Witness
by Anne Bensler
Summary: Sometimes you just need a reminder that sex should be one of the best experiences in life, not the worst. Olivia knows that Gene Butler is just the man to remind her. Heed the rating. There's more to this story than you'd think ...
1. Witness

**Dear readers, many of my Twitter followers already know that I was in a small accident 2 days ago (Feb. 26), resulting in a broken upper arm (just below the shoulder). This will inevitably slow down my writing considerably for a while :(  
However, I had all but completed this one-shot before the accident and I wrapped it up with one hand today. It was just an excuse to write some smut so don't expect an elaborate story line :D  
If you could spare some kind words in a review, it would really brighten my dull days at this time! Enjoy.**

* * *

**1\. Witness**

_Setting: anywhere in the first couple of seasons (1 to 5)_

She had felt his eyes on her the entire time.

She's told herself a thousand times that this isn't healthy but she just can't help it that her body responded. It is still responding to the mere idea of it two hours later.

All she can think right now is, thank God he wasn't a suspect but just a corroborating witness. If he'd been a suspect, she'd be checking in at the nearest psych ward right about now. She will never, _ever _get turned on while interrogating a suspect of rape or abuse. But this man … this man was too much. She knows he's a bit of a ladies man, not someone who wants to be tied down to just one woman. But he was also appalled at the idea of a guest at the party he attended last night forcing himself on a woman. His disgust had been genuine.

"If you can't get them to like you, you're doing something wrong. You gotta be respectful and interested to even be remotely interesting to a real lady. And if they're not interested, let them go. It's their right to reject you. Only insecure guys take rejection personally."

"You date a lot of real ladies?" Elliot had asked, attempting not to show his disdain but naturally, Olivia had seen it. The man had probably seen it too but his replies had consistently stayed polite and cooperative.

She knows the man isn't Elliot's type at all. White, family money, well dressed and well-versed. He no doubt plays tennis or golf, or both. All the ingredients of a spoiled brat predator, they would all agree if he had been a suspect. But he isn't a suspect and this time, Olivia doesn't agree with the stereotyping. There's something about this man that she finds … attractive. It's the only word she can think of and it fits. The man is attractive. And he'd noticed her.

She'd felt like he was touching her when his dark eyes had swept her curves and her nipples had hardened at the thought of his hands on her body. She thinks he noticed and that had made her cheeks flush.

He'd smiled then, a broad, confident, dimpled smile and she'd stared at his perfect teeth. His eyes had trailed up and down her body lazily once more and she had turned away. It had been too much and she'd left the questioning to Elliot after that, only commenting a few times from across the room.

The man can't have missed the looks she and Elliot exchanged in there and she's pretty sure her partner hasn't missed the dynamic between her and the witness either. But so far, he hasn't commented on it. They've moved on to a few other witnesses who were at the same party where the rape had happened and are getting useful information from them to build their case. Fin and Munch are bringing in the suspect and his alleged accomplice just now.

"You wanna take a crack at him?" Elliot asks her from across their desks. "Or aren't you done processing Mr. Perfect's statement yet?"

Olivia blows out an annoyed breath. She knew this was coming and as usual, her partner doesn't disappoint. Her first instinct is to defend herself but she manages to swallow her words. Instead, she stands up and saunters over to her partner until she's standing next to him. She leans in, putting her hand on his shoulder and bringing her mouth close to his ear before she asks him softly,

"Jealous, Detective?"

Before he has a chance to reply, Olivia walks off to interrogation 2 to confront their suspect. She knows she's baffled Elliot and that he will need a moment to shake it off. She feels pretty good about herself right now and is still gloating when she rounds the corner.

And there he is, at the vending machine.

Mr. Perfect.

Or rather, Mr. Butler. Still a great name. He looks like a man who's confident enough to be able to wait on a woman hand and foot and still be a massively masculine presence. He smiles at her knowingly and she knows what's coming next. She also knows her partner is going to round the corner any second and she has to move fast. Butler grabs his treat, a bag of pretzels, and walks up to her, his charming smile widening and she can't help smiling back at him.

"Busy, Detective?"

"Yes, unfortunately," she offers him.

"What about later?"

Olivia quickly pulls out one of her business cards and stuffs it in his hand. She glances over her shoulder and sees Elliot coming around the corner.

"I'll call you. Go!" Butler whispers and when Olivia looks at him again, he's already walking away.

Olivia quickly turns to head for interrogation 2 after all and avoids Elliot's glare. He can save it for his suspect.

…

"Don't forget, four o'clock in the park," Olivia reminds her partner.

"Shit, thanks Liv."

"If you leave now, you'll make it with time to spare."

Elliot's daughter Lizzie has recently taken up playing the saxophone and a small band of her music teacher's pupils will be performing at the park this afternoon. Olivia is actually relieved that he's leaving because his mood hasn't been the best ever since he saw her talking to Gene Butler again.

She appreciates how Elliot looks out for her but she's a big girl and there is no reason for Elliot to be suspicious of Gene. And he has no right to be jealous of him either. They may be close as partners but she's not his property. And as long as he can't offer her anything, she won't be his in any shape or form. She wills any thoughts away about a different scenario between her and Elliot and once he's left for his daughter's performance, her mind drifts back to Gene Butler easily.

She knows he'll call and she knows they'll meet. And she knows it's going to be casual. If the sex is really good, they may hook up again a few times but then they'll both move on. It's what they both want. Gene doesn't seem to want to settle down ever, while Olivia just needs an outlet every now and then while waiting for either Mr. Right or the right time to take things to the next level with her partner … whichever comes first. The way things are now, she's in for a long wait and she's only human after all.

She jumps a little when her phone rings but she grins when she hears who's calling.

"Olivia. What a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you."

"Mr. Butler," Olivia responds softly, making sure her coworkers don't notice who she's talking to or what about.

"Please. Call me Gene. I know I'm a bit older than you but you don't have to rub it in."

Olivia laughs out loud. She's not so sure if the man is really older than her but accepts the compliment that's hidden in his words.

"Alright, Gene. What did you have in mind?"

"Straight to the point. I like it," Gene says, and she can hear his smile through the phone. "I was thinking we could meet up at the bar of the hotel where I'm staying. Would that be okay with you?"

"A hotel? You don't live in New York?"

She almost feels disappointed.

"Long Island actually. But when I have to be in Manhattan for business, I like to stay here for a while and enjoy the nightlife."

"Okay. Which hotel?"

They agree on a time and place and Olivia is already looking forward to her evening. A night on the town will be good for her and a few orgasms won't hurt either. Once home, she takes a long shower and shaves her body meticulously. She takes her time applying scented oil on her skin in all the places she hopes to be touched tonight, which is basically everywhere. She puts on black lace underwear and a tight cocktail dress that shows a lot of cleavage and when she slips into her black 4 inch heels, she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. She's still got it. Gene will be pleased.

…

He's undressing her with his eyes and she loves it. It's her first victory upon entering the bar and sauntering in his direction. He looks amazing too, in his off-white tuxedo with matching shoes and bow tie and he grins proudly when she heads straight for him.

"Oh-livia," Gene says slowly, taking her hand and letting his eyes roam her body appreciatively once more before he places a chaste kiss on her hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Olivia quips.

Gene chuckles and pretends to adjust his bow tie when he tells her,

"For a woman as stunning as you, I had to make an effort."

He reaches for her waist and lets his hand rest on the small of her back as he leads her to the bar.

"A drink before we head out?" he suggests and when she looks at him he clarifies,

"I thought we could go dancing. I know just the place."

She agrees, having decided to let the man take the lead this evening. It's nice to be treated like she's actually worth something, even if they both know that the ultimate goal of the evening is to get laid. It won't stop her from having the best time before that happens.

She loves to dance and Gene has great taste in places to go and music to dance to. As the evening progresses, they dance more closely together and Gene has placed feather light kisses on her neck and shoulders several times already. They've both had a few glasses of wine to drink but they're still clear headed, and when Gene nibbles her earlobe gently for the third time, Olivia finally turns her head to capture his lips with hers.

Gene moans softly and as soon as their tongues meet, it's like she has awakened his unbridled passionate side at last. He literally takes her breath away and she swoons a little in his arms as he ravages her mouth, right there, in the middle of a crowded dance floor in a jazz bar.

When they come up for air after a while, they're both a little out of breath. Gene smiles down at her and she asks him hoarsely,

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Only if you come with me."

Olivia responds by kissing him again eagerly and a few minutes later they're outside, where Gene has a limousine waiting for them.

"I wasn't sure if our feet would be tired after dancing all night so I had him on standby just in case," he explains with a shrug and it's fine with Olivia.

Gene is all over her inside the limousine during the short ride back to his hotel and Olivia finally allows herself to start exploring as well. When her hand reaches his pants and she cups his package, they both inhale sharply. _Fuck, he's big,_ she thinks and when he grins at her, she knows he knows what she's thinking.

"Wanna change your mind?" he asks her huskily.

"Hell no," she groans before slamming her lips over his again.

She wants him even more now, knowing that he is literally going to stretch her limits.

The elevator ride up to his penthouse on the top floor is much like the limousine ride and they're both getting bolder now. Gene slips his hands up her thighs underneath her tight skirt and she suddenly can't wait to get out of her dress. As soon as they tumble into his penthouse and Gene kicks the door shut, all the breaks are off. His tuxedo and her dress end up on the floor and Gene growls when she's standing in front of him in just her underwear and her heels. He takes a step back to look at her and Olivia smiles at him seductively.

"Off," she tells him, pointing at his dress shirt and boxers, which are the only garments he's wearing anymore.

Gene complies instantly and Olivia blinks when she sees him in all his naked glory for the first time.

"Allow me," he says, stepping close to her and reaching for the clasp of her bra.

Her heart is beating fast and when he fumbles a bit, she groans in frustration. Gene chuckles and kisses her softly, and then the offending clasp comes apart at last. Her bra drops to the floor and then her breasts are pressed up against his bare chest when he kisses her deeply again. Their hands are roaming again and she cups his perfect ass before moving her hands to the front. Meanwhile, Gene has hooked his thumbs inside her panties and is pulling them down a little. There are mere inches between their exposed bodies now but they don't want to rush things. Olivia pushes him away from her a little and he looks at her with smouldering eyes when she kneels down in front of him.

She gazes up at the handsome man and then takes his cock in her hands, pumping him slowly before wrapping her lips around his already moist tip.

"Livia," Gene gasps, putting one hand on her head and the other one on her shoulder.

"I wanna taste you," she tells him and she loves how helpless he suddenly seems.

She works him expertly, making him pant and groan but after a minute, he gently pulls away.

"Not yet," he tells her.

He takes her hands in his and pulls her up, then drops to one knee in front of her.

"My turn."

Olivia shivers at the mere thought of what he's going to do next, and when he pulls her panties all the way down her legs and she feels his hot tongue between her folds, she squeals with delight.

"Oh baby," Gene groans against her flesh before attacking it more vigorously with his tongue, lips and even his teeth.

If he didn't have a death grip on her ass right now, Olivia is certain she'd fall over. It all feels so good, even better than she'd thought when she had first thought of this man's mouth on her body, back at the station. She can't keep quiet and cries out as the pleasure she is experiencing mounts rapidly. Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, Gene suddenly stops and stands up.

"Shit," Olivia mutters and he chuckles.

"All in due time," he whispers in her ear.

His hard cock is now pushing against her abdomen and her body is throbbing, begging for him to be lower; to be inside her and to make her scream. Gene walks her backwards to his King size bed and she lays down willingly when he gently nudges her to do so. He then grabs a condom off his nightstand and she's glad he came prepared because she's pretty sure the condoms she's packing wouldn't have fit.

Gene lays down next to her and caresses her body, from her shoulder to her breasts, where he lingers for a minute, and then down to her abdomen, until his fingers find her clit.

"Gene," Olivia whispers and her hands find his cock again.

He feels different with a condom on, but she's so incredibly wet by now that it won't make a difference for her at all. She just wants him inside her.

"Do you want me, baby?" he asks her and she admits it readily.

"Yes."

"You're so beautiful. I'm not sure I'm going to last long."

"We have all night," she assures him and she sighs contently when he finally rolls on top of her, finding his place between her legs easily.

He rubs her a few more times, with his fingers as well as his condom-clad tip but she assures him she's more than ready. Gene dips down to kiss her breasts one by one and to lick her hardened nipples until she feels like she's gushing.

And then he suddenly pushes into her and the burning sensation as he pushes in all the way quickly is amazing.

"Yes!" she exclaims, pushing her hips up to meet him.

"Oh yes," Gene responds, his eyes closed and his mouth now hanging open, as he stills completely.

"Oh, so tight. So good," he mumbles.

He pulls back slightly and then pushes into her again and they both groan in unison. Olivia feels like he's setting her entire body on fire, but especially her throbbing center. She's never been stretched like this before and she knows she'll be ready to blow in no time.

She whispers words of encouragement to make Gene continue, willing him to start finding a rhythm and to fuck her into oblivion with that amazing cock of his. He whispers back, telling her how good she feels and how beautiful she is and they gradually find a rhythm together.

Olivia doesn't usually lose control but this time, she gives the man all the controls. She surrenders to the feeling of his hard body on top of her and his hard cock inside her, making her tingle all over, and she spreads her legs as wide as she possibly can. Their cries of passion and pleasure become louder as they speed up and Olivia's fingernails are digging into Gene's back by the time she's ready to blow. Gene is sucking on her neck and she knows he's leaving a mark but she doesn't care. Nothing matters anymore as long as he's fucking her. Her voice is hoarse from crying out by the time she feels herself going over the edge. She tries to warn Gene but then he's right there with her, growing even larger inside her when an explosion of pleasure makes her body shake.

She lets out a string of cries and curse words as her body starts milking Gene for all it's worth and he spills his seed, wave after wave, deep inside her. They're shaking together, and when Gene wraps his arms around her shoulders and flips them over, Olivia revels in the feeling of still being intimately connected with him.

"That … was … amazing," she pants and Gene rubs her back gently.

"Absolutely," he agrees. "Best … first time … ever."

Olivia chuckles and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Best first time ever. For a guy who gets around like she thinks Gene does, that's a pretty good compliment. She hasn't had as many bed partners as some people think but she has to admit that this must be her best first time too so far. And most definitely her best one-night stand so far.

When she feels him soften inside her, she lets herself slip off of him so he can get rid of the condom. Gene hops out of bed and takes care of it, then joins her again and pulls the sheet over their cooling bodies. When he holds out his arm she snuggles against him and when he kisses her temple, she looks up at him.

"Are you always this sweet?" she asks him.

"What do you mean?"

"For a man who is only after casual sex, you're pretty cuddly," she clarifies.

"Maybe I'm after casual sex but that doesn't mean I don't care about people," Gene tells her. "Besides, I need some TLC just like everyone else. I'm not the type to stick around but that doesn't mean I don't needs closeness from time to time. Or that you're just an object to me."

He emphasizes his words by kissing her softly and Olivia moans, turning into him to prolong the kiss. He really is a good guy, not the stereotype white rich brat at all. She feels her body already starting to respond to his and when she deepens the kiss, he pulls her on top of him again. She pushes herself up on her arms and looks down at him, wiggling her hips so her wet center rubs off a little on his abdomen. Gene reaches up to cup her breasts and starts massaging them slowly, licking his lips while letting his eyes take her body in once more.

She feels beautiful tonight and maybe that's what she was after all along. As they get ready for round two, she relaxes and kisses the man underneath her deeply again. Gene's right. Just because they don't have feelings for each other, that doesn't mean they can't enjoy the closeness on top of the amazing orgasms.

They end up spending the entire night together and Olivia feels blissfully relaxed when she arrives at work the next morning. They work to find the lowest of the low in society, people who use sex as a weapon to dominate others. This night has been an amazing reminder, to quote her own partner, that sex should be one of the best experiences in life, not one of the worst. Her night with Gene Butler most definitely was one of the best.

…

**END (?) - update: I guess not!**

…

**Please review!**


	2. Look

**Alright ... I have to admit I like Gene so I wrote another chapter for him and Olivia. Still not a real story-story, mainly smut. Heed the rating.**

...

**2\. Look**

She hadn't expected to see him again so soon but there he is, leaning against his limo casually, smelling the single red rose he's holding before looking in the direction of the main entrance of the precinct.

She and her partner usually leave the building through the back exit that leads to the parking lot, but Gene hasn't left anything to chance. The clerk at the front desk had called, telling her that a witness was here to see her.

So here she is, a silly grin spreading on her face when she sees this particular witness. He looks amazing as usual, his dark hair a little shorter than before, and wearing a no doubt expensive, taylormade dark blue suit. No tie this time and he's left the top buttons of his white dress shirt undone. She instantly remembers what it had felt like to sleep on his chest and blows out a breath before walking up to him.

His dark eyes light up when he spots her and he straightens up, smiling widely.

"Don't tell me you witnessed another crime," Olivia says, approaching him for a friendly hug.

"No," Gene admits right away, holding her close to him for a moment. "I was just running the risk of committing an unforgivable crime myself."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Spending time in Manhattan without seeing you."

Olivia's smile widens even more.

"Well, we can't have that. How long will you be around this time?" she asks him.

"For how long do you want me?"

Olivia bites her lip at the question. To say he hadn't been on her mind would be a lie and she had definitely hoped to see him again. It was Friday afternoon and from the looks of it, she could have him all to herself for an entire weekend this time.

"I'm not completely off duty this weekend," she tells Gene.

"What does that mean?"

He knows nothing at all about police work and their crazy schedules and it's refreshing.

"It means I have the weekend off unless something big pops up and the guys need extra hands," she explains.

"So I can hope for some of your time," Gene deducts happily, handing her the rose. "How about dinner tonight?"

Olivia grins again. He really is a different kind of fling. He doesn't just want to bed her. He wants to spend time with her and he's great, interesting company at that.

"I'd like that. A lot," she admits and Gene beams at her.

They agree to meet at the restaurant and finally exchange cell phone numbers, just in case Olivia can't make it after all.

"Just don't stand me up right away?" Gene pleads, tapping her nose and flashing his most charming smile.

"I'm sure you'd find someone else to have fun with," Olivia gives back, knowing it's the truth. A man like him is never alone for long.

"Probably," Gene admits. "But tonight, I want it to be you."

…

The man makes her feel good about herself and it's a great feeling. Olivia hesitates before walking back to her desk, looking at the red rose in her hand, but then comes to a decision. She's going to enjoy this, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. She grabs a small vase from the cabinet that holds their coffee mugs, fills it with water, puts the rose in and puts it on her desk as she sits down.

Elliot glances up, looks from the rose to her and then drops his eyes back to the form he'd been filling out. Olivia smirks and jiggles her mouse to wake up her computer screen. Her partner tries very hard not to ask her what she's up to off the clock, almost as if part of him doesn't want to know, but she knows he's curious now. She doesn't usually flaunt any signs like this that there is a man in her life again so he must be dying to ask her about it. Her setting that rose on her desk is basically giving him permission to do so, and Olivia is enjoying teasing Elliot like this because she knows he'll still be clumsy about it. Once he finds out who the rose is from and what the nature of her 'arrangement' with Gene Butler is, he'll probably disapprove, but she's done apologizing for her lifestyle to her eternally monogamous, married partner. He has a warm body next to him every night; she doesn't. And she refuses to wither away, pining for a different life when there are reliable men like Gene in the world who can give her a good time. A very good time, she thinks, and she shifts in her chair when a few memories pop up of her previous encounter with Mr. Butler.

Fin comes in and spots the rose instantly. Part of Olivia is disappointed that he's basically doing all the work for Elliot when he asks her,

"Hey Benson, hot date?"

She can feel her partner's eyes on her when she confirms,

"Oh yes. You'd better not call me in tonight."

" You got it," Fin says with a wink, clapping her partner on the shoulder before making his way over to his own desk.

Elliot can't not respond after that and watches her for a second before asking,

"Anyone we know?"

"I know him," she replies with a grin and that's all she's giving him today.

…

Olivia yawns and stretches her arms above her head, then looks at the handsome man next to her in the big, comfortable hotel bed. He is lying on his right side facing her, his head propped up on his elbow, and he smiles at her lazily.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "I guess I needed it."

"Don't tell me I wore you out already."

His dark eyes are sparkling and she smiles back at him.

"Not a chance."

"Awesome," he whispers, then moves in to kiss her while his left hand pulls the sheet down to uncover her naked chest.

Olivia moans when his big hand cups her right breast and begins massaging it slowly, never breaking their languid kiss. This man … he can set her on fire with just a touch and she is suddenly wide awake again. Their first time tonight had been wild and passionate but it feels like he's setting a different pace for their second round. His kisses are deep and slow and his hands explore her body slowly as well. When he asks her to sit up on her knees, she complies, wondering what he has in mind. He sits on his knees across from her and watches her for a few long seconds, and she feels the same way she did a few weeks ago, in the interrogation room. It's as if he's touching her with his eyes, that are smouldering with desire.

She loves being naked in front of Gene. He makes her feel all woman, even helping her forget she's a cop for a while. He desires her without making her feel like an object and she isn't embarrassed to admit she wants him too. It's an animal attraction, pure and simple, but not a completely impersonal one.

When Gene reaches for her hands, they both sit up on their knees in the middle of the bed until their chests touch. Gene moves his mouth to her left ear and goosebumps break out on her skin when he whispers,

"You look so sexy when you come, Olivia."

She smiles, accepting the compliment wordlessly. What can she say to that? She wouldn't know. She just knows what it feels like.

"You wanna see?" he asks her huskily, and she shivers but not from cold.

She's never had a lover who is so laser focused on her before and it's an aphrodisiac in itself. Gene is rubbing her back and ass with his warm hands and the start of a fresh erection is pressing against her pelvic bone.

"How?" she asks him softly.

"Allow me," is all he tells her before kissing her deeply, awakening all her senses until she moans. Her arms are around his neck and she makes a small sound of protest when Gene starts untangling himself from her. She looks into his eyes and he smiles.

"Turn around."

His voice is soft but the implication makes her heart rate soar instantly. He wants to …

Gene just smiles and Olivia turns around on her knees. Gene shifts with her until her feet are between his knees and her back flush against his chest. He kisses her shoulder and then presses a button on a small remote that was apparently next to them on the bed. The drapes along the head of the bed instantly move to the sides, revealing a huge mirror that is as high and wide as the big four-poster bed itself.

Olivia swallows hard when she sees herself, naked, with a man's hands roaming her body, moving from her hips up to her breasts and back while his soft lips caress the side of her neck.

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" Gene asks and Olivia is speechless once more.

She can't stop looking at them in the mirror and has to admit it's an amazing view. When Gene puts on a fresh condom behind her, she bites her lip. She's never watched herself have sex before …

"May I?" Gene asks and all she can do is nod.

She stares at his hands, finding their way down to the juncture between her legs and she spreads her knees a little automatically. When his fingers start massaging her tender flesh, drawing out her natural lubricant, Olivia sees her own hands fly to her breasts to squeeze them and rub her own nipples. Gene moves one hand between them and she knows he is getting his cock hard for her while his other hand is stimulating her deliciously. Her blood is pumping again and Gene's breathing tells her he is getting more and more excited as well. When she feels his cock slide between her folds, she growls, feeling al almost feral need to be fucked from behind this instance.

"Look at yourself," Gene instructs and as soon as her eyes settle on her own face in the mirror, he pushes into her.

Olivia gasps. It's almost a sensory overload to feel him inside her while watching it happen at the same time. Gene can't bottom out in this position but he's holding her upright so she can see. So she can see herself come. With one of his strong arms now wrapped around her waist and the other resting against her hip, Gene starts to move; slowly; deliberately. Olivia wants to spur him on but Gene just keeps stretching her slowly, the muscles in his thighs working and his face showing complete concentration as he massages her insides until they are tingling and her body starts to tremble while her breathing quickens.

Gene shifts a little to change the angle and then she feels it. It's a red hot feeling that seems to come out of nowhere and is threatening to engulf her in ecstasy fast.

"Gah!" she gasps and Gene pushes in again.

"Ah!" she cries out a little louder.

"That your G spot?" Gene mumbles against her shoulder, his voice thick with lust.

"Yeah!" she cries out.

She's almost blinded with excitement now but Gene stills for an agonizing moment to remind her,

"Look!"

She forces herself to keep her eyes open and look at the two of them in the mirror and Gene resumes his relentless, slow stimulation of her G spot until she comes apart at the seams.

Olivia cries out once more and then is submerged in the most powerful, all-consuming orgasm she's ever had in her life. All she can do is pant and gasp for air as it happens and she can no longer keep her eyes open. Her body is shaking and is contracting around Gene's still rock-hard cock while he holds her, still moving slowly inside her to prolong her pleasure, until she slumps forward and he finally releases his hold on her.

"You okay?" he asks her and Olivia chuckles, leaning on her arms trying to regulate her breathing.

" Never better," she gasps.

She's still trembling but she feels amazing, as if electricity is flowing through her body from head to toe. Gene is caressing her back gently and after a few more moments she becomes aware of his continued state of arousal.

"Gene, you didn't ...," she starts, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Not yet. I can't with that angle. This was for you, baby."

Olivia drops down to her elbows and pushes back against him.

"Your turn," she tells him, and she doesn't need to tell him twice.

Gene pushes all the way into her slowly, and groans with pleasure. Olivia drops her upper body down even further, giving him the perfect angle. He speeds up fast, now able to bottom out, and mumbles all kind of sweet as well as kinky things to her as he fucks her. It's a great feeling to be admired and desired like this and Olivia wonders if she could come again so quickly. She raises her head and sees Gene in the mirror, his muscular chest flushed and his eyes rolling back in their sockets while his hands have a death grip on her hips. He's close already and it's sexy as hell to be able to see them in the mirror. Olivia moves one hand down her body, bracing herself firmly on her other arm, so she can rub her clit. She feels Gene's amazing cock slide against her fingers and feels that familiar tingle again.

"So … close! So … close!" Gene pants.

"Go baby," she encourages him and as soon as his orgasm hits, a delicious little orgasm makes her moan right along with him.

Gene grunts, making long, deep strokes as he pumps his seed into her and when he's finally spent, they topple over together, Gene spooning Olivia. They lay in silence for several minutes, catching their breath and processing what has just happened. Gene is caressing her body and Olivia can't help wondering if he's this sweet with all his lovers. He makes her feel special and it's exactly what she needs after a long week on the job, where women are treated as objects as a rule, not an exception. She smiles when he kisses her earlobe. She's lucky to have found this man to unwind with for a while. She knows they are just using each other but she also knows that most men who are just out for sex, aren't like Gene.

She turns her head to meet his lips and he kisses her sweetly before pulling away to clean himself up. She watches his naked backside as he walks away from the bed and smiles again while admiring his ass.

Yep. Most men definitely aren't like Gene.

…

**Not promising any real story line but would you like to see more of Gene and Olivia?  
Let me know in a review. This little story won't be a priority (since I have 2 others to finish) but sometimes I just need to write smut to get over a writer's block so ... that's what this is I guess.**


	3. Mouths

**Some more Gene-Olivia smut because I can. Let's get to know Mr. Butler a little better. I'm answering the question about his age here too. Enjoy!**

...

**3\. Mouths**

He has been watching her sleeping form for several minutes. She's beautiful of course, but that isn't all that attracts him to her. The first things that had struck him when he'd seen the fierce Detective, had been her eyes and her mouth. Even now he can't stop his mind from wandering, thinking about what that mouth can do to him. His fantasies had paled to the real thing and just remembering her soft lips around him and the velvet of her throat, makes him hard for her. He swallows and his eyes trace the outline of her nude body once again. She's young, definitely a few years younger than him although she seems to question that there is any age difference. Not that it matters. He's 37 and will date anyone from ten years younger to ten years older than him, maybe even more. As long as the woman is a consenting adult, age is just a number to him. It's the connection that matters, and he definitely feels a connection to Olivia.

She is in her early thirties, a confident woman who can hold her own in a man's world without losing too much of her femininity. He admires her passion for justice, but right now he is admiring her body. He looks at the toned muscles in her arms and legs and the soft curves she has in all the right places. And then there is her taste. He hadn't know that beforehand but she has a unique sweet taste that he can't get enough of when she's with him. When she turns on her back and bends one knee before dropping her leg back on the mattress, he has to suppress a moan. She is opened up to him now and he can't resist her. He moves to the foot of the bed carefully, not wanting to wake her just yet, and then crawls over her legs gingerly until he reaches his destination. He kisses her neatly shaven pubic bone softly first, and watches her for a reaction. She doesn't move a muscle and he kisses her again before moving his mouth slightly lower. His tongue meets the point where her folds begin to separate, just above her clit, and he hums contently at the first taste of her. He watches her for a reaction again. Olivia just rolls her head from right to left, but otherwise, she doesn't stir. His tongue moves again, drawing small circles as he moves lower. Olivia sighs.

Gene is torn. He wants her to wake up and he doesn't want her to wake up yet. It's so incredibly sexy to see how she responds to him in her sleep, but he's also big on consent.

He blows on her clit softly and sees goosebumps break out on her right leg, that is still stretched out. He kisses the juncture between her soft folds and her left leg, that is dropped to the side, and now there are goosebumps on her left leg as well.

Her eyes are still closed and Gene moves his mouth back to her center. He flattens his tongue against her and she moans. The sound hits him in the groin and he can't help moaning along with her. She still hasn't opened her eyes but now her right leg bends a little as well, opening her up further to his eager mouth. She must be waking up. Or is her body just responding instinctively to his touch?

Suddenly, he wants her to know who she's with. She could be dreaming about anyone but he needs her to know it's him. Must be his huge ego, he thinks, grinning at his own thought. Whenever he is with a woman, he is completely with her, thoughts of all others banned from his mind. Somehow, he wants it to be the same for the woman he is with. For this woman, this night.

"Say my name," he whispers against her tender flesh, and he watches her face for a reaction.

When she doesn't respond, he kisses her softness a few times, then circles her clit with his tongue slowly.

"Say my name," he says again, a little louder this time.

Olivia groans and her eyelids flutter a little.

"Gene," she whispers then. "Don't stop."

They way she's said his name spurs him into action. She has just given him all the consent he needs to give her pleasure. When he lowers himself again and his tongue finds her sensitive spots, Olivia opens her legs wider and tilts her hips to meet him.

"So delicious," he hums and Olivia moans a little louder.

He licks and sucks and even bites her gently, and the responses she gives him are extremely sexy. She makes him want to keep going, to give her pleasure and see her come apart at the seams for him.

Olivia reaches for him and he moves one hand up across her abdomen until she grabs it.

"Oh yes," she groans, squeezing his hand hard while her hips begin to move.

Gene adjusts his ministrations to the cadence of her movements. When she slows down, he slows down. When she speeds up, he speeds up. And once she gets louder and he knows she isn't going to slow down again, his licking and nipping becomes more intense. She has a death grip on his hand by now and he loves her strength, combined with her surrender to him while he pleases her.

She gasps and he knows she's close.

He pushes his tongue inside her and her right leg begins to shake uncontrollably.

She groans his name and it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

He keeps her teetering on the edge for just a little while longer, but then moans and pants with her as she goes over, coming long and hard against his tongue, that keeps stimulating her clit until she can't take anymore. He thinks he might come himself just from this but he doesn't, and staying hard while she comes is exhilarating in itself.

Once Olivia comes down from her high, he scoots next to her and covers both of them with the hotel sheets.

"That was a nice surprise," Olivia mumbles, her eyes closed and a content smile lingering on her full lips.

"I aim to please," Gene tells her.

He kisses her temple and then relaxes next to her. He knows she needs a few minutes after an orgasm and doesn't expect her to return the favor right away. He hopes she will, of course, but he can wait. Unless something comes up at work for her, they have all night. Maybe even all weekend.

…

Olivia has never ever been treated like this. The men she's slept with before had always wanted sex for themselves. Sure, they had pleased her too, but in the end their goal had always been to get off themselves. It had been her goal too and it was fine. That's what hookups were for after all. But Gene is truly something else. She knows he gets around and that she isn't the only one he sleeps with, and she knows this arrangement won't hold up long-term, but she can't help wondering if she'll ever find something like this again after they call it quits.

She knows he wants to get off too. He hasn't come up short yet in that respect and it makes her feel beautiful and desirable to see a handsome man of the world like Gene Butler lose himself in her and to hear him cry out in ecstasy because of her. But waking up the way she has just now is absolutely new. It makes her feel even more special to have someone go out of his way to make her feel good. Gene makes her forget she is a cop for a while and that is an accomplishment in itself. And he works to get to know her body better each time they have sex. Right now, he knows she needs a little time to calm down. He isn't rushing her, although the rock-hard pole pressing against her thigh is a clear indication of what he hopes will be next. She won't disappoint him. The way he treats her makes her want to be good to him in return and once she has her energy back, it isn't a sacrifice at all to duck underneath the sheets and to feel her way down his body until she can take him in her mouth.

"Oh … livia," Gene sighs and she loves how he's turned her full name into an expression of pleasure.

He pulls the sheets off, needing to see what she's doing and Olivia smiles up at the man, who is now on his back and completely at her mercy. She moves into position, sitting up on her knees between his legs and then dives in again to give Gene what he must want so badly by now. As she takes in his full length, she cups his balls with her other hand and massages them gently while she begins to move her lips up and down his shaft slowly. Gene's groans tell her if she's on the right track. She knows adding her tongue will make his body jolt, and she smiles when her thoughts become reality.

"Oh baby," Gene sighs, pushing himself up on his elbows so he can see better what she's doing to him.

The muscles in his abdomen contract and Olivia places one palm on his stomach. She loves to feel his body respond, to feel his muscles twitch as she works on him. She releases him a few times and then catches his bobbing tip with her tongue again, until Gene is squirming underneath her. He doesn't protest though. She knows he loves to be teased; to have his orgasm postponed as long as possible and make the anticipation build.

Olivia releases him once again and drapes her upper body over him, making his cock slide between her breasts a few times. Gene licks his lips and grins at her. He makes her bold and he makes her feel free to showcase her sexuality. And he's made her appreciate giving a man a blowjob all over again. It's not just a duty for her. She actually enjoys it like this, feeling both the power she holds over him, as well as the intense pleasure she gives him once she allows him to go over the edge.

When that inevitable moment comes, she takes him in completely once again, silently giving him permission to come inside her mouth this time. Gene doesn't question her decision, completely overcome by his impending orgasm and pants ans groans her name as his body shakes. _Oh_ \- livia!  
Olivia swallows everything he gives her effortlessly, as if her throat was made especially for him and his throbbing cock especially for her. Olivia hums contently as if she's eating her favorite dessert, and makes sure she gives every inch of him attention as she releases him gradually, her tongue circling him slowly until it hits his sensitive tip. She kisses his tip softly before letting go of him and crawling up his body to kiss his lips.

"Taste yourself," she whispers before plunging her tongue in his mouth, and Gene wraps his arms around her when he reciprocates the intimate kiss eagerly.

They settle in once again and close their eyes, spent for now. It's time for another nap, and maybe they'll have some more fun together in the morning.

...

**Your reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Intense

**Alright. Here is some more smut because I can ...**

...

**4\. Intense**

They spend a lazy Saturday morning in Gene's bed enjoying room service as well as each other's bodies when Olivia's phone rings at 11.15 am.

"Work," she mouths at Gene as she answers Elliot's call quickly.

It's all hands on deck for a canvas of two huge apartment building with a view of a crime scene and Olivia fears she may be gone for the rest of the day. Elliot offers to swing by her place to pick her up, so she has to tell him she's not home and will meet him there. Her partner ends the call with a short 'Okay, see you there' but she knows he's not amused. Well, that's not her problem, she decides.

Right now, she wonders if she can wear the clothes she had on for dinner last night to a canvas and Gene decides that yes, she can. They're very nice black pants and a low-cut black top with a form-fitting red blouse over it that accentuates her waistline as well as her cleavage.

"Here, let me help," Gene says softly.

He stands in front of her, his robe hanging open and revealing his otherwise naked form, and he buttons her blouse up a few buttons higher than she had worn the blouse the evening before. It's tight around her breasts but it will have to do.

"You're beautiful," he assures her. "Now put your coat on and go!"

The high heels of her boots aren't standard NYPD issue either but she can walk in them just fine, and after one last peck on the lips she's out the door, promising him she'll call or text him later.

Once she's on her way to the crime scene, Olivia wonders if Gene will wait for her all weekend, or if there will be a cut-off point, at which he'll go out to find a new companion. He hasn't said anything about it and she makes a mental note to at least text him before dinner. Right now, she has work to do.

They all knock on doors all day long, only stopping for a bite to eat mid-afternoon. She sees Elliot look at her a few times while they eat, but he doesn't ask her where she's been. She guesses he doesn't really want to know but if he did ask, she'd tell him the truth. Or part of it. That she was with a man. The red rose was a dead giveaway yesterday so why not?

Around five they all go to the station to get the paperwork in order for all the addresses they've visited, making a separate list of apartments where nobody was home. Olivia knows she'll be working for another few hours and sends Gene a quick text at 5.30.

'_Still working. Sorry.'_

She really wants to ask him if he's still waiting for her, but she doesn't think it's appropriate. They're not together that way and she thinks she'll just go home once they wrap up for the night. They have a few leads that Fin and Munch are following up, since she and Elliot were only on call in case they were needed. But she already knows they'll have to come back in the morning to go back to the apartments where they'd gotten no answer. So much for a whole weekend with Gene …

And then Gene texts her back and she can't suppress a smile.

'_You'll have to sleep at some point, right? I'll be here. G.'_

So he does expect her back! She can't quite place why that makes her feel so relieved. She's had tons of sex already. It's not like she can't go a few days without now. But the prospect of sleeping in Gene's arms for another night makes her feel … happy? Is that an appropriate word given the nature of their arrangement? She isn't sure but she does feel a lot better, and goes back to her paperwork with new energy.

She and Elliot join forces, Elliot reading their notes out loud and adding missing details to them as they recollect their conversations with people together, while Olivia, the better typer of the two, enters everything into the computer. Elliot grins at her when she keeps typing away fast and when she looks at him with one raised eyebrow, he asks her,

"You got somewhere to be?"

She can't really suppress a smile of her own, thinking of where she wants to be shortly, and her smile is an answer in itself to her partner's question.

"Aha."

"Aha what?" she challenges, just to see how far Elliot will take this conversation.

"Your date went well last night, then."

It surprises her a little that he is actually going into this, but she's not going to lie to him.

"Yes. Very well, actually."

"Which is why you weren't home this morning."

Olivia nods, focusing on her computer screen again. When Elliot refrains from further comment she glances at him, and she can see that he hasn't let it go completely yet.

"What?" she asks him, a challenge in her tone.

"Nothing," he says quickly but she's not buying it.

"He's a good guy, El. Really. You don't need to protect me from this one," she assures him.

Elliot's response tells her what he's been thinking and not saying when he asks her,

"And you know all this after one date?"

Olivia stops typing and sits back in her chair, looking at her partner across their desks.

"Alright, if you have to know. This wasn't our first date Elliot. He's a good guy and yes, I'd like to get back there before the weekend is over."

"Back where?" Elliot asks innocently but Olivia isn't falling for it.

"Oh no," she says, wagging her finger at her overprotective alpha male of a partner. "No, El. You stay out of this."

"You know I only have your best interests at heart, Liv," Elliot says with a shrug as he picks up his notepad again.

She does know that. But this is just something she doesn't want to tell her partner about at all. He won't understand. He's married to his very first girlfriend and a father of four. An ultra-monogamous family man. He won't understand her need for good sex without any strings attached. He is all about attached strings when it comes down to it. Part of her envies that, but as long as she doesn't have that security of a man to love and a family of her own, she isn't going to turn down good sex with a reliable bed partner. And it's not just good sex. It's _great _sex. Amazing sex. Mind-blowing sex. It's …

She closes her eyes for a moment, willing her thoughts to stop going in that particular direction. They need to finish up so she can go back to Gene's hotel. If she lets her mind wander too much right now, she might slide off her desk chair.

They finish their paperwork by eight o'clock and Olivia decides to go home first to shower and change, and to grab something to eat. She knows she'll have to leave Gene again in the morning so she dresses informally in jeans, a T shirt and a hoodie, and packs some clean underwear and socks and even a toothbrush in her bigger purse.

The receptionist at the hotel has apparently been instructed to wave her through immediately, telling her to go right on up while he calls Mr. Butler to let him know she's on her way. When she reaches his room, one of the penthouses on the top floor of course, Gene has already opened the door and is leaning against the door frame. He is just wearing his robe, as if he hasn't changed all day and she grins at him.

"You've been up here all day?" she asks, walking into his welcoming embrace.

"Yep. I was bored without you."

He walks her back until the door closes behind her and pushes her up against it gently. He kisses her neck and his touch sends a shiver down her spine.

"You could have gone out," she mumbles against his shoulder but Gene shakes his head.

"I had my mind set on a weekend with you, Olivia."

He smiles down at her and taps her nose.

"Besides, I had some phone calls to make and some work to do on my computer. Nothing I had to get dressed for so …"

He makes and inviting gesture at himself and Olivia grabs the sash of his robe, pulling it to make the robe fall open and expose Gene's amazing body. He has put on boxer briefs but that's all he's wearing and she gets an eye-full of his muscular body. He has to be working out several times a week to get this result, she thinks. When he's all dressed up in a suit you wouldn't know it because he is a tall, seemingly slender man, but underneath that tuxedo of his, he's solid muscle, six pack and all. His pecs are massively attractive to her and her hands are on them in an instant. Gene returns the gesture by cupping her breasts through her clothes.

"I like the casual outfit," he rumbles, finding her nipples with his thumbs through three layers of clothing. "But it has to go."

Olivia smiles seductively and pushes his robe off his shoulders, making it fall to the ground. He is now almost naked while she is fully dressed. She stands on her tiptoes and whispers in Gene's ear,

"You make it go."

She doesn't need to tell him twice. Within seconds he has unzipped her hoodie and stripped it off her, tossing it aside without caring where it lands. Her pink T shirt is next, and once her red bra is exposed, her breasts almost spilling out of the tight-fitting garment, Gene makes a dive for her cleavage. Olivia caresses the hairs on the back of his head while he feasts on her breasts, making them pop out by pulling the cups down one by one. Shivers of excitement are already coursing through her body and her core is tingling with anticipation. There's nothing better after a long day at work than some good sex, she decides. And the way Gene is working her nipples as if he hasn't seen a breast in weeks, tells her she's in for another great ride.

After the rest of her clothes have also been tossed somewhere, Gene suddenly picks her up bridal style and almost runs to the bed with her in his arms. Olivia yelps when he dumps her on the bed rather unceremoniously, but laughs when he can't get out of his underwear fast enough to join her.

"You'd think you've been starved for sex for weeks," she jokes, and it makes her feel warm inside when Gene admits,

"I've been thinking of you all day."

He kisses her deeply and Olivia pushes all thoughts aside about what his words might mean. Being with Gene is energizing, even after such a long day, as if his hands and his hungry mouth on her body are breathing life back into her. He's a little rough with her this time but she likes it. She's feeling bold herself and it energizes Gene in return. He fucks her hard for a while, pinning her arms above her head on the bed but when she tries to pull her hands out of his grasp he releases her and slows down, waiting for her next move. Olivia starts to turn and he moves with her, flipping them over so she can ride him for a while. It's almost like a fight this time, to determine who will have the upper hand in the end, but it's only for show. Olivia knows she could never have wild sex like this unless she trusted the man she was with implicitly. She knows Gene will never hurt her intentionally, unless you count the little love bites he is leaving all over her body. But that kind of pain is stimulating and she does the same to him.

"I just wanna eat you," Olivia husks in his ear when she's on top once more and Gene responds by biting one of her breasts lightly.

Olivia dips down again and bites his earlobe. Just then, Gene grabs her ass with both hands and squeezes hard, making her bite down in the process until she draws blood.

"Ouch!" Gene exclaims and Olivia sits up, a little shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't …" she starts but Gene grins up at her.

"It's okay baby. Just lick it off."

She smiles and nods, biting her lip. Somehow, even this is sexy with Gene. She moves over him once more and licks his earlobe, licking up the tiny droplet of blood and then tracing the shell of his entire ear with her tongue. Gene's hands are back on her ass and he guides her movements as she continues to ride him. He is thrusting up and his is breathing is a little ragged next to Olivia's ear. She loves the sound of it, combined with the feeling of his thick cock sliding in and out of her at an increasing pace.

She leans her elbows next to Gene's head and rests her forehead on his shoulder and grinds into him harder, creating more friction between their bodies. Her clit agrees very much with this contact and starts sending out shoots of pleasure through the lower half of her body. She tightens her walls around Gene's cock to increase the contact and he groans and begins to grunt softly as his breathing becomes more ragged. That's his tell, Olivia knows and she tightens her walls again until they're tingling so hard that she can't breathe.

"Oh yes," she sighs and Gene hums in response. "Oh yees."

They both groan and cry out as they approach their climax together and Olivia squeals when her orgasm hits her. It's everywhere at the same time and her body is shaking and pumping like crazy, dragging Gene along with her and milking him as he comes deep inside her. They pant and moan and both take a long time to come down from that high, but once Olivia collapses next to him, Gene chuckles, and she grins back at him.

"That was amazing," Gene sighs. "So intense."

"Yeah," Olivia agrees.

They kiss each other leisurely and when Gene's hand travels down from her shoulder to find her breast once more, Olivia knows their night is far from over. Tomorrow he leaves but tonight, he is all hers and she is all his.

…

**So … will they meet again after this weekend?**


	5. Date Night

**Note: in a sexy story like this, comments on the physical appearance of people is inevitable. I just do it to paint a clear picture for my readers of what I'm seeing in my head. There is no judgment, everyone is unique and beautiful in their own way. That is all.**

...

**5\. Date night**

_Three weeks later_

"Well well well," Fin hums when Olivia enters the squad room. She's just changed in the locker room for her date and is now donning an elegant black dress. It's chilly outside and the dress, that ends just below the knee, covers most of her body. Still, she knows it accentuates her figure and that she looks good in it. She's put on a touch of makeup and is adjusting one of her earrings while heading for her desk to grab her purse.

Elliot just stares at her and she can't really read her partner right now, but Munch asks her cheerfully,

"Seeing red rose guy again, Benson?"

Actually she's going out with someone else, but with everyone looking at her, she doesn't really feel like telling them that. They're all too invested in her dating life as it is. So she just smiles and leaves it at that. No need to tell them that red rose guy is someone she just sees for sex. Or that she hasn't seen him in three weeks.

Tonight, she has a date with Wes. She and Wes were introduced by Casey Novak at a party and they had had a nice chat, so she said yes when he called her a few days later to ask her out. They've seen a movie together and for their second date they're going out to dinner. Hence the classy dress. Her hair is getting just long enough to pin up again and she thinks Wes will be pleased with the result. He has just texted her the address of the restaurant, after offering once again to pick her up. But Olivia doesn't want her coworkers to see any of her dates just yet. There will be time enough for their poking and prodding if things get a little more serious.

She likes Wes; she really does. He has a steady job as a manager at an advertising company and the fact that his job is completely unrelated to law enforcement is a big plus. He is intelligent and well-read, and a regular movie expert. She hopes they will get to know each other better over dinner tonight.

After waving off her coworkers' suggestive comments she leaves and takes a cab to the restaurant. It's an expensive place with an amazing view of Central Park, and when Olivia tells the Maitre d' that she's here with Wesley Harold, he takes her to his table immediately. She guesses Wes is a regular here.

Her date stands up when he sees her approach and pulls out her chair for her. Nice to look at _and _good manners. She likes it. Wes is wearing a black suit and tie and a white shirt. It may be a little standard but he wears it well. He isn't much taller than she is but he carries himself with confidence. He keeps his black hair extremely short. It gets frizzy, he's told her. He has inherited his African American curls from his mother's side, but his short cut saves him a lot of time in the bathroom in the morning and tons on wax as well. She thinks he isn't thirty yet but that doesn't matter. He's intelligent and she has enjoyed his company so far.

As it turns out he does frequent the restaurant regularly and he helps her make a selection from the menu before they settle in with a nice glass of wine.

They are relaxed and as the evening progresses, Olivia lets Wes take her hand over the table. He is a sweet, dependable man. What more could she ask for?

And then she sees _him_.

Gene Butler.

Gene is here and there is a stunning redhead on his arm. Olivia feels her stomach drop the instant she spots him in his tuxedo, guiding his companion to a small table for two. He only has eyes for the redhead and Oliva can see why. She is absolutely radiant. On top of that, it's hard to miss the woman's curves and Olivia has to suppress the urge to compare herself to this lady, who has quite a cup size and hips to match. Gene orders champaign for the two of them and takes the redhead's hands between his, flashing his charming smile at her.

"Olivia?"

Olivia blinks a few times and looks at Wes, who is watching her intently.

"Yes?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

She glances at the table for two once more, and at that exact moment, Gene looks in their direction and recognizes her. She sees his eyebrows go up slightly, but he quickly focuses on his companion for the night again.

"No … no, just someone I know, that's all," Olivia says quickly, and she hates how shaken up she sounds.

She stares at her glass, wondering why seeing Gene again affects her this much. Of course he's with someone. He's always with someone. She knew this going in and she knows he is going to have sex with the redhead tonight. It's probably not the first time either. It would be very naive to think that she'd be the only woman he knows in Manhattan.

"That guy's bad news, Olivia. He's a player."

"I know he gets around, but he's honest about it you know," she remarks, feeling the need to defend Gene a little.

"So you've slept with him," Wes deduces dryly and it makes her eyes snap back to his. He follows his remark up immediately with a question. "Can I ask you a blunt question?"

"Ah .. sure," Olivia says, not sure what to expect from Wes.

"Why?"

Wes looks around as if searching for clues, and then continues.

" I mean ... I don't get why women want to sleep with him, knowing what he is and what he does."

Olivia's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes when she deadpans,

"Has it occurred to you that women can use men just like men can use us? It's just sex. It's simple and uncomplicated."

Wes absorbs her words before responding and she makes a mental note of that. He isn't throwing out another stereotype but thinks about her words first. She likes that.

"Fair enough," he says after a few beats. "But what's wrong with a little complicated?"

Olivia scoffs. It's a reflex.

"I've got enough complicated at work, thank you very much," she blurts out, grabbing her glass of wine and taking another sip.

"Please. Elaborate."

Wes's dark eyes are sparkling and she gives him a genuine smile this time.

"Ah, it's nothing really. I just have a … complicated relationship with my partner. I'll spare you the details but long story short, some uncomplicated sex is a very good way to unwind after work sometimes."

Wes is silent for a few moments again, digesting what she's just told him. And then he has another question for her.

"So if you've got a complicated thing with one guy and uncomplicated sex with another, what exactly am _I_ doing here?"

Olivia blows out a breath softly. He makes it sound pretty awkward and she needs to set the record straight quickly.

"No, I don't have anything going on at work, Wes. It's not like that."

"So the complicated thing is that there's nothing going on. Right. Got it."

Olivia frowns at his words but when she thinks about it, she thinks Wes is actually getting this part.

"That's one way of putting it," she admits. "So when I ran into Gene, it was … well, easy. I know how he lives his life, and that's what I wanted at the time. But with you,"

She reaches for his hand across the table and he lets her take it.

"With you I wanna see if there's something real in the cards for us. You know, not complicated and not superficial, but something that may last."

She almost sees Wes melt on the spot and it surprises her a little how much her words mean to him. She isn't completely sure yet if she really means all of it, but the point of dating at this stage in her life _is _to find someone to be with long term, so she hasn't lied. She can't tell yet if she and Wes are a real match. Not that she's had much experience with spotting a match, since all her relationships have been short-lived until now. But she's not ready to give up trying yet.

Her words have put Wes in a very good mood, that only improves when Gene and his companion get up to leave the restaurant after finishing their drinks. Olivia tries to ignore the glare the redhead sends her way but she can feel the woman's eyes on her even without seeing them. Once they're gone, Olivia tries very hard not to think about Gene in bed with the beauty with the boobs. Will he do the same things with this woman that he's done with her? Will she feel special tonight, watching herself come in a mirror or being eaten out by Gene's hot mouth?

She doesn't want to think about it, and when Wes offers to take her home at the end of the evening, she invites him up. Hell, why not? If he can do it, so can she. She ignores the little voice in the back of her head that's telling her she isn't making sense, and smiles at Wes when she closes the door of her apartment behind them.

…

He hadn't expected to see Olivia tonight. He had called Haviland because he loves to wrap himself around her curves and to come between her full breasts. Haviland is sex on heels, with ivory white skin and red hair that spills down to her nice round ass, and she likes to feel sexy with him after a long week of hard work. She's a secretary and he thinks she's sleeping with her married boss. But tonight, she's with him and he watches her strip for him. She loves to do that, to be sexy in front of him and he's rubbing himself through his pants while he watches her dance and strip.

Still … Olivia had seemed a little shocked to see him and he can't help wondering about that guy with her. Is she sleeping with him? He's seen the man around, usually for business lunches. How does he even know Detective Benson?

When Haviland sheds her bra and tosses it at him, he almost doesn't catch it and he scolds himself mentally. He's with Haviland now and he wants to think only about her, just like she should only think of him. It's his golden rule. He focuses of Haviland's sexy dance moves again and swallows at the sight of her bobbing breasts. As soon as she is completely naked he drags her to his hotel bed. He knows it's what she wants. He makes sure to know all of his women's likes and dislikes so he can please them the most. Haviland wants to be dominated and he is only too happy to be of service. Her luscious curves make his mouth water and he wants to bury himself in her completely.

She's so different from Olivia.

And just like that, the brunette is on his mind again. It annoys him because he isn't supposed to think about anyone other than Haviland right now. It's a matter of principle for him. He joins the redhead on the bed en starts devouring her full breasts, making the woman squirm and moan with his mouth alone. When his hand finds her entrance, he can feel she's dripping already. He will need to fuck her first before he can do all the other things he loves to do with her.

"Turn over," he instructs, and Haviland grins.

"Oh yeah baby," she groans and once she's up on all fours, she wiggles her ass at him.

He quickly puts on a condom, kneels on the bed behind her and lines himself up with her.

"Fuck me hard, Gene," Haviland begs and he's only too happy to oblige.

He needs to clear his head and a good fucking should do the trick. He slides between Havilands folds a few times, his tip caressing her clit, and closes his eyes when he begins to push into her hot center. Instantly, he remembers fucking Olivia from behind just like this. Only he had done it in front of a mirror with her so she could see her own body flushed with arousal. He doesn't do that with every woman.

There is no mirror like that in this hotel room and they don't need it. Haviland doesn't like to look at herself. She struggles with her weight and no matter how many times he's told her she is perfect, she doesn't believe him. But she lets him fuck her; desire her and make her feel like a woman. He loves her curves and makes sure to tell her that each time they are together. She comes quickly tonight, gasping for air as she slumps forward, and then she moves into the next position fluently, sitting up on her knees facing him while he stands next to the bed. She knows his likes and dislikes too and pushes her breasts up so he can slide his still rock-hard dick between them.

He wonders what it would feel like to do this with Olivia. He bites his lip. He can't keep thinking of her. It's not fair to Haviland. The redhead manages to distract him completely when she takes his condom off and teases his tip with her tongue before trapping him between her breasts again. Gene groans and starts moving again. He puts one hand on Haviland's shoulder and the other on her head. It's so exhilarating to come like this, especially now that his condom is off. He knows he'll shoot up against Haviland's chin and he knows she'll love it. It makes her feel sexy and desirable and he is only too happy to be of service. He makes sure Haviland's name is on his lips when he comes, his orgasm making him shake against her. She's kissing his tip now, creating little aftershocks that feel so good that he needs to lie down. He closes his eyes as the redhead licks the cum off of him and sighs. His mind wanders again and in his state of bliss he sees a pair of dark eyes looking at him.

Oh… livia.

…

His hair isn't the only thing Wes has inherited from his mother's side. They say size doesn't matter but his dick is almost as big as Gene's is, and several shades darker. Olivia tries very hard not to think about Gene while she's with Wes but she's made the comparison before realizing it.

It hadn't been hard to seduce Wes once she had him inside her apartment and he is a very good kisser. And right now, he is proving his skills in the bedroom to her quite eagerly as they undress each other.

"Tell me what you like," he asks her once they are both naked and lying next to each other on her bed.

She thinks of Gene's mouth on her and wonders if she can ask Wes to give her oral on their first night together. She quickly decides against it and whispers huskily,

"Surprise me."

He needs no further encouragement to start exploring her body. He finds several of her sweet spots and takes her mind off Gene for a while, right up until the moment he starts pushing into her. Not that she's disappointed. Not at all. Wes has a decent size. But Gene's is … more perfect. Wes is attentive and checks in with her a few times as they fuck. He dips down to suck on her breasts too and Olivia arches her back to give him better access to her chest, and to feel his toned stomach against her own. The changed angle makes both of them groan and that's when Olivia knows she won't have to fake it with Wes tonight. He is stimulating her just right and she closes her eyes, draping her arms above her head. Wes takes it as an invitation to feast on her breasts some more and Olivia hums contently with each thrust of his hips and each flick of his tongue. Yes, this will be quite satisfactory.

She whispers a husky 'yes' when she feels her orgasm approaching, meeting Wes's thrusts more eagerly. Wes grunts something unintelligible in response and pushes himself up on his arms to create more momentum. Olivia reaches for his chest and pinches his nipples as he goes even deeper than before.

He doesn't hit her spots as perfectly as Gene but she can still feel her insides start to tingle. She shouldn't think about Gene. It's her first time with Wes and they'll be going on a third date soon. But when she lets her eyes flutter closed again, she can't keep the image of Gene towering over her from invading her mind. Her hips jolt and Wes grunts in approval. She feels the exact moment when he starts to come and her body responds to what she's feeling as well as what she's thinking when it follows Wes and they tumble over the edge together. Her orgasm washes over her and she moans loudly in approval, and Wes whispers words of encouragement as he comes hard himself.

"That's it baby ... Come for me ... Oh ... Oh yeah baby ... You're so hot."

He drops to his elbows and kisses the side of her neck. It tickles and Olivia pulls back a little, offering him her mouth instead. Wes kisses her hard but they're both still out of breath and have to stop. He slides off of her and pulls her against him to kiss her temple as they catch their breath.

"That was amazing," he sighs against her skin and she nods.

"Yeah."

It was pretty good and she'd do Wes again. But Gene's better in the sack. She doesn't want to think it or even think about Gene Butler, but the thought is there. She hates that she's thinking of him because she knows there is no way he is thinking about her tonight.

…

_**Dun dun**_

**Review, anyone? More?**


	6. Partners

**A short chapter this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**6\. Partners**

They're tired and it's showing. Their caseload is just too much and even Captain Cragen is losing sleep over the two cases that they just can't seem to be able to crack. On top of the gang rape between two apartment buildings that nobody seems to have seen or heard - which none of the Detectives really believe - they now have a case involving small children. Those are truly the worst. Olivia stifles a yawn and then gives her partner a tired smile when she catches him watching her.

"Not much we can do anymore today," he observes, and she nods.

"You got plans?"

The question is innocent enough, since it's a Friday night and Fin and Munch have been talking about getting a drink together after work, but it makes Olivia pause anyway.

No, she doesn't have plans. Wes is out of town for business, and she has been trying very hard not to think about Gene. He had called her a few days after they'd seen each other so unexpectedly and now he keeps popping back in her mind.

_(flashback to that phone call)_

_She is very surprised to see Gene's number on her phone screen. Somehow she hadn't expected to hear from him again after he had seen her with Wes._

"_Hi," she says, answering the call quickly while walking to her couch to sit down. She's glad he is calling her while she's home alone. She doesn't need an audience for this._

"_Hey, how are you doing?"_

"_I'm good. You?"_

"_Sure, sure. Wasn't that a coincidence, running into each other at that restaurant?"_

_He's getting straight to the point._

"_Yeah. It was. I had never been there before so what are the odds, right?"_

"_Exactly. But anyway. I was wondering if you're free next Sunday."_

_Olivia pauses. She can't go out with Gene now that she's seeing Wes. She may be into casual sex but she's not that shallow. She and Wes are dating so she's not available for anyone else right now._

"_I'm sorry Gene, but that man you saw me with … we're dating. I can't."_

_It's Gene's turn to pause. He had been afraid she'd say something like this. He knows it's not fair but he doesn't like it one bit that she's seeing someone else. He sleeps with a few other women who are having affairs while still seeing him, but once they are in a real relationship, they're usually off limits - unless he is their affair of course. He feels he isn't done with Olivia yet and he hates how she has suddenly become off limits. It's too soon._

"_Dating? Sounds serious. Have you known him long?"_

_He tries to sound relaxed but even he can hear the tension in his own voice. He doesn't quite know what to make of it. Olivia certainly isn't the first woman to blow him off and she won't be the last._

"_A few weeks," Olivia replies vaguely._

"_Is he any good in bed?"_

_Olivia can't help laughing at the super direct question. That's typical for Gene and she likes that about him. He's an open book._

"_I'm not complaining," she tells him with a smile that he must be able to hear in her voice._

_She means it too. She's slept with Wes a few times now and he's definitely satisfying her. He's a little less adventurous than Gene but he gives her good orgasms. Not earth-shattering but good. And she's the only one he's sleeping with and that is definitely worth something._

_Gene sighs dramatically and she can just imagine him putting his hand over his heart to emphasize the drama when he tells her,_

"_I have to admit that I seriously thought you had something going on with that partner of yours."_

_Olivia frowns at Gene's words. Where would he have gotten that idea?_

"_No, of course not. He's married and we have to work together."_

"_Right. But there's something there. I could feel it when you were questioning me together."_

"_Well,I guess you felt wrong. There's nothing going on between him and me. I'm with Wes now," Olivia says curtly. She doesn't want to discuss her complicated relationship with Elliot with Gene._

"_Oh well. I will just have to find someone else to bring to this function. I thought we'd mix business with pleasure together but it looks like it's not to be."_

_Business? He had wanted to take her to a business thing? She has to admit she's curious now but she can't. If Wes found out, they'd be over in a heartbeat. Even if she didn't sleep with Gene but just went to this 'function' with him, Wes would never believe her. And she can't blame him for it either. And so she tells Gene that she's very sorry but he will have to find someone else to accompany him._

"_What about that redhead you were with. She seems nice," she blurts out._

"_She is," Gene responds without missing a beat._

_He doesn't know yet who he's going to ask along now that Olivia is unavailable. Olivia is the only one he had pictured himself going with and he needs some time to decide who else he could ask._

"_Well then," he hears Olivia say, and he knows he should end the phone call._

_She's taken for now. He just adds,_

"_Alright Olivia. Just … if things don't work out with this guy, don't be a stranger okay?"_

…

"Liv?"

"Ah, no. No plans," she tells her partner quickly, realizing that he's been waiting for a reply.

"Red rose guy not working out?" he asks, trying for an innocent smile but Olivia sticks her tongue out at him.

"He's out of town if you must know," she tells him. "And no, I'm still not telling you who he is."

Elliot holds his hands up defensively.

"Alright alright. Please don't shoot. But you're coming along, right?"

"Sure."

It's been a while since they've all been out for drinks and she welcomes the distraction. She doesn't know if Wes is going to call but if he does, she can just take the call in front of the guys. They know she's seeing someone after all.

45 minutes later, the Detectives are all seated in a booth at their usual hangout with a beer in front of them. They try not to discuss their cases, needing to unwind and just forget for a while. After a few beers they turn to the stronger stuff and the conversation becomes interesting.

First, Munch asks Elliot if he's ever had sex with his wife outside and both Fin and Olivia smirk when Elliot seems embarrassed by the question.

"Of course he hasn't," Olivia says, clapping her partner on the back and slurring her words a little. "He's a decent guy. Evvvv-rything by the book. Right El?"

"I don't know Liv, Fin chimes in. "You never know with these white picket fence type o' guys. Wanna bet he and the missus are secretly super kinky?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler? No way!" Olivia laughs.

"Well, how about you?" Munch asks her and then three pairs of eyes focus on her suddenly.

"Yeah Liv. Tell me you're not a prude after all," Fin chimes in.

"Well, we all know _you _aren't," Elliot quips and Olivia adds, "Right, Mr. Porn watcher."

"Every guy likes to watch porn and you know it, Stabler. No sense in denyin' it."

"Alright alright. Let's all answer the question then," Munch suggests. "If you've ever done it outside, raise your hand … now!"

They all burst out laughing when four hands are raised instantly and they agree that even though they're sex detectives, they don't need to be prudes.

After a few more drinks, the questions become more daring. Elliot is the only one who can answer the question about how many people they've slept with easily.

"One."

"Yawn!" Fin exclaims. "Not even one other before you knocked Kathy up?"

"Nope."

"Man, no wonder you're so frustrated all the time. You need a change of diet. Liv, wanna volunteer?"

"Hey hey hey," Olivia protests. "I'll have you know I'm seeing a great guy so I'm not available to teach this man some new tricks right now."

"Who says I need to learn new tricks," Elliot huffs. "You learn the best tricks by riding the same horse every day."

"You did not just call your wife a horse!" Olivia exclaims and they all laugh again, the volume of their voices rising with the alcohol levels in their blood.

When they discuss the weirdest positions they've ever done the deed in, they all make some interesting confessions and Olivia bites her lip when she hears Elliot describe how he and Kathy had once had sex on the rear deck of a motor yacht they had rented with a group of friends and family, while the other guests were either inside or out front.

"Wasn't Kathy terrified you'd be caught?" Munch asks but Elliot confesses that his wife had actually gotten a real kick out of the sense of impending danger.

"So she gets off on it. I bet you found ways to milk that after," Fin grins.

Elliot just rubs the back of his neck but his face looks quite guilty. Olivia can't help looking at him differently now. He may be Mr. Monogamous but that doesn't have to mean he's Mr. Boring at all. She can see how he would have learned a lot, not in spite of but _because _he's been with the same woman for years. It must be great to be so in tune with someone else. When she and Elliot stand up simultaneously for a much needed bathroom break after all that drinking, her shoulder bumps his chest accidentally. She can feel his body heat through their clothes and it sends a shiver through her system. She looks up and into his eyes, wondering if he felt it too, but Elliot looks away quickly. His jaw is tense and that's his tell. He felt it too.

They part ways quickly in the bathroom area, Olivia turning right towards the ladies and Elliot left towards the gents. Once she plops down on the toilet, Olivia takes a few deep breaths. If she can still feel this way about her partner while dating Wes, that doesn't bode well for her new lover. She had hoped it would be different this time but it looks like it's the same song all over again. As long as she carries a torch for her married work partner, nobody really stands a chance of winning her heart.

Her mind drifts back to Gene almost automatically but she shakes her head. No. It's just sex with Gene. That's what they both want it to be. Nothing more. Nothing more …

…

**Hmmm. Are you sure about that, Olivia? And what about that partner of yours? Wouldn't it be interesting to see if you could teach each other some tricks after all? What do you say, readers? Wes? Gene? Elliot? All or none of the above? I have a few ideas myself but I'm open to suggestions :)**


	7. Dangerous

**I hope the reader who said they would stop reading now is still with us, because the previous chapter was definitely not intended to change the original course of this story. Olivia's feelings for her partner - which were pretty obvious around this time on the show - needed to be addressed. I was just curious how my readers, many of whom ship EO, would respond to the interaction between the partners and they didn't disappoint :)**

**I got twice as many votes for Gene as I got for Elliot (reviews plus Twitter responses) None for poor, reliable Wes. I always love it when EO shippers like me start rooting for the other guy :) ( As for the threesome that a few suggested ... this is not that kind of a story, sorry ;) )**

**I hope you'll stick around to see what I'm going to do with it. Trust me?**

**Wes isn't able to help Olivia get over her partner. Will someone else be?**

* * *

**7\. Dangerous**

It's over with Wes.

Olivia had known it that night, when her dormant feelings for her married partner resurfaced. She thought she'd been doing so well and then the sexual tension had soared between them again. They haven't acted on it of course. They never do. Elliot is married to the only person he's ever slept with and has four beautiful children to show for it. She would loathe herself if she ever did something to wreck that. She knows Elliot feels the same way and that's why they're always tiptoeing carefully along that invisible line between them. It's never going to happen and Olivia knows she will keep looking for that one man who will finally be able to fill up that space in her life, so there won't be any room for feelings for other men anymore.

She feels sad for Wes but she knows it wouldn't be fair to him to keep stringing him along, knowing it won't lead to that lasting thing they are both looking for. He hasn't been able to capture her full attention and she has told him over lunch that he deserves better than her.

Wes had protested a bit, asking her if this was about 'that player' - because she certainly deserves better than _him_. She had assured him it wasn't about Gene and they had parted amicably in the end. No, this isn't about Gene, she tells herself. Gene isn't long term material either. It's her. She has trust issues and so far, the only man she's ever really trusted is Elliot.

Still, she finds herself feeling giddy tonight. She's called Gene, making good on her promise not to be a stranger if things didn't work out with Wes. And now she is seeing him again tonight. Just for sex, she keeps telling herself but she can't ignore the sparkle in her eyes when she checks her makeup one last time in the mirror. He will be here any minute, picking her up at her place for the first time and her hands tremble when she fixes her hair once again. It's gotten long enough to pin up again but still, a few locks keep disagreeing with that assessment.

"Get a grip, Benson," she mumbles at her reflection but she jumps when the sound of the buzzer fills the apartment.

He's here and her stomach is in knots. He's rich and he's used to living in huge hotel penthouses and no doubt an even bigger mansion on Long Island. Her one-bedroom apartment will be nothing more than a stamp to him. She doesn't know why she should care what he thinks of her place but she does.

Her worries have been for nothing because Gene only has eyes for her. He's practically eating her alive with his eyes alone and her body starts tingling all over under his intense gaze. She had wanted to give him a casual hug but she's almost frozen in place, until Gene pulls her against his chest and kisses her deeply. When they come up for air, she blinks slowly and gazes up into his dark eyes.

"What was that for?" she mumbles, her voice drowsy as if she's been drinking. That is the effect his kiss has on her.

"I've missed you," Gene admits.

His voice sounds gravelly and she almost believes him.

"Right," she says, trying to disentangle herself from him.

"I mean it," Gene insists, surprising even himself.

But it's true. He's missed Olivia these past few weeks. Not because he'd been alone, because he can always find someone to go out with and to sleep with. He thinks it may be because she had been unavailable. A little voice in the back of his head tries to tell him that's not really him. He doesn't go after women who are taken; he's not that kind of a hunter. Ignoring that little voice, he takes a breath and tells Olivia,

"I got us tickets to the theater but I thought we'd grab a bite to eat first."

Olivia nods and he can see her recompose herself. His words mean something to her and that is dangerous. What is even more dangerous is, that he doesn't want to take them back. He is supposed to have a fun evening with a beautiful companion but he finds himself thinking he wouldn't want to spend this night with anyone other than Olivia. He really has missed her and has to remind himself not to keep staring at her during the limo ride to the restaurant. Her cheeks are flushed and he thinks it's adorable. He knows that's hardly a word that is associated with the tough Detective but it fits tonight. She looks bubbly and excited and it's contagious. Or maybe he'd felt like this on his way over to her place already.

'_Get a grip, Butler,'_ he chides himself silently. It's just a date like any other. No different from last week's dinner date with Katrina or his visit to an art exhibit with Mariana. He loves women of all walks of life, of all colors and of all sizes. It's the variety that makes him feel alive, he tells himself. He doesn't brag about his lifestyle but he knows his male friends are somewhat jealous. But he sees them tumbling in and out of relationships, trying to stick to one woman and failing most of the time, with one or two exceptions. A few of his friends seem to have found a woman to settle down and have a family with, but most of them are still looking and failing. So he doesn't even bother trying. He loves them all and he refuses to choose.

He watches Olivia as he helps her step out of the limousine. She's wearing a stunning, long black sleeveless evening gown and her tanned skin has a golden glow tonight. Her silver jewelry is modest but it's sparkling, matching the sparkle in her dark eyes. He wants to kiss her again right there but he knows it will have to wait. He holds on to her hand as they walk into the French restaurant he's chosen and he finds himself hoping Olivia will be a little impressed.

Olivia is trying very hard to act as if it is perfectly normal for her to be wined and dined like this without having to think about the costs. Gene will not let her pay for anything and tells her he just wants her to feel like a woman tonight. She thinks Gene may be the only man she's ever met who can do just that and it's a startling realization. She's never been a girly girl and she most certainly won't allow men to pick up all her tabs. She's way too emancipated for that. But there is something about Gene that just makes her accept it as a given. He pays for everything and then gives her a few mind-blowing orgasms on top of everything. It doesn't feel like he's buying her affection or her body at all. They have a mutual agreement about what this is, after all. The date-like evenings before they jump into bed together are a huge bonus but they're here for physical pleasure first and foremost.

Still, she enjoys dinner and the play enormously. When she's with Gene she feels like she's in some kind of fairy tale; a different world from the one she has to work in; a different New York. And she finds herself wishing she could always have this escape pod in her life because being with Gene recharges her and revitalizes her. When she leaves his company she feels ready to face the world again, even the worst horrors of her job.

But for now, those horrors are far away because Gene's mouth is on her body again. She arches her back when his mouth travels down her chest and abdomen slowly. He knows she wants him lower and he grins when she begins to squirm impatiently. He moves back up to feast on her breasts once more and Olivia moans, thrashing her head from side to side and digging her fingernails in his shoulders.

Gene caresses the outside of her thigh with one hand, keeping his balance on the mattress with his other arm. He moves his tongue over and around her peaked nipple slowly and his hand dips between her legs, finally touching her there.

Olivia gasps and he can't believe how hard the mere sight and sounds of her make him. Her naked body is stretched out for him and him alone and he wants to have all of her tonight. He feels a sudden possessiveness rise up inside him and he thrusts two fingers into her body unexpectedly.

'_Mine,'_ he thinks, pushing in deep and making Olivia cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Her hips buck up, meeting his hand eagerly and he begins caressing her insides, adding a third finger to stretch her a little. He moves his mouth to her other nipple and rocks his hips against her thigh as she rocks her hips into his hand.

"Gene," Olivia whispers and his name on her lips makes him shake with want.

He bites her breast gently just below the nipple while pushing his fingers in even deeper, coaxing more moans and pants out of her. The way she surrenders to him is an aphrodisiac in itself and he wonders if he could come against her thigh if they keep this up. He thinks he probably could.

Olivia feels his hard pole pressing against her thigh almost painfully and can't decide if she wants his fingers inside her, his mouth on her or his cock buried to the hilt inside her body. She wants it all, she thinks, bucking up once more when Gene hits a sensitive spot with his middle finger. She'll take the fingers for now, and the way he's biting down on her breast makes her body more sensitive all over somehow. She is trembling and knows that she'll come soon. Gene knows it too. He knows her body so well already and she closes her eyes, just letting him work his magic on her. He pumps his fingers deliciously, rocking against her with his cock and almost eating her breasts and she can't stop her orgasm even if she tried. She lets out a long sigh and hears Gene whisper to her encouragingly to let go and to come for him. She moans without restraint then, letting it all out as pleasure ripples through her body.

"Oh! Oh … oh yes! Oh! Oh! Oooh!"

Gene is thrilled to see Olivia go all out and let go of herself. '_I love this,'_ he thinks to himself, watching Olivia come apart at the seams, shaking and moaning, and then calming down and relaxing until there is a blissful smile on her perfect lips.

He really does love to see her like this; to watch how she responds to his touch. He is attuned to her like he's never been to any woman before and the thought takes him by surprise.

After he gently removes his fingers, Olivia rolls into him, snuggling up to his chest and kissing one of his pecs lovingly.

Lovingly …

No. He can't start thinking like that. Life doesn't work that way and he likes his life just the way it is. They've agreed what this is and what it most definitely is not. He's seeing Helen tomorrow and Olivia may pick up another datable guy again. She deserves to have someone who is hers alone, Gene thinks. And that's not him. It couldn't be him. Could it?

...

**Yay or nay?**


	8. Need

**Some more Gene Butler because I can. A different type of chapter this time, hope you don't mind!  
I'm wondering how exactly you are all picturing this man I made up. I have a pretty clear image of him in my head but I haven't been able to find a picture online yet that does him justice. He's 37, white, tall, dark hair and dark eyes. Any suggestions? My Twitter feed is always open :) If I get a few pictures maybe we can do a poll!**

* * *

**8\. Need**

Olivia is humming a song that's been stuck in her head all day after she'd heard it on the car radio. She is clearing her desk and putting her things in her locker after a long Monday. When she feels her partner's eyes on her, she turns around and looks at him with a question in her eyes.

Elliot shrugs and gives her a half smile.

"Just wondering why you're in such a good mood," he offers.

"You'd prefer a bad mood?" Olivia questions.

"No no. Not at all," Elliot is quick to say as he stands up to follow her lead and put his files away for the night. "Just wondering, you know …"

He trails off and Olivia knows only too well what he means. He wants to know if it has to do with the guy she's been dating. She has taken great care not to mention to anyone who she has or hasn't been seeing, or the fact that there was someone else for a few weeks. So as far as her coworkers know, she's been dating the same guy for almost five months now. It has to be a new record and they're curious.

Olivia can't really blame them. Unfortunately, she has nothing to tell them and nobody to introduce to them. She can't very well drag Gene to their regular bar and tell them she's been screwing him every chance she's gotten for a while now and there's nothing more to it, can she?

It's not like they see each other every weekend anyway. She isn't the only one Gene sleeps with and he has encouraged her to not give up on dating. She's told him she won't but as it turns out, she isn't dating at all. Not that she had an active dating life before due to her impossible working hours but she finds herself not even trying anymore. Her mind wanders to Gene more and more and it's frustrating. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was just supposed to be a hookup for a few fun nights but now he's stuck in her head. She can't wait to see him again to pick up where they left off last time and now that she knows she will see him in two days, she is in a good mood indeed.

"Well, I'm just happy with my life. Is that so strange?" Olivia finally tells her partner as she closes the last of her drawers and goes to get her coat.

"Um … it kind of is," Elliot says quietly.

Olivia turns around and Elliot almost bumps into her on his way to grab his own coat.

"What?"

"Well … you know …" Elliot hesitates and she knows he's right, even if he isn't actually saying what he's thinking.

She's never been happy with the hand life has dealt her and while she has always tried to make the best of it, to turn the tragedy of her conception and subsequent crappy childhood into something positive for survivors of abuse, she's never really felt free to enjoy life.

Until now.

It's just sex, she's told herself a thousand times, but she knows that whatever it is, it's having a more profound impact on her life than she had expected. If it was just sex, she could be with anyone. So, bottom line: it's not just sex. It's _him_, too.

Gene Butler.

She doesn't just long for good sex anymore. She longs for good sex with Gene. She's never been with anyone who knows her body like he does and pleasing him, making him feel good, has become a huge part of things too. He is so good to her that she just wants to give that back to him.

Sometimes when they are out together and she catches him watching her, she thinks he could come to care for her. She has to remind herself he is probably just as sweet to his other women, and just as attuned to their needs as he is to hers. She shouldn't try to read anything into his looks and touches and even his words because he's been very honest with her from the very start. It's just sex and companionship. He's not relationship material and won't commit to one woman.

And yet, she's in a good mood because he's called her and they've agreed to meet on Wednesday evening. It's in the middle of a week that he's spending in Manhattan so she knows he's probably going out with someone else tonight. Still, she's looking forward to seeing him in two days. That's probably why she's feeling so happy right now.

"Yeah," she says vaguely, hoping her partner will drop the non-subject for now.

"Well … good for you," she hears him say and that puts a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"If he hurts you, let me know and I'll break his legs for ya," Elliot says, and she chuckles, knowing he's only half joking.

"Don't," she says, trying for a stern tone but they are both smiling.

"As long as he's good to you," Elliot finishes.

She nods and purses her lips, turning away from her partner to head for the exit. She doesn't really know what to say to that. Gene is good to her when they're together, but he isn't hers. She knows that's not what Elliot thinks, and it wouldn't be what he wants for her. He genuinely wants her to be happy, she knows this.

Her partner falls into step next to her and she knows he is still curious. But she doesn't know what to tell him. She isn't in a real relationship at all. She just has a fuck buddy. And that fuck buddy is the one who is causing her to sing on the job and to feel happy and content.

She groans inwardly. This wasn't part of the plan ...

…

"Yes mother … yes mother, I know … Alright. I'll let you know."

While listening to his mother on the phone, Gene glances at the middle-aged blonde that had slipped out of his hotel bed and into the shower earlier. She's now coming back into the room, her hair pinned up to keep it dry and wrapped in a white fluffy towel, giving him a sultry smile. He knows she has to go because her husband is expecting her home before ten. Late night board meeting, she'd told him, like she usually does when she comes to his hotel room on Tuesdays. It's her way of staying fit and young, she says, so her husband won't start looking for a younger woman like so many men his age do when they hit a midlife crisis. Gene isn't in the habit of hitting on married women but there had been no way around this one. She has been in the lead from the start; not that he's complaining. Jeanne is a force to be reckoned with and she is refreshingly different from the rest. She's bold and she loves to ravage him. Variety, that's his thing, he tells himself once more.

He listens to his mother's voice as Mrs. Butler goes on about the upcoming Big Butler Bash as he calls it. It's an annual tradition his parents started years ago, inviting all their friends, a few business associates as well as the family members they can stand to their estate for an entire weekend of good food, cocktails, live music and dancing. Part of it is to raise funds for a charity of his mother's choosing, and part of it is just to have a great time with as many people as possible. Money is no object in the Butler household and his mom likes to show off her gardens, that are enormous and always well-kept, by herself and a crew of gardeners.

"If you could just stick to one girl for a few days that would be great darling," Mrs. Butler chides her son gently.

She knows he plans to be a bachelor forever and switches 'lady friends' regularly, although he hopes she doesn't know the extent of it. She's stopped bugging him for grandchildren a few years ago but he knows she is still holding out some hope in that regard. His two brothers will have to provide the grandchildren though. Not him.

"Well, that depends on who else you're inviting, mom," he tells his mother while winking at Jeanne, who has started getting dressed almost like a reversed striptease.

His mother mutters on a bit longer about his roving eye and he ends up promising her he'll bring a nice girl to the weekend before ending the call.

"I couldn't possibly leave home for an entire weekend, honey," Jeanne says, sauntering up to him, and Gene grins.

"That's alright baby. I'm sure I can find someone."

The truth is, he already knows who he wants to invite and he's seeing her tomorrow.

Olivia.

She's been on his mind more than he had expected lately. In fact, he always looks forward enormously to seeing her again. He's even thought a few times that he spotted her in the crowd on the streets of New York, and had felt very disappointed when it hadn't been her every time.

Her phone number has climbed considerably in his contact list on his phone over the past few months and after he's seen Jeanne out, he can't suppress a smile when he sees Olivia's name light up his screen. She's sent him a text.

'_What should I wear tomorrow? Casual or formal?'_

His first thought is that she should wear as little as possible but he knows she wants to know what they will be doing before they fall into bed together, so she can dress properly.

'_Let's keep it casual this time'_ he texts back.

He plans to just walk along the river with her for a while, breathe in the evening air now that the weather is improving. If summer kicks in like it seems to be doing, they will have clear skies during the Big Butler Bash in three and a half weeks and long, warm nights. He can already imagine Olivia between the silk sheets of his room at the estate and he hopes she'll accept his invitation. He's sure she will qualify as a nice girl in his mother's eyes.

...

He takes her text to mean that she's just as eager to see him again as he is to see her. Why else would she text him a whole day in advance? His own disappointment hits him like a ton of bricks when she has to cancel at the last minute because of her work.

"I'm so sorry but I can't get away now," she tells him over the phone. "This case … it's just … I can't leave."

There is despair in her voice and he can't help wondering about the case she's working on. She won't tell him, of course. He's just a corroborating witness in another case. He has no business knowing anything about her work beyond that and normally, they don't discuss it at all. Still, he wonders and he worries, because Olivia really sounds shaken up.

"I'm here if you need to talk," he hears himself say and he means it.

"Thanks Gene," Olivia says quietly, almost whispering, and then she hangs up.

Gene swallows hard. He is disappointed that he won't see her tonight but he also feels concern for her wellbeing. He wishes he could do something to help; anything so she won't sound so lost and desperate. He is used to being in the know and in charge, but his kinds of contacts can't help him with this. Nobody will tell him about an ongoing investigation at the NYPD and even if he knew what the case was, what could he do? He shakes his head as he walks to the minibar in his hotel room and pulls out a bottle of scotch. He's bummed that he won't get to see Olivia and he can't shake off the feeling that she's upset. He pours himself a glass and takes a sip, letting the strong liquor burn his throat. Maybe he should go out for a walk alone along the river, he thinks. He doesn't feel like calling another friend to take Olivia's place tonight. He had wanted to ask her if she'd come to the estate with him for the Big Butler Bash, but that will have to wait too.

This sucks.

As he strolls along the Hudson a while later, his mind keeps going back to Olivia, wondering how she's doing and what could have her so rattled. He finds himself wanting to go to the police station to see her but tells himself to stop thinking like that. She may not even be there if she's chasing a suspect of something horrible. He stares out over the water for a while, watching the sun set, and wishing she was with him to see it. He can just imagine the golden glow on her face in this light, her full lips slightly parted and moist from the wine he had planned to bring along; her perfect face framed by her dark locks and her dark eyes reflecting the orange, red and purple colors of the sky.

He suddenly feels alone and it's a new feeling. He's never felt alone before, companions always being just a phone call away. He had wanted to be here with her tonight, not someone else.

After a while he decides to send her another text on his way back to the hotel.

'_I'll be here if you need some company later on.'_

He hangs around the hotel bar for a while. One of the other guests seems interested in him but he waves her off. He doesn't know if Olivia has even read his text but he wants to be available for her tonight if she needs him.

He scoffs inwardly at himself. _Need _him? Need _him?_ Who is he kidding. She's with him for the sex, not to be comforted or to bare her soul to him about a harrowing case. She has friends for that, he assumes.

He doesn't hear from her that night or the next morning. He has a few meetings himself but during lunch, after checking his phone once again and not finding a message or a missed call, he decides to just call her himself from the restaurant after his companion leaves for his next meeting. She doesn't pick up until the fourth ring and sounds exhausted when he hears her say,

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself. How are you doing? Still working?" Gene asks.

"Yeah. We pulled an all-nighter. I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's okay Olivia. I understand. Did you solve the case you were working on?"

Olivia is silent then and Gene gets and odd feeling of dread when she stays silent for a few long seconds.

"Olivia?" he asks, and he can hear the insecurity in his own voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, we got him," she finally says, but her voice sounds very dejected.

"You don't sound happy about it," Gene remarks.

"No …"

He swears he hears tears in her voice now and he sits up, leaning forward on the table.

"What's wrong baby," he asks her softly.

"We were too late," he hears her whisper and now he knows she's holding back tears. "The little girl was already dead."

She sniffles and then adds,

"Maybe it's for the best after what he did to her but … God, she was only four ... and her parents ..."

He wishes he was with her now so he could wrap his arms around her, and he asks her,

"Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to come over?"

There is silence on the other end of the line again.

…

Olivia feels utterly drained. After working all day and night to catch the bastard who had taken a four-year old, they had found them too late. She just wants to curl up in a ball and cry for a while. And now Gene is calling. Her fuck buddy. Offering to come over. And however unexpected his offer is, all she can think is how desperately she wants to have his arms around her right now. She wants to cry even harder thinking about it. She knows he won't ask her any questions that she can't answer anyway and before she can change her mind or start overthinking it, she's sighed,

"Please."

The surrender in her voice, the sheer vulnerability, rocks him to the core.

"Where are you now?" he asks her, already on his feet and grabbing his jacket.

"Just packing up to go home."

"I'll meet you there."

Gene waves at the Maitre D', who knows to put the lunch on his tab and then he's off to Olivia's. He'll cancel his next meeting on the way over. All he knows is that he needs to be with her. Nothing else matters right now.

…

**Well well …  
Review, anyone?**


	9. Vulnerable

**9\. Vulnerable**

When Gene stops his car near Olivia's building, he sees another car pull up. It's Olivia and her partner, who has driven her home. He watches as the two Detectives talk for a minute before she gets out of the car. She goes inside, but her partner doesn't leave yet. He seems to be waiting for something and looks up at the building for a while. Gene wonders why the man is still there. What is he waiting for? Then he sees the light in Olivia's apartment go on, then off again. She blinks her lights three times, and that's when her partner starts his car and drives off. It must be their signal that she's inside and safe and although he's wondered how close these two actually are and if he isn't getting in the middle of something, right now he appreciates the man's concern for her wellbeing.

Once the other car has turned the corner, Gene gets out of his car and walks up to the building. Olivia buzzes him up quickly and he wonders what he'll find once he gets to her door. She must be dead on her feet and he suddenly feels awkward being here. But she asked him to. She said _please _and the hurt in her voice had been almost physically painful for him. He knocks on the door softly and takes a deep breath when he hears her unbolt the door and open it.

She looks up at Gene and the defeat in her dark eyes propels him into action. He steps forward and wraps her up in a warm, protective embrace. Olivia whimpers but burrows into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly. Gene doesn't know what to say to her, all he knows is that she shouldn't be alone right now.

"I'm here," he simply whispers a few times, gently stroking her back with one hand while keeping his other arm locked around her shoulders.

He kicks the door closed behind him with one foot and then leans against his, holding Olivia close to him. He knows she's still fighting her tears but he also knows she's about to break.

"I've got you baby," he tells her softly when he feels how she's still fighting, trying to control her breathing. "It's alright to cry. It's alright."

After another long minute, the first sob comes out. Olivia still doesn't want to give in but there is no stopping it anymore. The dam is breaking, one soft sob at a time. Tucked away safely against Gene's chest, she knows that it really is alright to let it all out and she finally gives in.

She cries softly at first but then louder, lamenting the loss of little Shirley's life and cursing the unfairness of it all. Gene absorbs all of her pain and frustration silently, just holding her and kissing her temple or her hair from time to time and stroking her back.

And it's enough.

Olivia knows her face is going to be puffy and red but it doesn't seem to matter. She has no idea how long she's been crying but she knows she's never cried like this before in her life. Not in front of someone else anyway. It's cathartic but it's also exhausting and after a while, Gene suggests that they sit down. Olivia agrees and she snuggles up against him on the couch, taking a few deep breaths to regain her composure just a little bit. She feels absolutely drained and when Gene encourages her to close her eyes, her protest is only for show. She is asleep within minutes.

…

Gene watches her sleep. He has seen her sleeping many times before but it's never been like this. He isn't with her for physical pleasure but merely to give her emotional support. He is here because he feels a need deep inside him to know that Olivia will be alright. He tries very hard not to think about how new that feeling is to him; tries to tell himself it's just the unusual circumstances because Olivia has such an unusual job. He pushes away any thoughts about possible other reasons that he might feel this way, not ready to examine any of them or even acknowledge there might _be_ other reasons. His back is beginning to protest a little because he is slumped in the corner of the couch a little awkwardly, but he remains still for as long as possible. He doesn't want to disturb Olivia now that she is getting some much needed rest.

When she stirs and her eyes flutter open after half an hour, he uses the opportunity to suggest they move to her bed. Olivia simply nods and lets him lead her into her bedroom. He helps her out of her outer clothes, leaving her underwear and a tank top on and then quickly strips out of his dress shirt and pants before laying down next to her.

"Just go back to sleep," he tells Olivia softly.

He knows she must be wondering if he expects anything else from her, but he doesn't. It's not why he's here, he assures her.

Olivia closes her eyes but doesn't fall asleep again right away. She still feels drained and empty, but she is also very much aware now of Gene's presence. He is here, in her bed, and not expecting sex from her. He's here for her, so she won't be alone. She has cried in his arms and he's still here. Her vulnerability hasn't scared him off and he is laying with her in the middle of the afternoon because she needs to sleep.

He cares.

And it makes her wonder.

"Shouldn't you be working?" she mumbles against his neck.

Gene rubs her cheek softly with his own.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm here now and you need to sleep. And later on, you need to eat. Just rest now, alright?"

"Alright."

The next time she wakes up, it's already getting a little dark outside and Gene isn't next to her anymore. For a minute, she thinks he must have left and she doesn't know how to feel about that. But then she hears something in her apartment and she slips out of bed to see what he's up to.

Gene smiles at her from the kitchen when she comes out of her room.

"What's going on here?" Olivia inquires, looking at all the activity in her kitchen.

"I'm making dinner," Gene tells her with a grin. "I had some groceries delivered. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh … no … I guess not?" she says, highly surprised at his actions but not displeased.

Gene is moving around in her kitchen in just his dress shirt and boxer shorts, and he seems to feel right at home there.

"Why don't you take a shower and freshen up while I finish up here," Gene suggests.

"I didn't know you could cook," Olivia mumbles before turning around to go and take a shower, because that does sound like a good idea.

"I am a man of many talents," Gene declares, and Olivia chuckles.

He sure is right about that.

Once in the bathroom when she looks in the mirror, her appearance shocks her a little. She looks horrible, her face still puffy, with traces of smudged makeup underneath her eyes and even on her cheeks. No wonder Gene had sent her off to freshen up, she thinks. This isn't exactly what he's used to seeing when they hook up.

She takes a long shower and when the water begins to cool, she lets it pour over her face to hopefully cool and calm her skin. She then takes her time applying facial cream on her skin, dabbing some extra underneath her eyes to hopefully get rid of the bags under her eyes a little quicker. She slips into her soft pink robe and finds herself finally feeling somewhat human again. The loss of Shirley Ross's life will haunt her for a while longer, but the edge has been taken off after a good cry, some sleep and a shower. And as if on cue, her stomach starts to growl when she returns to the kitchen and the smell of whatever Gene has cooked up fills her nostrils.

"It's just pasta," Gene tells her before she can ask, "but the sauce is a family recipe."

They sit side by side on the stools at her breakfast bar and dig in. After finishing her meal, Olivia announces that she most definitely needs to have that family recipe. Gene smiles at her, content that she's eaten as much as she has.

"I think that can be arranged," he tells her and when Olivia tilts her head and narrows her eyes a little, he realizes that she knows that there's more. It's a strange feeling, this sense of being seen when he's made sure all his life not to let people see too much of him. But it's as if Olivia can see right through him.

"What?" he asks her with a slightly nervous chuckle and Olivia's perfect eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know, but …"

He feels clumsy now and that is definitely a new feeling. Gene Butler is not clumsy when dealing with a woman!

"I thought _you_ were going to say something, actually," Olivia remarks, unknowingly saving him from his embarrassment. Or is it knowingly?

"Now how did you know that?" he asks her, leaning over to tap her nose with his finger.

He smiles when she grins at him, and he feels more confident again.

Olivia shrugs.

"You were, weren't you?" she asks and he admits it then.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. I don't know if this is the right time to ask though."

"I'm feeling better than before, thanks to you," Olivia says, and she puts a hand over his on the breakfast bar.

"I'm glad I could help," Gene tells her warmly, covering her hand with his other hand.

Then he tells her about the Big Butler Bash, and his mother's request that he bring a nice girl along this year.

"So I was thinking, if you come along you can ask my mom about the pasta sauce recipe yourself," he finishes.

"You have the recipe. You just made it," Olivia reminds him and it's his time to shrug.

"I'm still asking you along."

When Olivia doesn't respond right away, he wonders what she's thinking. As transparent as he just felt with her, she is still somewhat of a mystery to him.

"It wouldn't be a date, if that's what you're wondering," he offers her and when he sees the question in her eyes fade, he knows it was the right thing to say.

"Alright. I think I understand. How do I introduce myself to the other guests then?"

"I'll introduce you," Gene says gallantly but that's not what Olivia meant.

"So how will _you_ introduce me?" she insists. "As your concubine?"

That makes Gene laugh out loud and Olivia grins too. But she's being serious. Until now, she and Gene had just hooked up for sex but something seems to be changing and she needs to know what that change entails. He's here now as a friend; that's already a big change. And now he's asking her along to this family thing. He has assured her it's not really a family event, just an event that happens to be organized by his mother at their estate. There will be lots of other people, friends and business associates; even the odd celebrity. Is he bringing her as a friend? Wouldn't that change the nature of their arrangement a little too much?

"I'd like to introduce you as a good friend. If that's alright with you?"

Olivia wiggles her head. She wouldn't call them good friends, yet. She barely knows him, aside from his body. And that was supposed to be it.

"Unless you don't consider us friends," Gene adds, making a pouty face that makes her chuckle and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ass."

"I know you like my ass," Gene retorts. "And I adore yours."

They look into each others' eyes and something shifts again. Olivia bites her lip and her eyes drop to Gene's mouth while his drop to her cleavage.

"Can you stay a little while longer?" Olivia asks softly and they both know what she's asking him.

Unfortunately, Gene needs to check his watch first.

"You have other plans tonight?" Olivia inquires.

"Would you hate me terribly if I told you I do?" Gene asks, and if she didn't know any better, she would think he feels a little guilty about having plans.

But why would he feel guilty? She was supposed to be with him last night, not tonight. Of course he has other plans. She knows his lifestyle and they've always been open about their expectations of each other.

"I could never hate you, Gene," she assures him, placing a hand against his cheek. "Just … don't leave right away?"

The both slide off the stools and into each other's arms then, and before kissing her Gene tells her that he has almost two hours before he has to be elsewhere. Olivia's body clenches in several places while Gene kisses her deeply and she kisses him back eagerly. Almost two hours. They should spend them wisely.

And they do. Gene makes quick work of her robe, growling when he discovers that she is completely naked underneath. Olivia drags him into her bedroom and before they hit the mattress, his shirt and boxer shorts are on the floor. Any remaining pain and frustration about the case is translated into a heated passion with which Olivia rides her lover, her body gushing with a feral need to be satisfied. No foreplay was needed and Gene is hard as a rock inside her. The man is built for sex and she can't get enough of him. She knows he will be inside another woman before the night is over but she tries not to think about that. He is here now, for her, and she's going to take all she can get before he has to leave.

She comes hard suddenly before she can stop it and her body shakes as her orgasm rips through her. When Gene flips them over and attacks her breasts with his tongue, lips and teeth, Olivia arches her back and grabs the headboard of the bed to give him maximum access to her body.

He grunts her name a few times while he fucks her hard, her perfect body writhing underneath him with the pleasure he is giving her. He wishes he could go even deeper, wishes he could crawl into her skin completely to be one body with her. He has seen the emotion in her eyes and he feels a need to get even closer to her, perhaps on a different level. When she shatters around him for the second time since they started their erotic dance, he joins her, emptying himself, and it feels like he is being poured out completely into her. It's almost like an out-of-body experience that leaves him speechless for a long time, even after their bodies have calmed down and they are resting underneath the covers together.

Even later, when he drives back to his hotel to meet Natalie, he is still a little dazed. Today had been different in every way, from holding Olivia as she cried to making dinner for her and then making love to her like he had never experienced before.

Making love, you say? Gene asks himself.

He shakes his head. He needs to snap out of it and fast. Natalie is waiting for him. It's just sex. This is the life he has chosen and this is how it's going to stay.

…

**Or is it?  
Dun dun ...**


	10. Siren

**10\. Siren**

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

It's not the first time Gene Butler has heard those words and he knows it won't be the last time. Usually, he is okay with it because he'd seen it coming. But this time, he knows it's him.

"I don't think you were completely here with me, Gene," Natalie adds, and she's right.

He has been distracted all evening and naturally that shows in his actions towards her in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I just have a lot on my mind," he tries, but he already knows that he will not be seeing Natalie again.

The brunette is combing her long hair in front of the mirror of his hotel bathroom, already fully dressed again. He knows he managed to satisfy her physically but he also knows that it wasn't as intense as it usually is. The women he sees on and off, come back to him for that intensity and he feels like he's failed Natalie tonight.

"It's alright, Gene. Don't worry about it. It was fun while it lasted."

Maybe he should feel some wounded pride at her words, but he just senses relief that the brunette is letting him off the hook this easily. After reapplying her makeup, Natalie gives him a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. And then she's out of his life.

Gene sits down hard on one of the armchairs in his room and sighs. This wasn't supposed to happen. He's always prided himself in being completely in the moment with a woman, whether it be their very first time or the thirtieth time having sex. But tonight, he is distracted, thoughts of another brunette invading his mind in a way that he hasn't experienced before. Even now, he wonders if it's too late to call her, just to see how she's doing.

He jumps up again and paces his room for a minute, shaking his head at himself. How is he going to have any kind of sex life if this doesn't go away? He can't keep thinking about Olivia when he's with someone else. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. Gene grabs a bottle from the mini bar and twists the cap off to take a long swig. He winces when the liquor burns his throat and looks at the bottle to see what is is that he is drinking. Pure vodka.

He sighs, then shrugs and takes another swig. Maybe he should just get drunk and sleep it off, alone. Tomorrow afternoon he goes back to Long Island anyway. He wonders if Olivia will go back to work on Friday, and twenty minutes later, as he empties the bottle and sinks back into the fluffy pillows of his bed, he whispers just before he falls asleep,

"Be safe, Olivia. Be safe."

…

"A long weekend off? This is a first, Detective. Anything I should know? Are you feeling alright?"

Olivia smiles at her Captain's reaction to her request, but the idea of going to the Butler estate has been growing on her and she's sent Gene a text on Monday to ask him if he still wants her to come along, and to ask him the exact dates and times.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I understand you've been seeing some lucky man these past few months, correct?"

"Yes sir," Olivia replies.

"And this weekend … does it have anything to do with this man?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, good for you. I'll have your request approved right away."

"Thank you, sir."

Her smile lingers on her lips while she returns to her desk and her partner watches her as she sits back down.

"Are we ever going to meet this one?" he asks her, and Olivia's smile widens. If only he knew …

"Don't know," she says vaguely.

"But that weekend off … it's with him, right?"

Olivia arches an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Why do you want to know?"

Elliot shrugs and his eyes sparkle when he tells her,

"Just looking out for my partner."

She knows he means it and she does appreciate it, but she's not ready to tell Elliot about Gene. He wouldn't understand. And so she simply ends the conversation by telling him,

"Well, you won't be needing to look out for me that weekend."

They go back to work and in a way, Olivia is relieved when they get a case about twenty minutes later. She feels a little bubbly about going away with Gene for a few days and she can't really focus on the paperwork they were doing. Being out in the field will distract her, and soon she finds her groove again. Elliot doesn't ask her about her man again but she knows he glances at her from time to time. She wonders what he sees, because she isn't supposed to be excited about spending time with a man that she's only seeing for sex. She'll be meeting his parents and his brothers, for crying out loud. He wants to introduce her as a friend. A good friend. Now that she's decided to go, she is beginning to wonder if he's brought any other women home like this. He had mentioned his mother asking him to bring a nice girl, but maybe she asks him that every year. She doesn't have a clue about what is considered normal in the Butler household. When it comes down to it, she barely knows Gene. She decides that she will ask Gene for some more specifics about his family the next time they hook up.

It's the Tuesday before their weekend off when they meet again. Gene is in Manhattan to tie up some loose business ends before taking a week off.

"A week?" Olivia asks him over a drink at the bar at his hotel.

Gene smirks.

"Yeah. Figured I could do with some rest after our … weekend."

He caresses her cheek with the backs of his fingers as he says the word 'weekend', insinuating all kinds of activities that make her stomach clench. Even after all these months, he can still set her body on fire with just a touch. She wants him, right now. That's why they see each other, after all. She slips off of her bar stool and leans against Gene's knee.

"You wanna go already?" he asks her, since they had been discussing going out to dance.

Olivia leans forward until her mouth touches his ear before telling him huskily,

"I don't wanna go out anymore."

Gene feels hot and cold simultaneously, lust washing over him. If there weren't any other people around, he'd pick Olivia up and throw her over his shoulder to drag her off caveman-style to his room. But Olivia seems to be in the lead now. She lets her hand glide down his arm until she can take his hand in hers, and he stands up, ready to follow her wherever she wants to go. Her brown eyes are trained on his and he knows he couldn't resist her even if he tried. She's drawing him in, her full lips slightly parted because her breathing has quickened, and he feels his cock throb, already longing to be inside her again.

"Which floor?" she asks him, her voice raspy.

"Penthouse."

"Let's go."

She leads him out of the bar and to the elevator, and once the doors close behind them, she pushes him up against the back of the elevator and kisses him hard, taking his breath away. Her kisses are hungry and their hands go everywhere, and by the time they get to the penthouse, he is ready to rip her tight black dress off of her body and take her up against the elevator wall.

They tumble out of the elevator and Olivia only gives him time to open his hotel door before she's on him again. They are out of their clothes within minutes and before he knows it, he's flat on his back on the big bed and Olivia is putting her mouth on him, devouring him as if she hasn't eaten in a week. Her mouth is hot and wet, her throat is velvet and he can't believe how hard she makes him. He has to stop himself from thrusting up too hard into her eager mouth.

"Oh-livia!" he croaks after a mere minute, trying to warn her that he's already close to blowing, but Olivia doesn't stop.

He sits up quickly and pushes against her shoulders gently, until she finally pulls away.

She smiles up at him, his erect cock bobbing against her lower lip.

"In you," is all Gene manages to gasp, he's that close to spilling his load prematurely.

Olivia, who had been sitting between his legs on her knees, moves back, leaning back on her elbows and spreads her legs for him, making him groan with want at the sight. She's already dripping and is clearly impatient as he fumbles with a condom before crawling over her.

"What's gotten into you tonight," he rumbles in her ear.

"You," is all she says, pulling him down on top of her, and he pushes into her in one fluent movement.

Olivia lets out a small cry, arching her back, but before he can wonder if he's hurt her, she grabs his ass and pulls him in even deeper.

"You," she whispers again and it reminds him of the time they were together when she'd been so emotional about a case.

That same feeling of intense closeness washes over him, a need to be inside her that goes beyond the physical. She's put a spell on him, he's sure of it, because he doesn't know if he can ever let her go now. He's said goodbye to Natalie, Diane and Rebecca over the past weeks but he dreads the day that Olivia will stop seeing him.

He pounds into her, his body covering hers completely and his lips suckling her neck while her hard nipples scrape his chest. He's on top but he knows she has the power tonight. He is losing himself in her and it's a new feeling. A dangerous feeling but one he can't resist.

Olivia pants and moans and whispers words of encouragement, and it's the most beautiful song he's ever heard. She's his Siren, enchanting him and drawing him in, and he doesn't care anymore if she makes his ship crash into the rocks as long as he can have her like this. When he feels her body clench around him, he works hard to give her maximum pleasure and when she cries out, he is right there with her. His body is pumping and Olivia keeps moaning while she comes, her fingernails digging in his back as her body shakes with pleasure underneath him.

Once they both relax, Gene flips them over and Olivia kisses his chest before resting her head on it. She sighs contently. She feels at home with Gene. She knows that thought alone should make all of her alarm bells go off, but she is too spent to think about it. She jumped him tonight to emphasize that they're just together for sex but she's not sure if it is working. Her body is relaxing and her mind is foggy. She thinks she could fall asleep right here and now, just like this, with Gene's softening cock still inside her and her sensitive flesh still tingling around it, while his warm hands caress her back and ass. She can ask him about his family and the upcoming weekend later. She just needs to sleep for a while …

…

**To be continued. Your thoughts?**


	11. Family

**11\. Family**

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

Gene is lying on his back and Olivia on her side, her head resting on Gene's shoulder. She is drawing patterns on his bare chest. They've been relaxing in bed for a while, after taking a short nap, eating a little and then resuming their bedroom activities. Olivia is glad that Gene isn't in a hurry this time to get somewhere else and she thinks it's a good time for a little chat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Gene pulls the comforter up a little until it covers Olivia's bare shoulder and she kisses his nipple to thank him for keeping her warm. Then she asks him,

"Tell me more about your family and friends I'll be meeting?"

Gene turns his head to kiss her forehead and then starts telling her about his parents and two younger brothers, Frank and Blake. His father had amassed his fortune by working hard in his own biotech company and his mother had been the interior decorator for one of the offices.

"They met, hit it off and have been together ever since. 39 years and counting," Gene tells her proudly.

Olivia is mildly surprised. Somehow, with Gene's obvious issues with commitment, she had expected him to come from a broken home. But he assures her that his parents are still very happy together, as she will no doubt see for herself this weekend.

"So they've set a good example," Olivia remarks.

"Hmmm," Gene hums, nodding. "Dad never wanted another woman again after meeting mom."

"And before?"

Gene chuckles.

"You're trying to find out where I got my roving eye from?" he asks with a grin.

"I guess," Olivia says with a shrug, but she's far more interested than she wants to let on.

"I'm not really sure where I get it from. I know dad was popular with the ladies but he doesn't talk much about his time before mom. For me, when we all reached the dating age, I soon found out that when I was with one girl and I saw another one, I wanted to know how she kissed too. Needless to say that my first girlfriend didn't appreciate that."

"I bet."

"I tried to stick to one girlfriend in highschool you know. Because that's what was expected of me."

"But?"

Gene hesitates, and Olivia wonders if there isn't more to Gene's story after all.

"Lets just say that once I had sex with a few different women, I figured it would be a shame for me to pick only one," Gene says after a few moments.

The Detective in her wants to push a little harder because he's clearly leaving something out, but she hesitates. It's none of her business, she tells herself and so instead of prodding into Gene's inner psyche any further for now, she asks him,

"And your brothers?"

"Frank's the serious one of the three. Goes with being the middle child I guess. He's actually been engaged once but the woman bailed on him after five years. It's been a while but I think he's still recovering from that. He's been on a few dates since, but nothing too serious for now. Very boring."

Olivia laughs at Gene's last comment. Of course he would think his brother is boring for not getting laid.

"And Blake, is it? He's the youngest, right?" she asks.

"Yeah. He's our mother's pet. They had him when Frank and I were already in school so he's been spoiled rotten. We tease him with that of course but he can take it. Don't tell him I said it but he's actually a good guy."

"Not boring?" Olivia asks and Gene chuckles.

"Not as boring as Frank, if that's what you mean, but not nearly as exciting as yours truly."

Olivia giggles and pushes herself up on one elbow to look Gene in the eye.

"You're definitely exciting. And sweet."

Gene's eyes soften and he reaches up to caress her cheek.

"So are you."

"I've got my own issues," she tells him. It's not often that someone tells her she's sweet, after all.

"Who says I've got issues?" Gene retorts, as if her choice of words somehow contain a mild judgment of his lifestyle.

"I didn't say that," Olivia is quick to say, but his defensiveness actually tells her that there may be something there after all.

"You had better not. It's enough that my mother thinks I'm crazy for still not settling down."

"She probably wants grandkids by now," Olivia guesses and Gene rolls his eyes.

"Please don't bring that up when you meet her, alright? Let her focus on getting Frank a new bride-to-be so she'll leave me alone."

Olivia leans in to kiss Gene on the lips.

"I won't bring it up, promise," she mumbles against his lips, trying very hard to banish any thoughts of having kids from her mind.

Gene's hands begin to roam, one hand finding a breast while the other tangles in her hair.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he tells her and she accepts the compliment without reading too much into it. There are millions of gorgeous women in the world and Gene doesn't want to pick just one, so she shouldn't let her mind go there. He is her escape from her hectic, oftentimes dark work life and she is one of several women who appreciate his body immensely. She doesn't know how many women he sees on and off exactly, and she doesn't want to know. When he pulls her in for another kiss, she closes her eyes and sinks into him once more. It's their third time of the night and she knows she will be sore in the morning but she doesn't care. She will carry it as a reminder that sex is supposed to be thrilling and satisfying, and not a weapon to be used against the defenseless.

…

It's Friday afternoon at last and Olivia is packed and ready to go when Gene arrives to pick her up for their trip to the Butler Estate on Long Island. Olivia grins when she sees the white limousine in front of her building. She should have known. The driver quickly puts her luggage in the trunk while Gene helps her into the spacious backseat of the limo. It's not her first limo ride with him but it's not something she is used to yet either. She wonders now if she's properly dressed to meet the Butlers and smooths out the skirt of her purple dress when the car begins to move.

"You look absolutely stunning," Gene tells her as if reading her mind and she smiles at him.

He looks great himself in his tuxedo, a black one this time with a crisp white shirt. He catches her taking him in and shrugs.

"Mom's orders," he tells her by way of explanation. "She's traditional that way."

Olivia tries to relax during the drive but can't help wondering about Mrs. Butler. Blake may be her favorite because he's the youngest, but Gene also seems to be trying to please her. She wonders if all three men are as handsome as Gene, and if they got their looks from their father.

When they arrive, Olivia forgets all her questions and just takes in her surroundings. The white mansion is stunning, a truly classical building, complete with huge pillars framing the stairs leading up to the entrance. There is a fountain in front of the main house, the driveway wrapping around it, and there is a secluded parking area to the side, surrounded by trees. Gene takes her hand as they walk up the stairs to the house and holds it when they walk inside to find his parents. Olivia looks behind her but she should have known that their luggage is already being attended to. They walk through the main hall and Olivia looks up to try and see where the stairs lead.

"Later," Gene tells her softly. "We have to greet the folks first."

Olivia wonders if this is what it feels like to meet the in-laws for the first time, because she's actually nervous. She wants them to like her so they won't bother Gene, she tells herself. Yes, that's it. He just asked her along to have a good time and get his mother off his back, and she gets to spend a long weekend in luxury and with good food and sex as a reward. She's made worse deals in her life.

Once they've crossed the main hall, Gene leads her through the large double doors underneath the stairs into a spacious room that is as wide as the entire main building and looks like a giant indoor veranda with an amazing view of the gardens.

Gene grips her hand a little tighter when he spots his parents and she wonders if he's a little nervous himself. But why would he be? Mr. Butler, in a spotless black tuxedo like his son, spots them and waves them over, nudging his wife to let her know they have arrived. Mrs. Butler's face lights up when she sees them and Olivia immediately registers how much these people love their son. Blake may be the spoiled one but she is certain that the other two brothers have never had a lack of love, judging by how happy the older couple is to see them.

Mr. Butler has white hair and a white, neatly trimmed beard and mustache, very much a distinguished gentleman. He clasps Gene's outstretched hand with both hands and shakes it. He has his father's eyes, Olivia thinks, just before Mrs. Butler addresses her.

"And what is your name, young lady? Gene here didn't bother to let us know who he was bringing."

"As usual," Mr. Butler adds with a wink that tells Olivia that it doesn't bother the older man one bit.

"Hank!" Mrs. Butler shushes her husband, but the man just keeps grinning.

Mrs. Butler rolls her eyes and Olivia likes how playful they are with each other.

"I'm Olivia, pleased to meet you," Olivia responds and Gene finally has to let go of her hand when Mrs. Butler reaches for both her hands with outstretched arms.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady. Welcome to our home, and please call me Anne."

Anne Butler squeezes her hands before letting go. She looks like a classy woman, her greyish blonde hair cut in a modern bob and wearing a layered black and brown dress that flows loosely around her body and ends about a foot above her ankles. She's in high heels and Olivia has no doubt that she can still walk in them like a queen.

They trade places then and Hank Butler greets Olivia cordially while Anne Butler hugs oldest child.

"She's beautiful," mother whispers to son and Gene smiles proudly when they break apart.

He knew Olivia would pass the first test with flying colors. Not that the Butlers only judge people on their appearance, but still, it's the first thing you see. But anyone can tell that Olivia isn't just beautiful on the outside, he thinks. She radiates kindness, even if she seems a little guarded now. He's seen her tough side when she's at work but he sees her softness most clearly when she sleeps. She must have been an adorable girl when she was little.

He realizes that he knows nothing at all about Olivia's life. He usually doesn't know a lot about the women he's with, only what they choose to divulge when they're out on the town with him. But Olivia hasn't told him a single thing about herself or her family. He doesn't know if she has siblings or even if her parents are still alive. It hits him that she knows more about him than he knows about her. And that's new. Gene Butler doesn't share. He only enjoys, and gives pleasure. It's intimate yet impersonal, with no risks of getting hurt.

"Gene?"

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Olivia, who is gesturing at the other guests that are enjoying drinks and a variety of hors 'd'oeuvres. His parents have already moved on to greet the next guests arriving.

"You wanna point out your brothers to me, and other people I should know?"

"Yes, of course," he says quickly, taking her hand once again. "Let's see if Frankie's here yet."

They walk through the huge glass sliding doors that lead outside. The back of the classical mansion is surprisingly modern and light, the main building materials being glass and white marble. They walk down the marble stairs that fan out into the lawn. The tables are arranged so that guests will automatically veer to the right towards the pool area and the outside bar, where a stage has been set up for a live band.

"Mother will want to show off her gardens before the weekend is over," Gene tells Olivia, gesturing to his left. "But we're going to party a little first."

He plucks two glasses of champagne off the tray of a waiter passing them and hands one to Olivia. They clink their glasses together but before they can even take a sip, they are interrupted by a loud "Genie!" from behind Olivia.

"Frankie!" Gene shouts back before the two brothers grab each other's right hand and bump their right shoulders together.

It only takes Frank a second to turn and check out his older brother's companion.

"And who do we have here?"

…

**More soon!**  
**A/N: I imagine Hank Butler to look somewhat like Sean Connery in Hunt For Red October and Anne Butler looks like Helen Mirren in my mind. Will post pictures with my Update Tweet :D**  
**Meanwhile, your reviews are appreciated. The next chapter will have some more 'action' ;)**


	12. Brothers

**12\. Brothers**

"This is Olivia," Gene tells Frank while placing a hand on the small of her back.

Olivia looks at the tall man and can't help noticing differences as well as similarities between the two brothers. They both have brown eyes and dark hair, but Frank is a bit taller and his face seems slightly longer than Gene's. Or maybe it just seems that way because he sports a closely trimmed beard.

Frank extends his hand and she shakes it.

"Pleased to meet you, Olivia. I'm Frank Butler. The normal one."

His eyes twinkle and he can't help laughing at his own joke, while Gene punches him in the shoulder playfully.

"Careful Frank. This one's a cop," he warns his brother.

Olivia just shakes her head at the two men. Frank also snatches a glass of champagne off a tray and they finally have their first drink.

"So, a cop right? I'm intrigued," Frank says after a while as the three of them tour the grounds to show Olivia around and to greet several other guests. Olivia sees quite a few guests, male and female alike, looking at her with great interest as she walks between the two handsome men.

"Yeah," she nods as she puts away her empty glass.

Gene quickly secures a new glass for her as well as himself and then leads his two companions to the Butler family table, that's close to the stage.

"So how did my brother get to date a cop?"

Gene pulls out a chair for Olivia and tells his brother as she sits down,

"In fact, we met in her interrogation room."

Olivia can't help chuckling, because they both know Frank will want to know everything now.

"What did he do now? You can tell me, Olivia. I'm very discreet about these things," Frank says with a wink as he sits down opposite her.

"Right. Because you're the normal one," Olivia says dryly.

"Aaaah," Frank hums, shaking his finger at her. "Very clever, officer."

"Detective, actually," Gene chips in.

Olivia hears a hint of pride in Gene's voice and she smiles warmly at him. He sits down next to her and returns her warm smile. She'd prefer not to talk about her job at parties, but she still likes how Gene makes her feel with his correction of his brother.

"Detective? Wow. And what kind of crimes do you detect, Detective?"

"Sex crimes, actually," Olivia says without batting an eye and Frank is thrown for just a second.

"Yeah. How else do you think she met _me_?" Gene jokes, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

Frank doesn't really have a comeback and Olivia saves him by telling him that Gene was interviewed - not interrogated - as a witness.

"A _corroborating _witness. Doesn't that sound cool?" Gene asks his brother. "I'm due in court soon. It's all very official."

He downs the remainder of his second glass of champagne and grins proudly. Just then, the band comes onto the stage and begins setting up their things for their first performance, and they are all temporarily distracted. Gene can tell that his brother wants to know more about Olivia and about her line of work, and he feels a pang of possessiveness in his gut. He knows he has no right to be possessive of Olivia, not here or anywhere else, so he tries to ignore it and focus on the relaxed conversation of his date and his brother. Frank tells her about the band, and asks her about her own music preferences. And after a while, he expertly steers the conversation back to Olivia's job and how she came to be a cop. He even gets her to divulge that she is an only child, no brothers or sisters. Gene makes a remark every now and then but listens mostly. Olivia is actually telling Frank more about herself than she's ever told him and while he appreciates the information, it bothers him a little. Then again, he's never asked her anything personal like Frank is doing. He knows what she tastes like, he knows all her sweet spots and the sounds she makes when she has an orgasm, but he doesn't really know _her_.

Gene spots an old college buddy and excuses himself to go and greet him. He grabs a beer with Leo and they catch up, while he keeps an eye on his table from a distance. Frank and Olivia seem to be having a great time. They're laughing and drinking and Frank gets Olivia a few appetizers while they await the first banquet of the weekend. When the band finally begins to play, Frank shows off his singing skills. Gene knows his brother has a good singing voice, and he'll probably be on stage before the night is over.

...

"So, how do you like my brother so far? Have you and he been dating long?" Frank asks her.

The question is innocent enough but Olivia still hesitates. How does she like Gene so far? He's hot and passionate but also very sweet and considerate in bed. But she can't tell his brother that. Maybe she should just go with the truth.

"I like him, but I can't say I know him very well yet."

Frank leans back in his chair and watches her for a moment before saying,

"Ah. I see."

And just like that, Olivia knows she has been categorized. Frank instantly understands the nature of her relationship with Gene and somehow, it bothers her. Not that he knows. She doesn't really care that he knows. There's something else that gnaws at her, but she can't quite put a finger on it yet.

"You're a stunning and interesting woman, Olivia," Frank continues. "I know Gene and he's an open book. He'd never lie to you but he's not relationship material. If you've been with him for any length of time, you know that."

Olivia doesn't like the turn their conversation has taken very much, and leans back in her seat with a slight frown.

"I know what I have with him," she states flatly.

"Sex."

She blinks at Frank's blunt remark and then he goes in for the kill when he tells her,

"I love my brother, Olivia, but you can do better than him."

Olivia stands up then. She knows Frank has a point, but she doesn't like the way he is throwing it in her face. She didn't come here to hear obvious truths, just to have a good time. When she turns away from the man, Gene is suddenly by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. She doesn't know where he has come from so quickly but she's glad he's back and leans into him a little.

"Let's dance," she says softly and Gene nods, leading her away from the table and onto the dance floor in front of the stage.

He looks back at his brother once, then focuses on Olivia. Something has her rattled and he doesn't like it. He holds her close as they sway to the music in silence and kisses her earlobe softly. He feels her breathe out against his neck but when he pulls back to look at her, she turns her face away from his and presses her cheek against his shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby," he finally asks her.

"Nothing."

"Did my brother upset you?"

When she doesn't answer him, he pushes her away from him, almost forcing her to look at him.

"Olivia? What did Frank say to you?" he asks her urgently.

"Nothing," she repeats quickly. "It's … not important."

Before he can push the issue, he hears a very familiar voice booming over the music and the chatter of the guests, and he turns to see the new guest approaching from the direction of the house. Fashionably late as always, but he can afford to be late, being mother's pet.

"Who's that?" Olivia asks.

"_That_, dear Olivia, is our baby brother Blake."

…

To say she's surprised is an understatement. Blake looks nothing like his brothers at all, with blue eyes and hair that is several shades lighter than Frank's or Gene's. He must get both from his mother's side. Blake is greeted by many people before he can make his way over to their table, where Frank is already waiting for him. Blake has a lovely blonde on his arm and Olivia hears Gene mutter,

"They just keep getting younger and younger."

Olivia looks more attentively at the petite girl and has to admit that she can't be much over twenty, if she's even that. But still, she's an adult and there's nothing wrong with a 28-year old dating a 19 or 20-year old. Gene takes her hand and leads her back to their table so they can greet Blake and his girlfriend, who introduces herself as Lindsey. She is wearing a green dress matching her sparkling green eyes and seems very excited to be there. She's elated to meet another Butler girl, as she immediately calls Olivia, but Olivia doesn't really know what to say. She's never been one for idle girl talk at all and squeezes Gene's hand, signaling for help. Gene introduces her to Blake, who gives her a broad smile.

"Welcome Olivia. I hope you'll have a good time here."

"Thanks Blake."

She instantly likes the youngest of the brothers and somehow senses that he is completely harmless. There is nothing in his eyes or voice that could even remotely make her uncomfortable, while he clearly adores his young girlfriend. Olivia thinks she's probably too old for Blake and it's a reassuring thought.

"So, Frankie. No date?" Blake asks his older brother bluntly. "You gotta get over that broken heart of yours eventually, man. Just look at what you're missing out on!"

He gestures at Lindsey and Olivia and Frank smiles sheepishly. He makes eye contact with Olivia and she looks away. Blake and Lindsey may be in love but Gene is just getting laid. She suspects that that's not something Frank would do.

"We have to get him a girl this weekend, Gene. You in?" Blake continues. "I know Marsha is coming and Esther got divorced last fall."

"And Susan!" both brothers say simultaneously, and then they both burst out laughing.

"Very funny guys," Frank says, clearly not enjoying being put on the spot like this but grinning anyway.

Olivia just watches the interaction between the three brothers and it puts a smile on her face. So this is what it's like to have siblings, she thinks. It's obvious that the men know each other very well and get along.

They five of them chat for a while back at their table when Hank and Anne Butler appear on stage to open the weekend officially and to open the banquet. They thank everyone for coming and Anne announces the charity that the proceeds of the weekend will go to this year. Olivia is pleasantly surprised to hear that it's an organization devoted to getting homeless teenagers off the streets. She's glad to know that the rich and famous apparently don't all have blinders on when it comes to the real world out there.  
Donations are already pouring in and the weekend will likely be another huge success. The food is exquisite and Olivia eats more than she would normally do, it's just so good. Gene feeding her little bites isn't helping either and by the end of the evening, she is stuffed.

"You wanna go upstairs to relax a little?" Gene asks her.

"Riiight. _Relax_," Blake says suggestively, and Gene just grins at his brother.

"Come on, let me show you the house. You haven't been inside all evening."

"I have," Olivia says, slurring her words slightly. "I went to the bathroom twice."

"I know it's a big bathroom, but that's not the house, baby."

"Ho ho. Very funny," Olivia mutters.

She is feeling the effects of all the alcohol she's consumed and thinks she could actually use a nap.

"We'll be here when you get back," Frank promises, and she doesn't quite know what to do with his comment. She's lucid enough to know that he's been watching her all evening but not sure what to make of him.

Gene guides her up the marble stairs and into the house and she holds on to him when they walk up the stairs in the main hall together.

"You okay?" Gene asks her and she nods.

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"You'll love my bed. You can take a nap for as long as you want. First evening we usually party until about midnight. Tomorrow night will be much longer so we should save our strength."

"We don't have to go back down?" she asks, and she can't hide her relief very well.

Gene chuckles and takes her in his arms after closing the door of his bedroom behind them.

"No baby, we don't have to."

He begins to undress her slowly and Olivia returns the favor, untying his bow tie and then unbuttoning his shirt.

"You wanna take a shower?" Gene asks her as he kisses her shoulder.

"Can we take a nap first?" she asks him.

"Of course we can."

Once they're both undressed, Gene leads her to his bed, a supersized four poster bed, and helps her get under the covers. Olivia sighs contently when her head hits the soft pillow and she closes her eyes. The silk sheets feel heavenly against her skin. Gene scoots in next to her and makes sure she's properly covered before his warm hand finds her body underneath the covers.

"Hmmm," Olivia hums, never opening her eyes.

She's really feeling how tired she is, not just from today but from a busy few weeks, and just wants to sleep, but it's hard to ignore Gene's touch when his hand trails down her stomach until he finds her clit with his middle finger. He rubs her gently and Olivia sighs again.

Gene, propped up on one elbow, kisses her shoulder again and when she turns her head, he kisses her on the lips, gently prying them apart so he can deepen the kiss, while his fingers find her entrance. She moans softly, responding to his kisses and his touch and he loves to make her moan like this. He continues his slow ministrations until her breathing picks up and her hips begin to move. He breaks off the kiss then and looks at her face. She is so incredibly beautiful and he wants to see her come. Her eyes are still closed and he loves how lazily she is letting him please her.

"Gene," she whispers and it's music to his ears.

Nobody says his name quite like Olivia ...

He bites his lip and wills that last thought away before it can take hold. He focuses on giving her pleasure and he coaxes more sighs and moans out of her, his breathing quickening along with hers, before her body shakes, her orgasm rippling through her tired body. He sighs with her as she comes quietly and then slowly comes down from her high. Then he kisses her once more.

"Get some sleep," he whispers against her lips and Olivia just hums in response, too tired to even wonder if he doesn't need something from her too, but it's fine with him.

She is asleep within a minute and Gene smiles contently before closing his eyes as well. Pleasing Olivia is like a drug and sleeping next to her, he feels like maybe, just maybe, he can finally let his guard down.

…

**More soon. Let me know what you think of the brothers!  
I know I promised you guys more 'action' but I wanted to give both Frank and Blake a proper introduction (especially Frank …). Fear not, they're not out of the bedroom yet ;)**


	13. Rejection

**I posted a few pictures in Twitter the other day of an actor I saw on another show who looks almost exactly like how I picture Gene in my head. Check it out? But first, we return to the Butler mansion, to Gene's bedroom :D**

...

**13\. Rejection**

When Olivia wakes up, for a few moments she doesn't know where she is. She can tell that it's just after dawn, the beginnings of daylight that stream into the room bathing it in a soft glow. She looks around the room and then she remembers. This is Gene's room, in his parents' mansion. And it suits him. The colors used in the room are different shades of cream and brown, and it's a classy room that doesn't have the sense of a bachelor's man cave about it at all.

Olivia tries not to think about how he must have brought other women in here or wonder if they've had any influence on how the room was decorated. But then she remembers that Anne Butler is an interior decorator. She probably decorated the entire house, including the bedrooms of her sons.

The covers feel a bit heavy but they're nice and warm, perfect to chase away the morning and evening chill that go with early Spring. It's been warmer than average but the nights are still cold this time of year and the heavy covers are very comfortable.

Then she looks at the man sleeping next to her. He is completely relaxed, radiating a sense of belonging that she hasn't seen in him before. He is home here and it shows. She turns on her side and watches him sleep for a while longer, suppressing the urge to caress his cheek. He is such a sweet man. It's such a shame that he won't choose one woman to be with. She's certain he could make a woman very happy if he wanted to.

Olivia sighs softly and turns on her back again. She shouldn't think like that. It's not what Gene wants and it's not what she wants with him. So she tells herself. After another minute, she gets out of bed very quietly to go and find a bathroom. She assumes all the rooms in this enormous house have their own bathrooms, but the first door she tries is the entrance of the bedroom and she quickly closes it, hoping there's nobody in the hallway who saw her standing there butt naked. The second door leads to a huge walk-in closet. Interesting, but not what she's looking for. Finally, she finds the bathroom behind door number three and she quickly slips inside before switching on the light.

The light is soft, not blinding like the light in her own bathroom, and she finds herself standing in a large room, divided into several areas. First there is a classical vanity with a double sink and beautiful, antique-like taps. Then there's the toilet she was looking for and across from it is an alcove containing several robes, beach towels, an assortment of soaps and shampoos and even swimwear for both men and women. Next to the alcove, there is a large double shower with glass walls. And finally, there is a huge jacuzzi that could probably hold four people easily.

"Wow," Olivia whispers. The bathroom is bigger than the living room in her own apartment. Her bladder reminds her why she came in here and she quickly uses the toilet. She washes her hands and decides to brush her teeth, since there are two toothbrushes in the cup on the sink that both look like they've never been used. She shivers and after finishing up, she goes to the alcove and pulls out a fluffy yellow robe. She puts it on and hugs herself contently. The soft fabric feels nice and warm against her cool skin. She goes back into the bedroom quietly and is pleased to see that Gene hasn't moved a muscle. She scoots back into bed, still wearing the robe because it feels so nice against her skin. Once she is comfortable, she looks at Gene again. Without opening his eyes, he suddenly asks her,

"Did you find everything alright in there?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," Olivia says but Gene smiles, his eyes opening.

"It's alright. I like waking up with you."

He scoots closer to her and Olivia meets him halfway, their lips finding each other automatically. They kiss languidly for a minute and Olivia groans when Gene breaks off the kiss. She's absolutely a morning sex person and Gene can always get her in the mood fast.

"What?" she asks him, almost pouting, and Gene laughs.

"I have to use the bathroom too."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And I'll brush my teeth as well," he adds with a wink.

Olivia watches him get up and walk towards the bathroom and she admires his muscular body. Gene does have a fine ass … Her skin is starting to get warm again, and she's becoming warmer on the inside as well. It's still early so there is plenty of time for them to have some fun together before breakfast.

When Gene returns, still gloriously naked and with a wide smile on his face, Olivia throws the covers away from her body and pulls open the robe. Gene growls and literally jumps back into bed with her.

She looks so sweet in that yellow robe, he thinks, but he knows there is a sex goddess lurking beneath the surface and he wants her, badly. His hand wraps around her waist while his mouth finds hers once more. He kisses her more passionately now, feeling more confident after brushing his teeth, and it's so exhilarating to feel Olivia Benson succumb to him. She's a strong woman who can stand on her own but she is also the most amazing lover, soft and willing as well as passionate and demanding.

She's on her back now, allowing him to roam her body, his hands finding every curve while his lips travel from her lips down to her neck to nibble on her earlobe. He loves how she giggles when he does that; it's possibly the only time he ever hears this woman giggle. Olivia arches her back and tries to get him to stop nibbling her ear by distracting him with her breasts. It works every time and when he begins nibbling her nipples instead, she sighs contently. Gene groans, the need to pleasure Olivia almost overwhelming him, and making him rock hard for her. He releases her nipple and pulls her on top of him, and together they get the yellow robe off of her body. Once Olivia's arms are free, she pushes herself up so he can continue to feast on her breasts.

Olivia pushes her hips into Gene's abdomen, rubbing her clit against his six pack. His muscles are strained because he is holding his upper body up in order to reach her breasts. She is basically riding his stomach and it all feels amazing. There is something about having sex with him here, in his natural habitat and although they've had steamy sex before, she feels like Gene is less inhibited here as well. He flips her over and when he moves one hand between her legs and strokes her, Olivia lets out a strangled cry.

"You too this time," she pants, already getting way too excited but remembering how Gene had basically pleasured her to sleep last night without getting anything out of it himself.

"Don't worry, I will," Gene rumbles next to her ear before finding her mouth with his again.

He kisses her deeply - dare she say possessively - while continuing to stroke her sensitive folds. Her hand moves down to his cock and she moans when she feels how hard he is. She begins pumping him and after half a minute, his kisses falter.

"Oh … livia," he mumbles against her lips and if she didn't know any better, she'd think he was going to say something truly meaningful to her. But Gene doesn't say anything else, not with words anyway. He rolls her on her stomach and she lets him, curious what he is planning to do next. She is mildly surprised when she feels his lips on her back between her shoulder blades, where he begins to make a trail of tender kisses down her entire back. His hands are caressing her arms and then her back, and when his lips reach her ass cheeks, he caresses her legs while he leaves tiny love bites on her ass.

Olivia is holding her breath now, unsure of his next move. When she feels Gene climb over her, she tries to look over her shoulder.

"Just relax," Gene whispers, and she does. She trusts him.

He feels the fierce Detective relax beneath him. She trusts him and that moves him. She has no idea what he is going to do, yet she trusts him not to hurt her. And he won't. He never wants to hurt anyone, especially Olivia. He moves his hands to her shoulders and then moves them up, caressing her arms until he is covering her hands with his, his chest brushing against her back and his lips in her hair.

"You're amazing," he tells her softly against the back of her head.

He lowers himself a little further until he is lying completely on top of her, using only his arms to make sure he isn't crushing her. His cock has slipped between her legs and Olivia has opened them a little automatically. Gene pushes his hips against her ass, making his cock slide between her body and the mattress. He is between her folds now, moving slowly, sensually without entering her just yet. Olivia is acutely aware of the fact that he hasn't put on a condom yet and it shocks her a little when she realizes that she doesn't really mind. Only she should. She should definitely mind because she isn't the only one he sleeps with.

Gene senses a change in Olivia and instantly stops moving his hard-on against her. He gives her some space, which she uses to turn on her back so they are facing each other. She reaches up to cup his cheek and he closes his eyes, leaning into her touch. He can guess why she tensed up a little and he doesn't know what to make of his own feelings right now. Of course she will want him to put a condom on before they go any further. And he should.

"Gene," Olivia whispers and he opens his eyes again to look into hers.

"Yes, I know," he tells her quickly, and then he moves off of her to grab some protection.

She has just rejected him in the sweetest way possible, but it still hurts a little. And it's not supposed to hurt because he shouldn't want her like that. To him, condoms aren't just a sensible protection against STDs but also part of the shield he has pulled up around his heart. Olivia is here for his body, not his heart and he needs to remember that.

Olivia watches Gene put on a condom. He has softened a bit and she feels bad for him. She hadn't meant to distract him and she doesn't know now what came over her. Sure, she's horny as hell but that doesn't mean she has to throw caution to the wind. She should be ecstatic that Gene is so responsible and yet somehow, she knows what she's feeling is rejection. The instant she'd said his name, he had pulled away from her. He must have sensed her conflicting feelings. But he doesn't want her to get too close and she needs to remember that. She shouldn't want him like that because he doesn't want _her _like that.

The sex is the same, with or without a condom. There is nothing less intimate about it and still … when Gene joins Olivia again, finding his place between her legs, they are both aware of the shield that is between them. And neither want to be aware of it.

Olivia wraps her arms around Gene's neck and pulls him down to kiss him. Gene kisses her back passionately and they both work to eradicate the confusing thoughts and feelings of the past few minutes from their minds and bodies. It isn't hard for Gene to lose himself in Olivia and he is rock hard again within half a minute.

Olivia groans, feeling his cock pressing against her tender flesh. She still wants him. Still needs him inside her. And she wants to pleasure him because he deserves it. Because he's so good to her.

"Gah!" she pants, pulling her mouth away from his to catch her breath. "Please Gene."

"Ready?" he rumbles and she looks into his brown eyes when she answers,

"Yes."

Gene pushes himself up on his arms so he can line himself up with her. Her beautiful body is trembling with want and he feels relief that she still wants him. Then, he pushes into her with a hiss.

Olivia answers with a howl, arching her back and grabbing his ass to pull him in deeper. She wants him deeper. She needs him deeper. She needs him …

Lust takes over then and they move quickly, almost frantically, but as one. They are merged and consumed with desire. They pant and moan, and Olivia kneads Gene's pecs and upper arms while he fucks her. He watches her breasts bounce and stares at her full lips, parted as she lets out cries of pleasure and need. She is perfect and he can't get enough of her. And his body is in need already.

"Baby, I'm gonna …" he grunts, feeling himself teetering on the edge of bliss.

Olivia's hands fly back to his ass, holding him firmly in place and he knows she wants him to come first. Her name is on his lips and he wants to say words he hasn't said to anyone in years. He doesn't say them though, but hopes that the way he is pounding into her will convey what he can't say out loud. The feeling is overwhelming and he thinks he couldn't stop now even if he tried.

"Oh yes," Olivia pants, meeting his thrusts more eagerly than ever before and it's his undoing.

"Liv!" he cries out and then he shudders, stills for a split second and then bottoms out, time and time again, groaning loudly as he spills his seed deep inside her.

"Ah! Yeees," Olivia cries out. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

He keeps going, a little slower but deeper still and then he feels her orgasm hit, her body pulsating around him as soft, high-pitched cries leave her throat, her fingers still digging in his ass.

Olivia feels like she doesn't have any control over her body anymore as it shakes, pleasure filling her from head to toe, and it's so intense that she feels like crying. When she finally relaxes, Gene crashes on top of her and she wraps her arms around him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She can't start to cry now. He'd think she's crazy. Or he'd get her to tell him what's wrong, and that would be even worse.

She can't fall in love with Gene. She'll only get hurt and she will lose this forever. And she's not ready to give it up. She isn't sure she will ever be ready to give Gene up again.

…

...

**A/N Well, how's that for not communicating? To be continued ...**


	14. Relax

**14\. Relax**

They wake up again a few hours later and Gene tells Olivia that there is a breakfast buffet downstairs that should be open by now. They both slip into a robe and Olivia finds her suitcase neatly put away in the walk-in closet. She is surprised to find her own clothes already hanging in 'her' section of the closet, and her shoes neatly arranged underneath. The smaller items in her luggage like underwear and toiletry have remained untouched and are still in her suitcase. Gene's things are unpacked too.

"There is more to choose from if you wish," Gene tells her proudly, gesturing at another section with women's clothes, shoes and other accessories, including an opened box with jewelry.

When he sees Olivia hesitate, he quickly explains.

"These are all brand new, Olivia. They're not someone else's if that's what you're wondering. And whatever you choose to wear, you can take home with you after the weekend."

He takes her hand and pulls her towards him until she is standing in front of the section of women's clothing. He squeezes her shoulders gently from behind and tells her,

"These should all fit you perfectly. I know your measurements, remember?"

He kisses her cheek and Olivia smiles.

"You ordered these for me?"

"Hm hmm."

Gene wraps his arms around her from behind and Olivia puts her hands over his across her chest. She wonders if he does this for every woman he brings here but she doesn't want to ask. They're good now and she has slept off her earlier confusion. She has to admit the outfits look amazing, much nicer than the two dresses she's brought along, but she still wants to be in her own clothes for breakfast. Gene understands and he smiles when she turns around in his arms to kiss his chin.

"Thank you, Gene. I'll definitely change into one of these for dinner."

"Shower?" he asks her, changing the subject.

"Your bathroom is unreal," Olivia says with a grin.

"The water is very real. Join me?"

She bites her lip. Another round before breakfast?

"Count me in."

They're happy and playful, chasing each other from the closet to the shower and making out a little against the bathroom wall inside the double shower. Gene accidentally touches a sensor and the shower starts running, cold water hitting their heads and Gene's back, making them both jump out quickly to shed their robes before they are soaked. They slow down then and once the water is warm, they continue kissing and touching each other under the warm spray. They wash their hair and then wash each other and Olivia moans when Gene lets his soapy hand linger in one place for a while. He's so good with his fingers.

Olivia returns the favor and he pushes his cock into her hands eagerly while licking drops of water off her lips. They're getting each other excited very quickly and they have to be careful not to slip and fall. When Gene sinks down on his knees, Olivia's breath hitches.

"Allow me," he says huskily and all she can do is nod.

She holds on to his shoulders for dear life while he pleasures her with his mouth and tongue. She climaxes fast and hard, the water cascading down her body only enhancing the experience. Gene quickly stands up to kiss her and she tastes herself on his tongue. She needs a moment to get some strength back in her legs and Gene holds her, caressing her back lovingly while she calms down. Then she whispers huskily in his ear,

"My turn."

He releases her and then Olivia sits on her knees for him, her hand wrapping around his hard-on and licking her own lips. There is a sultry smile on her lips and she looks up at him when she takes his tip in her mouth. Gene slams his hands against the wall of the shower, needing the support while watching Olivia go down on him like a pro. He tries not to thrust into her mouth too hard but she spurs him on, making excited sounds herself while she almost devours him. He can't help it that his hips begin to move but Olivia isn't deterred. She takes him in even deeper and sucks him with a passion.

"Liv …" he warns her but she doesn't stop.

He feels the first wave approach and he calls out to her once more. Just when he begins to pump his seed out, panting and hissing as his body begins to shake, Olivia releases his cock with a plop and continues pumping him with her hand, making his cum squirt all over her chest. Gene looks down at the sexy sight beneath him, his forehead against his arms for extra support and he moans again when Olivia licks his tip slowly, creating small aftershocks in his body.

"So good. Fuck baby," he pants.

Olivia stands up and he pushes himself off the wall to take her in his arms. They look down at her chest together and grin before kissing each other deeply.

"Now we need to wash up again," Olivia mumbles against his lips.

"Your fault," Gene tells her and they both chuckle. "You're just too damned sexy."

They wash up once more and finally get dressed to go down to breakfast.

…

"Well well, look who's finally up!"

"Good morning to you too, Blake. Lindsey."

Gene doesn't mind the teasing and claps his youngest brother on the shoulder, winking at Lindsey before leading Olivia to the buffet, that has been set up along one wall of the indoor veranda at the back of the house.

"So, did you two manage to 'relax'?" they hear a voice ask, and Olivia turns around to see Frank standing there.

"Oh yes, we did," Gene answers, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist. "Slept like a baby, right Olivia?"

"Absolutely," Olivia confirms without missing a beat. "Like two babies. Out like a light until morning."

Frank smiles and nods.

"Great. That's great."

It's clear from the tone of his voice that he doesn't quite believe that all they've done is sleep but he knows better than to ask anything else. It's none of his business what she does and doesn't do with Gene, Olivia thinks. Why would he care anyway?

"How 'bout you, Frankie?" Gene asks his brother. "Meet anyone interesting last night?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Frank tells his older brother and when Olivia's eyes meet Frank's, he doesn't look away.

"Really? Well, that's great news!" Gene says happily, unaware of the wordless interaction between his brother and his lover. "Is she staying the whole weekend? You've got to introduce us, Frankie. It'll be good for you to be back in the game."

Gene's innocence is a little endearing and Olivia turns away from Frank to focus on Gene again. Gene can't help but be happy for his brother and insists again that he introduce them soon. Olivia distracts him by pointing out a few things in the buffet and asking him about them, and without checking, she can sense Frank moving away from them. Once they both have enough food on their plates, they choose a small table at the window. The entire space has been transformed into a restaurant for the occasion and Olivia is impressed, again. When Hank and Anne Butler arrive, the three brothers all stand up to greet their parents with a hug. Such a harmonious family, Olivia can't help thinking. It has to be great to be a part of such a close-knit group of people. Lindsey follows Blake's lead and hugs the parents too, and now Olivia feels awkward. She isn't a part of this family and never will be. She has stood up of course, just like everyone else, but isn't sure if she should approach the hosts.

Gene sees the insecurity in Olivia's features and he wishes she didn't feel left out like this. He knows why, but he thought they were in agreement about their arrangement. He doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable about it and so he slips his hand around hers and squeezes it, making her smile just as Hank Butler looks at her.

"And did you sleep well, Olivia? You had a nice evening I think?"

"Yes sir, very nice. This place is incredible."

The older man smiles and takes his wife's hand in his, exactly like Gene is holding hers.

"This house is just a building. It's the people that make it a home, Olivia. Just know that you are most welcome here. And please, enjoy the food."

Anne Butler also sends her a warm smile and Olivia wishes that she didn't feel so out of place, because what Mr. Butler says is so very true. They have made this castle of a place a home because they are such kind, warm people. Without them, it would just be a pile of stone, marble and glass.

They all sit down again to eat, other guests filling the other tables. Gene points out a few of his friends, a few from college and even one from high school, and there are a few of the brothers' cousins as well.

A blonde young woman stops at their table to greet Gene, and hugs him excitedly as soon as he stands up.

"I got here so late last night and they said you'd already gone to bed. I couldn't believe it!" the woman rattles on, her arms still around Gene's neck and Olivia doesn't know what to think.

Gene creates a little distance between him and the woman and then turns to Olivia.

"Olivia, this is Melanie, my cousin on my mother's side. Melanie, this is Olivia Benson."

Olivia nods at the blonde and smiles, feeling way too relieved to learn that the woman isn't one of Gene's many conquests, but family.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you," Melanie says, still sounding very excited. She shakes Olivia's hand firmly and then turns back to Gene, to asks him,

"Does this mean you're finally settling down?"

Gene wiggles his head, suddenly feeling very awkward. He has no idea what to tell his cousin. He doesn't want to put Olivia on the spot but he does want her to feel like she belongs here.

Olivia sees the look in Gene's eyes and she recognizes it. She decides to step in and tells the young woman,

"It's all still a little fresh. Let's not overwhelm him, shall we?"

The women share a knowing smile and Gene doesn't know what to think. It looks like Olivia just saved him while he was looking for a way not to embarrass her. Melanie smiles at Olivia once more, offers her a 'we'll talk some more later', then winks at Gene before dashing off to greet Frank. Gene looks at Olivia, his eyebrows raised and she just chuckles and tells him to sit down so they can finish their breakfast. Gene watches Olivia take a bite of the fresh fruit on her plate and shakes his head a little. This woman is truly amazing and he wishes they could stay here for a while. No work, no gruelling cases for her to work on; just them, relaxed like this, having fun like they did in the bathroom earlier and hanging out together. Olivia makes him feel good. Maybe it's because he's home now, but he feels more grounded with her than he has in a very long time.

But he shouldn't. She doesn't want to stay here with him. It's just for a weekend and then she goes back home and back to work. And he will go back to seeing his other friends and enjoying the freedom of being unattached. It's the life he has chosen for himself and it's his way of making sure nobody ever tramples on his heart again.

…

After breakfast, Anne suggests a tour of the gardens with the family and a group of other friends and associates. Aside from the family, there must be at least two dozen people who have spent the night in the guest quarters of the estate and there will be a lot of guests coming over later in the day to join the festivities. Two elderly couples remain behind but the rest all join them for a walk around the estate.

Olivia loves the gardens. They remind her of pictures she's seen of the gardens at Versailles in France. She's never been there of course, but she loves reading tourist guides and other books about Europe, and about France and Italy in particular.

Gene tells her he's been to France a few times and when she falls silent, he wonders if he could suggest taking her there some time. Before he can decide one way or the other, they are interrupted by Blake and Lindsey, who sidle up next to them to chat a little. The men have done this tour dozens of times before and Blake suggests ditching the group to explore a little on their own. Lindsey giggles, knowing her boyfriend probably wants to make out with her under a tree. Olivia smiles at Gene and they decide to let the young couple do some exploring without them.

Olivia is wearing a thin white blouse over a tight-fitting white top, and black slacks. Gene rubs her back as they continue walking, and he wonders out loud if it's not too chilly for her to be out without a jacket. The sun hasn't had enough time yet to warm up the spring air after all.

"I am getting a little cold," Olivia admits.

Gene shrugs off his jacket immediately and drapes it around her shoulders. All three brothers are dressed slightly less formally today compared to the day before, still in suits but without a tie. Frank even wears black jeans, she's noticed. Gene kisses her nose after making sure the jacket covers her shoulders and she smiles at him.

"Come on, lovebirds. Sacred temple coming up," they hear Frank call out to them, since they've fallen behind a bit.

Gene grins at his brother and they follow the group dutifully so he can admire his mother's little Asian project once again.

"I wonder where this woman is he was talking about," Gene muses. "It really would be great if he found someone again. Frank's a good guy, Olivia. Dependable and committed. Any woman would be lucky to catch him."

Olivia nods, looking at Frank's back. She hopes he's found someone too, although she had the distinct feeling he was referring to her when he said earlier that he'd met someone interesting. She doesn't really know what to make of that. Frank knows she's with Gene and he doesn't strike her as a man who would go after someone else's woman. But he also knows she's not really 'with' Gene and he's told her what he thinks of that, too.

Gene watches Olivia's profile and can tell that she's deep in though, her eyes still trained on Frank's back. He frowns, his own words from a few seconds ago echoing in his mind. Could Olivia possibly think he's pushing her in Frank's direction?

Anne Butler speaks up, urging all of them to gather around so she can share the history of the Asian statuettes that are assembled in the temple-like gazebo they have just reached.

Frank moves aside and gestures at Olivia to step forward, since this is her first time to hear the stories and see their mother's little shrine. Olivia smiles up at Frank as she stands next to him and Gene feels a pang of possessiveness in his gut. He's felt it a few times before when it comes to Olivia and it makes him restless. When he sees his brother guide Olivia forward by putting his hand on her back, he has to keep himself from saying something or even stepping between them. He shakes his head at himself. He needs to get a grip fast and realize that him being a possessive jerk is not what Olivia signed up for.

…

**A/N: I decided to cut the story off here since the chapter is getting a bit long. But it's obvious that this day is far from over … dun dun.**

**PS. Only one reviewer has asked about the source of Gene's insecurity so far ... We know Olivia but why is _he_ so determined not to give his heart to anyone? To be continued ...**


	15. Betrayal

**Note: I will post pictures on Twitter again. I suck at describing jewelry in English so I refer you to Twitter for the full effect of Olivia's dinner outfit! Think Mariska at the 2010 Oscars.  
And ... here we go ... }:-)**

...

**15\. Betrayal**

The sun gains in strength over the course of the morning, and after a light lunch, most of the guests venture outside again. Some have even decided to go for a swim and Olivia laughs at Blake's antics when he splashes around like a kid, and literally pulls Lindsey's leg, making the girl shriek and sputter, but she can tell that Lindsey loves her boyfriend's playfulness.

They are seated at the pool, enjoying the first cocktails of the day in the sun, and Gene nudges Olivia.

"You sure you don't want to jump in with them?" he asks her and then looks at her body suggestively.

Olivia laughs.

"Maybe later," she tells him, "but only if you go in too."

"Deal."

They sit together in comfortable silence and after a while, Gene asks her,

"Olivia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're an only child, correct?"

"I am."

"I just realized when you were talking to Frank last night, that I really don't know anything about you."

Olivia shrugs. She isn't sure where this is going but she doesn't really like to talk about herself.

"There's not a lot to know," she states neutrally.

"Are your parents still alive?"

Olivia takes another sip of her cocktail, emptying her glass and Gene signals one of the waiters to bring them a new round.

"No," Olivia replies. "They're not. I don't have any family. That's pretty sad, right?"

"I'm sorry, Olivia. That has to be hard."

She wiggles her head and tells him,

"I have my team at SVU. We're like a family in a way."

"Hmm."

Gene absorbs the new information and Olivia watches him, hoping he won't ask her anything else about her background.

"So no aunts or uncles? Cousins? Grandparents? Anything?"

"Not that I know of. The only grandmother I've ever known died when I was four years old."

"And your parents?"

There is no way around it now and so she tells him,

"My mother died a couple of years ago and I never knew my father."

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard on your mother, having to raise you by herself," Gene sympathizes. "She never found someone to share her life with again?"

Gene probably thinks her father died before she was born or aware of him and she doesn't feel like correcting him. For all she knows, the scumbag may still be out there somewhere but that's not something to discuss at a party. So she simply tells him,

"No. It was just her and me until she died. And now it's just me."

Gene reaches for her hand and squeezes it. She knows he means well but she'd rather not have this conversation with him at all.

"Well, she did an amazing job, I can tell you that," Gene says warmly.

Olivia knows it's supposed to be a sweet compliment but she wonders if she hasn't become who she is despite her mother, rather than because of her. And she has issues. Several of them, and she doesn't want to burden Gene with those. He wants an uncomplicated life and she will not complicate it in any way. It works like this, just sleeping together and nothing else. That way, nobody gets hurt.

A little while later, Frank walks up to them in his swim trunks, a beach towel draped over his shoulder, and Gene watches Olivia as she takes in his bronzed brother from head to toe. He knows his brother looks good and he's usually very proud of him, but right now he doesn't like it one bit that Olivia is focusing on him.

Frank tosses his towel at Gene, who is caught by surprise and doesn't catch it. Olivia laughs when the towel hits his face and Gene mutters that it's not funny, but she pushes him against the shoulder playfully and tells him to lighten up.

"You _are _coming in the water too, right Olivia?" Frank asks her while Gene drapes the towel over a chair.

She looks at him then and Gene forces a smile.

"You wanna go get our swimwear?" he suggests.

Olivia is looking at Frank again, who is getting ready to make a huge splash and then nods.

"Alright. I'm in."

They manage to get changed in Gene's room without falling into bed again, Olivia saying it would be way too obvious if they took too long. Gene can't help wondering how eager she is to get back to the pool and to his brother. Normally, he'd be very happy that everyone is getting along, and he should be grateful that his family is making Olivia feel so welcome. But he senses something different with Olivia. Something he thought he'd never feel again. She's not just one of several people he sees anymore and he had not expected that at all. But he knows it will never work. They hardly even know each other when it comes down to it and it looks like Olivia isn't eager at all to share more of herself with him. What they have is sex, and that's it. As agreed. Gene has an idea what is happening to him and it needs to stop. Still, he tries to enjoy himself and he definitely loves being in the water with Olivia, who has put on a red bikini that makes his mouth water.

Later on, when they're all in their robes and drying up in the sun, he just listens to the others as they chat, grinning inwardly when Lindsey seems to only want to talk fashion and makeup with Olivia, and skin care products that are _amazing_, especially after a swim. He knows it's not really her thing. He may not know a lot of facts about her life, but he thinks he does know what kind of person she is. He can hear in her voice when she's being polite and slightly distant and when she's being genuinely interested. Like when Frank tells her about his volunteer work in one of the shelters they are fundraising for this weekend. She's genuinely interested in that. He should prepare himself for the inevitable, he tells himself. Olivia isn't going to stay in this arrangement forever, so maybe he should just rip off the band aid and let her go. She deserves something real. She deserves more than he can give her. Maybe she deserves a guy like Frank.

When more day guests come pouring in, all the swimmers decide to change again and they go up to their rooms. Olivia has noticed that Gene is quiet and once they get to his room, she asks him if everything is okay.

"Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" he says without looking at her, and now she knows that there is something off with him.

"Gene."

She grabs his hand and makes him turn to face her. Gene looks down at her face and then her body, wrapped in a white fluffy robe. He pulls the sash of the robe, making it fall open to reveal her red bikini. He reaches inside the robe and rubs her hips with his hands before moving them up her torso until he's cupping her breasts. She can't stop her body from responding to his touch but she still wants to know what's up with Gene. He doesn't tell her anything though, silencing her with a scorching kiss before pulling her towards the bed.

She doesn't refuse him. He probably needs to get something out of his system and if this is his way of doing that, it's fine with her. They don't speak and Gene has put a condom on even before they're really warmed up. It's very different from the night before, when he'd felt so incredibly close. This time, it's just sex, nothing more. And yet it moves her in a way because she can see something in Gene's features that makes her wonder if this will be the last time they have sex together. That thought makes a lump form in her throat and she closes her eyes while she rides him, hoping he won't notice the ache feels in her chest suddenly. She had always known that they would split up one day, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. She can't believe it yet but just in case, she pours out all that she has just one more time, committing every sound he makes and every tingling sensation he causes in her body to memory. Especially the way he whispers her name. Oh … Oh … Oh - livia.

They lie in bed together for about fifteen minutes afterwards, both silent and caught up in their own thoughts, Gene's arm draped loosely around her shoulders. Olivia doesn't want to ask Gene again if he's alright. When they get up, they each take a quick shower separately and then get dressed for dinner. Olivia knows she had promised Gene she'd wear one of the dresses he had picked out for her, and maybe that will put him in a better mood. She chooses a classical black strapless gown that spills down to her ankles, with a split on the right side that allows her to still show off a lot of leg. She won't need a bra underneath this dress because the top feels like it has a built-in push up effect, giving her an impressive cleavage. Her own black high heels go perfectly with this dress and she pins her hair up in a loose bun. She's just about done and admiring herself in the mirror in the walk-in closet when Gene comes in.

He likes what he sees, that much is obvious and he kisses her bare shoulder when he stands behind her and looks in the mirror as well.

"You need jewelry with that," he tells her, and Olivia lets him choose a few items from the box. He puts a silver necklace around her neck that seemed huge when it was still in the box, but she has to admit it looks great on her bronzed skin and not too big at all.

"So glamorous," she muses, touching the intricate, sparkling necklace that looks like something royalty might wear.

Then Gene puts several silver bracelets around her right wrist, and while she thinks that's a bit much at first, she has to admit it looks very classy.

"You have such perfect skin," Gene mumbles, kissing her hand after attaching the last bracelet.

"Are you feeling better?" Olivia asks, in a final attempt to reach her lover on some level.

Gene doesn't really know what to tell her. He is trying very hard not to let Olivia in any further and to prepare himself for the inevitable, but she isn't making it easy for him. He knows her concern is genuine and it seems he can't hide from her very well. Maybe he shouldn't fight it so hard …

"Yeah," he finally tells her. "Thanks, baby. Now let's go and see who else finally decided to show up here to donate and have some fun."

…

The party is in full swing after dinner, and torches have been lit around the garden as it gradually gets darker outside. Gene can't keep his eyes off of Olivia. He's always found her incredibly beautiful but tonight, she is carrying herself with such dignity that he simply can't look away. She seems to glow in the evening light and although many women try to talk to him and he manages to stay polite, he only has eyes for her. She smiles as she chats with the other dinner guests, and again, he can tell when she's genuinely interested in what people say or not. He sees her brush off an older gentleman, a business associate of his father, but she talks with another lady for quite some time. It's one of the managers of the shelters they are raising funds for. She has such a big heart for people in need and he loves to watch her like this. To see her be in her element, even if the surroundings aren't what she's used to. But she's dealing with people and that's really her thing, regardless of their background or standing in society. Many people here could learn a lot from her. It saddens him to know that he can't give her what she deserves. Not that she's asking him to give her anything, but still. He finds himself wishing that she wasn't so alone.

Meanwhile, he is waiting for a friend who is supposed to meet him at the outdoor bar and he is subjected to listening to a bunch of Alpha males in their forties who find it necessary to make crude comments about other people's bodies and clothes. He's even heard one of them salivating over Olivia, even though he knows the man is married with kids. Gene is about to make a comment of his own about these men's attitude towards women, when he hears one of them say,

"Well, whaddayaknow. Look what the cat dragged in."

Gene turns to see who is coming down the marble steps and his stomach drops.

"Barbara fucking Connors," another man says.

"Fucking's right," a third one chuckles and the first one chimes in again.

"Yeah, she used to fuck anything with a dick back in the day."

"Looks like maybe she still does," adds number two, referring to the young man on Barbara's arm.

Only then do the men realize that Gene is standing just three feet away from them and the group falls silent. Barbara Connors and Gene Butler are the worst kept secret on Long Island. Everybody over thirty knows their history, including Anne Butler, who steps in front of the woman at once.

"I don't recall inviting you, Barbara," Anne tells the woman sharply, completely ignoring her companion.

Hank Butler joins his wife at the bottom of the steps and Gene can see that Barbara is turning on her charms instantly. Anything with a dick indeed. It still makes him sick to know that this woman slept with his father before sleeping with him. Granted, the two encounters had been decades apart but still. He never wanted to think about his father that way and this woman basically turned his entire world upside down. The memories keep him rooted in place and he doesn't see Olivia approach him until she puts a hand on his arm.

"Gene?"

…

Olivia had sensed some uproar around her and after looking around, she had seen Gene standing there, pale and rigid, staring at the newly arrived couple his parents are talking to. She walks up to Gene, who seems to be deep in thought. He startles when she says his name and touches his arm, and she quickly retracts her hand.

"Who are they?" Olivia asks him and he finally looks at her.

"Nobody," he says quickly; too quickly.

He steps away from Olivia and walks off and she wonders if she should follow him or not. Before she can decide one way or the other, Blake pops up next to her.

"Just let him go, Olivia."

"What's going on?" she asks Gene's youngest brother, but Blake shakes his head.

"It's not my story to tell. But I think Gene needs to be alone for a little while. He'll come back when he's ready. Come on, have a drink with us?"

Olivia forces a smile and walks with Blake to join him and Lindsey and a couple of their friends for another drink.

After about fifteen minutes, Gene still hasn't returned to the party. A friend who was supposed to meet him at the bar, has already arrived and asks Blake if he knows where his brother is.

"I'm sure he'll be here shortly," is all Blake tells the man, but by now, Olivia isn't so sure. She excuses herself and decides to go look for him, taking a glass of wine with her.

…

Gene's heart is pounding in his chest. He hadn't expected to have such a strong reaction to seeing Barbara again. It's been twenty years. He should be over it by now. He knows he's over Barbara but somehow, he isn't over the way she hurt him back then. It still affects his choices today and that's pretty sad when you think about it. He is incapable of trusting someone completely. He trust people up to a point, like he does in his real estate dealings, but that's business. He trusts the women he sleeps with up to a point as well, or he wouldn't be able to have sex with them at all. But he hasn't been able to trust anyone with his heart ever since Barbara Connors pulled the rug out from under his feet.

He sighs and shakes his head, trying to shake the memories out of his head. He's wandered off, circling the entire house, and now he is walking past the guest quarters. He doesn't really know where he's going, he just knows he can't be around Barbara and whoever she's screwing today. When the woman started sleeping with him, he'd felt like a real man, but within a few short months, she had reduced him to a mere shadow of the boy that'd he'd actually been back then. She had been his first and she had taught him a lot about sex; a whole lot. Vaginal, oral, anal, all of it. But she'd also taught him never to open his heart for a woman again when she rejected his love for her and pulverized his heart.

Maybe things would have gone differently if he'd lost his virginity to a girl his own age at the time. Maybe he had made too big of a deal out of it but it had meant so much to him to give himself to Barbara; to have this stunning, sensual, sexy woman of the world be his first. She'd been 43 at the time and he'd been 17. She had chosen him over her husband so that _had_ to mean she loved him too, and he saw himself walking her down the isle already. The betrayal couldn't have been more enormous and his young, immature heart hadn't been able to process it. He had been so naive and she had laughed at him. Called him a silly boy and had left him for her next young lover.

He still hasn't processed it now, twenty years later. He is still incapable of truly connecting to another person, no matter how much love he knows he has to give. He had thought briefly that maybe, just maybe it might be different with Olivia but she's as sealed-off as he is. It wouldn't work and as wonderful a person she is, all she wants is his body. She doesn't want _him_. She's just looking for sex with him like all the others. Like Barbara. Like Haviland and Natalie.

And Naomi.

"Gene? Is that you?"

"Naomi?"

The woman giggles as she walks up to him, her arms stretched out, ready to hug him.

He knows perfectly well that her name isn't Naomi but Jasmyn, but he always calls her that because she looks almost exactly like the famous model Naomi Campbell. Her white cocktail dress is in stark contrast with her dark skin and she looks stunning in the moonlight.

They embrace and Gene sinks into her. It feels good to hold someone now that he's feeling so vulnerable, and he knows that Jasmyn doesn't want anything from him, except hopefully his body. And he wants nothing else from her. There are no lies, there is no deceit in just wanting each other's bodies as long as both of them know it.

"How have you been, Gene? I haven't seen you in over a year!" Jasmyn exclaims, creating some distance between them to look at his face.

"I'm good, I'm good," he assures her. "Just looking for some company as always."

He grins at her and rubs her back, then lets his hand slide down to her hips. He waits for her reaction and when Jasmyn pushes her hips against his, he knows he has permission to squeeze her ass.

He hasn't had sex with Jasmyn so far. Previous times they've met, she always had a boyfriend and he's glad she doesn't seem to be a cheater. But the way she is pressing herself up against him now, tells him she must be single again. And possibly a little intoxicated.

"Naomi, Naomi," he mumbles. "It sure is good to see you again."

Maybe this is what he needs to get himself back in line, he thinks. He needs to get back to his old ways and fast. No more dwelling on the past and no obsessing over Olivia. Women come and go but sex is forever.

Jasmyn is teasing him, stringing him along while she tries to make her way to the party. But that's not where Gene wants to go. He'd rather go up to Jasmyn's room and avoid all the stares he is no doubt going to get, whether Barbara is still there or not. He chases Jasmyn down and they run around like kids until he finally catches her at the fountain in front of the house, pinning her against it.

"What now, oh strong man?" Jasmyn pants huskily, pushing her chest out and pretending to try and break free, but Gene has a firm hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head against the massive concrete of the fountain. Her dark breasts are inviting and he dips down to kiss the tops of her breasts before finding her soft lips with his own and kissing her deeply.

…

Meanwhile, Olivia has been roaming the house, looking for Gene. When she doesn't find him downstairs and the help tells her they haven't seen him, she decides to go up to his room. As soon as she unlocks the door and enters, she knows he's not there. She doesn't turn on the lights but walks out onto the balcony instead, wine glass in hand. His room has a great view of the front of the house and the moon is just coming up, bathing the fountain and the gardens in a beautiful glow. Then she hears voices. Panting. Moaning. There's a couple getting busy out there, she realizes. She sets her glass on the edge of the balcony and leans over to take a peek. And then she hears it.

"Oh yeah, Gene. Yeah. Oh baby, just like that!"

…

**Dun dun**

…

**A/N: Please don't hate me.**


	16. Torn

**I ended the previous chapter with 'please don't hate me' but I guess I should have said, please don't hate Gene! Wow you guys. I knew some of you might get a little upset but you've outdone yourselves! I hope you will enjoy the next chapter, even if it doesn't bring us the answers we need or want just yet … Sometimes things just have to get worse before they get better.**

**16\. Torn**

The sound of glass shattering makes Gene pull back and look behind him.

"What was that?" he asks, slightly out of breath.

"There was somebody up there," Jasmyn tells him, looking up at the house. "She went inside."

"What? Which balcony?" Gene asks her and he blows out a breath when Jasmyn points at the balcony of his bedroom. It had to have been Olivia. But how much did she see? Does she know it's him out here?

"Why don't we go up to my room to finish this, Genie," Jasmyn suggests, tugging at his sleeve to make him look at her again.

She's breathing heavily, her chest heaving in the moonlight. Her hair is a mess and her lips are swollen after their heavy make out session up against the fountain. Her hardened nipples are poking through the thin material of her dress and her skirt has ridden up while his hand had been between her legs. He knows he's a mess after being confronted with Barbara so suddenly and he's not thinking straight. But the sight before him is incredible and he reminds himself that he's single and free to do whatever he wants, just like he's always been, ever since Barbara cut him loose.

And yet Gene feels torn. Something is tugging at his heart. He wants to go and find Olivia and explain. But what is there to explain? He looks up at the balcony one more time, but she isn't there of course. He tries to convince himself it wasn't her up there but part of him knows it must have been. She must have gone looking for him.

"Come on, stud," Jasmyn urges.

She has rearranged her dress and is now grabbing his hand to pull him along, making him follow her to the guest quarters. He forces a smile and kisses Jasmyn on the cheek. He is free to do as he pleases, just like he's always been, right? Or is he?

…

Olivia is trembling, leaning against the inside of the door to the balcony. Why did she have to knock over her glass of wine? She can only hope they haven't seen her but they must have heard the glass falling.

_Fuck._

She feels horrible. Here she was, looking for Gene because she was concerned about him, and he just goes to find someone else to screw? She knows he isn't hers and she knows he sleeps with other women, but somehow she had expected that for this one weekend, she would be the only one. That for just three nights, it would be just him and her. Is that really too much to ask? Only she hadn't asked, she had just assumed. Big mistake. A mistake she won't make again.  
She thought Gene was upset and she wanted to help him, but he clearly doesn't need her help. He doesn't need her at all. He's probably screwed half of the women at this party already anyway, so she shouldn't think she's special to him in any way.

Well, two can play this game, she thinks. She freshens up quickly in Gene's bathroom and then heads back out, back to the party, ignoring the nauseous feeling in her stomach and the ache in her chest. The first man that catches her eye, walking up to her as she descends the marble steps, is Frank. Of course it's Frank and she mutters to herself,

"Hell, why not?"

"Hey Olivia, everything alright?"

"Sure," she says, flashing a sweet smile. "Buy me a drink?"

She loops her arm through his and if Frank is surprised, he masks it well. They walk over to the bar and Olivia orders a Long Island Iced Tea.

"Make that two," Frank tells the bartender.

The name of the drink is innocent enough but it contains no less than five different kinds of liquor and only a small splash of cola to give it an iced tea color. Olivia starts drinking the moment Frank hands the glass to her and he raises an eyebrow.

"I'm thirsty," she says defensively, the straw still against her lip.

Frank smiles and guides her away from the bar towards one of several high top tables that have been set up to accommodate the growing number of guests. The band is playing upbeat songs and a lot of people are having fun on the dance floor. Olivia doesn't see the couple anymore that had Gene so shocked, and she tries to focus on Frank. He's as handsome as his older brother and very easy to talk to. He may be just what she needs to rid herself of the sounds of Gene making out with another woman. She doesn't know why it upsets her so much, but it does. Gene was never her boyfriend and yet she feels like she's just been punched in the gut.

She sighs and Frank smiles at her again.

"Are you worried about Gene?" he asks her and she shakes her head almost instantly.

"No. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

She downs the rest of her cocktail and then asks Frank,

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Frank puts his drink away and Olivia slips her hand in his as they walk towards the dance floor. Frank squeezes her hand and when he turns around to face her, she grabs his other hand and smiles at him. Two can play this game indeed.

Frank doesn't seem to mind the attention, and they end up dancing to several happy songs before they go back to the bar for a refill.

"You really love those, don't you?" Frank says, gesturing at her Long Island Iced Tea.

"Sure. When in Long Island," she jokes.

The alcohol helps to take the edge off her hurt feelings a little and she tells herself she's being stupid for feeling hurt at all. She knew Gene was never going to be hers and she shouldn't really feel anything about it. But she does and she hates herself for it. But if Gene can have some fun, so can she, right?

Another few drinks later, she drags Frank back to the dance floor when a slow song starts. She closes her eyes when Frank wraps his arms around her and sinks into him, letting him lead the slow dance while she follows lazily. It feels nice to be held and when Frank tries to look at her, she burrows into his chest a little further, resting her cheek against his shoulder. Frank caresses her back and she tilts her head so she can kiss his neck, very softly; tentatively.

"Olivia," she hears Frank say but she puts a finger over his lips without lifting her head.

"Shhh."

She kisses his neck again and she can feel the exact moment Frank gives in. He rubs his cheek against her forehead and asks her,

"You wanna go somewhere a little more private?"

Olivia just nods, and Frank leads her away from the dance floor and the bar, to a more secluded area behind the pool. There are a few other guests there, but it's not very crowded and people don't really pay attention to their surroundings, each small group or couple caught up in their own conversation. Olivia is clinging to his hand and as soon as they are relatively out of sight, she pulls Frank in for a kiss. But Frank stops her for just a second to ask her,

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah," Olivia assures him. "It's just sex with Gene, remember? We're not really together. Besides, you're the normal one. Right?"

She grins at her own joke and when she pulls Frank in for a kiss again, he doesn't refuse her. He opens his mouth eagerly and deepens the kiss, making Olivia moan. He tastes like the cocktails they've had and a little like Gene. She lets her hands roam Frank's back and ass while they kiss and Frank cups one of her breasts through her dress. She moans again and Frank breaks off the kiss to look at her.

"Olivia," he whispers but she doesn't want to talk. She just wants to feel like she matters to someone, now that Gene has tossed her aside. She moves one of her hands from Frank's ass to his groin and it's Frank's turn to close his eyes and groan.

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?" Olivia says, slurring her words a little.

She can feel the beginnings of a real Butler erection under her hand already.

"Olivia," Frank whispers again, but this time it's almost reverently and he moves in to kiss her passionately again.

He's a good kisser. He definitely is but he's not Gene. He doesn't rock her world like Gene does, no matter how much he looks like him. He even groans softly like Gene does and Olivia feels a lump forming in her throat. She breaks off the intense kiss and bows her head, resting her forehead against Frank's chest.

Frank rubs her bare arms gently and they sway to the music as they catch their breath. Then Olivia looks up at Frank and she is struck once again by his likeness to his older brother.

She can't do this. It's not fair to Frank and it's not fair to her. And in the end, it's not even fair to Gene, no matter how hard she is trying not to think of him right now. She sees the look in Frank's eyes change from a look of desire to a look of understanding and that only makes the lump in her throat grow bigger.

"I think we need to slow down a little, don't you agree?" he asks her softly and Olivia nods.

She may have been drinking but she's not drunk yet and she knows what she's doing is wrong. And two wrongs have never made a right yet.

"Yeah. Frank, I ... I'm sorry. I just … I can't do this."

Frank bows his head until their foreheads are touching.

"It's Gene, isn't it?" he asks her, resignation already evident in his voice.

Olivia lets out a shuddering breath. It's truth time.

"I can't be with someone who reminds me of him so much. It's not fair … to anyone."

Frank closes his eyes, willing his body to calm down and Olivia feels sorry for him. She shouldn't have led him on when he's clearly interested in her.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

His words hit her square in the chest. She isn't ready to hear them being said out loud but they're out there now and she can't lie.

"I don't want to be," she whispers, tears now brimming in her eyes.

Frank smiles through his disappointment and pulls her into his arms again. His embrace is comforting now, all sexual tension between them evaporated and she allows herself to sink into him, and to be comforted.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Part of her had known, but seeing Gene in the arms of another woman is really forcing her to face her feelings. He was just supposed to be her fuck buddy and she has no rights to him at all. He's been honest with her from the start, and has told her what to expect from him as well as what not to expect. She is having an amazing weekend with great company and she shouldn't want even more from him. But her heart isn't listening to her reasoning anymore. Not now. Not now that Frank is forcing her to see what's been right in front of her all along.

"I'm sorry, Frank," she mumbles. "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"How about you tell me why you're suddenly spending your evening with me and not with Gene? Where is he anyway?"

Olivia suddenly feels a little weak and Frank takes her hand and leads her to an abandoned table next to the pool so they can sit down. He then signals a waiter and grabs two glasses of mineral water from her tray.

"Water?" Olivia smirks, but Frank is not amused.

"Better than iced tea," he says dryly.

Olivia takes a sip of water and makes a face before setting the glass down on the small table. It really is just water.

"Olivia, talk to me," Frank urges. "What happened with Gene?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, still not ready to tell him that she's basically upset because the man she's been sleeping with is doing exactly what he's always told her honestly he is doing; sleeping with other women. "He suddenly ran off and I don't know where he went. So I just came back to party, because that's what I'm here for."

There. That sounds pretty logical, even if she says so herself.

"Do you know why he ran off?"

Olivia shakes her head and rubs her forehead when the world around her starts spinning. She should drink some more water, she realizes, to dilute the alcohol in her blood a little.

"Well, I know it's not really my business to tell you, but I think I know what's bothering him," Frank offers, and now Olivia is all ears.

"Did you see two people arrive rather late this evening? An older lady with a young man? My parents were talking to them on the steps."

Olivia nods. She remembers the couple that Gene had been staring at.

"That woman is the one who broke Gene's heart."

Olivia's eyes widen in shock.

"But she's old enough to be your mother!"

"Yes, she is. But she wasn't always this old."

And then Frank tells her the story of Barbara and Gene. Barbara had been a friend of the family, one of their mother's best friends. She used to babysit when the boys were little and they basically considered her an aunt. She had married young but it looked like she and her first husband lived their own lives and there were rumors about infidelity even back then.

As the boys grew older and needed less supervision, Barbara would still visit and hang out with the boys and one day, when Gene had just turned 17, things got a little out of hand. Olivia can guess what Frank means by that and she already hates this story. How could a woman who had known a boy as a baby develop a sexual interest in him? That's just sick.

"Needless to say that when our parents found out, Barbara was no longer welcome at our house," Frank continues. "But Gene loved her and defended her fiercely. He even moved out for a while. It was really hard on my mom."

Olivia bites her lip. What a terrible thing to happen to such a harmonious family.

"He honestly thought she'd leave her second husband for him; that she loved him too and they were going to be together forever. Why else would she have seduced him?"

"She's at least twenty years older than him!" Olivia huffs.

Even at seventeen, Gene should have realized that it was a stretch.

"Twenty-six, actually," Frank continues. "She took his virginity. He used to brag about it to his friends and I overheard him a few times. How he was getting laid all the time now that he was seventeen and how great his life was and how much in love they were. I'll spare you the details of what happened but after it was over, Gene was a different person. He hasn't been the same since. He moved back home but it took him a long time before he started dating again. And ever since that time, he refuses to allow himself to love someone again. I mean, he still loves sex obviously, but that's all it's ever going to be with him. It's sad but it's the truth."

Olivia has wrapped her arms around herself and feels horrible. For Gene, for the Butlers and for herself. She had had no idea how traumatized Gene is. All she's ever seen is a handsome, confident man of the world, living his best life. Only this isn't his best life at all, apparently. At one time, he'd had dreams of building a life with someone, possibly having a family. Those dreams had been shattered at a time when he'd been way too young and she felt a profound hatred towards the woman who had caused Gene's heart to break. She should be locked up even if she'd waited just long enough for Gene to reach the age of consent. A forty-three year old woman preying on a child. It makes her stomach turn. She sees this kind of abuse way too often in her line of work. It usually involves minors, and while Gene had been of age when the sex started, the woman had probably been grooming him for a while, which can be considered child abuse. And seventeen is still an impressionable age, as she knows from her own experience. She'd been vulnerable to an older man's charms too. She hadn't gone off the deep end after it was over, but in a way, her and Gene's responses aren't too different. They've both sealed off their hearts so they won't get hurt again and push away anyone who tries to get close. Only it's not working this time. Not for her anyway. Gene has managed to worm his way into her heart and he wasn't even trying. She sighs and looks at Frank for help.

"So now what do I do? He doesn't love _me_."

"How about talking to him?" Frank suggests.

Olivia purses her lips and frowns. Then she shakes her head again.

"No. I can't right now. He's … busy."

"Oh god," Frank sighs and Olivia knows that Frank knows his brother well enough to understand what she's telling him.

"Yeah."

Frank reaches out to her and Olivia allows him to take her hand in his.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry you got caught up in this. You want me to talk some sense into him?"

Olivia bites her lip, then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before telling Frank,

"No. Don't bother, Frank. I'm leaving."

…

**A/N: So, Olivia couldn't do it. Now the question is, could Gene? More soon.**


	17. Raw

**Let's finally see what Gene is and isn't up to, shall we? I know he's lost some of you but maybe this will help. Or not? You decide for yourselves. I will add that your insights in the reviews have definitely helped shape the inner monologue Gene is about to have. Thank you all for that!  
I have matched the timeline of this 'Gene' chapter with the previous 'Olivia' chapter. Enjoy!**

...

**17\. Raw**

"No, wait."

"Come on, Gene."

"Jasmyn ..."

"What happened to Naomi, baby? I love it when you call me that."

They're at the door of Jasmyn's guest room and the beautiful woman is turning on all her charms to get him to come inside with her. But Gene isn't budging.

"No more games, Jasmyn," he sighs, rubbing his forehead. He feels a headache coming up.

"I thought you were all about fun and games, Gene. Remember my friend Irene? She had nothing but praise for your sexy games!"

Gene remembers Irene. He shared one night with Jasmyn's friend on a yacht and it had indeed been a lot of fun. They had even gone skinny dipping in the moonlight.

Jasmyn tries to kiss him again and Gene grabs her shoulders to stop her.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? You were all over me just five minutes ago," Jasmyn pouts.

"I'm really sorry about this," Gene sighs and he can't believe how he was about to mess up so badly. "I was trying to get something out of my system but that's not really me, honey. It's not fair to you."

"I don't mind, honestly," Jasmyn tries again. "If you gotta fuck something out, I'm game. You can work those magic fingers on me some more."

He knows how wet the woman is for him. Her lace thong was soaked within two minutes after he began rubbing her earlier and she'd been ready to come right then and there just when they were interrupted. But as much as he's wondered about Jasmyn before, he knows he can't be with her now; maybe he won't ever be with her because he is unable these days to give any woman his undivided attention anymore. Any woman except one.

It's been going on for weeks now and it scares him to death to have these feelings again. He's been trying to reason them away; to tell himself Olivia would be better off with someone like Frank, because he has nothing to offer her. And he knows for a fact that Olivia doesn't feel anything for him. She hasn't opened up to him at all, except physically. They have an agreement and that's all they have.

Seeing Barbara so unexpectedly has shaken him up even more. He loved her once and look what it's gotten him. Absolutely nothing but a lot of grief, a strained relationship with his parents for over a year and a huge, thick concrete wall around his heart. He swore back then that he would never become like Barbara. He wouldn't just use women and then toss them aside like a rag, not even when they ask to be used, like Jasmyn seems to be doing now. They deserve his respect and it's disrespectful to be with one woman while thinking of another.

Jasmyn convinces him to come into her room to talk and he follows her inside, but she seems to have a different understanding of talking. She pins him against the inside of the door and kisses him hard, while pushing her hips into his.

When Gene breaks off the kiss quickly, Jasmyn tells him to just let his body do the talking. She reminds him so much of Barbara now that it's scary. He isn't even hard anymore and when Jasmyn realizes that, she finally gives up.

"Wow. I didn't know a strong woman was such a turnoff for you," she mutters.

"It's not you," Gene tells her as she walks away from him to grab a drink from the mini bar that every guest room is equipped with.

"Oh great. Now you're giving me the 'It's not you, it's me' bullshit? That's just great Gene. Just fucking great. Just give me a few minutes to get drunk and then I guess I'm going out there to grab another guy. Maybe I'll jump that cute brother of yours."

Jasmyn laughs at her own joke, but Gene can hear the hurt in her voice. He knows he's hurt her feelings but he also knows he wants to go and find Olivia. It if really was her up there on the balcony … he feels nauseous just thinking about it. Even if she doesn't expect anything serious from him, she didn't deserve _this_. She is his guest and his fear of falling for her like he fell for Barbara, is no excuse for what he had been about to do, or even for what he's already done. He hates himself deeply right now and he knows he has to talk to Olivia. But what can he tell her?

Gene follows Jasmyn and grabs a bottle from the mini bar as well. Jasmyn raises an eyebrow and Gene forces a smile.

"Liquid courage?" he suggests.

"Courage for what?" Jasmyn questions. "You got a confession to make?"

It's a good question, one he needs to think about. He knows he will need to tell Olivia that he's been with Jasmyn. Maybe he even needs to tell her what drove him to walk into another woman's arms. But will he have the courage to confess his feelings for her? He's afraid he will lose her forever if he does that. Olivia never wanted anything but sex from him. She was never out for any kind of commitment. She's just like him in that respect.

He wonders if maybe she has similar reasons to be as closed-off as she is but he's afraid to hope he would be able to break through her defenses. Still, if she can break through his, without even really trying …

He sighs and he must look so lost that even Jasmyn takes pity on him. She puts a hand on his arm, and when he shrinks back she speaks softly, reassuringly when she tells him,

"Hey hey, don't worry babe. I'm not going to try again. I can see that you're struggling. You're not so shallow after all, are you?"

Gene chuckles. How much confrontation with himself can he take in one night?

"Just sit, baby. Try to relax. I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom and when I get back, you can talk to me if you want to."

He nods and plops down on the sofa in Jasmyn's room. He's drinking scotch straight from the bottle but he needs it right now to calm down. He feels like he's making a mess of his life again, but he isn't seventeen anymore. He's 37 for crying out loud. He needs to man up and stop running away from himself. But he doesn't know where to start. Talking to Olivia may only make matters worse because she will reject him; but not talking to her is out of the question too, because she deserves better that this. He has always prided himself in treating others with respect, even if they don't treat him with the same respect. It's what's gotten him his reputation as an intense lover and it's what keeps women coming back for more. Or it used to be.

He's been losing his touch, little by little, ever since meeting Olivia. And it terrifies him. She is the only one he is that intense with anymore, up to the point where he thinks he won't want or need anyone else as long as he can have her.

By the time Jasmyn returns, hair and makeup done again and donning fresh underwear underneath her white cocktail dress, Gene is almost in tears. Jasmyn's eyes are full of concern when she sits down next to him and puts a hand on his back.

"What's wrong baby?" she asks him softly.

He hardly recognizes the sound of his own strangled voice when he forces the words out.

"I can't lose her."

...

His heart is beating fast. He knows he is walking into danger now but there is no way back. Jasmyn has helped him straighten out his clothes after his confession, and after using the bathroom in her room, he is on his way to his own bedroom. His strides are determined even if his stomach is trembling. He doesn't have a speech prepared. He will just have to see what happens once he sees her. He is afraid to show her his heart but she still deserves an apology. That's his main goal. After that, he doesn't know anything. He's in uncharted territory now because while he recognizes his own feelings from twenty years ago, he knows for a fact that Olivia is a better woman than Barbara could ever hope to be.

His room is empty.

She's not here.

The disappointment is another eye-opener. He had looked forward so much to seeing her beautiful face again, that he needs to catch his breath before he can walk back out to go looking for her. But he is still determined to find her and apologize, alcohol as well as adrenaline spurring him on. He bounds down the stairs in the house and walks in the direction of the party, that is now in full swing.

And then he sees her.

He sees them.

Olivia and Frank, dancing together. They're laughing and having fun as if nothing has happened, holding hands and jumping happily to the upbeat music the band is playing. He can hear her melodious laugh all the way from the open sliding doors of the house and he swallows hard. What to do now?

If it was indeed Olivia on that balcony, it sure looks like she doesn't care one bit what he's up to. And if it wasn't her, she clearly isn't wondering where he is at all. She knew he was upset when he walked off after seeing Barbara. So what does it mean that she's partying and having fun as if he doesn't exist? She doesn't care about him. He was right. She _is _better off with a guy like Frank.

Gene hears shuffling behind him and turns around to find his father joining him. The two men are standing on the threshold of the house and somehow, Gene feels like he is on a symbolic threshold in his life. It's as if nothing will be the same after tonight and he welcomes his father's presence in these moments.

"Everything alright, son?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

Hank Butler nods in the direction of the dancing couple.

"Is _she _alright?"

"She looks fine to me."

He sounds bitter and he knows it.

"Looks can be deceiving Gene."

Gene nods and purses his lips. He knows his father is right and he knows he will still need to talk to Olivia. But seeing her be so happy and carefree with his brother only confirms for him that she doesn't need him.

"Your mom got rid of Barbara," Hank remarks and Gene glances at his father.

"I knew she would. I'm still so sorry I hurt you both so much back then."

"It's in the past. Let's leave it there."

"Do you still think about her?" Gene asks.

He and his father have never talked about it, it had been an unspoken pact between them, but Gene is addressing it now. His emotions are raw and it seems appropriate to get more things out in the open tonight.

"Never," Hank says sincerely. "Barbara and me … that was two or three years before I met your mother and it was brief. I was a wild one back then, kind of like you. But after I got hooked on your mother, I never looked back."

Hank wipes a hand down his beard and tells his oldest son,

"Honestly, those memories seem like a distant dream now. Another lifetime."

Hank has never told his sons much about his life before he met their mother. All they have ever seen of him is his complete devotion to Anne. He is almost ten years older than his wife and they know he had a life before her, but they don't know the extent of it. If not for Barbara blurting it out to Gene, they never would have known Barbara was one of his exes. It had been painful for Anne to find out, but not nearly as painful as learning the woman was sleeping with her child. She had never felt more deeply betrayed.

"Weren't you ever tempted? I mean … after you got together with mom officially? It must have been a big change if you were used to being free like me."

Hank studies his son's face and Gene looks away. He is being too obvious now.

The older man looks at the brunette Detective, who has left the dance floor with his middle son and is now drinking cocktails, laughing and chatting, seemingly without a care in the world.

"I'm a man of principle, Gene. Once I gave her my word, it was a done deal. I was never tempted again because I refused to be tempted. That's a decision you can make, you know. Just close that door and make sure you don't end up in tempting situations anymore. It's not very difficult once you're sure. And the reward is amazing. Just look at her."

Hank gestures at the partying crowd and while Gene's eyes drift back to Olivia automatically, his father's eyes fix on the sparkling blue eyes of his wife, who is in an animated discussion with two people he knows to be big donors to her fundraising causes.

"She's so full of life and such a kind spirit," Hank muses and Gene nods, still gazing at Olivia.

"Yes, she is."

"Even after almost forty years, she's the center of my universe."

Gene blinks, realizing that his father is talking about his mother, yet also envisioning himself saying the same words somewhere down the road, about her …

Hank rests a hand on his son's shoulder and follows his gaze.

"Your mother likes her. She says she's classy."

"She is."

"You're gonna let your brother walk off with her?"

Gene clasps his hands together behind his back and looks at his feet.

"It's complicated, dad."

"No, it's not. You're just scared."

Gene laughs out loud and turns to face his father.

"Were you? When you went after mom, I mean?"

"Maybe a little, but I wasn't as damaged as you. But you have to leave the demons of the past behind you if you want any kind of future, Gene. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Gene nods. He will need some time to let his father's words sink in but he knows what Hank has been telling him. Hank claps him on the shoulder one more time and squeezes it before he leaves him alone with his thoughts. Gene watches his father leave, joining his mother and mingling with their guests again. She's the love of his life, even after almost forty years. Gene has always denied that that was what he wanted too, because he was scared of getting hurt again. He still is. His eyes find Olivia again, and his stomach clenches when he sees her and Frank head back to the dance floor. There is a slow, romantic song playing and when Frank takes her in his arms, Olivia melds into him, her eyes closed and her entire body relaxing.

He can't go talk to her now but he can't look away either. He is mesmerized by her, even as she dances with another man. But when he sees her kissing Frank's neck, he has to turn away.

He blew it.

He's really blown it this time.

He walks off in the direction of the gardens. He could find his way there blindfolded if he had to, so it will be easy for him to take a walk at night in the moonlight. He needs to be alone for a while; completely alone to come to terms with the deep sense of loss that is washing over him.

…

**A/N: …**


	18. Running

**We now go back to Olivia's POV, picking it up where we left off at the end of chapter 16 and taking things from there.**

...

**18\. Running**

Olivia has made her way upstairs alone. Frank would have accompanied her but she doesn't want him to. It's all a little too overwhelming, first to find Gene cheating on her but knowing she can't call it cheating because they're not a couple; then humiliating herself by throwing herself at another man; and finally confessing that she is in love with a man who doesn't love her back.

How did it get to this point, she wonders. She was just supposed to have a fun weekend, a distraction from the grime of the city and the scumbags she chases down for a living. But it's been more than that with Gene for a while now. She's just tried to keep busy so she could keep denying it. She wasn't supposed to fall in love and now her heart is breaking. All the defenses she's put in place over the years so people wouldn't be able to hurt her, have failed miserably with Gene. Men who had wanted to date her and were serious about exploring a possible future with her, have all been shut down and the one man who told her upfront he only wanted her body, is the one she had to fall for. If she wasn't so sad, she might laugh at the irony of the whole thing.

Back in Gene's bedroom, she stays far away from the balcony. She strips out of her evening gown and places it neatly on the bed. She takes off her necklace and bracelets and places them on top of the black fabric, for Gene to find if he ever comes back up here.

After getting dressed again in the clothes she'd worn that morning and packing her bag, she slips out through the front door of the house. Frank had tried to stop her from leaving, but once he'd accepted that she couldn't stay, he had insisted on getting her a limousine to take her home. He would get her a driver while she packed. She is alone now out front with her suitcase while the party continues behind the house. After making sure there is no activity around the fountain anymore, she leans against it until the limousine pulls up, and then leaves the Butler mansion behind, probably for good.

One lonely tear trickles down her cheek on the drive back to Manhattan. She remembers the last time she and Gene had been together this afternoon. It had actually been their last time, just like she had feared. She suppresses a sob and swallows hard. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall in love …

Back home in her tiny apartment, Olivia takes a long shower before rolling into bed. She tries not to think about anything but still ends up crying herself to sleep. It's a good thing she has another two days off before she has to go back to work because she's going to look like hell in the morning.

…

_Meanwhile at the Butler estate_

"Where the hell have you been!"

Gene frowns. He has just come strolling out of the gardens and had planned to go up to his room to get some sleep after the exhausting evening of soul-searching he's just had. He had not counted on Frank getting in his face the second he shows himself near the house again.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know Olivia's been looking all over for you?"

Gene raises an eyebrow.

"That's not what I saw," he tells his brother slowly, and he watches him for a reaction.

"Well, you don't wanna know what _she _saw!" Frank fires back without missing a beat, and that makes Gene pause and look down at the ground

"What did she see?" he asks Frank dejectedly but he can already guess the answer.

"You banging someone else right under her nose."

"I didn't …" Gene starts, but he stops in his tracks. Olivia doesn't know that. Frank doesn't know that. They both just assume that he's slept with Jasmyn and he can't blame them.

"You didn't what, Gene? She knows what she heard!"

"And then she turned around and partied the night away with you!" Gene retorts.

Seeing Frank is making his jealousy and pain flare up again.

It's Frank's turn to pause and Gene can see the exact moment something clicks with Frank.

"How do you know that? Did you come looking for her?"

"Yeah. I did," Gene nods, stuffing his hands in his pant pockets. "You were looking mighty cozy up there."

He nods in the direction of the party, or what's left of it, and Frank sighs.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she was looking for some comfort after finding out that her date is an absolute jerk?"

"She kissed you," Gene fires back, but he can already feel some of the fight leave his body.

"Well, you did a hell of a lot more! Do you know how badly you fucked up? She's one in a million, Gene! And you just let her walk out of here like she means nothing to you. And maybe she doesn't but the Gene I remember doesn't treat women like shit. What's gotten into you, man?"

Gene scrubs a hand down his face and turns away from his angry brother. He know he deserves this but it's not easy to hear it from Frank after seeing Olivia in his arms. Who knows what else they did together after he took off? But she's not with him now and …

He turns back around to face his brother and asks him,

"What did you just say? She walked out of here?"

"Yes Gene. She left," Frank huffs. "So now you can go back to your latest conquest and fuck her some more."

"I didn't fuck her."

"What?"

"I didn't … I couldn't."

Frank stares at him for a few seconds and then starts pacing in front of him, one hand in his pocket while rubbing his forehead with the other. They're still just outside the gardens and the last party guests are either making their way to their cars or to their guest quarters.

"Why not?" his brother finally asks him. "You're free to do whatever you want, right? I think even Olivia tried to convince herself that you did nothing wrong because you're not really 'together'. But we both know you screwed up, Gene."

"Yeah. I know."

Gene walks past his brother and heads for to the party area, which is now deserted aside from the help that's busy cleaning up, and plops down in a chair. Frank follows him and sits down opposite him at the family table. After a minute, Frank asks him,

"So why couldn't you do it with … who were you with, anyway?"

"Jasmyn."

Frank seems very surprised.

"Jasmyn Brown? I saw her at the party earlier."

"Yeah. Like I said, we didn't do it. She said she might jump you instead, but I guess you were busy."

The image of Olivia in Frank's arms and kissing him is still on his mind and no matter how badly he screwed things up himself, he can't help resenting his brother a little.

"I'm not gonna deny that I like Olivia a lot, Gene," Frank admits. "I mean, who wouldn't? She needed a distraction after seeing you get busy with Jasmyn. I don't know exactly what she saw but it must have been a lot worse than a few kisses."

Gene closes his eyes, remembering his tryst with Jasmyn up against the fountain. He'd been riding against her hip while pleasuring her with his hand and sucking on her neck, trying desperately to rid himself of the pain that was resurfacing so suddenly. After his long walk in the gardens, he realizes that it wasn't seeing Barbara that made him freak out. He doesn't love Barbara anymore and while the older woman is still beautiful, he definitely doesn't lust after her anymore. Seeing her now, in her sixties, only emphasizes how enormous the age difference has always been. He had been a fool to think she would want to build a life with him. He'd been just a boy.

But now, what made him freak out amid all these painful memories bubbling back to the surface, is what he's feeling for Olivia. It was such a shock to find that she is breaking through his carefully constructed armour, that he couldn't deal with it for fear of his heart shattering a second time - maybe beyond repair this time.

And now she's gone.

Gene wipes a hand over his mouth and shakes his head.

"I tried to run away from it," he says, his voice breaking. "But that wasn't me. I was just going to use Jasmyn and that's … just not me."

"Run from what?" Frank asks. "Barbara?"

Gene scoffs. Barbara? Hell no.

"No," he tells his brother at last. "Not from Barbara. From love."

…

Olivia groans, squeezing her eyes shut against the daylight streaming into her room. She'd arrived home in the dark and hadn't bothered to close the drapes before crashing on her bed. She's paying the price for it now.

She slings an arm across her eyes and heaves a sigh. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day again, just like yesterday. She was supposed to be waking up at the mansion and have some mind-blowing morning sex before breakfast. Instead, she's back in her small apartment, alone. She only got a few hours of sleep and she still feels exhausted. Her bladder forces her to get up though, and after a quick trip to the bathroom she checks her phone out of habit.

Seven missed calls. Three voicemail messages. A dozen texts. Her hands are suddenly shaking and she has to sit down on the bed before she can attempt to read the texts and listen to the voicemail messages. But does she want to? She doesn't have to look to see who they're from.

One number stands out though, because it's not in her contacts, so she opens the single text message from that number first.

'_Olivia, please talk to Gene. Be well, I hope to see you again soon. Frank'_

And just like that, she's on the verge of tears again. Frank is an amazing man and part of her wishes she could just fall in love with him instead. But she isn't and she cries softly because it's all still too fresh. Just acknowledging that she's in love has taken so much out of her already. She isn't ready to face Gene. She decides not to open his messages just yet and forces herself to eat a few crackers before going out for a run. Maybe if she wears her body out, she will be able to sleep some more later on.

A little over an hour later Olivia is back home, physically exhausted once again but after taking a hot shower and making herself a cup of coffee, her thoughts of Gene start up all over again.

She can never see him again. Not now, not now that she's acknowledged that she wants more from him than he can give her. It would be self-torture to hook up with him again. It would only make her heart break more deeply and as much as she still longs for him, she knows she needs to be strong and cut him out of her life forever.

Still, she's curious about the messages on her phone, and after finishing her first cup of coffee, Olivia sighs and grabs her phone. The cop in her checks the times of the missed calls against the messages first, and she deduces that Gene had started leaving voice messages after his fourth call. He called once more after his last voice message and had switched to texts then. She bites her lip when she hears the first one.

"_Olivia … it's Gene. Please pick up. I'm so sorry."_

He waits a few moments, then she hears him sigh and hang up. Her heart is beating faster now but sorry isn't enough in this case. She just can't do it anymore. But Gene doesn't know that. He has no idea about her feelings for him. She opens the second message.

"_Olivia, I know you saw me with someone else. Please let me explain. I know I screwed up but maybe not as badly as you think. I know I'm a prick and and idiot an there's no excuse for what I did, but please come back."_

Olivia swallows hard. He's been talking to Frank. He knows she saw him with another woman. What else has Frank told him? She is trembling when she listens to the third voicemail.

"_Baby … I know you're upset but I … I can't leave things like this between us. I …"_

Gene pauses and Olivia has this odd feeling again that she's had once before, that Gene might be on the verge of saying something actually meaningful to her. But again, he doesn't. He continues,

"_Please come back. And if you can't … or won't … just let me know you're okay and … I hope you'll let me explain soon. I know I screwed up baby. I just … please just pick up ... or call me back."_

She swears she hears tears in his voice and her chin is trembling as well. But she can't do it. She just can't. While she agrees that Gene owes her an apology for bringing her to his parents' home as a guest and then taking off with another woman, she knows she can't face him again. She needs to start rebuilding that wall around her heart because Gene can never be to he what she wants him to be. He's too damaged for that, and maybe she is too. Maybe it's for the best in the end, as painful as it is. She shouldn't have held on to him for as long as she had. It should have been a one-night stand, nothing more.

Olivia sighs and puts her phone away. She will read the texts later. All hope of getting some more rest is out the window now anyway and she distracts herself by going on a cleaning binge of her apartment. She even goes out grocery shopping, filling up her fridge as well as her fruit bowl, and buying a ridiculously large supply of chocolate and potato chips. It maybe comfort food, but at least she'll be eating. By dinner time she has concluded that she won't be able to take another day alone in her apartment, and she calls Cragen. She tries to sound as neutral as possible when she tells him they had to cut their weekend short due to a family emergency, a lie that comes easily to her, and that she'd like to come to work on Monday.

If Cragen suspects anything, he doesn't let on and he tells her she's welcome to come in because there's always too much to do anyway. She doesn't know yet what she'll tell her coworkers, but at least she'll have a distraction at work. Staying at home any longer won't do her any good. She is pulled out of her sombre thoughts by the downstairs buzzer and she frowns. She isn't expecting anyone. She walks up to the intercom and presses the button.

"Hello?"

"Olivia Benson? I have a delivery here for you," she hears a man's voice say.

She is instantly on guard, always suspicious of unexpected callers.

"I'm not expecting a delivery," she tells the man.

"Alright, well … it is your name on the box, ma'am. It's from a …"

She can hear the man fumbling with the package to see who sent it.

"Uhm. Gene Butler, Long Island. To be hand-delivered."

…

**More soon. Reviews are life!**


	19. Questions

**Dear all, as I write this opening note, reviews are down on Fanfiction dot net. Please don't let that discourage you from responding because I get the email notifications, and the new reviews will show up eventually. We're six reviews away from 300! Also, welcome new readers and thanks so much for your input.  
The story continues, a short filler-ish chapter this time to set the stage for the inevitable confrontation.**

...

**19\. Questions**

Gene's sour mood hasn't gone unnoticed by his family. Nor has Olivia's absence. Frank has told him it's his own mess that he will need to clean up himself. The others have tried talking to him but he's shut them all down; even his father. Frank's right. It's his mess and he will just have to deal with that. And with the guilt, now that he knows Olivia has feelings for him. Frank told him after his own confession that he's falling for Olivia that she may be having the same problem. And that is why she's left. He can't imagine how she must be feeling, thinking he doesn't care about her at all. And that couldn't be further from the truth.

Still, even if she hadn't had any feelings for him, he'd been an absolute dick.

And yet, he can't help thinking … if they both have feelings for each other, they should be able to sort things out easily, right? But he knows like no other how scary that is for people like them. They're both afraid of getting hurt, and he knows he's already hurt her deeply. He is deeply ashamed of his behavior now. He should have started listening to his heart sooner. If there's one woman worth taking a risk for, it's Olivia Benson. He shakes his head at himself, sitting by the pool, slouched in a chair and not really noticing anyone around him. He really is in deep. He knows his first instinct is to run for the hills but now that he knows how deeply he's hurt Olivia, he can't turn away. It's not just about him anymore and she deserves better. If not for himself, he has to do something for her.

Gene wonders if Olivia's gotten his messages; if she's bothered to listen to them and read them at all. He had almost broken down when he'd seen her dress laid out on his bed, the jewelry he had given her on top of it. She should have kept them, he thinks. They were a gift and they are perfect for her. What he wouldn't give to have her here again, in that dress. To see her chatting and smiling like she had last night, before he'd fucked everything up. He knows he doesn't just long for her body anymore; maybe it has been more for a lot longer than he's willing to admit, even to himself. He wants to see her smile again because he wants her to be happy. And of course, he'd want front row seats to witness that happiness and be a part of it himself. But even if she can't forgive him, he still has to make things right somehow; he just doesn't know where to start. She hasn't answered his calls or texts at all. He doesn't blame her but it's frustrating.

When his mother steps on the stage and announces their traditional Sunday afternoon bingo, Gene decides to leave the party altogether. He isn't having fun anymore and he doesn't want to spoil things for anyone else. Up in his room, he is confronted with the black dress again. He lays down on his bed for a while, fully clothed and on top of the covers, and wakes up a while later. He must have dozed off without meaning to, but at least he's gotten a little bit of rest after his sleepless night. He then makes a decision and places a few calls. He has to do _something_.

He is overwhelmed with disappointment when the package is returned to him that same night. There isn't even a note attached, she had simply asked the delivery man to take it straight back to him.

"The lady said you wouldn't mind paying for my extra trip back," the delivery man says.

Gene had already paid a lot extra for this express delivery on a Sunday but he doesn't care about the costs. He can see that the delivery man is nervous and he forces a smile. The older man knows he's caught in the middle of something and Gene gives him a generous tip, despite the fact that the entire endeavor had been for nothing. He then carries the box back up to his room.

He can tell that she's opened the package before refusing his gift once again. She's even seen his note, because it had been on top of the dress, and it's now tucked away in the jewelry box. She must have been curious but it was just the wrong gift. He should have known she wouldn't care about expensive stuff. She's not that kind of woman. It had made it all the more rewarding to see her accepting the gifts, at least to wear for the night. But now she doesn't want them anymore.

He wonders if the words in his note mean anything to her. He sits down hard on his bed and unfolds the small note, written on the family stationary.

"_Dearest Olivia, I never meant to hurt you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but will you let me try to earn it anyway? Love, Gene."_

His own heart beats fast as he rereads the words. That one little word is the closest he's ever come to admitting his feelings for anyone since Barbara. It makes him nervous even now, seeing it on the paper Olivia has sent back to him. She probably doesn't realize the weight of that one word. Love. He knows he needs to tell her more, to be clearer but the truth is, he is still scared. Gifts mean nothing to her, and he should have known that. If he's really serious about her, he will have to show her his heart.

He lets himself fall back on the bed and sighs, frustrated with himself. He needs to get a few things straight for himself first. He has to decide if he's willing to commit to one woman from now on, just like his father. Would he really be able to forego all others for her? He's always prided himself in being completely unattached, able to give himself completely in the moment and then moving on, his heart still intact and his own. He has explained this to Olivia as well and she knows how he rides. Is he really ready to give that up, for her? Olivia deserves an answer to that question and he has to be ready to answer it, no matter how long it takes for her to ask it. And even then, it will remain to be seen if she'll believe him.

...

Olivia groans when her alarm wakes her up at 6 am on Monday morning. She still feels like shit after another night of too little sleep. Walking through her squeaky clean apartment puts a small smile on her lips despite everything. Boy, she's really let a man get to her this time. She even has food in the house. Not that she feels like eating anything, but she knows she should. The guys will be staring at her today regardless but if she passes out on the job, she'll be smothered with concern she doesn't want. She just wants to get on with her life now that her little princess fairy tale has come crashing down. This weekend was all to good to be true anyway. Figures that it would be ruined before it was even halfway over. Cinderella needs to get back to work now.

Gene will be moving on soon enough. He may be sulking now because he's probably not used to being turned down, but he'll be fine. He's always just one phone call away from having sex with a beautiful woman. She knew this going in and she hates herself for allowing herself to start caring for the man anyway.

Elliot is already sitting at his desk when she comes in a little after seven. Olivia takes a deep breath before marching to her own desk as if it's perfectly normal that she's back already. She can feel her partner's eyes on her even before she sits down. She powers up her computer and reads a note that someone left on her desk for her, before finally meeting his eyes. They're full of concern, as expected, and she swallows hard. Maybe she shouldn't have come in today. But then again, she was going bonkers alone in her apartment. She can see the apology in Elliot's eyes even before he speaks.

"I'm so sorry Liv."

She nods and looks down at the slip of paper in her hand, pretending it's extremely interesting. Elliot only needs one look at her to know that it's over with Mr. Red Rose.

"Nothing is forever, right?" she says, trying for a casual tone but hearing the bitterness in her own voice.

"What happened?"

His voice is soft and kind but she can't do this right now. She shakes her head without looking at him, swallowing again to will the sudden thickness in her throat away. Elliot looks around but it's just the two of them for now in the squad room and Cragen's door is closed.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" he offers, already getting up. "We'll walk together."

Olivia purses her lips and then stands up as well. Maybe she'll be able to relax after she's given her partner a summary of the demise of her affair.

They walk to the coffee stand down the street in silence and Olivia thanks Elliot when he hands her a cup of her favorite coffee. She sips it and looks at all the people going about their business while Elliot waits for his own coffee and pays the vendor. When Elliot stands next to her, she sighs and looks up at him. But she doesn't know what to tell him. How can she explain to him what she had with Gene? It should have been just sex but looking back, it's been more for her for a long time. Even if Gene made a dick move back at the estate, she still has only herself to blame for her breaking heart. The man was never hers to fall in love with in the first place.

"It's complicated," she says quietly, answering Elliot's unasked question.

When Elliot moves closer to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, she sinks into him automatically. Her partner is still the only man she truly trusts and she needs a little comfort. Elliot wraps his other arm around her as well, balancing his coffee in his hand behind her back and Olivia does the same. It feels nice to be held and when Elliot caresses her back she feels herself relax a little. And then she realizes that comfort is all she is feeling. The electricity that's been crackling between her and Elliot for quite some time, isn't there now. His embrace feels almost fatherly to her and it moves her because she's never had a father. She buries her face a little deeper in Elliot's jacket and hopes he won't see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

It's even worse than she thought. Where other men have never been able to help her let go of her partner completely, she now finds herself only wanting Gene anymore. Elliot is still her best friend and she feels safe with him. She hopes that's something that will never change. But she doesn't long for him anymore in a different way. It's Gene's voice now that's on a loop inside her head, and his little note, attached to that stupid dress, that has kept her up all night.

_Love, Gene._

Her shoulders shake and she realizes that she's started to cry. She isn't bawling her eyes out but hiccups as she tries not to sob.

"I hate this guy for hurting you, Liv," Elliot tells her softly, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. "I've never seen you like this over a man."

"I know," she whispers, hating how vulnerable she sounds.

"There's no way to fix it?"

Olivia is utterly surprised at the hope in Elliot's voice and looks up at him. He can see her tears now but she doesn't care anymore.

"I thought you'd want to finally beat him up now," she says, forcing a tiny smile.

Elliot grins down at her.

"I may still do that, once I find out what he's done to make you this way. But it seems to me that this was the real deal for you, and that's new."

Her chin trembles again and it's all the confirmation Elliot needs that this thing was, indeed, different from all the others. She relaxes in his hold again, resting her head against Elliot's chest and allowing his steady heartbeat to calm her. After a few minutes they break apart and finish their coffee in companionable silence. Olivia thinks about her partner's words and wonders if maybe she should give Gene a chance to explain himself. But why would she subject herself to that, knowing he doesn't feel the same way she does and knowing that she will never be enough to satisfy his sexual appetite? She needs to find a way to get him out of her system because there is no way he can ever be what she's looking for in a man.

As the two Detectives walk back to the precinct to start their day once again, Olivia glances at her partner. Whatever Gene has done to her, at least she's finally gotten Elliot out of her system. She just wonders if she's better off now or not.

...

**To be continued.**


	20. Miss you

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the next one: precise legal / court procedures aren't my forte. All I know is based on watching TV! What I write is for dramatic purposes only :D**

* * *

**20\. Miss you**

"Good morning everyone!" ADA Novak says loudly, walking through the squad room with determined strides on Thursday morning until she reaches Elliot's desk and slaps a thick manila folder on his desk.

"What's that?" Olivia asks while Elliot opens the folder.

"The Michelle Winters case. We're finally moving after all of their stalling tactics failed. You're both due in court tomorrow. Cragen said you'd have some time to prep right now," Casey rattles on, while Olivia is still stuck on the announcement that the Winters case is finally going to trial. It's the case of the party rape where Gene had been a corroborating witness.

"It's very simple," Casey tells them. "Olivia, you took the victim's initial statement while you, Elliot, were the first to talk to the suspect and his friend before he invoked his right to counsel. And you're lead Detective on this, so I'll need you to explain how you all followed up on your leads so we can connect all the dots for the jury. Basic, right? If you'll both follow me?"

She walks off in the direction of the conference room and Olivia glances at her partner as they stand up to follow the ADA. Elliot brings the manila folder along and Olivia wonders if Gene will be called to testify in the case, like he expected to be. After she'd sent the dress back on Sunday, he had sent her two more text messages, one late at night on Sunday and a last one on Monday evening. After that, the messages stopped, and she had finally sat down to read them all on Monday evening.

The first few five or six had been short, simple pleas for her to call him back. But when she hadn't responded, the messages had gotten a little more urgent.

'_Please give me a chance to explain myself. I can't leave things like this between us.'_

'_I know we can't go back to the way things were but can we at least talk?'_

Olivia wonders why Gene thinks they can't go back to the way things were. She agrees, but she can't help wondering what changed at his end.

She rereads Frank's single message, that he's sent in between messages from his brother.

'_Olivia, please talk to Gene. Be well, I hope to see you again soon. Frank'_

Why is he pleading for his brother, knowing that she's fallen in love with him? She wonders again if Frank has told Gene about her feelings for him and if that's the reason Gene knows they can't go back to the way things were before. It has to be the last thing he wants, one of his sex buddies falling for him. And yet, the despair she senses from his other text messages stays with her as she tries to finish her work week, hoping for things to go back to normal as soon as possible.

'_You have every right to be angry with me. I'm here if you want to have a swing at me, Olivia. I'm serious. I just want to talk to you.'_

And then a text he must have sent in the middle of a sleepless night, since it's time-stamped 3.23 am.

'_I miss you baby. I can't stop thinking about you. Please call or text me.'_

She can't help wondering how long it will take for him to stop missing her. He has several other women to be with after all. She hates it that his messages affect her anyway, because she misses him like crazy as well, despite what he's done. If there is an off-switch for these kinds of feelings, she hasn't found it.

Meanwhile Elliot is making sure she's okay during the day and she appreciates it. It's very confronting to sense that any thoughts about Elliot in any other capacity than her partner and friend, have disappeared completely. She feels comfortable with him, maybe even more now than before, and she wonders if this is what it would be like to have a brother. It's a shift that underlines even more how deep her feelings for Gene run. How has she let it get this far?

She dreams of Gene too. About his hands on her body and his mouth, whispering sweet things in her ear or bringing her to ecstasy. She's woken up incredibly horny several times now and she can't believe she still wants the man after he's basically dumped her for another fling while she was his guest for the weekend. She knows she's basically always shared him with other women and feels kind of schizophrenic about that. She's never been one to share and yet she wants him back anyway. But she's still fighting that feeling, hoping her pride will win out in the end.

His last two messages had her in tears on Monday night. The first must have been sent right after she'd sent the package back to him on Sunday evening.

'_I understand that you're hurt. I wish I could have just sent myself over so I could have seen you, even just for a minute. But I am trying to give you space, if that makes sense to you after all my messages. I'm trying, Olivia. Please don't hate me.'_

His last message had a finality to it that had finally burst the dam again and had her sobbing into her pillow once it had sunk in.

'_Dear Olivia, you are the only woman on my mind. I'm trying to let you go but I don't know if I can. It's up to you now. Love, Gene.'_

Doesn't Gene know he can't leave things like this up to her? She sucks at love and would fly off to Australia before showing her wounded heart to anyone.

Elliot knows she's hurting. Her puffy eyes on Tuesday morning had been hard to miss, and he's been making sure Cragen and their coworkers haven't bothered her. He's tried to broach the subject but she's shut him down. She doesn't want to think about it on the job. As long as she focuses on getting justice for the victims, she can't feel sorry for herself.

And now, they have to focus on the Michelle Winters case and she just can't. She feels jittery and wishes she could open that folder to see who else Casey is going to call to the stand. But the ADA is asking her about Michelle's disclosure and she has to get her act together.

"Do you have my report in there?" she asks, gesturing at the folder in front of Elliot on the table and Elliot slides it towards her.

"Of course. But you'll need to be able to recount her story by heart," Casey says, squinting slightly and Olivia looks away, avoiding the redhead's scrutiny.

"I know," she mumbles, finally opening the folder to find her statement on Michelle's disclosure as well as the witness list.

His name jumps out at her halfway the page, under the appropriate header of corroborating witnesses. He's one of four people who were at the party, who had seen the suspect and the victim interact before the assault or right after. Two others, both friends of the victim, will testify that she had been scared of running into the the suspect even before the party.

"Despite what his overpriced lawyer seems to think, it's a pretty open and shut case if you ask me," Casey states. "There were several witnesses who can attest that there was nothing consensual about Michelle's interaction with Perry at all. The fact that they once dated in the past has nothing to do with anything."

"Is he still claiming she's only crying rape to get back at him for breaking up with her?" Elliot asks, and Olivia quickly turns the page to find her own report from a couple of months ago.

"That seems to be their plan," Casey replies. "But her friends know it's not true because she was glad to get away from him."

"Right. That's what she told me too," Olivia chips in, finally managing to pull her thoughts together. "She said that he keeps blasting around that he dumped her 'neurotic ass', his words, but that in reality, she was the one who broke up with him."

"But his ego can't handle _that_, of course," Elliot mumbles and Casey chuckles.

"Private texts to several of her friends confirm it though," the ADA adds. "I hope they won't pull some kind of stunt in the courtroom because based on the evidence, they should know they're screwed."

Olivia's thoughts have drifted back to Gene after Elliot's comment but she has to stop herself right away. It's not about ego with him. He's always said that men shouldn't take it personally when a woman isn't interested in them. They have a right to say no. That's what makes him such a perfect witness in this case and she knows for a fact that he'd have truckloads of women willing to testify that he lives by those words. She can't blame Casey for picking him.

The others go over their collective notes and Olivia joins them. She needs to focus for Michelle's sake. They'll get through this trial and then, maybe things will finally return to normal.

...

"What's up, Gene?"

Blake plops down in a chair next to him and Gene puts his phone away.

"I was just summoned to appear in court tomorrow."

"Cool."

Gene chuckles. He wouldn't call it cool that a woman was raped at a party he was attending a few months ago, but he does think it's very interesting to see how this legal stuff works. But the main question on his mind is of a completely different nature. Will Olivia be there too?

She still hasn't responded to any of his messages and slowly but surely, he's beginning to feel a little desperate. Giving her space had seemed like a good idea at the beginning of the week, but he is beginning to wonder if he'll ever hear from her again. He has spent the rest of his week off at the estate, not feeling like going home to his own place on Long Island, and most definitely not feeling like going out with someone else.

All the signs are there and looking back, he should have known it a lot sooner. But he'd kept running away, forcing himself to keep seeing other women until the women themselves told him the magic was gone and they were moving on.

It isn't that there's no one left in his proverbial black book but he has lost all interest in being with other women. There is only one he can think of anymore.

"Have you heard from Olivia?" Blake asks him, and Gene shakes his head.

"No. And I don't blame her."

"You blame yourself."

"Absolutely."

"I still don't really get what happened, man," his youngest brother admits. "I mean, I get that you were shaken up when Barbara showed up out of the blue but how did you end up with Jasmyn after that?"

He's given his brother a general rundown of why Olivia left that night but he wonders if Blake knows what his sex life has really been like all these years. That Olivia was never his girlfriend like Lindsey is Blake's. He can't say yet if the young couple is a perfect match that will stand the test of time, but for the first time in his life he actually thinks that what Blake and Lindsey have is worth millions more than what he's had with his lady friends so far, whether it lasts or not. He can't believe how much Olivia is changing his outlook on life and he doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry about it, because she's not here.

He waves off Blake's question, telling him it's complicated.

"I'm an idiot, that much is clear," he says with a wry smile.

Several women and even a man have tried to fill the void after Olivia's abrupt departure over the past few days but he finds that he is no longer interested. He doesn't usually date women from this part of Long Island because he wants to keep his private life separate from his dating life, but he's never shied away from a casual fling with a guest from elsewhere during the Butler Bash. Not this year, although he'd come close with Jasmyn. He'd brought Olivia this year and if he could turn back time, he knows he would do things differently. He remembers how great it had been to spend time with her, dancing with her, pleasing her on Friday night, going all out on Saturday before breakfast, and in the shower, and just splashing around in the pool together. His body longs for hers but he also longs to see her face again; her beautiful smile and her dark eyes that hold secrets he wants to discover and pain he'd want to take away.

He also remembers thinking Frank would be a better fit for her, because he still believes in true love and commitment. He remembers the last time he had Olivia in his bed, when he had tried to begin saying goodbye to her, knowing that it was going to be inevitable. He had failed miserably and if he could go back to those moments, he would have made love to her, slowly and intimately. It's what she deserves.

And now he is expected back in Manhattan to be a witness in her case against Perry fucking Lewis. He's always thought the guy was an arrogant prick but to rape his ex to get back at her? That was the lowest thing to do. It's going to feel good to help the cops put him away for a long time. And maybe …

"So this trial. Will Olivia be there too?" Blake asks, interrupting his thoughts. "She's involved in that case, right?"

"Yeah. Yes, she is," Gene nods. "I don't know if she'll be there at the same time I'm there. I don't know how these things work."

"Be glad that you don't," Blake jokes, but the joke is lost on Gene.

Gene decides to gather his things and go to Manhattan tonight, so he'll already be there for the preparation session with the ADA at 9 am. He doesn't plan on seeing anyone during his stay in Manhattan. It will be a good test to see if this change he is experiencing will actually take root. As he wheels his suitcase into his hotel room, he sighs. This is the same room where he'd spent the night with Olivia the very first time. Later, when he lies in bed, channel surfing while sipping a glass of scotch, he sighs. Who would have thought that Gene Butler of all people would spend his evening alone in a luxurious hotel room in a huge bed, watching some mindless TV before turning in early.

As he turns off the TV and settles in the for the night, he whispers into the night,

"What have you done to me, Olivia Benson?"

…

**To be continued.**


	21. Trial

**Note to the people wondering why Olivia hasn't responded to Gene's messages yet: I had hoped it would be clear from what I've written so far but here's a little Olivia Benson 101 for those who missed it. She is still convinced he doesn't have real feelings for her. It's her typical response to run away to keep from hurting too badly. Not that it's working, but it's what she does, right? And with her inferiority complex alive and well, she probably doesn't even think she has a right to feel hurt, because she wasn't actually cheated on … (like Frank said, part of her is even defending Gene although she really shouldn't!)  
Maybe only a groveling Gene will snap her out of it and finally make her see that she does matter, in general as well as to him. Onwards ...**

...

**21\. Trial**

He has a text.

From her.

Gene can hardly believe it. Checking his phone for the first time that morning over breakfast, he stops breathing for a second when he sees her name in front of the third last text notification in his phone. She's sent him a text early in the morning while he'd still been sleeping. He blows out a breath before opening it and would laugh at himself if he wasn't so nervous. What has she written to him?

'_Gene, I always knew we weren't going to last so don't beat yourself up about it. What's done is done. Good luck testifying today. Olivia.'_

His hands are trembling and his appetite is completely gone. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry; he is so happy to hear from her but at the same time, her words cut deeply. She's already moving on? He shakes his head. He should be glad that she's cutting him loose so he can go back to the life he's used to, but it's not what he wants anymore. It's the opposite of what he wants and that is now more obvious to him than ever. He actually doesn't want to go back to the life he was used to. And that makes it so hard to accept her message. Had Frank misunderstood? Didn't she have any real feelings for him after all?

Gene forces himself to eat some more because it's going to be a long day in court, while trying to think of an appropriate response to her message. He is still determined to see Olivia there and hopefully, to talk to her. He finally decides just to tell her that. His text reads,

'_Hoping to see you there. Talk to me? Gene'._

He can't just leave things like this between them. Her message hurts but he knows he's hurt her too and she deserves to know the truth. He just has to decide if he's ready to tell her the whole truth.

…

_A few hours earlier_

Olivia has hardly slept again, tossing and turning all night, arguing with herself that she needs to get a grip. Her heart has _got_ to start listening to her head at last. Gene is not relationship material. He doesn't want to be, and no matter what the reasons are, it's not up to her to try and fix him. She isn't going to humiliate herself. She already feels humiliated enough. He had made her feel special; beautiful; in retrospect, she must have felt loved in a way. But she's done that to herself. Gene has been nothing but honest about his intentions and she was never the only one he was seeing. But although she will have to find a way to move on from him, it doesn't sit right with her that she's ignored him the entire week. When she tries to look at it from Gene's perspective, she thinks it's not the most mature response imaginable, especially given the superficial nature of their arrangement. The least she can do is acknowledge him and acknowledge the end of that arrangement. It will make it a little easier if she does run into him in court later. And so she has decided to finally send him a text.

She thinks long and hard about the words and deletes several drafts before settling on the most neutral one she can think of. She means it too, although her heart still disagrees with her entirely.

'_Gene, I always knew we weren't going to last'._ Well, she should have known.

'_so don't beat yourself up about it.'_ His messages all sound so guilty. She doesn't want that for him, even if she still feels cheated on somehow. It's such a mess.

'_What's done is done.'_ It's a cliché but those are usually true. She is trying so hard to move on and not dwell on it and maybe releasing him from his guilt trip will help her let go as well.

'_Good luck testifying today.'_ That's actually the main purpose of her text, to let him know she is aware of the trial and the fact that he's coming. This deafening silence on her part will only make the tension between them unbearable if they do run into each other. After thinking about it long and hard, she's concluded that sending him this one text is the right thing to do. Now it's just a matter of getting through this day.

...

The court prep as the ADA calls it, has gone very well. He won't be allowed to listen in on the trial until after he's given his own testimony. It's the same for all the others who are being prepped. They're on a tight schedule but ADA Novak seems like she's on top of things.

A couple of months ago, he would probably have tried to hit on the redhead. He knows she's checked him out and that used to be his cue to take things to the next level, and maybe ask her to meet up after hours. But not now.

Not now.

Looking back, he hasn't hooked up with a single new person ever since running into Olivia. He's continued to have sex dates, but only with women he'd already known. He's in even deeper than he'd realized. He had stopped exploring new land the moment he discovered Olivia Benson and he's not done exploring her at all.

Even now, knowing perfectly well that he's not supposed to talk to anyone related to the case, he finds himself scanning the hallways of the court house, looking for her. The trial won't begin until noon and he will step out soon to grab a bite to eat, but he already knows he'll be back here early, hoping to catch a glimpse of the brunette Detective before or after she's been called in to testify.

The cops will testify before the witnesses. Once he's testified, he will be allowed to stay in the courtroom and that will be his best shot at seeing Olivia. He doesn't know if there will be any breaks but he hopes he will get a chance to talk to her. He'll probably be here all day and he's brought a laptop so he can do some work later on.

…

Olivia knows Elliot has glanced at her several times. He doesn't understand because he still doesn't have a clue that the man she's been crying over is that same Mr. Perfect they interviewed months ago. Elliot wonders out loud if she's worried about nailing Perry Lewis but she shakes her head. That's not what has her nervous but what can she tell her partner?

"No. I know Michelle's gonna do great," she says emphatically. "She's more than ready for this."

Elliot nods. He knows.

"And you?"

Olivia blinks.

"What do you mean? I know what to do."

She knows she sounds defensive but she can't help it. She isn't ready to tell Elliot about Gene. She still hates herself for letting herself fall for a man who doesn't want her and she doesn't need Elliot's pity. Not today. Today, she just needs to focus on the case and get it over with.

"I know you do," Elliot says quietly and part of her wishes he wouldn't be so accommodating all the time and give her an excuse to walk off and be alone for a while. But they need to get going and she just squeezes in a quick bathroom break before they leave for the court house. She avoids looking in the mirror as she washes her hands. She doesn't need to see how nervous she is; she knows. His reply to her text is only adding to that. He will try to talk to her today and it makes her feel weak. This isn't like her at all and she knows it.

Meeting up with Michelle helps her focus on the case again and once the trial gets underway, everything else fades into the background. She's called in right after the opening statements and after giving her testimony about Michelle's disclosure and the findings of her rape kit, she sits down behind Michelle, who mouths 'thank you' to her. It's been hard for Michelle to relive intimate details of her relationship with Perry and her subsequent rape in public, hearing them back from Olivia in her testimony, but Olivia can see that the young woman is being strong.

Elliot is called to the stand and tells the judge and jury about his first encounter with the suspect and his friend and how they had worked the case from start to finish. When the defense starts asking him questions, he remains calm and composed despite the disgust he feels for the suspect and his circle of friends. Olivia can see it in his eyes but this is what they do. This is how they handle it. They translate their disgust into a focused investigation so these perps can be nailed in court. While the defense hasn't asked her anything yet, Elliot gets a few pointed questions from the defense attorney, a young man who acts and dresses a lot like his rich brat yuppie client. It seems that the man is trying to get Elliot to admit he hates 'their kind' but Elliot doesn't fall for it. He sticks to the facts and his own observations and eventually, he is dismissed. Elliot sits down next to her and she smiles at him. Things are going well so far.

And then it's time to call the witnesses and the first name that is called is Gene Butler.

...

He knows she has to be here because he's seen her partner go inside earlier, but he keeps his eyes on the judge when he enters the room, walking to the front of the courtroom to be sworn in. He unbuttons his jacket before sitting down, and only then allows himself to look at the other people present.  
He spots her instantly, over Michelle's right shoulder, and his eyes lock on to hers. He sees her look away quickly and the apprehension in her features surprises him. He's seen her lose her composure before, but only in the most delicious ways. He wants her to look at him again so he can see how she's really feeling but there's no time. ADA Novak blocks his view of Olivia and begins asking him a few questions.

He answers them just like they had rehearsed but once the lawyer defending Perry Lewis starts asking him questions, he knows he needs to think carefully about his answers. He can't believe they are trying to convince the jury that Michelle set Perry up! They are trying to make the case that Michelle seduced her ex at the party and told him she wanted it rough so she could then accuse him of raping her. It makes him angry and that leads the lawyer to believe - or at least assert - that he may have been in on the scheme.

"That's preposterous," Gene hisses. "I know what I saw. Michelle didn't want to be anywhere near him!"

The lawyer fires more questions off at him rapidly, questioning his judgment of what women want and don't want, trying to rile him up some more. Gene knows types like this lawyer and leans back in the chair, a smug smile on his face and folding his hands in front of his stomach.

"You sound a little desperate, Counselor," he says calmly once the lawyer pauses to take a breath, and he hears the modest audience chuckle. "Your client is guilty and you know it. This is all just an act to discredit a young woman who was brave enough to stand up to him."

"Objection!" the lawyer says, glancing at the judge. "The witness is trying to influence the jury."

"Everyone is trying to influence the jury, Counselor," judge Petrovsky responds dryly. "Do you have any further questions for this witness?"

The lawyer glares at him and Gene just smiles confidently, daring the man to ask him anything else. But the man backs down and mutters, "No further questions, Your Honor," before retreating to his table.

He makes eye contact with Olivia then, and she's smiling. She seems proud of him and it makes his heart skip a beat. He tries to maintain eye contact with her while he leaves the stand but has to break it to look for a place to sit. There is no space next to her or behind her, so he decides to scoot into the bench on the other side of the aisle. As he sits down, he realizes that the impressive form of Olivia's partner now blocks most of his view but maybe it's for the best. He doesn't want to unnerve her.

Another man who had been at the party is called to the stand and Gene tries to focus on the court proceedings. It's not every day that he gets to witness these matters first hand and it's interesting. He will have time to talk to Olivia later, hopefully.

...

Olivia takes a slow, deep breath and flattens her hands on her knees. Gene has done a great job up there and she feels a sense of pride about it. But seeing him has affected her deeply. It's a feeling like nothing else, to suddenly see that one face again that you've missed for so long. It's like finally finding that one little piece of a 5,000 piece puzzle after searching for it for days and to see, even _feel _it slide into place. She knows it's been less than a week but it had felt like an eternity. She's gone weeks without him many times before, but everything has changed now. She's admitted that she's in love with him, not only to his brother but most of all to herself. And that has turned everything upside down. She never knew she could miss someone like this, as if a part of her heart has simply stopped beating. It makes her feel limp emotionally and it even hurts physically when she thinks about it too much. She tries to force herself to focus on the trial again but although she manages to follow the remainder of the proceedings until the first break, she also remains acutely aware of the presence to her left, on the other side of the aisle.

…

**To be continued.**

**(I know this was short but it's all I have so far. The rest is still only in my head.)**


	22. Hope

**22\. Hope**

Judge Petrovsky brings down her hammer after calling a recess of fifteen minutes. The witnesses for the prosecution have all been heard except for one of Michelle's close friends, who is still en route to the courthouse. While Perry's lawyer had wanted to continue and present his own witnesses for the defense, the judge is granting everyone a bathroom break while they wait for Michelle's friend to arrive.

Olivia feels stiff as she stands up and she knows why. She's tense all over and stays close to Elliot while they walk out of the courtroom and into the hall. She decides to go for that bathroom break the judge mentioned and rejoins Elliot afterwards. And then she hears Gene say her name and she spins around to face him.

"Olivia."

Elliot is next to her instantly, stepping forward and squinting at the other man slightly. Olivia puts a hand on his arm.

"El."

He looks back at her and Olivia sees the question in his eyes.

"It's okay. He's on our side, remember?"

Elliot nods and looks at Gene again.

"You did a good job up there," he acknowledges, nodding in the direction of the courtroom they have all just vacated.

"Thank you, Detective Stabler," Gene responds. "I think Perry knows what's coming."

"I don't trust him to give it up just yet. He's got some sleazy friends."

"I know," Gene nods.

"How well do you know this bunch anyway?" Elliot asks, and Gene can sense that Olivia's partner is still a little wary of him.

"I've run into them a couple of times at parties. You know, where all of us rich brats hang out and do coke," Gene says with a grin and Olivia can see the beginnings of a half-smile on her partner's lips. She knows he appreciates Gene's candour and joking self-deprecation, even if he'd never admit it. She feels herself relax slightly, thankful that Gene is breaking the ice with friendly chatter with Elliot. When he looks at her again, she feels her stomach clench a little though. What is he going to say?

"Can we talk?" he asks her and she sees the muscles around his mouth twitch a little. Hell, he's as nervous as she is.

Elliot looks from Gene to Olivia and back, and then back to Olivia once more. He makes a small gesture with his hands, as if asking her what's up and he finds the answer easily in her eyes. This is the guy. Her partner stands up a little straighter and she knows he's going into protective mode once again. She quickly steps forward, closer to Gene and tells him,

"This is just a short recess."

"Later then. Please."

Olivia is overwhelmed with everything she sees in his eyes. They are pleading with her not to shut him down. Not to give up on him just yet and it's confusing and exciting and … she feels a tiny flame of hope flicker deep inside her. This is a side of him she hasn't seen before, yet it's frighteningly familiar. She doesn't know if he's afraid she'll say yes or no, and it's exactly the same for her. What would she be saying no to? And what would she be saying yes to?

"I didn't sleep with her," Gene suddenly blurts out and her breath hitches, her wide eyes still gazing up into his.

Elliot is uncharacteristically quiet next to her. He seems to sense that this is serious, and he's right. He even takes a few steps away from them to give them space.

"Why not?" she finally asks Gene, her voice barely more than a whisper.

She's scared to death of his answer but the tiny flame in her heart flickers again.

"Because of you," he whispers and she feels a lump forming in her throat. She doesn't know what to say.

"Please let me explain after this," Gene asks again, waving his hand in the direction of the courtroom.

People are starting to return to the room, awaiting the return of the judge and the suspect and his lawyer. Olivia glances around to see where Michelle is, but can see she's in good hands with her parents and her friends. She nods then and looks back up at Gene.

"Okay."

His relief is palpable and she can't help smiling. Gene reaches for her hand and runs a finger along the back of her hand. The mere touch makes her shiver inside and she feels her cheeks heat up. Gene backs away to return to the courtroom, leaving a slightly perplexed Olivia standing next to her partner. Elliot seems at a loss for words as well and Olivia is glad he doesn't criticize her over her choice to be with Gene. If he hadn't known before that Gene is one of the good guys, he knows it now, after his performance on the stand.

"You wanna … head back inside too?" Elliot asks her hesitantly and she finally looks up at her partner.

"Yeah. I do."

She gestures at the place where Gene had been standing a few moments ago and tells Elliot,

"I guess you could tell that ... "

"Red Rose guy. Yeah, I got that. Looks like he's not over you."

Olivia bites her lip, takes a deep breath and nods.

"Yeah. It looks that way, doesn't it?"

…

The trial continues but Gene has a hard time focusing on it now. She's agreed to see him after they're done here! He'll get the chance to tell her what she needs to know. And he will have to be brutally honest, with her as well as himself. He knows what he wants, even if it's scary as hell. He can't pretend anymore that it's just a phase, and even if it is, he needs to see it through. If he doesn't go for broke now, he may regret it for the rest of his life.

He thinks of his father, and the look in the older man's eyes every time he gazes at his wife of almost forty years. He wants that, even if he's tried to deny it for twenty years. Deep down he's always wanted it but he'd been too afraid of getting hurt again. It's safer not to attach yourself to anyone. Don't let anyone get close and you don't get hurt.

But something's changed and it's irreversible. It's not that he doesn't see the other females around him anymore, but they're just regular people to him now. Some are incredibly beautiful and he has noticed, but the urge to talk to them and maybe get them into his bed is gone. Ever since he's admitted that he's in love with Olivia, and even before that, she's been occupying more and more space in his thoughts. And now there's barely any room left for anything else. He wonders if it will stay that way and if he's completely honest with himself, he wonders if maybe his roving eye will want to make a comeback over time. But he remembers his father's wise words, born from first-hand experience. _It's a decision you can make. Just close that door … It's not very difficult once you're sure._

Once you're sure.

He glances at Olivia again and his heart soars a little every time he sees her. He can't look into the future but he definitely knows what he wants right now. He wants to try and make it work with this woman. He's sure of that. After twenty years, he has finally found someone that is worth taking the risk for; that is worth making changes for.

She and her partner have switched places after recess and she suddenly looks at him, catching him staring. He smiles at her, drumming his fingers on his knees nervously, and Olivia smiles too.

She doesn't know what to think. He didn't sleep with that woman he was with at the fountain? They seemed to be pretty far gone from what she'd heard but now he tells her he didn't go through with it because of her. But does he mean because she'd been his guest or because of something else? She's afraid to hope for anything but it's as if she can't stop it. Her hand is still tingling from his touch and her body yearns to be touched again. It's not even just the sex she misses, but simply feeling his skin against hers; just looking into his eyes and reading his emotions there; just hearing his voice.

She's still in love with him and for the first time, she dares to think that there might be something more for her in the cards after all. She tries not to think beyond that, even if she has the uncanny ability to overthink everything. They'll need to talk first, and while she'd shut down all contact for five days, she desperately wants to talk to him now.

An argument erupts in the front of the room and everyone's attention is back where it belongs in a courtroom. Perry has taken the stand and is asserting that Michelle had indeed propositioned him, asking for rough sex so she could then cry rape. When asked about all the texts between Michelle and her friends about ending her relationship with Perry in the weeks before the party, he claims it's all part of the setup. They're all in on it.

One of Michelle's friends has jumped up and is now yelling at the defendant, making quite a scene. Olivia leans forward to place a comforting hand on Michelle's shoulder. The young woman is trembling and whispers at her,

"He can't do this, can he? He isn't getting away with it, is he?"

"No. No honey. Not a chance. The ADA knows what to do," she whispers back, trying to put as much certainty in her words as she can muster.

Once Michelle's friend has calmed down after a very stern warning from the judge, Perry is allowed to finish his theory before Casey Novak steps forward for the cross-examination. She asks him a few general questions first, about his family and where he was born, and Perry doesn't really know what to make of it. Then she asks him about his relationships prior to Michelle. How many were there and how did they end? This seems to make the young man a little nervous and Gene tries to suppress a smile.

"What if we asked one of your other ex-girlfriends to tell us a little bit more about yourself. What do you think she'd say?" Casey asks him, while walking up to the jury slowly and looking at them.

"Would they tell us what a nice guy you always were? That the relationship didn't work out but you were always a great boyfriend? Kind, attentive, sensitive to their needs?"

When she looks at him again, Perry shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Gene is beginning to wonder if they really have another ex lined up behind the door.

"Or would they tell us that they ended the relationship because you became too demanding? Too controlling? That you always wanted something back after a night out because you'd payed for everything? That you never listened when they said no, but insisted until they gave in to avoid a fight?"

When Perry sits up a little straighter to say something, Casey adds one more thing.

"And that you weren't actually very good in bed, Mr. Lewis?"

Several people in the audience chuckle and it enrages Perry.

"I can get it up just fine!" he snaps.

"I have no doubt you can," Casey responds dryly, "but there's more to good sex than just plugging it in, Mr. Lewis., _If _you want the lady to enjoy it too, that is."

"Is there a question here, Your Honor," Perry's attorney pipes up and Casey smiles sweetly at the judge.

"Like I said, Mr. Perry, what do you think another of your ex-girlfriends would tell us about you?"

"Your Honor, how can my client answer that question?"

"Just tell me this, Mr. Lewis. Was it important to you how your girlfriends felt, either in or outside the bedroom? Is that something they might tell us about you? That they felt that they mattered?"

"Uh … well, of course," Perry mutters.

"So even if they asked you for rough sex, you'd still make sure you didn't actually hurt them, or worse, injure them?"

"I … yeah. Yeah, sure but … I mean, how can you tell, right?"

Casey turns to face the jury again and smirks.

"Well, I'm convinced. Aren't you?" she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Objection!" Perry's lawyer yells but Casey is already retreating back to her seat.

"Withdrawn, Your Honor. No further questions at this time."

…

Michelle's testimony is heartbreaking and the jury is clearly affected by her recount of her relationship with Perry, his controlling nature, the breakup and the subsequent harassment she's endured; Perry claiming repeatedly on social media that he'd dumped her because she was crazy and finally the brutal revenge rape during a loft party, while his friend stood guard outside the bedroom door. Pictures are shown of the bruises on her wrists and ankles, caused by handcuffs. Real ones.

"Why would I let him restrain me after the way he'd been talking about me? I'm not even into that," Michelle says. "I went into that hallway with him so we could talk privately. I still didn't want to embarrass him in front of other people. That's just not me, you know? I was gonna tell him off once and for all, but then they pushed me into the bedroom. The cuffs and the gag were already laid out on the bed. They planned the whole thing in advance."

A picture is shown on the screen of the ravaged bedroom and Casey reminds the jury of the ME's earlier testimony about Michelle's internal and external injuries. There is even a picture of blood stains on the bed sheets.

"This was not the result of rough sex after a seduction," the ADA states in her closing arguments, "but the result of a man who was raised in an environment that does not take no for an answer. A man who is incapable of accepting rejection and his only response to it is retaliation. It is time for him to face the consequences of his actions, perhaps for the first time in his life, so he can never hurt anyone else again. It is time for him to learn that no means no. Every. Single. Time."

Gene wishes he could applaud the words of the ADA. He is duly impressed with how she's presented the case and can't imagine it going any other way except a guilty verdict on all counts. It gives him a much greater understanding of why Olivia does what she does, and his admiration for her and her coworkers has multiplied by ten over the course of the trial.

After both parties have finished making their closing arguments and the jury retreats to deliberate the case, everyone files out of the room.  
Gene watches Olivia hug Michelle while Elliot shakes the hands of Michelle's parents. He sees how Olivia touches base with Casey Novak quickly and it makes him happy for her to see how much they all operate as a team. It has to feel good to be part of a group that has such an important mission. While he waits for Olivia, he makes eye contact with her partner. The man doesn't trust him yet, and he can't blame him. He, too, will have to face the consequences of his actions. He's hurt Olivia, and the fact that he didn't know she would see him or that she had any feelings for him, doesn't make it better at all. He should never have walked into the arms of another woman and he needs to make things right with her. Admit to her that he knows he screwed up. He can't turn back the clock, but he wants to find a way forward with her if she'll still have him. She deserves a heartfelt apology and she deserves to know the truth about his feelings for her.

...

They go to a bar across the street from the courthouse and Olivia walks quietly next to Gene. She has asked Elliot to let her know as soon as the jury comes back. She knows her partner had wanted to say something else but she isn't ready to hear his warnings about Gene. This is something she needs to do alone.

Gene's hand brushes her back as they enter the bar and she can feel goosebumps forming underneath her clothes. It's scary to admit how utterly happy she is to see him again. She hardly recognizes herself anymore. She thought she'd always been searching for something real but now that she has all these feelings, she's beginning to get cold feet. Maybe this is all a little _too _real. But the tiny flame inside her heart is alive and well, refusing to die even in the face of all kinds of doom scenarios she can conjure up. That tiny voice inside her keeps asking, could this be it at last? Could it finally be my turn? Can someone love me after all?

They sit opposite each other at a small table and they each order a cup of coffee. Once it's been placed in front of them, Gene takes a deep breath and Olivia leans back a little in her seat.

"Olivia, first of all, I can't apologize to you enough for what I did the other night."

He watches her for a reaction but when she doesn't say anything, he continues. She's heard his apology before.

"I can tell myself we're not a couple and _you _can tell yourself we're not a couple, but you were my date for the weekend."

Olivia nods and he does too.

"I was upset, being confronted with someone from my past unexpectedly, but that is still a lousy excuse to run off like that."

"I was right there. You could have talked to me," she says quietly and they can both hear the hurt in her voice.

She hadn't planned to be so vulnerable but he seems to bring that out in her. Gene reaches for her hand across the table and she simply can't pull it away. Over the course of the week, missing him has begun to override every other emotion she had felt. Yes, she had felt betrayed and hurt and discarded as if she didn't matter. But what had hurt the most was the fact that she just couldn't manage to shut down her feelings for this man. She still cares about him. She still misses him and had felt empty without him. Seeing him again now makes her feel almost stupid because she finally feels complete again. There is a lot to talk about but she knows. Her heart _knows _that she loves him.

"I know and I'm so sorry," Gene says softly. "I wish I had."

He rubs the inside of her hand with his thumb and they both look at their joined hands on the table.

"I want to try to explain something," he then tells her, and she looks up to meet his eyes. "It's not that I'm trying to justify what I did, Olivia. Honestly."

She purses her lips and nods, ignoring the tingling in her hand and arm and trying to focus on Gene's words.

"I think Frank told you the gist of my history with Barbara, the woman at the party."

"He did," she confirms. "She took advantage of you and then broke your heart."

Gene nods and continues to stare at their hands on the table, rubbing hers nervously now.

"It's not just those memories I ran away from when I took off."

His voice is soft now, as if he's afraid to speak out loud and Olivia wraps her fingers around his thumb, making Gene look up at her.

"Tell me."

He can see the professional in her instantly. She exudes the same kind of empathy he'd seen when she was speaking with Michelle, encouraging her with words and small gestures. But he doesn't want her pity and he doesn't want her to look at him as some kind of patient. He needs her to know how he really feels, even if it freaked him out when it hit him that night. And so he takes a deep breath and continues.

"I never felt that way again. Not for twenty years. There wasn't a single woman who could truly move me after Barbara crushed my heart. Until now."

Olivia's breath catches in her throat. He is actually saying it. He is fanning the flame and she can't stop the hope inside her from flaring up.

"I was terrified, Olivia," she hears Gene whisper and she sees the genuine pain and even a trace of panic in his eyes. "And I guess I still am but … I'm not going to run away from this. Not again. I damn nearly lost you the first time. Just tell me I haven't lost you already."

...

**To be continued.  
I tried to finish this quickly for you so I hope it wasn't too rushed. I'd love to hear what you think!**


	23. Confession

**23\. Confession**

_"I was terrified, Olivia," she hears Gene whisper and she sees the genuine pain and even a trace of panic in his eyes. "And I guess I still am but … I'm not going to run away from this. Not again. I damn nearly lost you the first time. Just tell me I haven't lost you already."_

His heart is almost beating out of his chest by now. He's putting it all out there and he is acutely aware of the fact that Olivia is now holding his whole heart in her hands. And she doesn't know what to do with it.

"I don't know what to say," she says finally and he sees his own fears reflected in her eyes.

He knows why he's so scared of getting hurt but he wonders about her.

"What was it for you?" he asks her.

Olivia looks at him in confusion. It's all a bit much to take in and she doesn't understand his question at all. What was what for her?

"I mean … I know why _I _locked my heart away, but why did you?" Gene clarifies and she gets it now. But what can she tell him? What made her feel like she isn't worth making a real effort for? That she isn't lovable? Can she tell him that? Won't he want to run away even faster than he already has?

She always tells survivors of abuse that they matter. That what happened to them matters and that the person who hurt them, deserves to be punished. But what do you tell someone who should never have been born in the first place? Who had felt nothing but resentment from her own mother merely for existing, for being a daily reminder of a trauma that was never dealt with? She finds her worth in her job, in helping others overcome their trauma but not in herself. Not really.

She sighs and looks at the man sitting opposite her. She still has a firm grip on his thumb but he doesn't seem to mind. He makes her feel like she matters; or at least, until he decided to find comfort with someone else. And now he's telling her that he wasn't just confused because of a past trauma but also because he has feelings for her? That she actually _does _matter to him, more than all the other women he's been sleeping with?

He's as scared as she is but he is putting it all on the line. Hell, they have nothing to lose at this point so why not? Olivia takes another deep breath and speaks quickly when she tells him,

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm only on this planet because someone decided to rape my mother. I'm here because a crime was committed."

Gene is shocked.

It's written all over his face and Olivia releases his thumb so he can pull his hand away. She braces herself for the inevitable and looks down at her coffee so she won't have to see Gene close himself off for her again. But he doesn't pull his hand away. Instead, he reaches for her with both hands now and Olivia looks at his hands. Not his face. His hands are open, palms up on the table next to hers, and inviting. She loves his hands, and not just because of what they can do to her body. They're soft yet strong and make her feel safe. But she's frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

"Olivia," Gene says softly, and she can hear a tenderness in his voice that makes her chin tremble.

"Baby, look at me," he pleads with her and when she still doesn't move, he stands up.

Olivia finally looks up at him, wondering what he'll do. Before she can object, he has pulled her up out of her seat and is enveloping her in his arms.

"My God, Olivia. I had no idea," he whispers. "You are so, so much braver than I imagined."

Olivia doesn't want to cry and tries very hard to keep her tears at bay, but she can't keep her body from relaxing in Gene's hold anyway. He feels like home and she's missed it. No matter how hurt she's felt, she still missed him and she wants to accept his apology. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her cheek against his shoulder, facing away from him. Gene is caressing her back with one hand while his other hand is holding her close to him, as if he's afraid she may run away any second.

Gene inhales her scent and his heart comes alive again. He is holding Olivia again and it's everything. But he feels her pain and he knows that what he's done has only made Olivia's own trauma worse. What a struggle that has to be, dealing with rapists and their victims every day, while knowing that the same crime is what gave her life. He nuzzles his nose in her hair and asks her softly,

"Did you think that would make me love you less?"

They both tense up the moment he drops the L-word but he isn't going to take it back. Not now. She needs to hear it more than ever and he needs to stop being a coward once and for all and admit it. Olivia lifts her head and he gives her a little space so she can look up at him. But not too much. He isn't planning on letting her go just yet.

"You can't love me," she tells him with a trembling voice. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Gene drops his head until his forehead collides gently with hers. He closes his eyes. He'd had no idea how damaged Olivia truly is. He'd had no idea why she had agreed to casual sex with him. He knows the story behind most of the women he sees but not hers. She doesn't share herself with others and he understands now. He disagrees wholeheartedly with her reasoning but he understands it.

"You _are _here," Gene tells her. "It's not about what was or wasn't supposed to happen. You are here now and I for one couldn't be happier about that. There is only one thing that could make me even happier."

"And what's that?" Olivia whispers as they sway a little together.

The movement and the feeling of his arms around her waist and his forehead against hers, is somehow grounding for Olivia.

"Tell me you don't hate me for what happened at the party and give me a chance to date you for real. Exclusively. Just you and me."

She can't believe he still wants that, knowing what he knows now about her. She's got issues and those won't go away overnight. And Gene has issues too. She can't deny that she's wondered about Gene's lifestyle, and whether he wouldn't just be willing to give it up, but be _capable _of giving it up for one woman. He did tell her that even when he was young, he'd always wondered about the next girl. His heart hadn't been crushed yet by that predator and she wonders about it. She knows she will need to ask him about it but his next move takes her breath away momentarily, both literally and figuratively. He moves one hand up to her face and uses his index finger to raise her chin gently. Once she's looking up at him, he leans in and whispers against her lips,

"Please."

And then he kisses her. Softly. Very softly. He nips at her bottom lip with his lips and kisses her again, but doesn't take it any further than that. Olivia can't suppress a small moan anyway because she's missed him so much.

"I know I screwed up," he tells her and she thinks she's heard him say that often enough. She shakes her head and Gene lifts his head to look into her eyes.

"I did," he insists and Olivia finally manages a small smile despite all the emotions churning inside her.

"If we're gonna act like a couple of basket cases, this is going to go nowhere," she tells Gene, who also smiles now.

Her smile widens and his heart skips several beats. She is so beautiful but it's her words that give him the hope he's been yearning for.

"Do you want it to go somewhere?" he asks, and he hears the desperate hope in his own voice. He's really falling hard for this woman. There is no way back now. Olivia doesn't answer his question with words. Instead, she wraps her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. She is far less tentative than he was and he groans softly when their tongues meet briefly before she pulls away. They are in a public place after all.

They're both grinning like fools and glance around. The other people in the bar are suddenly pretending not to notice them and they quickly sit back down at their table to finish their coffee.

"Thank you, Olivia," Gene says but Olivia holds up a hand.

"It's alright. I just have one last question about what happened and then I hope we will never have to talk about it again."

"Anything, Olivia. Ask me anything."

"You knew I had seen you, right? At the time, I mean."

Gene nods slowly, looking down at his coffee.

"Yeah. I heard the glass falling and … well, I knew it had to be you."

"If that hadn't happened … if I hadn't knocked that glass off the balcony and you'd had no idea anyone had seen you, would you have stopped too? Or would you have slept with her first and _then _regretted it?"

…

It's a good question. A question that deserves an answer because she is asking him if she will be able to trust him going forward. He isn't going to lie but he doesn't know how she will take his answer. Because honestly, he isn't sure. He wants to think that he would have stopped himself either way but his head hadn't been clear at all. He had just wanted to run and hide, and forget about love for a while. He had definitely not been himself because he was going to use Jasmyn and that goes against everything he stands for; even if Jasmyn had been fine with it. Thinking of Olivia possibly seeing him with Jasmyn was what had sobered him up after a while, but he wants to believe that he wouldn't have been able to go through with it at all. But the truth is that he isn't sure, so that is what he will need to tell her.

When he looks at her, he can see the resignation in her eyes even before he gives her his answer and it's a painful confrontation with himself.

"I want to think I would have stopped when I did," he says quietly, "but the truth is, I'm not sure what would have happened."

Olivia nods and blows out a breath slowly. And then she thanks him.

"For what?" Gene asks her.

"For being honest with me. That's all I'm asking."

Gene breathes a sigh of relief. Honesty will not be a problem and Olivia deserves nothing less.

Once they've finished their coffee, there is still no word from the jury. They decide to go for a stroll in the area, staying close to the courthouse so they can get back quickly once Elliot sends word. They don't expect the jury to take very long to reach the unanimous decision that Perry is guilty. They discuss the case briefly but walk together in silence mostly, each caught up in their own thoughts. They feel lighter now and Gene keeps glancing at the beauty walking beside him. He is so grateful that she's willing to give him another chance and when he takes her hand and holds it, Olivia smiles. He wants to thank her again but he knows she doesn't want to dwell on his mistake for too long. Still, he wonders why she'd been so quick to forgive after ignoring him for five whole days. After a while he finally asks her,

"Olivia, why do you even bother with me? I've always said I'm not made for real relationships."

Olivia sucks her lower lip between her teeth. How should she answer that question? She's tried so hard not to start feeling anything for Gene for that very reason. She squeezes his hand a little harder and they stop walking on the corner of Centre Street and Worth, next to the small park there.

"Well, you're pretty amazing in the bedroom," she jokes, trying to keep the mood light now that the profuse apologizing is finally out of the way.

Gene smiles and stands in front of her to take her other hand in his as well.

"That can't be all we have," he replies.

"Well, for a long time it actually was."

Gene nods.

"True. I tried to tell myself that that was all it was."

"But?"

Olivia tilts her head, hoping that Gene will fill in the obvious blanks for her but he grins. He sees right through her.

"Oh no. That's not my question to answer. I asked you first."

"Bummer," Olivia says and then they both laugh.

It feels good to laugh again and it's even better to laugh with Gene again. She knows what he's asking of her and she knows that she should put words to what she's begun to feel for him, but it's very hard for her. It was easier when she was just one of the women he spent time with, but now that he wants to be only with her, she can't hide behind their arrangement anymore. Gene prods a little further, pulling her close to him by her hands until they're chest to chest. Olivia tries to roll her eyes but she can't even do that without chuckling. He just has that effect on her, especially now that the fire of hope is raging inside her. She's scared of it but she wants it just the same, and it makes her a little giddy.

Gene leans in and frames her face with one hand. She moves instinctively to meet his kiss and they sway together while he kisses her deeply. When they break apart she takes a deep breath. She wants to say something and Gene is all ears.

"I tried to date other people," she tells him, and Gene nods. "But after one attempt ended, I went straight back to you."

"Why?" he asks her softly.

"I've never been with anyone like you before," she admits. "I always felt revived after being with you, like I could take on the world. I kept coming back for more of that."

"So … are you saying you were addicted to me?"

He tries very hard not to make it sound cocky but they both smile anyway.

"That's one way of putting it," she gives him and he would be lying if he said her words don't stroke his ego. But he hopes it's about more than just his skills in the bedroom, even if Olivia doesn't seem ready to admit that.

"I'm yours if you'll still have me," he tells her and he hopes she knows by now that he isn't just talking about sex.

Olivia licks her lips and he sees the look in her eyes change then. Her next words move him deeply.

"I missed you."

She caresses his cheek with her hand and he leans into her touch, reveling in it. It's a caring touch, dare he say loving? It's not part of foreplay with sex as the only goal of them being together. She hasn't just missed his body, and his heart is ready to explode with joy and relief and happiness.

"I missed you too. So much," he tells her and tears well up in his eyes unexpectedly.

Olivia can see very clearly that this is a different Gene than the man she met all those months ago at the station. He was unattached then; detached even, literally, not only from his surroundings but from his real self. But he showed her in the bedroom what kind of man he is. She's never been showered with attention like that before and in a way, it's been like a drug for her. Maybe she is addicted to him, and the prospect of not having to share him anymore is incredible. She still hasn't really parsed that part yet but she knows she felt better the instant she saw him earlier today. It's frightening to be dependent on someone else in a way but she can't seem to stop herself this time. And the way he's looking at her now isn't just with desire for her body. It's much more than that.

And then her phone buzzes and Gene takes a small step back so she can check her messages.

"It's from Elliot. The jury is back."

...

**To be continued. Reviews are life.  
Next chapter, some alone time for our lovely couple (finally) ;)**


	24. Love

**24\. Love**

"On the count of rape in the first degree, how does the jury find."

"Guilty."

"On the count of sodomy in the first degree, how does the jury find."

"Guilty."

"On the count of unlawful imprisonment in the second degree, how does the jury find."

"Guilty."

The verdict is a resounding victory and a warning to others like Perry Lewis, who thought they could get away with anything because they have money and a family with influence. The young man is going away for a very long time and his life as he once knew it is over for good. Casey Novak is the star of the impromptu press conference on the steps of the courthouse while the Detectives shield Michelle and her parents so they can get to their car without being bothered.

"They can begin to heal now," Olivia states, watching the car drive off.

Gene stands next to her and rubs her back gently.

"You're a great team."

"We are," Olivia agrees, and she looks at her partner who is standing on her other side.

Elliot looks at her and then at Gene. Gene doesn't look away and Elliot nods at him.

"We have each other's backs around here. If one of us gets hurt, we all step up. Remember that, Mr. Butler."

"I hear ya," Gene says but Elliot isn't done.

"Do you?" he questions and Gene can tell that the man is dead serious.

"Yes. I do. It's good to know Olivia has such loyal friends."

Elliot looks at his partner and Gene watches the wordless interaction between the two with great interest. Back when he'd first been interviewed by them, he could have sworn there was something going on between these two. Now, he simply sees Olivia reassure her partner that she's fine before turning into him and grabbing his hand.

"Let's get out of here," she says quietly and his heart soars once more.

She really wants to be with him and he has to stop himself from laughing out loud from sheer happiness. He hardly recognizes himself anymore and yet he feels more like himself than he has in a very, very long time. And it's all because of her.

"Where to?" he asks her, and he doesn't really care where they go, as long as she is with him.

"I could eat," Olivia quips and he finally lets out a laugh.

"Whatever you wish, my queen," he tells her, making a small bow for her.

She is smiling from ear to ear, and he really wants to kiss her right now. He manages to contain himself and flags a cab for them instead.

"What, no limo?" Olivia jokes and he chuckles.

If there's one thing he won't have to worry about, it's that Olivia would be with him because he's wealthy. There isn't a fiber in her being that is interested in money and it gives him all the more joy to pamper her. He gives the cab driver the address of one of his favorite restaurants, which happens to be close to his current hotel.

When they enter the expensive restaurant, Olivia looks at her court outfit and wonders if she shouldn't have changed out of her black skirt and blazer and white blouse. She looks like a business woman.

"You look great," Gene tells her and she'll take his word for it.

The way he's looking at her makes her feel warm inside but she knows they still need to talk about what they are going to be to each other. And she still has a small confession to make.

They only have to wait a short time to be seated, one of the perks of being with a Butler no doubt, and Olivia tries to relax. It's not like she's never had dinner with Gene before, she tells herself, and it's not like she hasn't gone up to his hotel room afterwards before … her chest constricts at the thought because she knows perfectly well that things have changed between them. The relief she is feeling, being with Gene again, should worry her deeply. She isn't one to come to depend on someone else for her happiness. But then again, she hasn't exactly found happiness all on her own either. She needs to decide if she's willing to take a chance with Gene; to invest in this relationship that he seems to want, with the risk of losing it all in the end anyway. If she has to choose between losing him now or losing him down the line, she had to admit that she wants this now. She's been miserable without Gene and as scary as it is, he wants to be with her for real this time around.

"Hey," Gene says softly, and she looks at him. "What's with the frown?"

He reaches across the table for her hand and she can't suppress a smile when he lifts it up to his lips and kisses it. Of all the corny moves … but it makes her feel good about herself; she feels seen; wanted. Even loved.

The waiter brings them a bottle of wine and Gene nods in approval, never letting go of Olivia's hand while the young man pours them each a glass and then leaves the bottle on their table as well.

"Are you still having doubts about what I did?" Gene asks once they are alone again.

She shakes her head. She has no real reason to thing he'd lie about something like that.

"Then what?"

She shrugs and squeezes his hand before retracting her own.

"I'm just … out of my element I guess."

Gene leans back in his seat and studies her face. He can't believe no one has ever made a real effort for the gorgeous brunette. She may be tough on the outside but she is so soft and sweet on the inside. All woman. An incredibly strong woman, holding her own in a man's world. Perhaps her femininity has gone unnoticed for far too long. He supposes she's wanted it that way though. Perhaps it hasn't been for lack of suitors that she's still alone. He of all people should know how that works. He can only hope she will feel safe enough with him to let her guard down. He knows she has made him feel safe and he still hates himself for shutting her out when he needed her the most. But he only realizes this now. Olivia would have been his rock and if he had allowed himself to open up to her sooner, she would never have left his side.

But he'd been a coward and he had run away from love, and he had hurt her in the process.

"I'll do anything to make you see you deserve the world," he breathes, finishing his own thoughts out loud for her to hear.

Olivia smiles but looks down at her glass of wine.

"You can afford it," she says, and he knows she's deflecting.

"You'd think so, huh?" he responds, and his words make her look up at him, a question in her eyes.

"It's not about buying you things and you know it," he adds.

Olivia looks away. She knows exactly what Gene means and she has no comeback. This is all completely new to her but there is one thing she is sure of: if there will ever be a guy going all out for her, she wants it to be Gene. She wants to know what it's like to be the only woman in his life and to know he isn't leaving her bed to be with someone else anymore. She wants to be able to say she's taken and not have suspects mock her when they guess she's single. She still wants that dream she'd had as a little girl, of being a princess finding her very own prince Charming. And while life has shown her that it's nothing like a fairytale at all and thatpeople go out of their way to hurt each other, part of her still wants that little bit of perfect.

She smiles, remembering what Elliot had called Gene way back when they'd interviewed him. Mr. Perfect. She knows that Gene isn't perfect at all, but he doesn't have to be perfect to be a perfect match for her. She isn't perfect either after all.

"That's better," Gene says softly and her smile widens. "You want to order now?"

Olivia nods and they both focus on the menu for the time being.

...

Olivia manages to relax over dinner and Gene relaxes along with her. He's out of his element too but he knows there is no way back for him. He can't go back to his old life with Olivia constantly on his mind. There is only one way to go, and that is forward. He finds himself wanting to look at Olivia all the time. He isn't just thinking of her body anymore and while he definitely plans to take her up to his hotel room later, it's not even at the top of his list. He wants to say things to her; make her understand that he really wants this, however scary it is for both of them. Maybe that fear will keep them from trampling on each others' hearts, because they don't want to cause the very pain they're so afraid of themselves.

Olivia passes on dessert, and he knows she has only had a light dinner. He wasn't very hungry himself. Has to be their nervousness.

When they walk the short distance from the restaurant to his hotel, he takes Olivia's hand and she lets him hold it. It's becoming a habit for them to walk hand in hand and he likes it. He watches her profile and wonders what she's thinking. He remembers that night, so many weeks ago, when she'd cancelled on him and he had gone for a stroll alone. He should have known then that he was falling for her and he can't thank her enough for sticking with him long enough for him to pull his head out of his ass and acknowledge it.

He lets out a harsh breath and it makes Olivia look at him. He stops walking in front of his hotel and stands in front of her so he can take her other hand in his too. Olivia is looking up at him now, waiting for him to say something and he knows he has to make it count.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to see what was right in front of me, Olivia," he says quietly. "I think I fell in love with you months ago but I refused to see it right away."

Her reply surprises him and warms his heart.

"Gene … it was the same for me. I just … I figured you really didn't want anything besides sex."

He smiles and shakes his head, mainly at himself.

"I kept telling myself that too. This is all on me, Olivia. I'm just so grateful that you're still here. And I could say something really cheesy like, you deserve better than me and you should go and find a man who is worthy of you but honestly? I just want you for myself. I'm selfish like that."

Olivia pulls one hand out of his grasp and for a second he thinks she may pull away, but when she caresses his cheek instead, he swallows hard.

"You're not selfish, Gene. I've never had a lover before who is so generous and so giving. You make me feel special and I'm not ready to give that up."

"Not yet?" he asks, still needing something to hold on to as he jumps off this cliff into the unknown.

Olivia stands on her tiptoes and places a feather light kiss on his lips.

"If you play your cards right, maybe not ever," she says.

The only thing betraying her nervousness is the slight tremor in her voice but she knows she wants to mean it. And when Gene leans in and kisses her, she closes her eyes and lets go. His kiss is gentle at first but becomes more eager when she reciprocates, kissing him back slowly and deeply until he groans. It's different now and it isn't. He can still set her on fire with a touch or a kiss, and when they break apart they hurry inside, into the lobby of the hotel. The receptionist waves at them, recognizing Gene of course, and Olivia stops herself before she can start wondering how many times he's been here in the past months. This is the hotel where they had sex for the first time and it seems fitting to be here again.

Once they are up in Gene's room, they slow down, both sensing the big change between them. They aren't about to have sex; they are about to make love. And that is something from a completely different realm.

Gene is kissing her again, his hands caressing her body over her clothes and she can feel his love in every movement and in his breathing. It's overwhelming and as much as she wants to feel his hands on her bare skin again, perhaps this means even more. They are standing at the foot of the bed where their journey began all those months ago and here they are again, taking things slow so they can take it all in. Olivia inhales Gene's unique scent when they break off their intense kissing for some air, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"Olivia," Gene whispers, almost reverently.

She kisses his neck and remembers something. She has to tell him now. It's only fair.

"Gene," she says softly.

"Hmm?"

He is still holding her close to him, caressing her back and ass and swaying lightly, taking in the moment.

"I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes when she tells him,

"I kissed Frank."

Gene feels her tense up a little against him and smiles even though she can't see his face.

"I know," he tells her.

Olivia lifts her head to look at him.

"You do?"

Gene nods.

"I saw you. On the dance floor."

He can tell she's surprised but when she averts her eyes, he wonders if there's more.

"Did you see us at the pool, too?" she asks him.

His eyebrows raise in surprise. There _is_ more?

"No. I didn't. Did you … did he …"

He doesn't know what he'll do if it turns out Frank slept with Olivia. He knows she had every right to be upset but his brother …

"No!" Olivia says quickly, looking up at him again. "No, I stopped but … there was some heavy petting going on before I snapped out of it."

Gene blows out a breath and drops his forehead against Olivia's. He takes another deep breath before assuring her,

"I would have understood. Even if more had happened. I mean, you had every right to do whatever you wanted, especially after that dick move I made. But Frank? He knew you were _my_ guest."

"Please don't blame him," Olivia pleads. The last thing she wants is to drive a wedge between the brothers. "I told him you and me weren't a real couple. I led him on. It was all me. "

"And he couldn't resist you. I guess I can't fault him for that," Gene says with a small smile, and Olivia feels a surge of relief when she sees the look in his eyes. It's as loving as before and she can let go of the guilt she's felt over her actions.

"What made you snap out of it?" he asks her and she bites her lip at the question. Even more confessions … but she wants to tell Gene, so he will know that she really wants this with him. She knows he needs that reassurance, just like she does. And so she tells him,

"I couldn't be with a man who looks so much like the man I was trying to forget."

Gene wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her against his chest, and she sinks into his embrace.

"And now?" he asks, and she recognizes the question for what it is. He is still scared, just like her.

"Now, I don't want to forget," she tells him honestly.

It's enough for Gene and when they kiss again, they start a slow dance of finally undressing each other, kissing each other deeply. They move slowly, giving attention to every part of skin that is revealed to them gradually. The way Gene worships her body, brings Olivia to tears and when their bodies merge once more, Gene settling between her legs as she welcomes him home, he feels like he's free-falling into her; into love.

Olivia looks into his eyes as he begins to move, Gene towering over her. Her body is trembling for more than one reason but she's eager to take him in as deep as she can. His eyes are boring into hers but after a few minutes, the emotion becomes too much and she closes her eyes.

Gene drapes his body over hers and kisses her again. Her eyes remain closed but she kisses him back, her body wrapping around his, surrendering to him. He knows he isn't going to last long but he also knows that this won't be their last time together. It means so much more now and when Olivia's breathing picks up and she tilts her hips, meeting his thrusts more eagerly, he knows she is getting closer.

"Go baby," he whispers against her lips.

Olivia places her feet firmly on the mattress so she can push back against him, taking him in even deeper while creating a delicious friction between their bodies. Gene dips down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and flicks his tongue over and around it. Olivia pants and moans, digging her fingernails in his shoulders and he loves to bring her to the brink of ecstasy like this. He is rock-hard himself and teetering on the edge but he wants her to come first. He will always want her to come first.

"Gene," Olivia whispers on a heavy exhale and he thrusts harder, deeper, slowing down each time as he pushes in the last half inch before pulling back to thrust again.

"Oh yes!" she croaks and it becomes her mantra as he pushes her closer and closer to ecstasy, one thrust at a time.

She feels tears escaping the corners of her eyes when she squeezes them shut and her body shudders from emotion as well as bliss when her orgasm begins to roll over her. Gene doesn't stop but works to enhance her pleasure, rolling his hips to stimulate her clit with his body while she begins to contract around him. He pushes through, intent on letting her ride out her orgasm but her tight heat pushes him over the edge as well, making his body jolt erratically before he can control it again. They continue to move slowly, deeply connected, panting as waves of pleasure wash over them and then subside slowly.

Gene wants to move so he won't crush Olivia but she wraps her arms around his shoulders tightly, not ready to let him go. He is like a warm shield and she needs it now, to protect her from all the things she has always worried about, her own insecurities and her fear of a broken heart. Gene pushes his hands underneath her shoulder blades and holds her against his chest while putting most of his weight on his elbows. He kisses her neck softly and she can't stop the words from escaping her lips when she tells him,

"I love you."

…

…

...

**To be continued. Yes, there will be more!**


	25. Trust

**25\. Trust**

She cried. Just a little bit. Two soft sniffles and a few tears that were wiped away so quickly that he never even saw them. But it means so much to him because he knows what it costs her to open up just a crack and show him a bit of her heart.

She loves him.

He feels utterly undeserving of her love after the life he's lived and after how hard he's been fighting to keep her out, but like he told her, he isn't going to send her off to find a more deserving man. He wants to keep her. Just like this. Close to his heart like she is physically now.

Their limbs are tangled as if they can't get close enough to each other and her ear is pressed against his chest. He thinks she's listening to his heartbeat, that has finally slowed down again after their emotional lovemaking. The afterglow is subsiding too but neither of them want to move.

Not yet.

It hasn't sunk in yet that they won't have to say goodbye anymore. They will spend days apart again because of work but it's different now. She won't have to wonder where he is; she can just call him and ask him. She has a claim now and it's a feeling like she's never had before. There have been men who had wanted to be her one and only, but it never felt right. Olivia had always felt like she was supposed to add something to their lives, while they didn't add enough to hers. They were just one more person to consider in her busy schedule. She knows now what was missing. She hadn't been in love. Because adjusting her schedule to Gene is a joy, just like he wants to adjust his life so he can be with her.

Gene is drawing patterns on her back and now that her body has calmed down, his touch begins to affect her all over again. She can't believe she has admitted she loves him but it had been the only thing that made sense to say in those moments. He said it back at least five times while kissing her face and she had cried a little. It's all still so new but her heart is jumping for joy and after she had wiped away her tears, they had laughed together. She smiles thinking of that moment of pure happiness and it's as if Gene can feel her smiling against his chest.

"Are you happy, baby?" he asks her softly.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I never thought I'd ever feel this way."

Olivia untangles herself from him and turns on her stomach, leaning on her elbows so she can look at her lover. Her … boyfriend?

"It's terrifying, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

They understand each other. Allowing someone to hold your heart in their hands is such a big risk; a risk neither of them had been willing to take for the longest time. Perhaps a higher power had been at work to throw them together, so they would finally meet someone who is as scared as they are.

"So much for casual sex," Olivia jokes, needing some levity in their conversation.

"So much for casual anything," Gene stresses.

He lifts a hand to brush her hair from her forehead and Olivia closes her eyes briefly.

"I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy, Olivia," he tells her solemnly.

"Don't forget about your own needs," she responds, and she means it.

Gene turns on his side, propping himself up on one elbow so their faces are level with each other.

"I want you to be happy," he repeats.

"And I want you to be happy," she tells him sincerely.

It's true and that's another thing that's new. She knows she's always felt this way about people she cares about; she's always wanted her partner to be happy and she does what she can to make sure he can be there for his family. She also feels this way about survivors, and families of victims. She wants what's best for them so they can find their way again. But she's never felt this way about a man she was seeing. Until now.

"Then I don't think either of us will draw the short straw," Gene states.

It's a simple truth and Olivia smiles.

"Yeah," she says, her smile widening when she sees the look in Gene's eyes change from serious to a look of desire. His eyes drop to her mouth and hers do the same. They are drawn to each other like magnets and in one fluent movement, Gene has pulled Olivia on top of him.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," he says and she dips down to kiss him.

"I love you, Gene Butler," she whispers against his lips.

His hands travel up from her hips to her shoulders and back and Olivia pushes herself up on her arms to give him access to her upper body. He grins when he avoids touching her breasts for the time being, his hands caressing her sides, her hips, her thighs and then move back up to her shoulders.

Olivia grunts and Gene chuckles.

"I thought you wanted to make me happy," Olivia pouts and when he still doesn't touch her breasts she sits up and grabs them herself.

Gene laughs out loud but swallows when he sees the sexy sight in front of him. Olivia has tilted her hips and is now riding his stomach while squeezing her own breasts. His cock jumps up and soon presses against one of her ass cheeks. He realizes he hasn't ditched his used condom yet and they're probably going to make a mess if Olivia keeps this up.

"Liv, I gotta change that," he tells her, but she doesn't make it easy for him to focus. She slips off him and he sits up, but while he fumbles with the used rubber, trying to tie a knot in it quickly, Olivia starts rubbing him sensually. It doesn't take much to get him completely hard again and she smiles seductively at him. As soon as he has managed to tie a knot in the condom, he tosses it away and grabs Olivia's shoulders, to 'get back at her' for distracting him. Olivia yelps but then laughs out loud and they play-wrestle for a minute before she pushes him down on his back again and straddles his stomach once more.

"You want me?" he asks her and she grins at him.

"You want me?" she asks him in return.

"Oh yes, I do."

She drapes her body over his and kisses him deeply. _Mine_, she thinks and it hits her again. It's okay to think that now. He's really hers now. He moans into her mouth and it's the best sound in the world, to have this effect on him. He is finally kneading and caressing her breasts and her body is already on high alert. She knows her body has always been sensitive to stimulation but what Gene is doing to her is bordering on ridiculous because she already wants him inside her again.

She scoots back until his hard cock comes into view and she strokes it a few times more, until Gene stills her hands. She knows he is going to reach for a fresh condom and she lets him. She sits on his thighs, watching his every move and smiles at him when he looks at her. They haven't discussed their use of protection yet and things are too fresh to bring it up now. When Gene reaches for her, she dips down to kiss his chest, and seeks out his nipples with her tongue before making a trail of kisses up to his neck. Gene is starting to tremble underneath her and it moves her that he is being so vulnerable with her. It's not that he's losing it but when she thinks about it, he has always been very much in control of himself. She lifts her head to look into his eyes and there is an openness in them that makes her swallow. He gazes at her with a look of pure love and devotion and she knows that the way she is kissing his body, is out of love as well. She never knew what making love was all about until now. It's so much more than sex and when they kiss and continue the second act of their dance of love, she can feel herself wanting to give herself to Gene. It's not about taking something from him anymore. He was right earlier. When they are both focusing on giving to the other person, neither of them will come up short.

She rides him with an intensity that he recognizes. She is letting go, focusing on him and forgetting herself. It's forgetting in a good way, because she knows he will catch her. She trusts him and for wounded souls like they are, that is perhaps even bigger than love. He will do everything within his power never to betray her trust. She will be enough, he knows it when he sees her perfect body work to pleasure him.

His hands are on her rolling hips while she rides him, holding her firmly against him so he can give to her what her body is craving in return. He sees a sheen of sweat on her chest and he works harder for her. He wants her to come undone but she seems intent on making him come first this time. Her inner walls are squeezing him tightly and he knows he is at her mercy. He tries to sit up but she pushes him back down, resting her hands on his shoulders and changing the angle of her hips again.

She gasps and he whispers words of encouragement. She's panting with each thrust but manages to whisper to him,

"You first."

"Just let go baby," he tells her again and she squeezes her inner walls around him once again, slowing down and then speeding up again, until he's gasping for breath. He can't resist her and while it's not a contest, he knows he is completely at her mercy in these moments. His body shakes and Olivia groans along with him and it triggers his release. He feels like she is enveloping him completely and he lets go, riding the waves of ecstasy and finally taking her along with him.

"Oh yes," he hears her whisper and he knows she's coming too.

Gene tries to keep thrusting up, for Olivia, but she all but pushes him into the mattress as she lets her orgasm overtake her. All he can do is let them merge in their bliss like their bodies are merged together deeply, wrapping his arms around her shoulders when her arms finally buckle.

They pant and moan together, riding out the waves of pleasure, and she kisses his chest and shoulder before burying her face between his neck and the pillow. She's completely spent and as her body relaxes, she feels herself almost drift off to sleep, right there on top of her lover, still intimately connected with him.

"I could sleep," she mumbles and Gene chuckles before telling her,

"I'm not stopping you."

He loves to feel her body on top of his and even when she becomes heavier on his chest and she actually seems to be falling asleep, he doesn't want her to move. He needs her close to him to know that she's really his now and he can't help wondering what he'll be like once they are apart again. She is quickly becoming his whole life. Will he be able to function at all anymore without her right beside him?

…

**A/N: I know this was a little short but it seemed like a good place to stop for now. You know, so you'll want more? *wink wink*  
Meanwhile, reviews are always much appreciated. We're kind of inching towards 400 little by little.**


	26. Queen

**26\. Queen**

Their reunion weekend is cut short on Saturday afternoon, when Olivia is called in for a new development in one of her cases. She needs to be there for their victim to support her during a lineup, and hopefully they will be able to book the suspect right after. Once at the station, work just consumes her as always, but nothing can really wipe the smile off her face for very long. Besides having a night of the most amazing sex, she and Gene have spent a big portion of their Saturday talking about a lot of things that they've never talked about before. Olivia still finds it difficult to open up about her childhood but she's told him the basics, and Gene has made her laugh a lot because he kept trying to convince her that it's possible to grow up fairly normally in a home where money is never an object and limo rides to school aren't unusual. She believes him, especially after seeing his family and seeing how they interact with each other, and she loves hearing about his and his brothers' antics when they were kids.

His personal issues have a different cause, unlike hers. Her home couldn't have been more dysfunctional and Gene keeps telling her how proud he is of how she's come out of it. Sometimes she wonders if she's really 'out of it' yet because the pain, the self-doubt and the fear of rejection are still there. Even the feeling of unworthiness, but Gene will have none of that. She's his queen and he intends to treat her accordingly, as royalty.

Elliot notices her good mood of course and asks her after a while,

"I take it your talk with Mr. Perfect went well?"

She can't stop herself from smiling even if she wanted to and there's a sparkle in her eyes when she confirms Elliot's assumption with a happy 'yes'.

"I gotta admit I'm surprised it's him," her partner tells her.

"Well, I think you can understand now why I didn't tell you," she gives him back, and Elliot nods.

"I guess so, yeah. I hadn't pegged him as relationship material."

Olivia nods too, sucking her lips between her teeth. How honest is she going to be with her best friend now that he knows who she's seeing?

"He hadn't either, at first," she settles on and then she watches Elliot's face for his reaction.

It takes a few moments but then his eyes flit back to hers, the obvious question lingering in them. One corner of her mouth tugs up and she tilts her head, waiting for him to say something. When he doesn't, she tells him with a shrug,

"Hey, I'm single. I get lonely."

"But it's been more than sex. This guy really got to you."

Elliot knows her well and she remembers how he'd held her last Monday when she'd been so upset about Gene. But she doesn't feel like explaining their complicated journey to where they are now to Elliot. She's just glad he isn't trying to scare Gene off, or tell her that he's wrong for her. Because he's right, Gene really got to her and he's seen that for himself.

"Is that why you're not trying to scare him off?" she asks him and Elliot grins.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Oh yes, you are!"

They both chuckle and Captain Cragen peeks out of his office to see if everything is alright with his Detectives while they're working extra hours on the weekend. The older man shakes his head when they both sit up and smile sweetly at him, but she can see a smile appear on his face as well just before he turns to go back into his office. Olivia's good mood is infectious and when Elliot looks at her again, he tells her,

"This is the first time I've actually seen that a guy makes you happy, Liv. And that he makes you absolutely miserable when something's wrong. And while I hate that he hurt you, I recognize real love when I see it. It's not a smooth ride all the time, I should know. Love hurts like a bitch sometimes but seeing you now, I guess I'm rooting for you this time, hoping it all works out."

Olivia is touched by Elliot's honest words and blinks a few times before thanking him.

"That really means a lot coming from you El. Thanks."

"Eh."

Elliot tries to shrug it off, but she knows his words come from a deep place of caring. They don't usually talk about personal feelings like this. It's not surprising that Elliot cracks a joke so they can go back to their usual, more superficial banter.

"Just don't expect me to become his best friend, alright?"

Olivia chuckles and leans back in her chair when she tells him sincerely,

"I don't expect you to become his best friend. Just promise me you'll stay _my_ best friend."

A comfortable understanding envelops the two partners when he says without hesitation,

"Deal."

…

Olivia stays away longer than he had expected, and Gene is pacing in his hotel room. It's not that he can't stand being alone, or even that he has an itch to call someone else. He just misses her already and it's a scary feeling. She was just here. She loves him. She wants to be with him exclusively. She should be back before the weekend is over, hopefully later tonight, and they'll probably schedule their next rendez-vous before they separate again tomorrow.

He hates it now that he doesn't live in Manhattan or that Olivia doesn't live on Long Island and he wonders if it would be too soon to suggest a change in their living arrangements. She hasn't even seen his house yet. He will need to rectify that as soon as possible. If she's back at a reasonable hour, maybe he can show it to her tomorrow. His home is his sanctuary, where he spends most of his time, and he's never brought a woman there before who wasn't family or tagging along with family. He closes only a few big real estate deals each quarter and only makes a few trips out of state or even out of the country each year. Most of his contacts with his business associates and even with his assistant are via phone and email these days, now that he is an established name in the business. The only meetings he always attends in person are the ones with his clients and potential clients. Other meetings are optional as far as he's concerned. He doesn't even do all the viewings of properties personally anymore. He's got people for that.

He's never had a problem being alone and he used to have this perfect balance of his life at home and his party and sex life in Manhattan. But now, everything is shifting. He finds himself not even wanting to go back home, although he is very proud of what he's made of the house he bought for himself ten years ago. It's an elegant place and it had been a joy for his mother to decorate. It's much smaller than the family estate of course, but still big enough to have his extended family over and have a nice party. Their gatherings alternate between the Butler family estate and the homes of the three brothers, and his aunt on his mother's side and her two daughters. Although it's only Spring, he is already looking forward to Christmas this year. For the first time, he will have a woman by his side.

He decides to check the family calendar to see what's lined up for the rest of the year. He always enjoys these family gatherings but it will be even better this year, because Olivia will be with him. Well, hopefully. Today is just another example of her unpredictable working hours. She's completely dedicated to her job and now that he knows a few things about her background, he understands that a little bit better. Not being there for that woman today who might be faced with her rapist at the lineup, had not been an option. It won't be the last time she'll be called away unexpectedly and he will have to find a way to deal with that.

The next big item on the family calendar is the 4th of July barbecue at his cousin's. His cousin Ellen lives in Florida so Olivia would have to take time off to join them.

Gene sighs. Things sure are more complicated when you're not alone. But when his phone buzzes and tells him he has a text from Olivia, he can't stop grinning. Complicated or not, she's worth it and then some.

…

A new case quickly eats up the rest of their Saturday night and by the time the Detectives are back at the station, they're exhausted.

"Paperwork will be there tomorrow, boys and girls," Cragen announces, and they breathe a sigh of relief. "Just jot down the basics and get some rest. Munch, Tutuola, if you want your Sunday off, finish up now. Benson, Stabler, bright and early."

Olivia closes her eyes and sighs. She should have known. She and Elliot are on call this weekend and this new case needs their attention, because while the victim is dead, they still want to catch this violent perp as soon as possible, before he rapes and kills someone else.

"I'll stay too," Elliot suddenly says and when she looks at her partner, he smiles at her. "Go on. I'll text you if I need you in the morning."

"I could hug you right now," Olivia breathes and Elliot smiles warmly at her.

"Get some rest," he tells her, and just when she turns to leave, he adds with a smirk, "among other things."

She laughs out loud and is still grinning when she reaches the elevator. She sends a quick text to Gene, telling him she's on her way and before she even hits the ground floor, he has texted back, offering to pick her up. She decides to call him while she waits for a taxi to flag and assures him that she'll be fine. But it's the middle of the night and there aren't a lot of taxis in the area, so it takes her a little over thirty minutes to get to his hotel. When the taxi pulls away, Gene is already coming out of the hotel to greet her and she sinks into his arms, finally allowing her tired body to relax. They walk inside hand in hand, and the night receptionist smiles when they pass his desk. Once they arrive at the penthouse, Gene takes Olivia's jacket and then takes her hand again.  
"Come with me," he says, and she follows him, wondering what he's up to.

He leads her into the bathroom where a huge tub is already filling up.

"I didn't know if you preferred bath oil or foam, so please take your pick and I'll get it ready for you in a minute. Why don't you take off your clothes while I …"

He stops talking abruptly and grins at her. "You know what I mean. Robes are over there."

Olivia grins too and after she has picked a lavender-scented aromatherapy bath foam, she gets undressed slowly while Gene finishes preparing the bath for her. She's just slipping into a hotel robe when he turns around to face her. She hears his breath hitch but he composes himself quickly and guides her to the tub.

"Please. It's all yours. I'll go and get you a drink. Some wine maybe?"

"That sounds heavenly. Help me in first?"

Gene is happy to be of service and to his credit, he keeps his hands to himself when she sheds the robe, and guides her down into the tub gently. Olivia moans contently and leans back. Her skin is still getting used to the hot water but she feels herself relax already.

"Is it good?" Gene asks and she opens her eyes to look up at him. She reaches up to cup his cheek and he kisses the inside of her hand.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Gene."

"Anything for my queen."

Gene leaves to get her drink and Olivia sighs contently again. If she had gotten home to her own apartment at 1.30 am, she probably would have just taken a quick shower before crashing on her bed and passing out. But this is better. So much better. There is only one thing missing, and as soon as that one thing comes back into the bathroom with two glasses of red wine and the bottle, she asks him to join her.

"This was meant for you," Gene tells her, gesturing at the now almost full tub of foam, but she can tell that he wouldn't mind getting in with her.

"Please," she urges him and she knows it doesn't take much to convince him. He hands her both glasses of wine and places the bottle on the floor next to the tub before he strips for her. She bites her lip when he steps into the tub. His body is perfect in every way and when he settles in the tub opposite her, their legs fit perfectly; his feet on the outside of her hips and her calves draped over his thighs. She wiggles her toes against his sides and he grabs her feet, squeezing them softly.

Olivia bites her lip again and Gene squeezes again, applying some pressure on the balls of her feet. She sighs and he grins at her.

"Feel good?" he asks her and she nods.

"I was dead on my feet so … yeah."

She has set their glasses aside after taking a sip of her wine, and he focuses on massaging her feet for another minute before he grabs his glass and leans back against the tub. He is enjoying the bath but he is enjoying it even more how much Olivia is enjoying it. He feels she deserves it, ready as she is 24/7 to help others.

They soak in the tub for a while, adding some hot water every now and then, and when Olivia has finished her wine, she turns around so she can lean against his chest. Gene pours them each another glass of wine and they sip it contently. Gene welcomes Olivia's proximity and wraps one arm around her belly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't eager to touch her, but the bath was really meant for her, with no ulterior motives on his part. He splashes some hot water over her shoulders and Olivia leans her head back against his shoulder so she can kiss his jaw.

"You're spoiling me," she says softly. "Don't make me get used to this."

"Why not?" Gene asks, kissing her temple and rubbing his cheek against her wet hair. "My schedule isn't as crazy as yours. I make my own schedule. I can do this for you, no problem."

"I don't even have a bath tub at my place," Olivia mumbles and Gene has to stop himself from saying what he's thinking in that moment. It's too soon, he's decided. But he can make another suggestion. He hesitates when he sees Olivia's eyes flutter closed again. She looks like she may fall asleep at any moment. He kisses her hair and when she opens her eyes, he blurts it out anyway.

"I have an even bigger tub at my house. Would you like to see it?"

"Your tub?" Olivia says with a chuckle.

"My house!" Gene says, trying for an annoyed tone but failing miserably.

"Where is it?"

He can tell that he has her attention now.

"On Long Island, a couple of miles from the estate. I'd love to show it to you."

"Hmmm. I'm curious now," she says, but her voice is beginning to sound a little sleepy.

"Tomorrow?" Gene asks and he feels a little bubbly when Olivia nods against his shoulder.

"Alright. Tomorrow."

"First, we sleep."

"Yes please."

Gene laughs and they decide to get out of the tub before the water cools off too much. They rinse off quickly and Gene helps Olivia step out of the tub. He wraps a huge hotel towel around her and then kisses her deeply. He knows she's exhausted and he doesn't expect anything from her right now, but Olivia kisses him back eagerly nonetheless. After drying themselves off a little haphazardly, they ditch the towels and crawl into the big hotel bed. They kiss some more before they snuggle up together to get some sleep at last.

"I'm sorry I'm so tired," Olivia mumbles against the skin of his neck.

"It's okay baby. I'm just glad you're here," Gene hears himself say, and he really means it. How things have changed for him!

"But if I wake up in the middle of the night, you're mine," she warns him and he kisses her closed eyelids gently in response, telling her sincerely,

"I'm always yours."

...

**Awww.**  
**That was some more Genlivia sweetness for you all, as well as some food for thought. To be continued. Please review?**

**(PS. For those of you following my every move on Twitter, this wasn't the chapter that made me cry yet. That's still to come!)**


	27. 69

**Some more Genlivia smut because we want it. There will be more to this story but let's not forget why I started to write it in the first place :D**

...

**27\. 69**

Gene is having the best dream. He is partially aware that he must be dreaming, because he's dancing with Olivia on the back porch of his house, and he could have sworn he hasn't taken her there yet. But it's as if he can feel her touching his body, one arm draped around his neck while she's cupping him with her other hand. He groans softly and whispers in her ear,

"What are you doing to me, woman?"

"Nothing," she says but the tone of her voice is seductive.

He feels her breath against his neck and when she squeezes him a little harder, he groans. It feels as if Olivia's fingers are wrapped around his cock, and it's very happy with the attention. But how can she be holding him like this though his clothes, he wonders. When he tries to look down, Olivia stops him by kissing him softly. He reciprocates eagerly, getting even harder in her hand while her tongue caresses his. He can even taste her toothpaste … He blinks a few times and then he begins to drift back into reality. And the reality is, that Olivia is right there next to him in his hotel bed, as naked as he is and ready to jump him as soon as he's ready.

"Wow," he says, his voice a little raspy from sleep.

"Wake up baby," Olivia says huskily, rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb.

He's already embarrassingly wet with precum and he wonders now how long she's been trying to wake him up, manhood and all. And he wonders what time it is. But nothing matters anymore when Olivia disappears underneath the covers to wrap her soft lips around him.

"Liv!" he groans, but he isn't sure she even hears him. She shows no signs of stopping at all and surges of pleasure are already coursing through his body. If she keeps this up, this won't take long at all.

But just when he thinks he's ready to blow, her hot mouth moves away from his throbbing cock to be replaced by her nimble hands, putting a condom on him. When Olivia emerges from underneath the covers, he throws them off of them so he can see her in all her naked glory, ready to sink down on him and fuck him into oblivion.

"Baby," he gasps, but he is speechless when her tight heat takes him in, inch by inch, until there is no space left between them. He almost feels useless because she's doing all the work but she is clearly enjoying herself, riding him until they both cry out, panting each other's name as they come, fast and hard. Olivia drops to the side and grins at him while she catches her breath.

"Told you you were mine," she reminds him and he laughs.

"Completely, baby. All yours for as long as you'll have me."

They relax a little and when Olivia admits that it's only 4 am but she just couldn't wait any longer, Gene has a few ideas about how they can spend the rest of their night. A while later, Olivia finds herself pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Gene's waist while he is pounding into her. He's sucking on her neck while her nails are digging into his shoulder blades and they're both rapidly running out of breath. Olivia can't remember a time when she's let a man take her like this - if she's ever actually let a man take her at all. But with Gene, everything is different. The sex is still hot, but it's so much more than that. She comes hard again, her body shaking and contracting around him and she cries out his name over and over again. Gene follows her less than half a minute later and she wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders as he pumps his seed into her while whispering words of love and admiration in her ear. Once he stills, they remain in the same position for another minute, Olivia wrapped around him completely with her back against the wall, while they relax. When Gene finally moves, he carries Olivia back to the bed, never breaking their intimate connection until he sets her down gently. Olivia pulls him along with her, not ready yet to let him go to clean up, and he lays with her, one leg resting between her legs and one arm wrapped around her waist while he kisses her shoulder.

"I love you," Olivia whispers and Gene smiles.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

Olivia rubs her nose against his and swallows. She suddenly feels a little nervous. Those three words are beginning to come more easily to her but she wants to take things even further now that they are committing to each other. If they're really doing this, she wants it all and she knows she will need to be the one to suggest it because Gene won't do it out of respect for her. Still, it's a little scary because she knows it will mean a lot between them.

"What is it baby?" Gene asks, and she should have known he would pick up on her unease. Well, here goes nothing, she thinks before saying,

"Let's get tested."

She can see the exact moment the full meaning of her words register and his response is in his eyes, even if his words are cautious.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia just nods, unsure if she can trust her voice right now.

"I mean, with my history … I wouldn't blame you if …"

She cuts him off, placing a finger over his lips.

"I'm sure."

Gene pushes himself up on one elbow and leans in to kiss her. His kiss is deep and intimate - full of love and tenderness - and she feels a lump forming in her throat. When he breaks off the kiss, he looks down at her and tells her,

"I've never, I mean never ever …"

"Neither have I."

And that's why it means so much. Neither of them have ever trusted someone enough before to forego protection, and even now they want to get tested just to make sure they won't infect the other person with something. And for Gene, it means that Olivia trusts him not to go back to his old ways again.

"I really don't deserve you," Gene whispers and Olivia reaches up to caress his cheek.

"That's supposed to be my line," she says with a half-smile, that widens when Gene smiles as well.

"You deserve the world, Olivia Benson. And I intend to give it to you."

They kiss again, their bodies as close as they can be, caressing each other to express the love and trust they are feeling before agreeing to get some more sleep.

"I'll set up the tests first thing Monday," Gene tells her just before she nods off in his arms. "Thank you for trusting me, baby."

…

Olivia has made a quick stop at work on Sunday morning to make sure Elliot is managing with their case. She feels bad about leaving it all up to him but when she sees Fin come in, two styrofoam cups of coffee in his hands and a case file tucked under his arm, she smiles. Fin winks at her but then tells her semi-sternly,

"You owe me, Benson."

She squeezes her co worker's arm and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Fin. And thank you, El."

Elliot grabs the cup of coffee that Fin is holding out to him and holds it up by way of a toast.

"I expect you back here working your ass off tomorrow, partner," he says with a grin.

He doesn't need to tell her twice and she's already texting Gene again before she's even out of the squad room. He will get to show her his house today after all.

The house is amazing. She can't get over how beautiful it is, not only on the outside but especially on the inside. Anne has really done a superb job decorating the place. Aside from the usual rooms, the first floor holds the master bedroom with a huge master bathroom and a walk in closet, and an extra room that Gene uses as his office. There are three additional bedrooms on the second floor, each with their own bathroom. The living area is spacious and light, with a glass sliding door and lots of windows looking out over the porch and the swimming pool behind the house. It reminds Olivia of the Butler mansion, even if Gene's house is considerably smaller. She loves how both the master bedroom and Gene's office on the other side of the house have doors to the back porch as well. The house is equipped with all the modern luxury she can think of, but still breathes a very classical atmosphere. She is drawn to the beautiful fireplace in the living room and stands in front of it, looking at the two pictures on the mantle. There's one of Gene's parents, probably taken at one of their anniversaries, and one of the three brothers, all dressed up in black tuxedos but in funny poses, making the picture a very happy one.

"I have a few more with all five of us and a few of me and Frank," Gene tells her, standing next to her.

"Only pictures of your family?"

Gene smiles warmly and wraps an arm around her waist to pull him close to her.

"Only family comes here, Olivia. Nobody else."

She bites her lip, almost afraid to believe his words mean what she thinks they mean.

"That's right," Gene continues. "I've never brought anyone else here Olivia. No flings, no dates. Nobody. Until now."

Olivia turns around to look at the entire room, taking it all in, from the few well-placed big green plants to the gigantic white sofa in the middle of the room to the dining area at the other end of the room. The use of well-placed light fixtures in various corners of the house creates a warm atmosphere even if the place is huge. This house is built to have people over. She doesn't know what to say. How could he never have brought any other woman to this house? He does live here so why not?

It's as if Gene can read her mind or see the question in her eyes because he explains,

"All my party and dating activities were in Manhattan and other cities. I've never wanted to mix those with my private life. So when you're here on Long Island, you won't run into anyone I've dated, Olivia. This is my private space. _Our _private space."

Olivia closes her eyes and rests her head against Gene's shoulder. She would have understood if he'd brought people over. In fact, she had just assumed he had. But it really means a lot that she is the first woman he's ever shown his private home and when Gene wraps his arms around her, she melds into his embrace. However impossible it has always seemed to her that someone could love her simply for who she is, Gene is making it easier every day for her to start believing that it's finally her turn. Looking back, that time when he came over to her place simply to comfort her, should have been her first clue. He isn't as giving and perfect with every other woman he's been with; he is especially giving and perfect with her, because he loves her. And now that he's admitted it to himself, and then to her, all the breaks are off for Gene. He is going all in for her and she has no choice but to do exactly the same. If _this _man isn't worth the risk, no man will ever be.

Gene shows her the other rooms and when he leads her from the master bedroom through the master bathroom into the big walk in closet, he watches her face intently. And then she sees it; the black dress he had wanted her to have. Her eyes meet his and he gives her a small smile.

"You looked so beautiful in it that night, Olivia. Can we make new memories for that dress?"

The memories of the night she'd worn it are painful and Olivia's soft sigh hurts him almost physically. When she nods, his chest fills with gratitude.

"Will you wear it for me at dinner tonight?" he asks her and she nods again.

"Alright. We'll make new memories," she agrees.

…

That evening, his earlier dream comes true. A catering service has provided an excellent candle-lit dinner and they've both dressed up for the occasion. Gene has lit a fire in the fireplace but the evening is warm for the time of year, and after dinner they dance outside on the covered porch to the romantic music coming from several hidden speakers around the living area and the porch.

He remembers how Olivia had danced with his brother that night at the estate, and looks at her now. She is completely relaxed, a little buzzed from the wine she's had with dinner, but not drunk. It's the same for him. There is a soft blush on her cheeks and she smiles at him when she catches him staring. He captures her lips with his own and they kiss each other softly, lovingly. Olivia's bare arms are draped loosely around his neck and he kisses her shoulder before pulling her closer to him. He never wants to let her go again and he can hardly believe how easily he is leaving his old life behind him now.

When Olivia moves one hand down his chest he knows where it is going. She is setting his body on fire with just a touch through two layers of clothing. He is back where he started this day and his cock already hardens at the prospect of her hand around it. He groans when she cups him over his dress pants and almost loses his balance when Olivia whispers in his ear,

"Take me to bed."

She doesn't need to tell him twice. The sliding door to the porch is quickly locked up and he doesn't bother switching off any lights before scooping Olivia up in his arms. She laughs out loud and lets him carry her into the master bedroom. She is the first woman to sleep in this room since he bought the place, and as far as he is concerned, she will be the last.

He makes love to her with every fiber of his being and Olivia is shaking underneath his touch. He has always been this intense with her but the love between them is amplifying every sensation now. Her back arches off the bed when he puts his mouth on her and she opens her body up to him as far as she can. She will never get tired of the feeling of his mouth and tongue on her body, stimulating her like no other man has ever done. It's even better than pleasing herself and that's saying something. He is moaning right along with her and she knows the feeling of wanting to please someone so badly that you could get off on it yourself. She feels the same way when she pleases him with her mouth and she suddenly wants him that way as well.

"S … stop," she gasps, barely able to speak because of the pleasure he is giving her, but Gene hears her. His head comes up from between her legs.

"Something wrong, baby?" he asks her, his eyes still glowing with desire but his concern for her overriding his baser instincts for the moment.

"Just … let me … let me taste you too," Olivia says, trying very hard to calm her throbbing body just long enough to get the words out and change positions.

Gene responds with a happy growl and they both laugh as he turns around quickly, placing his knees next to her head and widening them until she can take him in her mouth.

"Fucking hell," he gasps when he feels her lips wrap around him and her tongue licking his tip eagerly. He is rock hard just from pleasing her.

He dips down again, resuming his attack on her wet heat and it won't take very long for both of them to reach another orgasm now. Olivia can feel Gene trying to hold back and not thrust too deeply into her mouth but she can take it. His tongue is plunging into her eager pussy and her hips are gyrating excitedly while she sucks and pumps him, wanting him to come with her, or even before her. Her wish is granted quickly and he has to stop eating her out briefly when his orgasm overtakes him and he pumps his seed into her mouth. Olivia swallows it all effortlessly and moans with him, loving the pleasure she is giving him.

Gene all but collapses then, his mouth on her body again and it only takes a few more sucks, nips and flicks of his tongue to push her over the edge as well. Her hips buck up and he sucks gently on her clit, pampering it with his tongue as her body shakes beneath him until her pants turn into little shrieks and he knows he needs to ease up to let her come back down. He flattens his tongue against her throbbing sex and groans when he feels Olivia's hand around his bobbing cock, caressing it slowly while she begins to relax.

Gene moves next to her after a minute and lays down next to her so he can kiss her. They taste themselves on each others' tongues and moan contently as they kiss. It is the best beginning of their first night at Gene's home that they could ever have imagined. Olivia smiles when Gene drags her discarded dress over her naked body to keep her from cooling off. They are making new memories indeed. And she'll be happy to make more new memories like this any day or night.

…

**A.N: I hope you liked! Please review.**

**As for the house: I really love browsing the internet to find a house for my fictional characters (in any story). I will post the website of 'Gene's house' on Twitter for those who enjoy the added visuals!**


	28. Adjusting

**28\. Adjusting**

Olivia decides to leave late Sunday night, so she can start the work week from her own place. Gene tries to understand but he is still a little disappointed. They are making such headway in getting closer and really going all in for this committed relationship and he finds it hard to let her go off into her own world again. Still, this is part of a real-life relationship and he tells himself to man up. But he doesn't really have a clue how to maintain a real relationship. His casual encounters never needed a lot of planning but it's all changed now.

Olivia texts him early on Monday morning to let him know she has arrived at work and he knows she will be busy all day. He has a conference call planned at 9, that he will conduct from his home office. Afterwards he has a few quarterly maintenance reports to read on his own apartment buildings in Manhattan, that his assistant tells him need his attention. He plans to set up blood tests for himself and Olivia with his personal Doctor too, and hopes they will be able to do the tests as early as this week.

Using condoms had become a very important principle for him after Barbara. He'd been relieved that she hadn't given him any STD's and he had vowed that he would never take the risk again. He knows oral sex has its own risks and it's an important reason that they need to take these tests now. He longs to have sex with Olivia without any more barriers between them and he is relieved that she was the one who brought it up.

After making his calls, he settles in with a cup of coffee to read the maintenance reports. When he reads about some problems with the roof of one of his Upper East Side buildings, he finds a note from his assistant Johnathan inside the report that makes him sit up a little straighter. His assistant lets him know that the tenants who live in the penthouse, directly under the roof, have decided to move out of the building. He stresses that they are not leaving because they are unhappy with the penthouse in itself; they have simply expedited their plans to buy their own place so the roof can be fixed properly once and for all once they've moved out.

Gene knows the building well. It's one of his more recent properties and he was aware of some overdue maintenance when he bought it. But the building has enormous potential. The location is perfect, just off Park Avenue and just two blocks away from Lenox Hill Hospital. If he remembers correctly, the view from the top floor is quite good. It has several terraces, allowing for a 360 degree view across the Upper East Side. It would be perfect for him and Olivia …

He leans back in his chair and lets out a breath slowly. He hasn't brought his idea up with Olivia yet. He knows there's no rush and he won't really miss a few months' rent on the place if it isn't occupied immediately after the roof has been fixed - or even if he doesn't collect rent from it again. But still, he wants to start making plans with Olivia. He doesn't want to keep meeting her in hotel rooms, and dragging her away to Long Island may not always be practical with her job. Not that he'd consider selling his house. He just wants them to have their own place in the city as well.

The longer he thinks about it, the more excited he gets, up to the point he really wants to call Olivia to talk to her about it. He blows out a breath when she doesn't answer her phone. He knows she's busy but still. He hasn't adjusted to it all yet and he will need to find a way to handle his desire to be in touch with her all the time. He isn't a schoolboy anymore, after all.

…

Olivia and the team have their hands full with several open cases and a few going to court, all in the same week. Casey has done her best to get them scheduled so that the Detectives can take turns testifying, and that the ones who have to be at multiple hearings, have them all on the same day. She hasn't completely succeeded but it's close enough. Olivia feels good about being hard at work again. Her time with Gene still feels like a fairytale and she needs some time to learn how to balance it with her normal life, as she calls it. Or maybe she needs to get used to a new normal, where the man of her dreams is waiting for her at the end of a long day.

She wonders if he'll be waiting for her though, and if so, where. She left him on Long Island last night and he is working there now in his home office. And she thought _Elliot_ lived far away from Manhattan. In between a court appearance and an interview with a rape victim, Olivia sees she has a missed call from Gene, but she can't find the time today to call him back. Before they realize it, it's past 7 PM and Elliot mentions that he should have been home for dinner by now.

"And you?" he asks her when they finally sink back in their desk chairs, the last of their reports of the day completed.

The question reminds Olivia that she needs to call Gene back. It's nice to be able to do that in front of her partner now, and she holds up a hand while grabbing her phone. Elliot just grins and watches her as she makes her call.

"Hey stranger!" Gene's happy voice greets her and Olivia chuckles.

"Stranger? You just saw me last night."

"Well yeah, but I miss you already. Are you free now?"

"Almost."

"Have you eaten yet?"

Olivia realizes she has hardly eaten all day and thinking of food does make her hungry. And so Gene offers to pick her up and take her out to dinner. She looks at her work attire and huffs.

"I look a mess."

She bites her lip when Gene instantly begins describing all the things he loves very much about her messy body, and how he is volunteering to get her out of her clothes and into the shower. She glances at Elliot, who just keeps grinning meaningfully at her. He can read on her face exactly what Gene is doing, that much is obvious, and she feels her face flush.

"Gene … just feed me," she cuts him off and Gene laughs out loud before promising he'll be there in ten.

"Ten minutes? Where are you?"

"I just drove to Manhattan hoping to see you," Gene admits and Olivia isn't sure what to think. Doesn't he know she sometimes has to work all night? What had he planned on doing if she didn't have time for him? She tries not to let her mind go there, but she thinks about their very first evening anyway, when they had met up in a hotel lobby. That's how he is used to spending his time in Manhattan. What will he do when she can't make time for him?

After ending the call, she stares at her hands for a few moments, until Elliot asks her if there is a problem. She quickly shakes her head. It's nothing. Gene will be here soon.

"I'm just ah ... " she says, standing up and gesturing in the direction of the bathrooms.

Elliot nods and doesn't say anything, but she knows he knows her too well. Still, it's not something she should discuss with her partner. It's something between her and Gene.

Olivia is back at her desk when Gene comes striding in and her heart skips a beat when she sees him. His smile is warm and she smiles too, rising from her seat and welcoming his embrace. Gene keeps one arm tightly around her shoulders as he faces Elliot.

"Do you mind if I whisk her away?" he asks her partner, who just gives him a half-smile. Olivia knows that smile. She just hopes Elliot will keep his real thoughts to himself for now, giving Gene the benefit of the doubt like he has before.

"Just get her home before midnight," Elliot manages to say seriously and Olivia rolls her eyes but smiles. "I'm off too," Elliot adds as he stands up, and they end up leaving together.

Olivia can tell that Gene is enjoying pampering her with an expensive dinner and he doesn't seem to mind that she looks tired and feels sweaty after a long day in the same clothes. He keeps his word though to help her out of them once they get to her apartment and in her tiny bathroom together. And although Olivia almost falls asleep standing up under the hot spray while Gene washes her body gently, he doesn't complain. When she asks him about it, he tells her he's simply glad to be with her. He kisses her sweetly and she kisses him back lazily, draping her body against his. She instantly feels his erection pressing against her and smiles against his lips.

"I know you're tired," Gene mumbles.

"Maybe I'm not _that _tired," she tells him and now he is the one smiling against her lips.

...

Twenty minutes later they're cuddled up together in Olivia's bed, satisfied for now and ready to fall asleep in each others' arms. Gene has decided not to tell Olivia about the penthouse yet. He doesn't want to rush things with her and possible scare her away. They're in a good place now, moving forward gradually. He tells her he's been able to schedule an appointment to have their blood drawn for Thursday and she promises she'll try to make it.

"You never know with your job?" Gene asks, and she nods against his chest.

"Yeah. The perps don't stick to a timetable. If they did, we'd be able to stop them before they committed a crime."

"Perps?" Gene asks, grinning. "You sound so much like a cop now."

"I _am _a cop."

"I know."

Gene kisses her forehead and she moves her head so she can make eye contact with him.

"Does that bother you in any way?" she asks.

Gene rolls on his right side so he's facing her and Olivia mirrors his movements until they're face to face on her pillow.

"Does it bother me that my badass girlfriend is walking around town with a gun on her hip and puts scum away for a living?"

Olivia breaks out in a wide smile.

"Well, if you put it that way …" she starts and Gene plants a kiss on her nose before assuring her,

"I couldn't be more proud of what you do, Olivia. Never doubt that, alright? It's just …"

He hesitates, not wanting to come on too strong but when he sees Olivia's eyes fill with worry, he knows he will need to explain further and he speaks quickly.

"Well, your job keeps you away from me, that's all. I know it's childish. I just need to grow up. I just … have to get used to feeling this way."

Olivia blinks and he can tell she's trying to understand what he's telling her.

"What way?" she asks.

"So … so deeply in love with you, Olivia. I wasn't gonna do that again, remember?"

Olivia bites her lower lip and nods, her eyes dropping to his chest. She rubs his pec gently with her hand.

"Are you scared of it?"

Although she isn't looking at him now, he can see the same insecurity in her features that he feels. He needs to be honest with her so he admits,

"A little, yes."

She nods again, then tells him,

"Me too."

"Not because I don't believe in us," he adds, hoping she really does know what he means.

"I understand."

She looks into his eyes again and he can see that she does. They will both need some time to get used to this new life and there is no shame in that.

"We'll get there," he promises her and he closes his eyes when Olivia caresses his cheek with her hand.

"We'll get there."

They kiss again and their kisses contain promises and reassurances. Gene feels himself relax, thinking that as long as he gets to hold and kiss Olivia often, just like this, he will learn to relax more into their relationship. He loves her in a way that he didn't know was possible and he wonders now how he was ever capable of sleeping with another woman after meeting her. But he had needed time to acknowledge it; to admit to himself that she was in his thoughts in moments she shouldn't be and that he wasn't able to give himself fully to another woman anymore - only to her.

He pulls her closer, feeling her slip her leg between his and he sighs contently.

"I love you," she mumbles against his neck and he wants to tell her he loves her too when her phone begins to buzz on her nightstand.

"Do you have to get that?" he asks her, nuzzling his nose in her hair and trying to keep her close to him.

"Yeah."

Olivia moves to turn away from him so she can grab her phone, and very reluctantly, he gives her some room. It's work. It has to be. Who else would call her at 11 PM?

He only hears her end of the conversation and it's very brief.

"Alright. Where? … Yes. ... I'm on my way."

He sees the apology in her eyes and he has to look away to hide his deep disappointment. He watches Olivia hop out of bed and throw on clean clothes within two minutes. When she's ready to run out the door she turns at the bedroom door at the last moment and tells him,

"Please. Stay here."

He just nods. Where else would he go anyway?

"There's a spare key in my kitchen drawer. If I'm not back in the morning and you have to go, please take it with you."

And then she's off and suddenly he is alone in her apartment. He sighs and switches off the bedside table lamp. One moment she's here and the next moment she's gone. How is he supposed to get used to that?

...


	29. Spell

**29\. Spell**

Olivia has hurried to the crime scene and she focuses on the new case. Each case deserves their full attention and she manages to take in all the relevant details of the crime scene before hopping in the ambulance to ride with their new victim to the hospital. Once there, she explains to the woman, Vicky of forty-two, what the rape kit will entail. Vicky's husband arrives and rushes to her side, and Olivia suddenly finds herself in the waiting room, no longer needed to hold Vicky's hand. And that gives her time to think. Maybe it shouldn't have, she thinks and she hopes Elliot will join her soon so he can distract her from her restless thoughts.

Why had she suddenly decided Gene should have a key to her place, she asks herself. The man is wealthy, has an enormous house of his own and several penthouse suites at his disposal at the best hotels in the city. Why would he want to camp out in her tiny apartment? Deep down, she knows why she told him to stay and offered him her spare key. She doesn't want him to go to a hotel. Not without her anyway. Because staying in hotels is part of the life he used to live; the life he had while sleeping with several women. Will he want to go back to that life once it sinks in that she won't be available at his beck and call? Or will he get sucked in without meaning to, just because he has always been used to picking up beautiful women when he's in the city? She knows women will continue to hit on him. How will he react to that now? Will he still feel attracted to other women himself?

Part of her wants to run while she still can to get away from all these questions. But her heart is refusing to listen to her reasoning this time. She loves him and if she doesn't take a chance now, she will regret it for the rest of her life. Maybe it will all blow up in her face anyway but at least she will have tried. Her leg is bouncing restlessly while she waits, either for Vicky's rape kit to be completed or for her partner to join her. She still hasn't taken a full statement yet. The crime scene itself has given the team a few leads to work with but they need to hear from Vicky as well, so she's stuck here for the time being. They can only hope the rape kit will give them solid evidence. Another open case is the last thing they need. They're swamped as it is, and it doesn't look like she will be able to spend another weekend with Gene anytime soon. Short bursts like today will have to do for the time being.

She smiles when she remembers how they had made love after their shower. It had been hot and quick because they had both been hungry for sex, but it had also been loving and intimate, and she longs for the day when they will have sex without a condom for the first time. It means a lot to both of them; it's a sign of trust that goes further than just trusting the other person to be clean. It also signifies trust that they will be faithful. And they will both be giving something up in order to get closer to each other; break down part of their defensive walls if you will. Her smile widens at that thought, and she thinks that what she's experiencing right now is that proverbial warm and fuzzy feeling people are always on about. When her partner comes in and sees the look on her face, he grins at her.

"What?" she asks him, her smile fading while she raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Elliot says but he's still smiling when he sits down next to her. "How's the vic?"

"Her husband is in with her while they do the rape kit."

"Good. That's good. So that explains why he wasn't home. What's your read on the guy?"

Olivia shrugs.

"Just your average doting husband. He was shocked of course but she seemed very happy to see him."

"Great. So we can cross him off our list. Did she say anything else?"

Olivia explains that she hasn't had the opportunity to take Vicky's statement yet and that she hadn't said much at all in the ambulance, and they settle in to wait for the nurse to finish the rape kit. They spend the rest of the night taking Vicky's statement and passing on the details to their coworkers to follow up.

It isn't until 4.30 am that Olivia drags herself back to her apartment. She opens the door quietly, hoping Gene is still there. She can't imagine that he would have left in the middle of the night but she still feels relief wash over her when she finds his sleeping form in her bed, exactly where she left him earlier. Cragen has told them she and Elliot can take the morning off so she hopes Gene will have some time for her in the morning. She quickly sheds her clothes and crawls under the covers. His body is nice and warm and she doesn't want to wake him up with her cold hands, but she can't resist snuggling up to him anyway. It's so nice to come home to a warm body, and Gene's body is such a perfect fit for hers. He stirs and turns around, then wraps his arm around her in his sleep. He mumbles something unintelligible and she bites her lip when she hears her own name fall from his lips. She kisses his chin softly and closes her eyes. She is asleep within minutes.

…

She's back.

Gene is watching the woman in the bed next to him, like he has watched her many times before. It's still fairly early in the morning, almost 7.30 am, and Olivia is sleeping soundly. He has already used her bathroom and even her toothbrush, and she hasn't stirred. He loves to see her like this, so completely relaxed and he thinks it will never get old to look at Olivia sleeping. He has no idea what time she came back but he's glad she's here. He isn't sure what he would have done if she hadn't returned during the night. Should he have taken that key she'd talked about? He sure prefers her place over the less personal surroundings of hotel suites, even if he's gotten used to all the perks of hotels. Like room service. But right now, he'd like to make her breakfast, the old-fashioned way. It's so intimate to be in her apartment and while he has no illusions that he is the first man she's brought here, he feels honored that she would let him in this way. Maybe that's because he knows she isn't just letting him into her apartment. She isn't even just letting him into her body. He takes a deep breath and breathes out slowly, trying not to make a sound.

No. It's a different kind of letting in that they're doing and he is proud of both of them for taking that leap. Olivia turns away from him in her sleep and he wonders again what time she came back for her to be sleeping so deeply at this time of day. Won't she have to report back to work soon? He decides to let he sleep and slips out of bed again. He finds his clothes and gets dressed, and then ventures into the kitchen to find something to eat. After a simple breakfast of some toast and cheese, he makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down with his laptop, that he's brought with him from Long Island. He likes to read the news online first thing in the morning, beginning with the financial news. Around 9 am he finally hears signs of life coming from the bedroom, and he smiles when he sees Olivia come into the living room, wearing nothing but a t shirt from the looks of it, rubbing her eyes. Her hair is messy and he thinks she looks adorable.

"Hey," he greets her not too loudly, hoping she's aware that he is still here.

Her eyes widen a little further, making her look almost awake now, and then she smiles. She seems relieved.

"You're still here."

"I am."

He gets up to greet her, and wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his nose in her messy hair.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hmmm," Olivia hums. "I'm so glad you were still here when I got home."

"My presence put you right to sleep?" Gene jokes, looking into her eyes, that are now full of life again.

"Yep. I was out like a light. You have that effect on me."

They both chuckle and Olivia then admits that it's actually the smell of coffee that has woken her up and she glances in the direction of her coffee maker.

"I'll pour you a cup. Do you want to eat something with that?" Gene offers.

Olivia shakes her head and watches while he pours her a cup of coffee. They walk back to the couch where Gene had been sitting and Gene sets her cup down on the coffee table. Before Olivia can question him, he plops down on the couch, pulling her with him so she lands sideways in his lap. Olivia tries to reach for her coffee but Gene pulls her close instead, wanting to kiss her first. She doesn't need much convincing and when he kisses her, she reciprocates eagerly. He drinks her in, moaning softly as their tongues tangle, and lets his hand drift up her bare thigh. His stomach clenches when it is confirmed that Olivia isn't wearing any underwear. He moves his hand up underneath the shirt quickly until it covers her bare breast. He can feel her body respond to his touch and his dress pants are getting tighter as well. His thumb rubs her nipple gently and Olivia is writhing a little, trying to continue kissing him, but she needs to break it off to catch her breath. Gene grins up at her and when he moves his thumb to her other breast, her coffee is completely forgotten. Instead, she reaches for the buttons of his dress shirt and he gives her a little room to work, until she can push the fabric off his shoulders. He pulls his arms out of the sleeves and then wraps them around her again, kissing her again while squeezing and caressing her bare ass. Olivia's hand is now roaming his chest while her other arm is behind his shoulders. She is devouring him and he wants her badly. He moves his hand from her ass to the juncture between her thighs and Olivia opens her legs for him instantly, allowing him to caress her folds. She is getting wet fast and he moans at the feeling of her warm core clenching around his finger when he pushes it in. He quickly adds another finger and when Olivia pushes her hips into his hand, he feels like he's going to burst with desire.

"Liv," he groans against her lips and she knows what he wants.

She moves off his lap gingerly and bends over to help him with his belt. They make quick work of his pants and underwear and then Gene remembers that he's left his condoms in the bedroom. But Olivia is way ahead of him. She dashes off and comes back into the room within seconds, holding up a condom triumphantly. He then watches her kneel between his knees and his breath hitches when she seems to decide he needs to be even harder before she can slip the condom on him.

He drops his head back and closes his eyes, letting the feeling of her mouth on him consume him.

"Oh… livia," he sighs, several times. "Oh baby … that feels so good."

When Olivia is satisfied that he is hard enough, she slips the condom on him expertly and he opens his eyes just in time to see her whip off her shirt, leaving her naked before him. He reaches for her, ready to beg her to sit on him but she needs no encouragement. Her eyes are dark with lust and when she straddles him, he grabs her hips to guide her while she finds the right position to sink down on him with a content sigh.

She is hot and tight around him and he groans, stilling her so he can regulate his breathing before he is able to continue. Olivia gives him a sultry smile and he can see she knows exactly what she's doing to him. She widens her knees even further and he is impossibly deep inside her now. Her eyes flutter closed and her mouth hangs open as she sighs again. The sound is like music to his ears. She begins to move then, slowly, tilting her hips with each movement back and forth while he pulls her into him, his hands gripping her round ass. There is no time for kissing now, only for this sensual, slow dance they have begun. Olivia grinds into him slowly as if she can't get close enough and Gene looks down between them to see himself slide in and out of her, over and over again. She is keeping both of them aroused but not yet rushing towards an orgasm and Gene thinks he could be with her like this all day long. Just to be inside her and feel her naked body against his is everything he's ever wanted without realizing it. He thought he wanted instant gratification; sex with as many stunning women as possible, as many times as possible without ever committing to anyone. But Olivia is changing everything and he finds himself longing for her in completely new ways. Yes, he wants to bury himself in her physically just like this but he wants to know her, too. To know what she's thinking and to hear about her day. He wants to share his dreams with her and his love for her overwhelms him once again. It makes him want to give her even more pleasure and he thrusts up a little harder, making their bodies collide more abruptly. Olivia opens her eyes and looks down into his. She frowns a little, pure concentration written all over her face as she grinds into him slower again, pushing him deep into the cushions of the couch. He feels his balls tighten and his groin is tingling. He is completely at her mercy and he has never been taken this slowly before, somehow thinking he would need to pound harder gradually in order to maximize a woman's pleasure as well as his own. But Olivia is proving him wrong, the way she is riding his cock slowly, sensually, making the head tingle so hard that it's almost painful. There is love in her movements and he surrenders to it, giving her full control as to when he will finally come.

Olivia moans deeply, her eyes closed again. She can feel Gene swell up inside her, growing even bigger and her insides are tingling and throbbing, desperate for a release from this slow yet delicious torture. But she doesn't want to rush it. This isn't a quick fuck and she can tell that it's the same for Gene. He is letting her set the pace and it's a glorious, powerful feeling. She is so glad he's still here.

Gene wraps his lips around one of her nipples and her body jolts because she hadn't seen him coming. She leans forward a little further so he has better access, and it changes the angle of their coupling in the process. Gene groans against her breast and the sound shoots straight to her core. She speeds up a little, her physical need growing. This is where she wants to be, right here in Gene's lap and in his arms, being filled up by him and being loved by him. Gene is pulling her in, his hands still firmly around her ass and he is almost slowing her down again. It's as if neither of them want it to end.

They pant and moan, their names and declarations of love falling from their lips. Olivia is now pressing her breasts in his face and Gene finds himself gasping for air for more reasons than one. His mind goes foggy and he can't think - only feel. It's as if he is inside her completely and when her body begins to clench around him, her pleasure mounting with each thrust, he loses all control.

"Liv!" he yells and she is right there with him, hissing "yes, yes, oh yes" in his ear as her body contracts around him, throbbing while pleasure ripples through her lower half, like it is with him. He is seeing stars as strong waves of pleasure pump his seed out of him and into her heat, his fingers digging in her ass cheeks while her finger nails are scratching his shoulders. They cry out together on each exhale until their bodies are completely spent. Olivia drops forward then, limp in his arms and he wraps his arms around her to caress her back and keep her warm while they slowly come back down to earth together. She is trembling and he feels weak but as soon as some strength returns to his legs, he scoots forward until he can lower Olivia to the side. He lays her down on the couch gently so she can finally close her legs, and when she doesn't let go of his shoulders, he lays with her, half on top of her, his ear resting on her heaving chest while she caresses the short hairs on the back of his neck. He has no words to express to her what she does to him and they lay together in silence for long minutes, neither of them wanting to break the spell between them. Real life can wait for a bit longer.

Olivia's coffee has gone cold but she doesn't care. Nothing matters right now except the man in her arms; the man of her dreams. Everything else can wait.

…

**A/N: Aww. I chose a sweet ending this time, no cliffhangers or anything. They still have things to discuss though. To be continued.**


	30. Buildings

**30\. Buildings**

"Will you be in the city long?"

Olivia has finally gotten dressed and is getting ready to go leave for work soon. Gene has convinced her to eat something first and has made a run for the local Cibo e Vino to get them a nice late brunch. He has brought chicken salad, toast, cheese and eggs in several forms. It all tastes so good that Olivia actually eats too much and feels stuffed afterwards. And while they ate the Eggs Benedict as well as the omelettes, there is still enough left to use for breakfast the next morning. Gene is putting all the leftovers away and Olivia likes how at home he feels in her kitchen. She leans her elbows on the breakfast bar while waiting for his answer to her question.

"I was thinking of going back to Long Island. We both have work to do, so …" Gene replies, and she senses that there is more, but that he's decided not to say it out loud.

"Well, I get that you don't wanna camp out here all week," Olivia responds, and she does mean that. Her place is a far cry from the luxury he's used to after all. But she also hopes to get him to say what's on his mind. Does he resent the fact that she has to work all hours?

"Oh no, don't get me wrong," Gene clarifies quickly. "I love being here at your place. It really means a lot that you're giving me a key."

"Wouldn't you rather stay at a nice hotel and enjoy room service?"

Olivia can't help prodding him some more. Her worries of the previous day haven't gone away completely, not matter how wonderful it has been to spend the evening and this morning with him.

Gene stands in front of her then, the breakfast bar between them, and leans his elbows on it just like she is doing.

"Do you know why I always stayed in hotels here in Manhattan?"

Olivia scrunches up her nose and thinks about his question. She hasn't really thought about the why before, simply assuming it was convenient.

"I'll tell you why. Remember that I told you I've never taken a woman to my house before?"

Olivia nods, studying Gene's face, that has suddenly gone very serious.

"It's the same reason I never dated on Long Island and the reason I don't have my own place here in the city. I want to keep my private life absolutely private. That's why I only had these dates at hotels."

Olivia understands what he's telling her. And it makes sense now, that he likes being at her place, no matter how small it is. It's personal. Private. He really wants that with her, and with her only. Out of all the women he had at his disposal, he wants to be with her.

"And so …" Gene continues, and she focuses on his face again. He seems a little nervous suddenly.

"And so?" she repeats with a smile, tilting her head while resting her chin in her hands.

"I've been thinking … I mean, not that your place isn't nice but …"

Olivia's smile widens because Gene is suddenly stammering a bit, and apologizing even before telling her what he's trying to say - but she has an idea.

"You know I own a few apartment buildings in the city, right?"

Olivia's eyebrows shoot up and her smile fades. She stands up straight and gazes at Gene, who straightens up as well.

"Now how would I know that?" she asks, genuinely baffled. "A few buildings. You own a few buildings in the city!"

"Well, yeah. That's my main source of income," Gene says, shrugging lightly.

"We've never really talked about what you do, Gene," Olivia tells him seriously. "Something in real estate is all I know."

Gene blows out a breath slowly, wondering if this won't be too much too soon, but now that he's gotten this far, this seems like as good a time as any. Olivia will have to leave soon and she can mull it over at work, he decides. And so he continues boldly,

"I was thinking that maybe we could get a place of our own in one of those buildings."

...

Olivia manages to focus on the witness statements she and Elliot are taking, but once they are back at their desks doing the inevitable paperwork on the case, her mind begins to wander again.

Gene actually owns buildings in the city. Buildings, plural. She's always known he is well off but he might even be a millionaire. And now he wants to have his own place in the city. Their own place. He is really serious about her and proving it daily. How can she say no? But will she be willing to give up her own little apartment, and along with it, her independence? It's a lot to think about and naturally, her partner notices that she's distracted.

"Liv."

"Yeah."

She blinks as she looks at Elliot across their desks.

"Everything alright?"

She begins nodding even before Elliot has finished speaking and he sighs, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, it is!" she says defensively.

"Gene treating you right?"

"Yes."

"So why are you so jittery?"

It's Olivia's turn to sigh and she knows Elliot won't give it a rest until she tells him. He's stubborn like that.

"Gene wants to get a place for us in the city."

Elliot is clearly surprised but he nods appreciatively.

"Guy knows what he wants. Can't blame him either."

Olivia raises an eyebrow, wondering if there really is a double entendre hidden in Elliot's remark, but he just grins at her.

"Well, he can afford it, obviously. So why not?"

Olivia stares at her partner and bites her lip. Why not, indeed.

…

They're driving again, to pick up the suspect of Vicky's rape, when Elliot brings it up again.

"So, this place in the city. He got any ideas yet?"

Olivia knows what Elliot is referring to, even if he is asking his question out of the blue. They've both been thinking about it.

"Actually, he owns a couple of apartment buildings in the city."

"A couple!" Elliot exclaims. "Well, of course he does."

Olivia laughs out loud and Elliot chuckles with her.

"So basically, I guess he can just pick a place he already owns and move in," Olivia muses.

"I'm not saying I know the guy well or anything," Elliot responds, "but I'm going to predict that he's going to let you pick a place. Or at least let you make the final decision."

"You're warming up to him!"

Olivia doesn't know why that makes her so happy suddenly, but it does. It means a lot to her that her partner and friend accepts her boyfriend - more than she had realized.

"Eh," Elliot says with a shrug. "As long as he makes you happy."

Olivia smiles again and thinks back to last night and this morning. Gene really does make her happy and she's already looking forward to seeing him again. She decides to send him a text to see if he's really gone back to Long Island again. Her heart skips a beat when he replies,

_'Still at your place, hoping to see you tonight. xxx'_

…

They get a break in their case when their suspect suddenly confesses in front of his attorney. Elliot is due in court in the afternoon and Olivia actually manages to leave a little early. She knows she's never been this eager to leave work before. She's usually the one who stays the longest, simply because being at work beats being home alone most times. But things are different now. There is someone waiting for her at home and the idea of having a place that they can call their home in the city is becoming more appealing by the minute. Even if Gene wouldn't be home every night, it would still be so different to come home to a place where she isn't always alone.

When Gene shows her a few pictures of a penthouse in one of his buildings, she falls in love with the place instantly.

"I can show it to you after the weekend, after the current tenants move out," Gene beams at her.

They are sitting close together on Olivia's couch, Gene's laptop in their laps, and Gene kisses her temple.

"I really hoped you'd like it," he breathes against her skin. "I can see us sitting there on the balcony, looking out over the city with a glass of wine after dinner."

"That sounds heavenly."

They sit in silence for a minute, letting it sink in that they're already considering moving in together. Then, Olivia has a question for Gene that makes him chuckle.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you a millionaire?"

He loves the innocent question. Olivia has never shown any signs of being interested in his money but it's a fair question to ask, now that he's told her he owns multiple buildings in the city.

"Well, most of my assets are tied up in buildings, so I don't actually have a million dollars in my bank account," he explains. "For instance, I still have a partial mortgage on my house on Long Island."

"Well, that's huge. It's worth millions in itself!" Olivia huffs. And she's right.

"True. But like I said, most of what I have, is buildings. For instance, I haven't had this building for very long," Gene tells her, tapping on the screen of his laptop, "and I'm still having overdue maintenance done, so it's actually still in the red."

When Olivia looks at him questioningly, he explains,

"It's still costing me more than I get out of it. But it won't stay that way, and meanwhile I'm making a profit at my other buildings, here in Manhattan as well as a few other cities."

They chat about his work some more while Olivia tries to digest what it is her boyfriend actually does. He even has a few properties abroad but those are always temporary, he tells her, until he can sell them with a profit. A few big deals like that a year help him pay off his mortgages. Olivia wonders out loud how he can do all that by himself and he explains that he has an accounting firm at his disposal as well as a very good assistant. And he works with several maintenance companies. But she is right, he keeps the number of people directly involved to a minimum, just a few trusted men.

Olivia studies Gene's profile while she files away the last bit of information he has just given her. Just a few trusted men. So his assistant is also a man? Gene looks at her and she smiles when he leans in to give her a peck on the lips.

"You should meet Jonathan soon. He's a great guy. I'd trust him with my life. He and his wife have a baby on the way."

When he sees the puzzled look on her face, he clarifies,

"My assistant. He basically runs my business for me, as my second in command so to speak. He's been with me for eleven years."

"He's worth his weight in gold then."

Gene grins.

"I pay him well. He's good."

The next morning when it's time for Olivia to leave again, Gene tells her he will be heading back to Long Island later but has one last request.

"After we have our blood drawn Friday afternoon, will you come back to the estate with me?"

Olivia takes a deep breath. When she left his parents' house a few weeks ago, she thought she'd never see it again, or his family. It will be a little awkward to go back, given how she'd left. Still, if she's going to be with Gene, there will be no way around his family. And they're all nice people. She nods.

"Okay. I never know what happens at work, but if I'm free, I'll go with you."

…

**To be continued. Reviews are life.**


	31. Alone

**Apologies for the absurd delay. I have no excuse, I was distracted.**

**About this chapter, all I'll say is: you called it, justanotherbookwork78 ;) Sorry ...**

...

**31\. Alone**

She can't come.

Gene doesn't quite know what to do with himself. Olivia had barely managed to squeeze in their blood tests and had then had to rush back to work. Something about a child porn ring and three rescued children; clearly an emergency. He gets that.

But still.

He had pictured their afternoon very differently, somehow thinking that taking these tests was kind of romantic and deserved their full attention. He had wanted to take her out to dinner afterwards and then take the limo to Long Island. And while Olivia had been motivated to get the tests done because she really did want to get closer to him in every way, he is still left with an unsettling feeling that he can't quite put into words. He is disappointed, obviously, but there's something else. It's as if he just can't quite 'grasp' Olivia, for lack of a better word. He knows he loves her but part of him wonders how well he actually knows her. It's as if he still can't really get to the core of who Olivia Benson is. He tries very hard not to blame her for that and not to blame her job too much for their ruined plans. Deep down, he knows he has issues that may cloud his judgment and even influence his feelings - especially his sense of rejection; but it's not easy to have to let her go again and park his plans with her, without knowing when they will be able to reschedule.

He decides to go to the estate anyway. It will be good for him to talk to his parents. He's 37 but when it comes down to it, his parents are still the people he turns to for life advice. He's been on the phone with both his mother and his father since his reconciliation with Olivia, and they are very happy that Olivia is willing to give him another chance. They had both been taken with her and had been very disappointed to suddenly find her gone. He knows they're disappointed in him mostly, but their love is unconditional as always. He's their son, and despite his fear of committing to anyone else, his family has always kept him grounded. He likes going home as he still calls it, almost fifteen years after moving out to live on his own. It's the one place where he can truly be himself without having to worry about appearances. And he wants Olivia to feel at home with them too. She's never had that before. She doesn't even know who her father is. Gene knows his own father would love her like a daughter; it's just who Hank Butler is and he is the man Gene aspires to be.

He sighs when he leans back in the limo. He's sat alone in the backseat countless times but it's never been a problem. But now? Now he just wishes Olivia was next to him. He misses her already. It's just not the same without her anymore.

…

Olivia knows Gene is disappointed. She is too, but there is no way she can get away now. She doesn't really want to, either. These children need her. They have one boy and two girls in their care now. One of the two little girls they rescued is afraid of all men, including Elliot, and clings to her in the family room. She hasn't spoken a single word since they found her. They think her name is Julia because it's the name on the pendant of her necklace. They are searching for the children's parents but it's not easy to identify the little four- and five-year olds since the three of them have a hard time remembering their last names or where they live. The rest of her team is on their phones and going through missing persons reports from around the country, since the children are most likely not from the city. Olivia knows this is where she needs to be right now and she can only hope Gene truly understands.

She'd seen the look in his eyes change when she told him she had to return to work at once, and she'd felt guilty instantly. That's when she'd felt her defenses kick in. She doesn't have to feel guilty about doing her job, she reasons with herself. Gene knew about her irregular hours before they became something more serious. If he can't deal with it now, he will just have to find someone with a 9 to 5 job.

But that thought makes her heart hurt. She always used to be able to shut a man out before he could reject her; push him away before he'd get too close and he'd find out she wasn't what he wanted anyway. She had guarded her heart with an army of arguments why they'd be better off without her and had even tried to convince herself that in the end, she'd be better off alone.

And it's not as if she can't take care of herself. She can. She's proven that for over thirty years. She'd been independent long before she should have been. She can take care of herself just fine.

But …

But it's so much nicer with Gene. Those few times that she got to go home knowing he was there, make her thirsty for more of that. She doesn't want to pull her defenses all the way back up this time. She can already start to feel the loss of everything she'd miss out on, that would be on the other side of the wall. Her old ways are trying to kick in but it's as if something's blocking them. And that's definitely a first. She doesn't want to pull up that wall anymore. Not with Gene because … she is too deeply in love with him.

She swallows hard at that realization and rubs little Julia's back reassuringly when the girl sniffles against her shoulder. She's still sitting in the family room with Julia in her lap, rocking her gently while they wait for news on Julia's family, and the little girl has started crying for her mother. It's a good sign, Olivia knows, because it means she's coming out of her initial shock of what's been done to her and the endless poking and prodding she's had to endure at the hospital.

"Momma, momma,"she cries and it breaks Olivia's heart.

She just holds the little girl close and kisses the crown of her head. After a while, Julia falls asleep, exhaustion finally taking over and Olivia closes her eyes for a few moments as well. Her thoughts automatically drift back to Gene, and the disappointment in his eyes. Her natural instinct has always been to flee, but she's feeling something completely different this time. She wants to reach out to him. She wonders what he's doing now; if he's gone to Long Island without her. She reaches for her phone in front of her on the small crafts table and manages to get it without waking up Julia. She operates the phone with one thumb and finds Gene's number. If they can't be together, at least they can chat a little.

…

Olivia speaks very softly and Gene is instantly concerned. She assures him that she's fine, but explains that there is a young girl sleeping against her chest who really needs her rest. It must be one of the little victims of that child porn ring. Gene experiences a weird mix of emotions, ranging from anger and disgust at people who can abuse a child in such a horrific, traumatizing manner to pride that his girlfriend is actually making a difference in these children's lives, to endearment and love for Olivia, who no doubt has a way with children if a little victim can fall asleep with her.

He's glad she's called him. He needs that bit of reassurance that she really had wanted to come with him; that he's even on her mind amid all the horrors that are part of her daily work life. He tells her that he is already at the house and he thinks he can hear a subdued sigh at the other end of the line.

"Liv?"

"Yeah."

"Everything alright. I mean, under the circumstances?"

"I'm fine, Gene."

"But?"

She's silent for a few moments but then tells him softly,

"I just wish I could have come with you."

Her words mean more to him than he'd realized and he finds himself grinning like a fool. Yes, he's still disappointed that Olivia isn't with him now and that all their plans went out the window - or rather, his plans. But to hear her voice, and to hear her say that she's disappointed too, makes him feel so much better.

"I'm so glad you called me," he tells her. "You know you didn't have to."

"I know," Olivia says quietly. "I'm kind of surprising myself here, too."

Anne comes into the room with two glasses of wine, followed by Hank who is carrying one glass and a small tray with a few appetizers on it. Gene wishes they had come in just a few minutes later because he is aware that he has just been granted another glimpse of Olivia's heart. She's surprising herself by calling him and it fits that she wouldn't be used to being vulnerable like that; showing her desire to be in touch with him instead of simply burying herself in her work.

"Mom and dad are here," he tells her quickly, hoping she will understand that he can't talk freely anymore.

"Oh, please tell them I'm very sorry that I couldn't make it."

"Already did. They understand. Those little children need you. Us adults will manage."

He hears Olivia chuckle softly and he's glad she is able to relax.

"Let me know when you're back home?" he asks her and she agrees to call him again later.

After hanging up, he looks at his parents, who have sat down and are both watching him contently. They don't need to explain to him why they're so content. They've always hoped he would find a woman to love, to build something real with. His pain had been their pain too and he knows that his mother had been especially worried that he would never find true love again, simply because he wasn't looking anymore.

He had been looking though; he just hadn't realized it. But now that he is allowing himself to love Olivia, he knows that this is really what he's been looking for all his life. He may have thought it wasn't for him but he knew true love was still out there. And now he has found it and he's happy to share his happiness with his parents.

"Do you think she'll be busy all weekend?" his mother inquires and he smiles.

"You're hoping she can still join us," he deduces and Anne smiles.

"I can imagine she'll feel a bit awkward, being here again. I want to make her feel at home, so she knows she is welcome. The sooner the better."

"Don't worry mother, I'm not going to let this one get away," he tells his mother with a grin, and Hank nods approvingly.

"That's the spirit, son. When you know what you want, you go for it."

"Unless the woman in question doesn't want the same thing, of course," Anne adds dryly. "She's not an object."

Hank rolls his eyes dramatically but both he and Gene know Anne is joking, even though her words are true of course. But she knows her husband doesn't view women as accessories.

"It's not the woman I want, mother. It's what we have together that I want to hold on to."

Anne bites her lip and Gene thinks she's actually getting a little emotional.

"You better make her happy, Gene," Hank interjects. "She deserves it."

"Yes, she does," Gene agrees. "She definitely does."

...

Elliot comes into the family room quietly, carrying a takeout bag, and closes the door very softly so he won't wake Julia up.

"Any word on the families?" Olivia asks him.

It's past 8 in the evening and Olivia has been napping along with Julia.

"We found two of them. The other girl is named Nicky and her mother is taking the first flight from Pittsburgh."

"Pittsburgh. Wow. And the other family?"

Elliot sits down at the table and puts the Chinese food on it. Olivia does feel a little hungry and the food smells amazing.

"It's Julia's. Her parents are on the way as well."

Olivia looks down at the sleeping girl in her arms. Julia has been sound asleep for hours and Olivia's left arm has gone numb. But it doesn't matter. Her parents are coming!

"Where is she from?" Olivia asks her partner.

"New Jersey. They're driving up."

"That's gonna take a long time. I'm so glad she's been sleeping."

Olivia rubs Julia's back again and the little girl stirs but doesn't wake up.

"And what about the boy?"

Elliot pulls his shoulders up and rolls them before leaning back in the hard wooden chair.

"Nothing yet. We're beginning to wonder if his parents are among the suspects we arrested."

Elliot tells her that he's been chatting with the boy, whose name is Josh, and that the people who were producing the child porn were teaching him to perform sexual acts himself.

"He doesn't like it because he hates to be naked but he mentioned that his willy feels nice sometimes."

Olivia shakes her head. A five-year old being taught to please himself. They have been grooming him to become an abuser.

"He made it a point to let me know he didn't want to touch the girls," Elliot added, his voice laced with disgust. "I told him nobody blames him; that he did nothing wrong. Just the grownups."

The grownups. The people who are supposed to take care of the children and teach them right from wrong. They will never get used to these cases.

…

Dinner with his parents is nice. It always is. But Gene just can't shake the sense of loss he feels to be here alone. It's a scary feeling, because he's never felt alone before. Maybe for a little while after Barbara, but he's hardened himself since. He watches his parents interact like he has so often before, and he knows he's looking at them differently now. He may have always had a sense of longing to have such a pure relationship as they have, but his thoughts about it have color now, and a face. And it makes his heart beat a little faster when he thinks of it. He wants desperately to believe that he's actually found it and that their love will last but it's frightening too, the hold Olivia now has on his heart. He is letting her in, and in the process, he is giving her the power to crush him. He needs to trust her now. He is losing the full control of his own life, as today has already shown. He'd had plans but things have gone differently. Olivia has made a different choice and his plans are out the window. He's always been used to having control over his life; every aspect of it. He's a planner by nature but you can't plan a woman. He knows this of course, he knows the theory. But this is the real deal. This is as real as it's going to get. He can only hope that Olivia feels the same way and it's unsettling that he needs to give her part of the controls. Maybe she has all the controls, since she has all of his heart now.

"Are you worried about her, son?" Hank asks, and Gene clears his throat.

His concerns must have been written all over his face. He shakes his head.

"Not about where she is or what she's doing, if that's what you mean."

Hank nods slowly and Gene sees his mother glance at her husband.

"Your father was jittery too, at first. Scared to death that I'd walk out of his life one day," she remarked.

Gene sighs. Like father, like son.

"How did you get over that fear?" he asked his father.

Hank smiled before telling him quite seriously,

"Not overnight, I'm afraid, but I got there eventually. Little by little."

...

The team is there for the parents when they arrive and there is some professional help to help them deal with the emotional roller coaster they're on. When Julia spots her mother, she reaches for her and Olivia can finally move again. She feels stiff and Elliot motions to her to go so she can freshen up. She takes a quick shower and changes into clean jeans and and NYPD sweatshirt before joining the others again. Nicky's parents have taken her with them and will be staying at a hotel in the city, and Julia's parents are just leaving.

"Livia," Julia says softly when she sees her enter and Olivia feels like crying for a while.

The little girl has been scarred so badly but to see that she's been able to do something for her, makes Olivia feel immensely grateful. The girl wants to give her a hug before she leaves and when Julia puts her little hand in her father's hand, they know that she'll be alright, eventually.

Josh has been taken in by Children's services for now and Elliot tells her he will follow up on the boy.

"You go and get some sleep," he urges. "We've got the kids. The case will be here tomorrow."

Olivia nods and squeezes Elliot's arm.

"You should go home too and hug your own kids, El."

Her partner sighs and swallows. These cases never get any easier. They ask Cragen if they can go and promise to be back first thing in the morning. Elliot drops Olivia off at her building and suddenly she is alone again.

She wishes Gene were here and picks up the printout of the apartment he wants to show her, that he's left on her kitchen counter. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and dials his number again.

…

**To be continued ...**


	32. Home

**32\. Home**

Gene tries to understand that Olivia will have to work again the next morning. Still, like his mother, he had hoped she would be able to join them at the estate after all and he guesses he had hoped for that a little bit more than he had realized. Frank will be over tomorrow and maybe it's a good thing that he will have a chance to talk to him alone first. His brother _had _been interested in Olivia after all and Gene feels jealousy creep back into his veins. He knows he has no right to blame Olivia for anything that happened that night. His actions had been much, much worse. But Frank?

Gene shakes his head. Frank had been nothing but helpful to him right after Olivia had left. Brutally honest, but that's Frank's way of being supportive. And it had worked, too. If anything, he should thank his brother and not resent him, because he and Olivia are making big steps now. Finally, he is learning not to be afraid to plan a future with someone anymore. He wants to believe that they will be able to find a way, despite Olivia's impossible work schedule - if you can even call it a schedule.

Gene turns in early and sends Olivia one last text, although he hopes she won't read it until morning, because that will mean she's sound asleep. She needs her rest. He'd heard the exhaustion in her voice and he can't even begin to understand what kind of a toll it has to take on her to spend an entire afternoon with a broken little child in her care. If she were here now, he thinks he would just have wrapped her up in his arms and let her sleep.

He grins in the darkness of his room. He really does love her. It's become so much more than sex. He wants her to be happy, healthy and safe. Maybe he will need to rely on her own instincts as well as her partner for that safety, but he will do whatever it takes to ensure that she's happy and healthy.

…

It isn't until Monday night that they can finally wrap up the case. Josh's mother is indeed part of the group that was exploiting him and the young boy has been placed in foster care. The mother either doesn't know or doesn't want to tell them who his father is. Olivia knows that Elliot is especially concerned with the child, and her partner is determined to keep in touch with him to check that he is getting the proper care, so he will eventually grow up with the proper sense of what sexuality is supposed to be all about.

Cragen has given both of them two days off to compensate for their lost weekend, and Olivia is eager to see Gene again at last. They've spoken on the phone a few times but she longs to see him again, and to hold him in her arms.

Frank sends his best, he's told her on Sunday. The two brothers have spoken again and she's glad. Frank is very happy for both of them and has said he's looking forward to seeing her again to assure her in person of his good intentions. Anne has invited her for an informal family gathering in about two weeks and she promises Gene she will do her best to be there. But for now, he's coming back to Manhattan and she's excited.

They've both gotten a call from the Doctor's office about their blood tests. They have both been given a clean bill of health and she knows they will spend some quality time at her place to celebrate tonight. Tomorrow, Gene wants to show her the apartment and both activities make her very happy. Olivia has changed the sheets of her bed and has lit candles in her bedroom. She's showered and put on a very special outfit for her man. She's never done that before, for anyone, but it all feels so right with Gene.

When she opens the door for him and sees him do a double take, she feels beautiful. It's exactly what she needs after the few days she's had and she smiles widely when her lover closes the door quickly and bolts it before facing her again.

"No interruptions tonight," he groans.

"No interruptions tonight," Olivia agrees. She's even turned off her phone.

Gene takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply before creating some distance between them to admire her once more. She's dressed in a stunning babydoll made of black lace, covered by a black silky robe that spills all the way down to her ankles. It hangs loosely from her shoulders and gives him a mouthwatering view of her long, tanned legs as well as her impressive cleavage. He will want to take the lace off of her soon but he admires her in it first and it makes Olivia happy to see him so impressed with her. She's never really been a girly girl but for Gene, she wants to make an effort.

They kiss again and she pushes him up against the door, her hands roaming his chest, in search of his shirt buttons.

"Impatient, are we?" he mumbles with a chuckle.

"We are," Olivia confirms, and she really does speak for both of them.

She had bought some quality wine for them to enjoy but it can wait. First, she needs her man. Soon, a trail of his shoes and clothes is left in the living room, her robe ends up just inside the bedroom door and they tumble into bed together. It feels so good to feel his hands and his lips on her skin again. He has already discarded her thong but she is still in the black babydoll and he likes it. She's on her back, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow and looking up at him expectantly as he hovers over her. He dips back down to kiss her chest along the edges of the one piece of clothing she still has on and he feels her tremble beneath him. He drops down on his right elbow so he can tug one strap of the babydoll down, exposing her right breast for him. Olivia is squirming now, feeling him between her legs but not quite where she wants him, but he is trying desperately not to rush things. Not now, their first time without any protection.

Her second breast is exposed and Olivia is reeling. His hands and mouth are everywhere but his raging hardon still isn't where she needs it the most.

"Gene …" she sighs.

"I'm here baby," he whispers against the skin of her shoulder.

Her arms are now trapped in the straps of her sexy lingerie and Gene resumes the hungry assault on her breasts.

"Take it off," Olivia breathes and he smiles against her skin.

"This is so sexy," he tells her, lifting his head to look into her eyes. "Won't you keep it on?"

She stares up at him and for a second, he can't read her. He sees a flash of insecurity in her eyes, but it quickly fades and is replaced by something he can only describe as determination.

"No," she tells him then. "No barriers tonight."

He swallows at her words and registers what she is saying. He sits up on his knees instantly, straddling her thighs, and pulls her up into a sitting position. He pulls the straps back up and Olivia raises her arms, so he can slide the babydoll up and over her head and arms. He tosses it away then and cups her face with his hands. He kisses her softly.

"No more barriers between us."

It's her time to swallow but she nods.

"Yeah."

He eases her back down then and admires her naked form.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he sighs and she smiles.

"You're not so bad yourself."

He grins and scoots back to kiss her breasts once more before making a trail of wet kisses down her body. Once again, Gene's impressive cock is out of her reach but she knows what he's doing and she opens her legs for him instinctively. His mouth on her body is everything and he knows her response to it like no other.

She gasps and grabs at the black sheets next to her when she feels his tongue lap at her hungrily, her hips tilting to give him even better access. His arms wrap around her thighs from below while he licks, sucks and nips at her sweet core. It's as if he can't get enough of her but she doesn't want him to make her come just yet. She wants him inside her, now that they won't need protection anymore.

"Gene!" she squeals when she feels herself already on the verge of spinning out of control.

"Oh baby," Gene groans against her tender flesh. "You're so delicious."

Her hips are moving and her body is going against her instructions, but then Gene pulls away just in time.

"You okay?" he asks, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah. Just … in me Gene. In me."

She's never been one to beg for anything but she's almost there now. She desperately wants this with him after the emotional exhaustion of the past few days. She wants to leave it behind her and look forward; to the future. A future with him. She wants all of him, right now.

Gene crawls over her, finding her lips with his own. Her warm body is trembling with anticipation and he can feel his own heart beating in his chest. No more barriers. He's going all in with Olivia. He's hard as a rock already and needs no more foreplay. He positions himself and her body jolts when his tip finds her entrance. She widens her legs even further and he is completely lost.

"I love you," he breathes as he pushes into her wet heat, filling her up with one powerful stroke.

"Ah!" Olivia cries out and he knows it's a cry of surrender, not of pain.  
It's a big moment for both of them and he swallows hard at the feeling of her body gripping him so tightly. He desperately needs to move. He waits a few beats until he is sure her body has adjusted to the intrusion, and then begins to move, slowly.

They moan and groan together, making love lazily now as if neither of them wants it to end. He slides in and out of her effortlessly and knowing that there is nothing between them anymore, makes him feel like she is finally completely his. It's an expression of trust to be able to do this; it's a promise of foregoing all others from now on. It's the biggest commitment of their lives so far.

Olivia stirs beneath him, indicating she wants to change positions, and he rolls with her until she's on top of him. Olivia sits up then and arches her back, giving him the most amazing view of their coupling. Seeing himself slide in and out of her makes him even harder for her if that's possible and his hips jerk erratically a few times.

Olivia smiles down at him, knowing exactly what she's doing, showcasing her exquisite body like this. It's a private showing, only for him. He never wants anyone else to see her like this again, only him.

He grabs her ass with both hands and Olivia lets herself fall forward, catching herself on her elbows. She grinds into her lover harder and the friction between their bodies sends her spinning fast. He is moving deep inside her, hitting all the right spots, while his hard body underneath her rubs against her clit just right. And the feeling of his big hands on her ass … Olivia knows it's a matter of seconds now and she opens her mouth to warn him.

"I know baby," Gene whispers reverently and Olivia bites her lip. She believes him. He really does know how close she is and he keeps thrusting up into her, focused on giving her pleasure. She falls then and goes over the edge with a guttural groan, letting a wave of intense pleasure consume her.

Gene doesn't stop. He prolongs her pleasure and then follows her, pumping his seed deep inside her. He feels it covering him and changing the way he moves inside her and he swears out loud before crying out her name several times.

"Oh Liv. Oh Liv. Oh Liv!"

They keep moving their hips slowly, even after their orgasms have subsided, as if they can't get enough of this feeling of completeness. When they finally still, Olivia slides off of him and they both look down with a grin. They have really done it and they see the sticky proof of it on their bodies.

"So sexy," Gene sighs, admiring his cum on his lover's body.

"Hmmm," Olivia hums.

She wraps her hand around his cock and he flinches because he's still so sensitive. But when she scoots down and puts her mouth on him, he moans from the intimacy of this moment.

"I can taste myself on you," she whispers almost reverently and Gene tangles his hand in her dark locks.

He knows she's still too sensitive now but he plans to be tasting himself on her too before this night is over.

"I love you, Gene," she tells him, scooting back up to snuggle up against him.

"I love you, Olivia. And I'm so happy to see you again."

"I noticed," she smiles and he kisses her nose.

She rests her head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. He closes his eyes and breathes out contently. He is home.

...

**A/N: Aww.  
I'd love to know what you all think. Review?**


	33. Surrender

**Hi guys, I know it's been a while but this story really deserved an update. This is very short but I figured you wouldn't mind some more smut before the story moves further along. Enjoy!**

...

**33\. Surrender**

Gene and Olivia spend the next morning in bed until 11 AM. It's good to be together again. After they've eaten something, they finally drag themselves into the shower to get ready to go out and look at the apartment. Showering together slows them down once more but by 1PM they are finally ready to leave.

Gene has rented a car instead of having a limo drive them through the city and Olivia is happy about that. It makes her feel like they're more of a regular couple. And that's really what she's always wanted. She remembers telling Andy Eckerson once, that she has enough insanity in her life, and that she needs stability. And gradually, it's beginning to sink in that Gene may actually be the man who will provide that stability in her life - and she doesn't mean just financially.

The way they've made love over the course of the night and morning has felt deeper than ever before. It's always been spectacular with Gene but at first, it was just physical. It's so much more now. He seems to be pouring himself completely into her every time they are together, as if parts of his soul are joining his cum, that is now free to become one with her. And even when he pleases her with his mouth or hands, she feels like he merges with her in an almost supernatural way.

She smiles as she looks out of the passenger window of the car. Is she finally going soft? Or is she finally opening up - actually allowing _herself _to merge with someone else? She definitely knows that she has never trusted a man in the bedroom like she trusts Gene. She actually let him pin her down this morning, and that's always been taboo for her. He asked her first, of course. He would never do something new without checking with her if it's alright. And she would never have agreed to it with anyone else. She knows this.

The experience has shaken her to the core. She has let herself be taken - quite literally - and she wants more.

_She knows he is physically stronger than her, but she isn't afraid of him. The love and devotion in his eyes and in his touch are healing for her wounded soul, and she wants nothing more than to give that healing right back to him. And now he has asked her if he can hold her wrists while he makes love to her. Not because he needs to be in control, but because he wants to give her every experience he can think of, every kind of orgasm he can coax out of her body._

_At first, she doesn't know what holding her arms in place will change, or if it will do anything. But it does. Boy, does it ever. First of all, she can't really do anything herself. And once that sinks in, she relaxes in a way she has never relaxed before during sex. It hits her then that she doesn't _have _to do anything. She is allowed to just receive. She actually closes her eyes then, giving up even more control. Her back arches off the mattress when his kisses and licks her body but it's about the only thing she can do. It's an involuntary reaction, not something she chooses to do. Just like the goosebumps that form on her skin when Gene blows on it. He kisses her neck and shoulders, her breasts and her stomach. It's as far down as he can get without releasing her wrists, that he has pinned next to her head._

_Olivia pants and moans beneath him and her surrender is an aphrodisiac in itself. Not that he wants to dominate her in a perverted way; no … her surrender tells him how deeply she trusts him and that brings tears to his eyes. It only makes him want to show her even more how much he loves her. The more she gives herself to him, the less he fears losing himself too much again._

_She can feel his hard-on pressing against her hip when he kisses her deeply once more, and then he finally finds his place between her legs. She cries out when he enters her but her eyes remain closed; her trust remains complete. She flexes her fingers and Gene immediately asks her if she's okay._

"_Hell yeah," she sighs, pushing her hips up to meet his in response._

_He begins to move then and they both groan as they speed up. Gene is focused now and he isn't gentle, but Olivia can take it and they both know it. It's different but it's still love and trust and lust all rolled into one. It doesn't take long for both of them to reach their climax and the bed shakes violently when Gene thrusts into her a few more times, until she lets out a long, guttural moan as she comes. Her body shakes beneath him and contracts around him and he can't hold back anymore. His groin burns almost painfully as he releases yet another load into the woman he is coming to love more than life itself. He curses as his dick twitches erratically inside her, and then finally lets his spent body drop on top of hers. His hands release her wrists and his fingers lace with hers while he kisses her shoulder softly._

_Olivia feels like she's just been in outer space. Her wrists hurt but the rest of her body is in complete agreement with what has just happened to her. It is amazing._

"Hey, Liv. You alright?"

Gene's concerned voice pulls her out of her daydream and she looks at him. His eyes drop to her hands in her lap, and she sees that she's been rubbing the faint bruises on her wrists.

"Yeah. I'm perfect baby. Just perfect," she assures him.

When he stares at her for a second before focusing on the road ahead again, she adds,

"I was just remembering how I got these."

"Do you regret it?" he asks.

Olivia puts a hand on his thigh reassuringly.

"I don't. Do you?"

"I just want you to be happy, Liv. That's all I want. And if this wasn't what you want, then …"

"It is, Gene. Trust me, alright? I loved it and I love you. I want to do it all with you."

He smiles and his smile warms her heart.

"I want to do it all with you too, Olivia, and no one else, ever again."

Olivia bites her lip. She knows he means it and she feels like maybe she's ready to make some suggestions of her own now. When Gene looks at her again, he seems to be aware that there is something on her mind.

"What?" he asks her and she can't suppress a small, shy smile. "Out with it, Benson."

She takes a breath and decides, what the hell, here goes nothing.

"I was just wondering ... have you ever done it in a car?"

...

**Dun dun!**  
**Reviews are life.**

**To be continued ...**


	34. Happy

**Dear readers, I'm afraid that my writing may come to a screeching halt, I'm that stunned at the latest news from Wolf Entertainment … I will do my best to finish up my running stories though. Please bear with me.**

**scoobfan93, this may not be what you expected but I will not forget your suggestion ;)**

...

**34\. Happy**

Gene swallows hard. Just when he thinks he is getting to know her, Olivia shows him even more of herself. There is a playful side come out right now that blindsides him completely. Yes, he's done it in a car before and he has never been shocked at any kind of sexual suggestion a woman makes. But this is Olivia. She knows perfectly well she has finally managed to unsettle him and the little lights that are dancing in her eyes make his heart flutter and his stomach tremble. Visions of her naked body against his in the back of the rental flash before his eyes, but he can't. Not here. Not now. This isn't his car.

Olivia's laughter fills the car and he laughs with her, even if he has no idea what she's going to say next.

"Relax Gene. I don't mean right now," she chuckles, but the look in her eyes tells him that she would be up for some fun if he was.

"This isn't my car," he says with a slightly hoarse voice and she puts a hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Another time," she promises him and he nods eagerly at the suggestion. "Now please keep your eyes on the road."

He grins and obeys, steering them into East 77th street. They're almost at the apartment building on the corner of East 77th and 2nd avenue.

He watches Olivia when he parks in front of the tall building to see her reaction to the surroundings.

"There's a parking garage across the street," he tells her, pointing to their left. "We can check it out if you want."

"No, this is fine," she tells him quickly as she gets ready to exit the car.

It's a one-way street with parking on both sides, and Gene knows they are very lucky to get a spot at all this time of day. Olivia doesn't know it yet, but the penthouse comes with their own spot in the parking garage across the street, for her black Mustang or a new car; whichever she prefers. He quickly gets out of the car as well and they walk up to the building. Gene uses his keycard to open the door to the lobby and guides Olivia to the elevators.

"Both go all the way up to the penthouse, but only with this keycard," he explains as they get into one of the two elevators.

He scans the card and then presses the penthouse button. He smiles when he sees some apprehension on Olivia's face. She forces a smile of her own but she doesn't seem to like the small space very much. He moves closer to her and pulls her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. He feels her relax, and just seconds later, they arrive on the top floor.

…

The view from the apartment is stunning and Olivia finds it hard to imagine actually living here, in such a luxurious place. The kitchen may very well be the most modest room in this place, although it's larger than what she has now and is fitted with all the modern conveniences she could ever ask for. The men who are doing maintenance on the roof and are tending to the plumbing inside the apartment, try to stay out of their way but Olivia has to step over some of their equipment a few times. Gene grabs her hand and shows her around proudly. There are three bedrooms and as many bathrooms, but only one bathroom has a bathtub and a double sink.

"Do you like it?" Gene asks her eagerly, still holding her hand.

She smiles at him.

"It's all a little surreal to be honest," she tells him.

"Well, there's no rush whatsoever. I already own the building, remember? This won't be rented out again until I give permission."

Olivia nods and looks around again. They stroll from the bathroom back to the master bedroom. The room is empty but even without furniture, it breathes a kind of luxury Olivia has never had in her life.

"My place would fit inside the living room," she muses and Gene rubs her back gently.

"I'm not asking you to turn your life upside down for me, Olivia," he says softly and she turns into him to look into his kind eyes. "If you want to hang on to your own place for a while longer, I'll understand. I'd offer to pay your rent but something tells me you wouldn't want that."

He's right. She wouldn't want him to pay her rent. She doesn't want to be a kept woman. She's always treasured her independence. But she also knows that is she is serious about sharing her life with Gene from now on, something will have to give. And this apartment is amazing. There is even a nook in the living area where Gene plans to set up his home office. It says on the floorplan that it's the breakfast nook, but the dining area will do just fine for breakfast as well. She walks through the living room and opens the door to the main terrace. They walk outside together to admire the view and Gene wraps his arms around her from behind. He kisses her cheek and Olivia feels a sense of contentment wash over her that is so alien to her that she feels a lump forming in her throat. She tries to keep breathing normally but naturally, Gene senses that her demeanor has changed, even without seeing her face. He can read her body like a book in every way.

"Are you alright?" he asks her, loosening his grip on her.

Olivia knows he probably wants her to turn around in his arms, but she doesn't want him to see her on the verge of tears. And so she nods.

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me you're alright. Look at me."

The urgency in his voice tells her he doesn't mean to give her orders; he's just worried.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed," she says, still not facing him. But when he grabs her arm and nudges her, she finally gives in and turns around.

Gene looks into her eyes, searching for clues and she smiles up at him, hoping to reassure him.

"Tell me what you're thinking honey. If this is too much too fast, we'll slow down. I promise."

Her love for him overrides her fears once again and helps her to try to put into words what she's feeling.

"Gene … it's just … I've never felt like this before. Ever. I don't even know what to call it."

Gene pulls her a little closer and kisses her forehead.

"Could it be … happiness maybe?"

She swallows and her chin begins to tremble unexpectedly because he's right. When she doesn't say anything but just stares at him, Gene leans in slowly. Once he is satisfied that she won't pull away, he kisses her softly on the lips. Olivia lets out a sound that resembles a sob when she falls against him and returns the kiss. Gene anchors her to him and she feels like she can finally let go. Their kiss intensifies and when they finally come up for air, there are tears on his cheeks as well as hers. She has no idea whose tears they are but it doesn't really matter. She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and nods.

"Yeah?" Gene asks, his voice raspy and hopeful.

"Yeah."

"For real?"

His face lights up and his joy is infectious.

"For real," she confirms, now smiling too. "We'll just … let's take our time to get this place ready. I'll keep mine for now so no more hotel rooms."

Gene's grin widens.

"No more hotel rooms, I promise."

"Alright then. Let's do this."

Gene laughs out loud now, picks her up and turns them around twice before het sets her down again.

"I love you so much. I don't wanna rush you but I feel like I finally have what I've always been looking for so …"

"I understand. It's scary but I feel it too."

"Tell me what you feel," Gene asks and she knows he needs the constant confirmation as much as she does.

"I feel … happy."

They kiss again and suddenly Olivia can't wait to get her man back to her apartment. And once they've furnished this one … oh, the possibilities.

…

Gene closes his eyes. His entire body is humming and he groans softly. Olivia's mouth had been one of the first things he noticed when they had first met and it will be the death of him yet. He can still hardly believe he will have her, just like this, from now on and forever. She's moving in with him and her happy tears had made him happy too. And now she's determined to give him a proper thanks for finding them the penthouse and for giving her all the time she needs to adjust. He has told her she doesn't ever need to thank him for anything but how can he pass this up?

Her full lips have traveled his entire body and every nerve ending is on high alert, wondering where she will strike next. She has blindfolded him and he thinks it is sexy as hell. He isn't tied up but he's holding on to the headboard of her bed just so he can heed her request not to touch her. He is spread out for her in complete surrender and she doesn't betray his trust.  
She hovers over him and he thinks he can feel her nipples scrape his abdomen when she slowly licks and sucks his nipples one by one. His cock keeps jumping up and he thinks it's hitting her thigh this time. Or is it her knee?

He keeps hoping she will drape her warm body over his and then she wraps her lips around his full blown erection again and his eyes roll back in their sockets. Now he doesn't know what he prefers but it doesn't matter, since it isn't up to him. Not this time. He has given Olivia full control and she doesn't disappoint. He croaks her name and hears her chuckle, her hot breath hitting his stomach now. She is moving down again and he holds his breath. His hips thrust up involuntarily when he suddenly feels her lips wrap around one of his balls. She massages the tender flesh with her tongue while she sucks very gently, making sure she doesn't hurt him. She moves to his other ball and he thinks he feels her breast on his knee.

"Liv," he croaks again.

"You like that, baby?" she asks him and she clearly knows he does.

She sits up on her knees between his legs now and moves her hands underneath his ass cheeks. His breath hitches again. He has and idea what's coming next.

He can't believe how deeply she's taking him in. He hears her hum and moan and the fact that she is enjoying it so much makes him even harder if that's possible. He wishes he could see her but it will have to be another time. He just holds on to the headboard and tries not to thrust up too far for her comfort. But he's beginning to lose control and Olivia shows no signs of stopping this time. She's going to finish him off and he opens his legs wider for her. No woman has ever made him give up control like Olivia does now and he is reeling.

Olivia's moans and grunts spur him on. She's going to let him come in her mouth? He isn't sure but he decides he doesn't have to know. She knows exactly what she's doing to him. She can read his body like he can read hers. He doesn't have to worry about her; she is in full control of herself as well as him. And at that thought, he is able to relax in the most amazing way, giving his body permission to bend to Olivia's will completely. He is rewarded with an orgasm like he's never experienced before. It is there suddenly, burning through his veins and making his body convulse. He tightens his grip on the headboard but the rest of his body feels like it's free-falling. All his senses register anymore is this all-consuming pleasure Olivia is giving him and he is drowning in her while she takes all he can give her and swallows it effortlessly.

When his body finally stops shaking, she releases him gently, places a soft kiss on his tip and then slides up his body until she is completely stretched out on top of him. She reaches up and unties his blindfold and he finally lowers his arms to wrap them around her shoulders. He is speechless and he can see in her eyes that she knows. She rests her head on his shoulder and kisses his jaw. He knows he will want to return the favor shortly but he needs a few minutes. She understands. She knows he will never leave her hanging. He kisses her temple and she relaxes against him. She's happy because he's happy and he is happy because she is. It's all he's ever wanted.

...

**To be continued ... just a few more chapters to go.**


	35. Back to the Estate

**I'm getting back into this story and I hope you'll like this flimsy little update. It's kind of a filler chapter, pointing to a few things that are still to come ...**

...

**35\. Back to the Estate**

"A penthouse on the Upper East side?"

"Is this guy for real?"

Munch and Fin are stunned. She has just shared the news with her coworkers that she and Gene will be moving in together soon. Both men are now looking at her partner to see what his reaction will be. Elliot winks at her and she smiles warmly at him.

"You knew this already," Fin deduces, but Elliot tells them he wasn't aware that they were looking at apartments.

"I did know it's serious though. And if that man has any sense, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure Olivia's happy."

Olivia's smile widens. She knows Elliot can be very protective of her, not trusting any man to give her the security she's looking for. But he knows this is different from any fling she's ever had. Elliot knows her better than anyone. Well, anyone but Gene. Her partner knows this is the real deal and she appreciates his support.

"We're telling his family this weekend," Olivia tells them. "So I'd really appreciate it if we didn't get any more cases!"

"Wouldn't we all," Munch said. "But alas, the criminal elements of society that we usually chase are rarely interested in our personal plans, unless they can get up close and personal themselves."

"So how does his family feel about you bein' a sex cop, Olivia?" Fin asks her. "I mean, they're loaded and you deal with the scum of the earth. What if someone tries to get back at you and wants cash?"

Olivia bites her lip and glances at her partner. She hasn't really looked at things from that angle before but it's a valid question. She knows in her heart that Gene would do or pay anything for her safety but there are more people to consider than just Gene.

"I'm sure they can afford some quality security," Elliot says. "They've probably been targeted before. One of the perks of being rich."

The others hum in agreement and Olivia tries to shake it off, too. She _will _ask Gene about it though. She doesn't want any surprises down the line that may make him regret choosing her. They work their cases diligently. They always have too many open rape cases but Olivia really hopes there won't be anything urgent coming up at the last minute. She hates having to cancel on Gene, but now it would also be on his family. Again. Making a good first impression has already failed miserably and she finds herself a little desperate for a proper second chance. She really wants this to work.

She gets more jittery as the afternoon goes by on Friday and they work hard to get their paperwork done before the weekend. Elliot has stepped out for a moment and when he comes back, he sets a cup of hot herbal tea on her desk. Her eyebrows shoot up and she looks up at her partner, who gives her a pat on the shoulder.

"No more caffeine for you, Liv, or you're gonna explode."

She sighs and leans back in her chair, then chuckles. Elliot sits down across from her - he _does _have coffee - and she appreciates him even more these days. Any romantic feelings she may have had for him, or a physical attraction she may have felt, have completely evaporated. Gene has done what no other man has been able to do and that's why she knows it's the real deal; it's why Elliot knows as well. He has sensed the change in her and he has changed along with her. They are more comfortable with each other than ever before and it moves her in a way. She loves two men now. One is her best friend and the other is the love of her life and they would both die for her if they had to. She has never felt safer and more loved.

When they finally get ready to go home, Olivia puts a hand on Elliot's arm. He turns towards her.

"What?" he asks her kindly.

She doesn't say anything but wraps her arms around him spontaneously. There is nothing beneath the surface anymore. It is a gesture of gratitude, appreciation and love, a hug between friends. Elliot returns the hug and she knows he understands. They've never done this before. It had never been safe. But it is now. Elliot is her best friend and her partner, but her heart belongs to Gene.

When they break apart, Elliot looks into her eyes and nods at her.

"Go. Get out of here before something pops up. Enjoy your weekend."

She nods as well.

"I will."

"I'm glad."

They've never needed a lot of words and with a last smile, she leaves. It means so much to her to have Elliot in their corner and she still feels happy and bubbly inside when she gets home.

…

It is hard to describe how relieved he is that Olivia is home, and that she will be going to the estate with him this time. Now that she's here, Gene feels like a weight is lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been; how afraid he had been that her job would get in the way again. But she's here, walking into his open arms with a smile and he holds her for a few moments before kissing her softly.

"You wanna freshen up before we leave?" he asks her.

She grins.

"Do I need it?"

He kisses her again and nuzzles her nose.

"You know you're always perfect to me."

She rolls her eyes but the wide smile stays on her face.

"I'd like to take a quick shower. Alone," she adds sternly when his face lights up instantly, and he laughs.

"Pity."

She moves out of his embrace and he slaps her butt playfully when she walks off to take that shower. Gene sighs contently and looks around Olivia's small apartment to check that he's left everything tidy for her. He hopes she won't want to come back her very often anymore soon, but he understands that she wants to hold on to her own little space for a while longer. It feels like his space now, too. He feels at home here because it's her home. He feels at home with her.

Once she's ready to go, she loops her arm through his and they leave the apartment together. He always likes to go and see his parents, but he's overjoyed that Olivia will be with him this time. And this time, there will be no distractions and no troubles. They know what they want now and he doesn't plan on ever giving her a reason to leave him again.

...

Anne and Hank are very happy to see Olivia again and Gene hopes she will be able to relax soon. He's tried to assure her she hasn't made a bad first impression at all. It was him who messed it all up that first time and he will do everything in his power to make up for that colossal mistake. That she hadn't been able to join them last time had been because of her job, and nobody holds it against her that she takes her job seriously and wants to be there for victims of assault.

It's just the four of them for dinner but Anne tells them that there will be some additional guests arriving in the morning.

"Frank, Blake and Lindsey of course, and my sister is also coming with two of her grandchildren. She is watching them while their parents are away on business, and wanted to take them out of the city for a day."

Olivia nods and smiles, and Gene hopes she won't mind that there will be more new people for her to meet. Their family is rather large if you add up both his parents' sides but he wants Olivia to feel at ease.

"Don't worry, Olivia. There's room enough here to escape if the family gets too much for you," he jokes.

"But you will give us the chance to get to know her better, young man," Hank says sternly, but then he winks at Olivia and smiles.

"Absolutely sir," Olivia says quickly. "I want to get to know you better too, if only to see which traits Gene has inherited from who."

All three Butlers laugh at that and Gene sees Olivia finally relax. Conversation flows easily over dinner and Olivia asks very intelligent questions about the family business. Biochemistry isn't exactly her specialty but she is genuinely interested in what the company does and the scientific, agricultural and even industrial applications of their products. Gene can tell that his father is very pleased, and is enjoying explaining things to Olivia.

"So your youngest son is going to take over the family business?" Olivia asks over dessert.

"Yes. He seems to be the only one who's interested," Hank replies with a smirk and a pointed look in Gene's direction. "Gene here went into real estate as you know, and Frank just keeps busy being a board member on several charitable organizations. And he volunteers in those organizations in his spare time. But all three of them own shares of the company, just so you know."

Olivia smiles hesitantly at Hank. She isn't sure how to take that comment and just responds with a timid 'okay'.

Gene puts his hand on her thigh underneath the table and squeezes lightly before letting go and finishing his dessert. She'll have to ask him later why his father felt the need to tell her that all three brothers have a share in the family business.

They finish up and Anne suggests moving to the sun room, as she calls the indoor veranda, to have some coffee. They sit together in a comfortable coffee corner for quite a while and have a glass of wine as the evening progresses. Olivia has suppressed a yawn a few times already, only now feeling how tired she is after her long work week.

"I think my lady is getting tired," Gene remarks, and she smiles at him, grateful that he's noticed. His arm is behind her on the sofa and he wraps it around her shoulders now. "You want to call it a night?"

Olivia looks at Gene's parents, wondering if it would be impolite to just leave but they assure her it's alright.

"You _are _staying the whole weekend, aren't you?" Anne asks, just to be sure. "We'll chat again in the morning."

They say their goodnights and go upstairs to Gene's room. The last time she's been here feels like a lifetime ago and she stops at the foot of the bed.

Gene moves behind her and rests his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Nobody's been here since you left, baby."

"I know," she whispers. "Please stop trying to apologize. Let's just make new memories and leave the past in the past."

Gene closes his eyes and kisses Olivia jaw.

"You're amazing."

Olivia turns around in his arms and smiles up at him.

"So are you. Now take me to bed."

She doesn't need to tell him twice.

...

**To be continued**


	36. Nervous

**36\. Nervous**

Olivia wakes up early and watches her handsome lover sleep for a while. He's lying on his back with his face turned towards her and he is completely relaxed. Olivia really had been tired the night before, and after they made love slowly, she'd fallen asleep instantly. Gradually, her mind is waking up again and her thoughts of the day before resurface.

She wants to ask Gene if he's thought about the risks of living with a cop who deals with rapists and murderers. And she is still wondering about Hank's comment over dinner. She got the feeling Hank was fishing for something but she has no idea what. And she will be faced with Frank again today. How will that go? Are Gene and Frank really okay now, and will she and Frank be able to relate to each other normally? And they will tell the family about their plans to move into the penthouse together after breakfast. Gene wants his brothers to be there when he shares the good news, and she smiles, remembering his excitement. He's excited because of her and it's the best feeling.

She snuggles closer to Gene under the covers, enjoying the warmth of his body, and places a soft kiss on his shoulder before resting her head on it and nuzzling his neck with her nose. They fit together perfectly.

Gene sighs and she worries that she may have woken him up. He turns his head away from her but it looks like he's not waking up yet. Olivia closes her eyes and tries to relax, but now that her mind has kicked into gear, it won't stop anymore. She tries to lay still but somehow, Gene still wakes up. He turns his head to kiss her forehead and then turns on his side to face her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Didn't know you were awake."

"I'm used to getting up early. Comes with the job," she tells him with a smile. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Gene leans in and kisses her nose.

"I don't know what woke me up but I'm glad it did."

He leans in again and they kiss each other on the lips.

"Me too," Olivia whispers.

Gene holds her close as he, too, wakes up fully and after a minute he asks her,

"So tell me what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?"

His hand caresses her bare back until it rests on her hip.

"I think I know what woke me up just now."

"What was it?"

"The turning of the wheels in your head."

Olivia can't help smiling and she kisses his jaw before sighing,

"I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?"

She hesitates and Gene leans his forehead against hers.

"They already love you, Olivia," he tells her softly. "How could they not? This is your new family."

The word family makes her heart falter. She didn't think she was nervous about being liked but maybe she does feel a little like an intruder. Hank's remarks still have her feeling restless.

"Hey," Gene whispers, rubbing her back. "Talk to me baby. What's bothering you?"

She wants to shake it off, tell him it's nothing, but the plea in his voice makes her reconsider. He really wants to know her. He already knows the worst about her and she needs to learn to open up.

"It's just something your father said," she finally admits. "Or … maybe it was the way he said it."

Gene sighs. She knows he tried not to but she heard it. He'll get tired of her overthinking soon.

"That's just my dad in protective mode, Liv. It has nothing to do with you personally."

"Protective mode?"

Now she's confused. The man had told her about the family business and how they each hold a share, including Gene. How is that being protective?

"He is like that with everyone. Did it to Lyndsey too and to Frank's ex. He needs to know that the girls flocking around his sons aren't out for money. Because some of them most definitely are."

Gene looks into her eyes and she tells him honestly,

"I've never given it a second thought."

He leans in to kiss her softly on the lips and assures her,

"I know."

He kisses her again and she sees a cocky smile spreading across his face.

"You're just in it for the sex."

She chuckles and reaches around him to pinch his ass cheek, making his hips jolt forward. She then presses her hips against his.

"I was," she tells him huskily, and words are no longer needed then.

They both know they started out as a hookup, just for sex. But it's grown into so much more and big words have been spoken between them. They are in love. The sex is just a huge bonus.

Gene takes his time to show her once more how devoted he is to her. How much he wants her to be happy and feel good. And he most definitely knows how to make her feel good. He finds even more sweet spots this time; parts of her body that are becoming sensitive to his touch that were never this sensitive before. Even his lips on her right ankle make her shiver, just like his fingers caressing the back of her left knee. She expects him to give her a proud look, making her respond to him like this, but when she lifts her head to look at him, all she sees is love in his eyes; a sheen of tears even. It makes her want to give him as much of herself as he is giving her of him. She reaches for his hand and he lays back down next to her. They are both naked and their covers have slid off the bed but they don't feel exposed at all. Olivia realizes that she is finally allowing someone to see her; not just her body but _her_. And it doesn't scare her half as much as it used to.

She rolls Gene on his back and straddles him. He caresses her thighs lovingly and looks up at her with complete trust.

"I love you," she whispers and an actual tear escapes the corner of his eye then.

She leans forward to kiss it away and Gene closes his eyes when she kisses his eyelids, then his nose and finally his mouth. She feels his body's response underneath her and moves her hips to rub him gently with her body. She's already wet for him, it's automatic whenever he touches her. She continues her trail of kisses downward, down his chin and then his neck, licking the dip between his collarbones a few times. It seems his response to her is as fierce as hers to him and he moans her name.

"Not yet," she whispers against his skin.

His dick jumps up when she lifts her weight off of it so she can find his nipples with her mouth and he tangles one hand in her hair while she sucks and nips on his perfect pecs. She's always hated it when people touched her hair but now, it just feels sexy as hell. It's one of the many signs of how badly he wants her.

The tables turn a few times as they explore each other before the need becomes too great and Olivia wants him inside her. She isn't going to last long after this extensive foreplay and neither is he. Gene sits up, moves to the edge of the bed and places his feet on the floor without getting up. He takes her hand and she follows his lead, standing up only to settle back down right away in his lap, her legs wrapping around him and resting on the bed. Gene pulls her into him roughly then, penetrating her at once. He is as ready as she is and they grunt together while they find the best way to get him in as deep as possible in this position. Olivia wraps her arms around his neck and Gene pulls her into him again and again. She's bouncing in his lap and she wraps herself tighter and tighter around him, her mouth attaching itself to his neck to muffle her cries of passion. They are heading for a climax already but she needs more. She wants it harder and deeper and when Gene suddenly stands up, lifting her up without breaking their intimate connection, she knows it is the same for him. He turns them around, all but drops her on the bed and falls with her, into her.

"Yessss!" Olivia hisses, arching her back and opening her legs wider for him.

Gene pushes himself up on his arms and continues to pound into her. There is no hesitation, they both know this is what the other wants. Olivia's fingernails are digging into Gene's ass and she feels his strong muscles work beneath her fingers. Her insides are on fire and she can feel her orgasm approaching already.

"Gene!" she cries out and he increases the pressure each time he pushes into her, not going faster but even deeper than before.

"Ah, yes!" she cries out and Gene grunts something unintelligible.

She feels his body shudder, then freeze, and then she feels that pulsating sensation inside her that has become so familiar to her. He is coming. After the first few seconds he moves again, prolonging his own pleasure as well as releasing hers. She clenches around him, pleasure rippling through her body and making her toes curl. They continue to move lazily for a while longer, until their bodies go limp. Gene's arms buckle and Olivia catches him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She feels safe and content underneath him, all her worries about the upcoming breakfast evaporated for the moment.

…

It had still been early, and they had gone back to sleep for a while afterwards. Now, Gene is watching the love of his life getting dressed. He can still hardly believe how stunning she is, no matter what she is wearing. At the moment she is arranging her skirt after putting it on backwards so she could zip up more easily. Aside from her panties, the skirt is the only thing she is wearing so far and he is drinking her in. He would have helped her zip up of course, but she'd told him no because it might lead to other things and they don't want to be late for breakfast. And so he has started getting dressed too but he is currently completely distracted by the view.

Olivia catches him staring and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks him, still naked from the waist up but completely unfazed about it.

"Just enjoying the view," he tells her with a grin.

She laughs and goes in search of her bra.

"It has to be here somewhere," Gene offers, but he has no intention of helping her find the discarded piece of lace. He is too busy ogling her breasts.

Olivia straightens up after finding the bra at the foot of the bed and looks at him, letting her eyes peruse his body for a moment. He hasn't gotten any further than socks and boxer briefs and she shakes her head.

"Down boy," she says and he looks down guiltily at the bulge in his underwear.

"You're just too fucking gorgeous," he growls just before jumping up and backing Olivia up against the far wall of the bedroom.

Her soft, full breasts are pressing against his chest and he already wants her again. He reaches for the bra that's dangling from Olivia's fingers but she snatches it away.

"I just want to help you put it on," he pouts but she doesn't believe him, and rightly so.

He is enjoying their time together and how open Olivia is. He can only hope that his family will see what he sees when they look at her and get to know her. He glances down at her breasts once more. Well, not literally what he sees. Nobody is ever going to see her like this again but him. She's the one for him and he knows what that means. Moving in together will be great but it's not enough. Not for Olivia Benson.

He takes a step back and lets her finish getting dressed while he does the same. It's time for breakfast.

...

**To be continued. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	37. Test

**I'm guessing some people don't know how writing and inspiration to write ( or lack thereof ) work. I promise, if I could churn out chapters daily, I would. Sometimes real life gets in the way, and sometimes I need to write something else to give myself / my muse a push. Coming to you at absolutely no charge is the next chapter of Witness. I hope all of you will appreciate the time and effort that went into it (I know most of you do xxx). Enjoy.**

...

**37\. Test**

Olivia grips Gene's hand a little tighter when they approach the three people that are standing in the middle of the room where they will have breakfast. Frank is already here, chatting with his parents. They are just waiting for Blake and Lindsey to arrive. Anne's sister and her two grandchildren will come over around ten so it will be the seven of them for breakfast. Gene's family.

When Hank looks in their direction, Frank does the same and Olivia can see him force a smile. He feels as awkward as she does and she hopes they will be able to break the ice again soon.

"Gene. Olivia. Good morning," Anne says kindly.

When they are close enough, the older woman rubs Olivia's arm softly and Olivia is grateful that she is trying to make her feel at home and at ease. Gene does his part, cordially slapping his brother on the shoulder while shaking his hand.

"Frankie. Glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here, as always," Frank replies before focusing on Olivia at last. "Olivia. Good to see you again, too. I'm glad you decided to give my brother another chance."

She manages to smile while she looks between the two brothers, who look alike but have such a different effect on her. She remembers Frank's first comments about his brother to her, at that party - which feels like a lifetime ago now - and decides to put her own spin on them this time. She surprises even herself when she says calmly and confidently,

"Well, it looks like he's relationship material after all."

Frank's eyes light up and he grins when he wraps his arm around Gene's shoulders and squeezes.

"Indeed it does, and I for one couldn't be happier about it."

"Right. Takes the focus off of your single status, doesn't it?" Gene quips, and then they are all laughing.

Olivia feels the muscles in her shoulders relax already. She glances at the men's parents, and they are all smiles as well. Anne warns Frank that he's not out of the woods yet as far as she's concerned. She wants all her boys to share their lives with someone who makes them happy.

"And I can see you make our Gene very happy, Olivia," she adds.

Anne offers Olivia her arm then and she leads the small group to the neatly set breakfast table.

"We're not waiting for Blake of course," Hank chuckles.

Their youngest is fashionably late as always. Anne has just finished giving them the details about all the wonderful-looking foods that are on the table for them, when Blake comes rushing in, with Lindsey on his tail. They quickly sit down across from Frank, Gene and Olivia.

"Hey hey everyone," Blake says with a grin.

He looks around the table and immediately adds,

"Looks like we need one more person for a full table. _Frank_."

Gene laughs with his youngest brother while Frank mutters something under his breath. From the looks of it, it's a running joke among the brothers to tease Frank with his single status and it doesn't influence the harmonious atmosphere at the table at all.

Olivia sees Gene straighten his shoulders, and when he glances at her, she knows exactly what he's thinking. He is in a real, solid relationship now, for the first time in decades, and it gives him a confidence she didn't know he'd lacked. It's hard for her to believe that she is the one giving that to him. She's never been the center of someone's life before and it's still a little scary but it also feels wonderful. She's never been happier.

Breakfast is loud but cheerful and relaxed. Gene keeps an eye on Olivia but he can tell that she's enjoying herself. She even ventures into some meaningless chatter with Lindsey about some soap on TV and when she makes eye contact with him again, he winks at her.

When everyone seems to be about done eating, Gene clears his throat and Olivia squeezes his thigh under the table. He's going to tell them now.

"So, while we're all here together, Olivia and I have a little announcement to make."

"Ooooo," Lindsey squeals excitedly and her giddiness is a little contagious.

Gene grins at the blonde and then at Olivia, and finally his eyes settle on his mother, who is all ears.

"We've decided to move in together into the penthouse of one of my buildings in Manhattan."

The deafening silence after his words only lasts half a second, and then everyone is on their feet to congratulate the couple. The brothers comment that Gene is moving very fast but he responds that it's taken him twenty years to find Olivia. He takes Olivia's hand and lifts it to his lips to kiss it.

"I'm not letting her get away," he says tenderly, more to her than his family, and Olivia swallows the beginnings of a lump in her throat quickly.

"This is wonderful news," Anne says happily. "Will you move there full time, Gene? What about your house here?"

"Oh, I'm keeping the house," Gene says.

He and Olivia haven't really discussed the house, but she hadn't even wondered about it either. Of course he's keeping the house.

"Olivia is going to hang on to her own apartment too for a while," Gene adds as they all sit back down.

"And why's that?" Hank asks her.

Olivia tries not to get nervous each time Hank asks her a question but she wonders what she should tell the man. And then Gene saves her when he explains,

"Olivia's not ready to give up her independence yet, dad. We're both just trying to find our way after being alone for so long. It's happening pretty fast, after all."

He takes her hand on top of the table and caresses her fingers with his thumb.

"She can take as long as she needs."

Olivia gives Gene a grateful smile and he winks at her again. When she looks at his father again, she sees him nod slightly and then the older man smiles at her too.

...

After breakfast, they venture outside, where a large outdoor sofa set that can hold at least twelve people has been arranged neatly for them in the grass at the bottom of the marble stairs. It's different at the estate compared to the last time Olivia was here; much more serene without the party setup and numerous guests milling around. Gene watches Olivia as she chooses a place to sit, turning around at the last moment to reach for his hand. He grabs it and they sit down on one of the sofas together. The weather is beautiful already and it's promising to be a warm day.

Gene drapes his arm behind Olivia on the backrest of the sofa and smiles at his father, who is sitting across from them with Frank and their mother. Frank and Anne are chatting with each other and Hank just looks around contently, his eyes settling on Olivia from time to time. Gene hopes it won't make Olivia uncomfortable again and he asks his father about the company to distract him a little. Blake chimes in too, since he is the only one of the brothers who actually works in the family business and they all chat for a while until Anne's sister and her two grandchildren arrive.

When the butler leads the guests down the steps, Frank is the first one on his feet, followed by Hank and Anne. Olivia just watches from her spot on the sofa, until Gene nudges her to come and greet even more of his family members.

The girl is about ten and Olivia estimates the boy at five years old. Frank has crouched down to the boy's level and is talking with him animatedly, making the child laugh. He then stands up straight and offers the girl his hand. When she takes it, he bows to kiss the back of her hand.

"You're growing up so fast," she hears him gush as they join the small gathering on the steps. "You're such a lady already!"

The girl smiles shyly but Olivia can tell she appreciates Frank's compliment. Then Anne beckons her to come closer so she can introduce them. Gene's aunt is called Irene and her grandchildren are Miriam and Andrew. Once everyone is acquainted, they return to the sofas. Andrew asks his grandmother if he can go for a swim, but Irene tells him it's still a bit too cold. The boy is a little disappointed and Irene tells him, maybe later. He sits down in the grass next to where his grandmother is sitting, and takes a few toy cars out of the bag they've brought along.

Miriam sits with them and chats with Lindsey for a while, but sitting with a bunch of grownups has to be boring for a ten-year old. She has a handheld video game with her and after about fifteen minutes, she sits in the grass as well to play the game. Olivia watches the girl and then the grandmother, but nobody seems to be paying attention to Miriam anymore. She glances at Gene and when he looks at her, she can tell he is as oblivious to the children as the rest of them. Coffee is served and lemonade for the children, and they all busy themselves with their drinks. After Olivia has finished her coffee, she stands up.

Gene is surprised and wonders what his girlfriend is going to do, standing up in the middle of a conversation. He gets that not everything that's being discussed may be interesting for her but he hadn't expected her to just get up and walk away.

But Olivia doesn't go far. She walks over to where Miriam is sitting in the grass and it looks like she's asking the girl if she can join her. Miriam nods and Olivia sits down next to her. The woman and the child talk for a while, and then Olivia stands up, walks up to Anne and asks her something softly. Aside from Anne, none of the others seem to notice anything, but Gene can't keep his eyes off of Olivia. She and his mother walk into the house, and a few minutes later they return, Olivia holding a sketchbook and a set of crayons and pencils. She sits down in the grass with Miriam again and hands her the items. Miriam smiles widely and they talk for a moment. Then she begins to draw while Olivia watches.

The adults all carry on their conversations but Gene can't stop looking Olivia. While Miriam sketches, they are chatting and laughing, and Miriam seems to be explaining what she's drawing. And then after about ten minutes, little Andrew stands up. He's dug a book from the bag and walks up to Olivia. Olivia's wide smile when she greets the boy makes his chest constrict. She is always beautiful to him, but seeing her interact with these children … it takes his breath away. He watches in awe when Andrew climbs in Olivia's lap and hands her the book. He wants her to read to him. Olivia pulls him close to her and Andrew leans his head against her shoulder while they read together. Meanwhile, Olivia doesn't forget about Miriam and includes her and her drawings in the story.

Gene swallows. He is mesmerized. The way she gives these children her undivided attention … the only adult to even notice them and take a real interest in them … it gives him an even greater understanding of her work and why she does what she does. She was born to be there for the children. For children who have suffered unimaginable trauma but also for children who simply need attention. When he sees her like this, he knows that she was born to be an advocate for children, but also to be a mother.

"She's a remarkable woman."

Gene looks next to him, where his father has sat down. Hank has also noticed what Olivia has been up to and Gene can see the admiration in his father's eyes.

"One in a million," he agrees, and he can't quite keep the emotion out of his voice.

Hank pats his son on the shoulder and nods, smiling. Gene knows that his father has just given them his blessing.

…

The three brothers have taken off their suit jackets and are kicking a ball around with the children. Lindsey has joined in as well, to help Miriam against all those boys, as she's declared. Olivia is glad that the others are finally paying attention to the children, and she sits on one of the sofas again. It's a relief after having sat in the grass for so long, but it was worth it.

"Your granddaughter is quite the artist," she tells Irene. "She made a sketch of the back of the house in ten minutes."

"Oh, I bet she is. She was drawing on the wallpaper in the nursery even before she could walk," Irene chuckles. "It was nice of you to spend some time with her, dear."

"Well, she seemed bored."

"And you noticed that," Hank pipes up, and Olivia looks at the man who has stood up so he can sit down next to her.

"Yes, I did. I'm a cop. I'm trained to notice things," she says with a smile.

"Noticing something is one thing. Caring is another altogether."

"That's very true. I'm just glad the guys are noticing the kids now, too."

Hank nods and he settles in next to her as if he's ready for a nice, long chat with her.

"So, are you looking forward to moving?"

Olivia smiles and looks at Gene, who is jumping to kick the ball mid-air.

"I'm looking forward to moving in with Gene," she replies then. "Moving away from my own little place will be an adjustment. But I really want us to be together more."

"That's good to hear," Hank says. "Gene told me he would have moved to your apartment if that's what you'd have preferred."

She chuckles.

"He did tell me that, but my place really is very small. And it's not so much the apartment as it's the fact that it's _my _place."

Hank watches her face for a moment and it makes Olivia a little nervous. She feels like she's being interrogated, even if Hank is extremely nice. This little talk feels like a test.

"You're a very independent woman," he muses and Olivia nods.

"I've been alone all my life."

"What about your family?"

Olivia bites her lip. Her eyes find Gene again. He's laughing because Frank has just missed the ball and has to run between the trees that line their mother's gardens to find it.

"It was always just my mother and me, and she died a few years ago."

"Were you close?"

"Not really."

She looks at the older man and knows she will need to elaborate.

"Let's just say that my mother had issues and it was difficult for her to give me the love that I needed as a child."

Hank nods slowly.

"Is that why you notice children? And their needs?"

"I guess."

Olivia smiles and looks at Miriam, who is throwing herself completely into the little game they've started. They've split up into two teams and they're trying to get the ball from each other. Miriam is playing with Lindsey and Blake against Gene, Frank and Andrew. Gene passes the ball to Andrew and she can see that he's making sure the young child isn't being left out. Her smile widens.

"So … is that why you joined the Special Victims Unit? For the children?"

She looks at the man next to her again.

"Yes."

"For children like yourself."

"In a way, yes."

"And for women like your mother."

Olivia's eyes go a little wider and she stares at the man who has just casually made a remark about something that she always keeps close to the vest.

"I'm sorry dear," Hank continues. "Gene told me a little bit about you. I hope you don't mind. He's so proud of you and he just told me how far you've come. He's not in trouble now, is he?"

Olivia has to admit that she isn't happy that Gene has told his father about her background. It's not his story to tell. But before she can stew on that, Hank continues,

"I understand that you've been hurt in the past and maybe that's why you've kept people at arm's length for so long, just like our Gene. I was just wondering why it's different with him. What makes you trust him?"

Her eyes drift to Gene again and back to Hank.

"You mean because of his background with women?"

Hank hums and makes a wide gesture with his hands, adding,

"Just in general."

Olivia leans back against the comfortable cushions of the sofa and looks at her boyfriend again. The men are getting tired and are trying to determine which team has won the game, but Miriam and Lindsey want to continue playing. Meanwhile, Andrew has picked up the ball and is running away with it, and Frank starts chasing him, pretending he can't keep up with the five-year old. Gene watches, his hands on his hips and she feels a flutter in her chest whenever she looks at him. Olivia smiles widely and she knows then what to tell Hank Butler.

"All I've ever wanted was a place to belong. A place where I can just be me, and it will be enough. A place where I don't have to worry about what I say or do, or if I will set someone off. I have enough of that on the job. When I come home, I just want to be me and leave everything else at the door. That's what I feel when I'm with Gene. That I belong and that I'm enough."

Her own words and the thoughts behind them move her and she looks away, but Hank has already seen the emotion in her eyes. He pats her knee gently, fatherly.

"That is so wonderful to hear."

Olivia keeps looking down at her hands in her lap, and when Hank continues, she blinks furiously to keep a few tears at bay.

"You've found a place where you belong, Olivia. With Gene and with us. You're always welcome here."

Olivia manages to keep her breathing under control and finally lifts her eyes to meet Hank's dark eyes. She needs to lighten the mood before she starts to cry for real, and she asks him with a small smile,

"So I passed the test?"

That elicits a hearty laugh from Hank, and both Irene and Anne look at them when he tells her,

"You already passed the test the very first night you were here, Olivia."

...

**To be continued. Reviews are life.**


	38. Quiet life

**38\. Quiet life**

As expected, it gets warmer as the day progresses and after lunch, they make plans to go swimming with the children. Even Anne has decided to go into the water and is trying to convince her sister to join in as well.

"I don't have a suit with me," Irene objects but they all know full well that there is never a shortage of any kind of outfit at the estate.

Olivia and Gene retreat to his room as well to change.

"I'd rather not wear a bikini," Olivia confesses when Gene comes out of the walk-in closet with a flimsy little bikini top and a wide grin on his face.

Gene walks up to her and pulls her against him immediately.

"You don't _have _to wear it but I don't know what the others will say if you go skinny dipping."

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Olivia laughs out loud.

"Funny Gene, but don't you have a one-piece?"

Gene twirls the flimsy fabric around his finger and says,

"This is one piece."

Olivia shoves him playfully and tries to walk past him into the closet to go see for herself, but Gene stops her by grabbing her bicep gently. When she turns to look at him, he quickly moves in and kisses her deeply. Olivia knows from the looks he'd been giving her that he's been wanting to kiss her all morning and it makes her feel great about herself. She's been basking in this sense of ease with which she is being accepted into the Butler family as well as Gene's loving looks in her direction. Seeing Frank again has been much more relaxed than she had expected and she's relieved that the brothers are still good, and Gene doesn't seem to feel insecure at all about her choice for him. And rightly so. She reciprocates his kiss eagerly and they both moan, their hands roaming each others' bodies over their clothes until she knows they need to stop before things get out of hand.

"Hmmm. Later," she mumbles against his lips when he grinds into her, clearly sporting a fresh erection already, just from kissing her.

"How much later?" Gene asks and she just smiles at him.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you behave."

She quickly retreats into the closet, a devilish gleam in her eyes and she hears Gene chuckle behind her. She feels butterflies in her stomach. Never in her life had she expected to find someone that things would be so easy with. Granted, they'd had a rocky start but they are both really succeeding in settling in a sense of security that is completely new to her. She's felt secure in her partnership with Elliot, but always only up to a point. With Gene, there are no limits. He is completely hers like she is completely his.

Olivia digs through the supply of swimwear in Gene's closet with a smile on her face that just won't go away and she decides on a black bathing suit that isn't too revealing but still sexy enough for Gene to enjoy seeing her in. She finds herself wanting to look good for him and that's new too. Wanting to make an effort for him, not because she thinks she has to or because she somehow feels she needs to in order to keep him, but simply because she loves him and wants to make him happy. She quickly changes while still in the huge closet and when she comes out, she catches Gene with her back turned to her, just pulling up his swim shorts.

"I like that ass, Butler" she says, and Gene whips around with a grin on his face.

"Ditto, Benson," he quips back.

He lets his eyes roam her body appreciatively and she knows that this particular suit gives her an impressive cleavage.

"Oh. O. Livia."

Gene walks up to her, his eyes fixed on her chest as expected and she grins when he takes her in his arms. They kiss and it is tempting to just shed their swimwear then and there. Olivia can already feel herself getting wet and Gene's cock is prodding her belly eagerly.

"Shouldn't we be getting ba…"

Gene silences her with another kiss and her eyes slip closed while her hands find his ass cheeks inside his swim shorts. She gives in then and pushes Gene back until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He lets himself fall and she falls with him, on top of him and into him. He didn't need to behave after all; she wants him too badly.

His single garment comes off easily but hers takes a little more work, especially when Gene decides to make her breasts pop out one by one and to pamper them with attention for a minute before continuing to peel the tight fabric off her body.

He flips them over and she raises her hips when he pulls the suit down her body slowly. Now that she has given in to temptation, he seems determined to take his time, making her squirm in the process.

"Gene," she sighs and he responds by kissing her belly button softly, then licking it sensually before making a wet trail down to her now throbbing core.

She groans and grabs a fistful of his hair, as if willing him to stay down there. Can she really expect him to go down on her _again_? But she craves it, more than she has ever craved to feel a man's mouth on her body before. It's the middle of the day and sunlight is streaming into the room, but she never feels self-conscious about her most intimate parts with Gene. She spreads her legs eagerly and Gene doesn't disappoint. He never does. His moans only increase her pleasure, knowing how much he enjoys doing this to her. It's never a chore, he has assured her and the way her body shakes while he laps and sucks at her, is a reward in itself. He doesn't let her come yet though, and she whines a little when he suddenly comes up for air. Gene crawls up her body to kiss her deeply and she pulls him down until he is heavy on top of her.

"Do you want me baby?" he whispers.

"Yeah," she admits immediately. "Always."

Gene reaches down and hooks his left hand behind her right knee while pushing himself up on his right arm. He pulls her leg up until her knee is lodged under his armpit, and without warning, drives into her, hard.

"Like that?" he grunts, barely able to hold back, but he needs to check with her first.

Her throaty "fuck yes" is enough to spur him into action She's already so incredibly sensitive because of his magic tongue, that he can take her hard and fast now, knowing she will be right there with him when he blows. Her breasts bob as he fucks her, her eyes are closed and her mouth hangs open and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Her sighs are becoming louder, a strained high-pitched sound as they climb higher and higher together fast.

"Look at me," Gene rasps.

She knows he wants her to see; to see him and to connect with him more than just physically. She forces her eyes open and stares into his eyes while she lets him take her completely.

"I love you, Liv," he whispers and she gasps the words back at him.

"I love you Gene."

He's hitting all the right spots now and she cries his name out again.

"That's it. That's it baby. Come for me," Gene chokes out in between his hard thrusts.

"Oh. Yeah! You too. You too!" she tells him, her breath faltering a few times.

He picks up the pace just a little more and there is a sheen of sweat on his chest. Olivia reaches up to caress his nipples, then throws her head back when he hits her g-spot.

"Gah!" she screams and Gene knows he's where he needs to be now.

He keeps hitting her g-spot and it only takes four more thrusts before she flies over the edge, crying out his name and a few choice words not suitable for the children to hear. Her body tightens around him and he groans loudly when his own orgasm takes over. He drops Olivia's leg and drops to his elbows to pump all of his seed into her, wave after wave, his hips bucking against her until he is completely spent.

Gene stills and Olivia still feels her own walls pulsing around him. They breathe together, enjoying the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking. It was quick, but it wasn't just a quick fuck. She's had those in the past but with Gene it's different now. It shows in his eyes when he helps her up after a while, and she feels in in his kiss when he kisses her once more, before letting her go so she can freshen up in the bathroom. She cleans herself up as best she can and it's a good thing she will be in chlorinated water soon, or she'd smell like sex the rest of the day.

...

They grin at each other when they walk down the stairs together ten minutes later, holding hands and each wearing a thin robe over their swimwear. Blake and Frank exchange a look when they see the couple approaching but have apparently decided not to tease them this time about spending so much time in Gene's bedroom. Gene grabs one of the huge fluffy towels that have been brought out to the pool, and spreads it out for her on a sunbed. Before Olivia can lay down on the sunbed, the children run up to her, already dressed for their swim as well.

"Olivia, are you coming in the water with us?" Miriam asks her eagerly and Andrew nods his head, his wide eyes staring hopefully at her.

"Of course I am!" she assures the children right away. "But I think your grandma wants to put your water wings on you first, young man."

She taps Andrew's nose and the boy giggles before running back to Irene to be fitted with his wings. Olivia walks to the pool with Miriam and looks at Gene over her shoulder. He knows she'd like to nap for just a little while after such a massive orgasm, but it will have to wait. Gene winks at her and then joins her to swim with the children. It's only fair. They can both nap later.

…

As the afternoon progresses the children finally get tired, and Anne has arranged for some snacks for everyone. Even Hank has ventured into the water and he grins at his wife when she hands him his towel when he emerges.

"Just like old times, right dear?"

The couple kisses each other chastely on the lips and Gene glances at his girlfriend, who is finally napping next to him. He knows his parents are looking forward to the day when they will finally be able to swim with their own grandchildren, and for the first time in his life, he can actually see that happening for himself. Everyone had always assumed Frank would be the first to become a father but now? He lets his eyes roam Olivia's tanned body and he can imagine it now. A life growing inside her that is part him and part her. A unique new human being, created out of their love. It would bind them together even more closely than they are now and it hits him how badly he wants that for them as well as for her. He is convinced she would be the greatest mother on earth and while he isn't sure about his own capacities as a father, he knows that he will have enough love for their child to make it work somehow.

Olivia stirs and he watches how her eyes open slowly at first; how she blinks a few times and then focuses her eyes on him.

"Hey," she whispers, her voice a little groggy from sleep.

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"A little after four."

"Oh."

Olivia adjusts her sunbed so she can sit up to look around. The others are chatting quietly and munching on some snacks, and Gene gets up to get Olivia something to eat as well.

"Thirsty?" he asks her and she smiles.

"Actually, yes. A beer would be great."

"A beer?"

"Genie!" Frank calls out and the men exchange a look.

"You found a woman who drinks beer!" Blake chimes in and all three of them laugh out loud.

Olivia raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks Gene, curious about the men's reactions to her choice of beverage.

Gene is still chuckling while he grabs two bottles of beer from the fridge behind the pool bar, and grabs a plate with some snacks for them to share. He returns to his own sunbed next to Olivia's with all the items and hands her a bottle.

"I guess this calls for a little admission," he tells her, and from the dancing lights in his eyes she gathers it isn't a very serious admission. "You know, when the three of us were younger, we kind of made a list of all the characteristics of the perfect woman."

Olivia groans. She has an idea what kinds of items would go on a list made by three horny men in their twenties.

"I know that sounds horrible, and trust me, I didn't use the list when I chose you," Gene promises.

"Right, sure," the brothers mumble and Olivia shakes her head.

"Well, anyway!" Gene says a little louder to shut his brothers up, "One of the things we thought would be incredibly important at the time, was that she should drink beer. And you are actually the very first girlfriend to meet that particular criterium."

Olivia laughs out loud and holds up her beer bottle to the brothers.

"Well, cheers then. To beer."

"Hear hear," Blake responds, and Frank just grins at her before taking another sip of his own drink.

Olivia drinks her beer contently and has a few bites to eat. It helps her wake up fully again. She checks that the children are still having fun, and sees they are eating a bag of crisps on their sunbeds, just like Lindsey. She wonders if Blake and the young woman will stay together despite the age difference. It shouldn't matter, but it looks like Lindsey really feels most at ease with the children, almost as if she's still one of them. Blake adores her though, that much is obvious. Her eyes drift to Frank and she suddenly feels for the man that he's still alone. He and Gene no doubt used to tease each other, but he's the only one left now who doesn't have a significant other. The fact that he once did have a fiancée, only makes it more painful.

Her eyes settle on Gene then, and he smiles warmly at her. She sighs contently and relaxes, closing her eyes while enjoying the rest of her beer. This quiet life at the estate is so completely different from her life in the city and the horrors of her job, that it's hard to believe that she will get to enjoy more of this for a long time to come; hopefully for the rest of her life. She swallows at that thought, realizing that she really does want to commit to Gene for the long run. And that brings her back to an earlier concern she has, about the risks of a cop becoming a member of a rich family. She opens her eyes and looks at Gene again. He seems as content as she is, and she wonders if he realizes enough what kind of life she leads when they are not together, and what kind of lowlifes she deals with on a regular basis. Is he really ready for that kind of threat to his quiet rich man's life? They will have to talk about it. Maybe she should have brought it up before even agreeing to come here again. Well, no time like the present.

"Gene?"

He looks at her and smiles.

"Yes?"

"Can we go for a little walk?"

...

**To be continued. Because we're not completely done yet, are we?**


End file.
